The Ranch
by Kouan
Summary: Clarke.G est une jeune fille brisée depuis la mort de son père, sa mère dans une folle décision décide de partir avec elle au Ranch en Arizona. Elle y rencontrera d'autres jeunes, tous d'anciens délinquants à qui la justice a offert une seconde chance sous la tutelle d'une équipe de professionnels de l'éducatif. Une seconde chance qui redonnera au fil du temps l'envie de vivre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Mordue des 100 depuis un petit mois (oui j'ai eu le bonheur de m'enfiler 3 saisons d'un coup :D) je me suis mise à lire quelques fictions pour me consoler comme beaucoup de la perte de notre Lexa internationale ainsi que de Lincoln avant d'être mordue par l'idée d'écrire une fiction avec nos tous fous dans un univers alternatif ^^

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, je me baserai sur vos commentaires pour savoir si elle vaut le coup d'être poursuivie :) Je fais une dédicace spéciale à mon pote Doubi qui me relit à chaque petit morceau que j'écris et qui me trouve les musiques dont je noterais le titre dans l'histoire (vu qu'on ne peut pas copier/coller il me semble, libre à vous de l'écouter en lisant ^^').

J'espère ne pas avoir trop merdouillé avec la mise en page, je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à ce site :D

Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **The Ranch**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Tucson 105 km" lurent des yeux blasés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil bas de gamme. La blonde soupira à moitié avachie sur son siège passager, fenêtre ouverte et quelques mèches au vent de part son visage appuyée contre sa main seulement tenue par coude contre le plastique chaud du haut de portière. La radio grésilla plusieurs minutes ce qui incita la conductrice, une femme mûre d'environ 45 ans à chercher une autre station qui se mit finalement à relayer les paroles de "Add it Up" d'un groupe des années 80. Celle-ci sourit, espérant relayer sa bonne humeur à sa fille de 19 ans et demi qui était plus fermée qu'une huitre depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elles déménageaient dans un ranch en Arizona pour son travail et pour prendre au passage un "nouveau départ".

La famille Griffin avait en effet bien besoin d'un nouveau départ. La mort brutale de Jake Griffin, mari et père bien aimé lors d'un incident d'usine avait fait voler en éclat ce modèle de famille américaine parfaite. Abby avait peu à peu sombrée dans la dépression, n'arrivant pas à faire son deuil et laissant alors Clarke, son unique fille livrée à elle-même pour se réfugier dans le bénévolat et son travail de médecin. La jeune fille avait alors pris dans son chagrin de mauvaises décisions, comme celle de commencer à se droguer : d'abord de petites drogues comme un joint par ci par là puis petit à petit de des drogues plus dures. Drogues incarnées par un garçon perdu autant qu'elle du nom de Finn Collins qui l'avait entraîné dans un tourbillon d'emmerdes et de dépravation. Elle avait entretenu une relation houleuse avec le jeune homme qui lui avait fait goûter la pire des drogues dures : l'héroïne. Les traces sur ses bras étaient encore là pour témoigner de son addiction. Malheureusement ou peut-être heureusement, lors d'un après-midi où la blonde se réveillait couchée en chien de fusil sur le côté, la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne incommensurable après un planage intense, le réveil fut pire que la sensation de culpabilité de cette maudite seringue s'enfonçant dans sa peau blanche et fine pour atteindre sa veine. Cette fois-ci c'était son cœur qui s'était arrêté net quand elle avait posé sa main sur le bras nu de Finn pour le secouer : la peau de ce dernier était froide comme jamais et pâle comme la mort. Clarke avait alors vécu le pire réveil de sa vie, son petit ami et dealer était mort d'une overdose à côté d'elle, étouffé dans son propre vomi sûrement pendant qu'elle planait elle-même. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait pris d'appeler son incompétente de mère qui l'avait laissé tomber pendant plus d'un an, préférant se réfugier dans l'aide aux plus démunis plutôt que dans l'éducation de sa fille unique. Abby était alors arrivée dans cet appartement miteux de Los Angeles pour y découvrir sa fille prostrée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait vérifié le pouls du jeune homme, il était bel et bien mort et ce, depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le garçon pour le côté drogue, elle était sincèrement désolée pour sa fille qui semblait lui vouer un amour plutôt sincère. Ce garçon avait tout de même réussi à faire sortir Clarke de sa léthargie post-deuil.

C'est alors que tout s'était enchaîné : Abby avait reçu un appel d'un vieil ami à elle qui tenait une sorte de ranch accueillant des jeunes délinquants à qui la justice avait accordé une seconde chance. Il recherchait un médecin-psychiatre pour enrichir l'équipe éducative et l'accompagnement de ces jeunes au passé houleux. Clarke n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait été entraîné malgré elle dans cette aventure sans queue ni tête et elle se retrouvait à présent à regarder le paysage désertique de l'Etat d'Arizona depuis plusieurs jours dans cette voiture pourrie. L'air brûlant, le sable omniprésent et des cactus, voilà tout ce que cette contrée avait à offrir à ses yeux. Pas la trace de la moindre ville à moins de dix kilomètres, d'un supermarché ou bien d'un pauvre marchand de glaces ambulant. Et bien évidemment pas la moindre trace de drogues par ici, elle voyait mal un cow-boy du coin lui fournir de l'héroïne... Elle se frotta le bras et tira un peu plus sa manche de pull qu'elle se forçait à porter malgré la température pour cacher les traces de piqûres et les bleus qui résultaient de ces dernières. Les premiers jours avaient été horrible pour elle qui était habituée à avoir sa dose chaque nuit, mais aujourd'hui, elle était à son 36ème jour d'abstinence, sa mère veillant bien à ce qu'elle n'approche ne serait-ce qu'une seringue ou un quelconque narcotique. Elle fixa d'un air mauvais la piécette affichant le chiffre 30 accrochée au rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture, quelle coutume débile. Elle était tout de même bien contente d'être débarrassée de ces réunions de désintoxication stupides. Clarke fut sortit de ses réflexions solitaires lorsque sa mère enclencha son clignotant bien que personne ne les suivait pour indiquer qu'elle tournait sur un petit chemin de terre avec un panneau de fortune indiquant "Ranch des Anges 5km". C'est sur ce chemin cahoteux et poussiéreux qu'elles s'engagèrent pour rouler jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une vieille ferme ou plutôt un ranch typique d'Arizona clôturé sur plusieurs hectares de terrain, des chevaux et des vaches paressant sur la terre dure et bronzée par le soleil.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Le ranch des Anges**_

La voiture passa sous une sorte d'immense arche en métal où était inscrit sur un panneau gris "Ranch des Anges", Clarke remarqua aussi non sans un sourire amusé le graffiti "Déchus" qui avait été rajouté à la peinture visiblement. Abby s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse offrant quelques mètres d'ombre qui firent soupirer Clarke : à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était là, et elle sentait déjà un sentiment d'étouffement malgré les kilomètres de terrain à disposition. Un grand homme à la peau noire sortit de la bâtisse lézardée par de nombreuses craquelures. Celui-ci avança jusqu'à la voiture alors que la mère de la blonde sortait pour aller l'enlacer et l'embrasser chaleureusement.

\- Thelonius ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir mon ami, sourit la médecin.

\- C'est réciproque Abby, bienvenue chez toi, le ranch des Anges.

\- C'est magnifique, ces paysages sont à couper le souffle ! Et ce calme...

Clarke restait dans la voiture, à présent moins enthousiaste à sortir bien qu'elle le souhaitait quelques heures auparavant. Elle se demandait bien où elle avait pu atterrir. Un ranch accueillant des jeunes ok mais elle ne voyait aucun autre jeunes qu'elle dans cette foutue voiture. La main sombre de Thelonius la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle toqua à la portière.

\- Clarke ? Enchanté, je suis Thelonius le directeur de ce ranch. Veux-tu venir te désaltérer avec nous ? Je vous ferais visiter ensuite.

\- B'jour. J'arrive, marmonna la blonde les lèvres serrées.

La fille d'Abby prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière grise pour glisser ses jambes en dehors et toucher le sol dur du ranch. "Plus sec qu'un coup de tric" pensa t-elle en frottant sa converse dessus. Sa fine semelle lui faisait sentir comme la terre était sèche et elle marcha quelque peu endolorie et prise de fourmis dans les jambes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où était inscrit à l'entrée "Maison des éducateurs", cela lui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. A l'intérieur se dessina une pièce ouverte où un grand bureau d'accueil s'étendant sur facilement quatre mètres était installé, en bois sombre et fatigué par l'âge. Derrière se trouvait une femme au visage fin et tiré, s'apparentant presque à un renard. La peau bronzée, elle affichait des yeux marrons dans lesquels dansaient une énergie et froideur contradictoires. Les racines de ses cheveux de couleur noire se perdaient ensuite dans un blond oxydé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle leva son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants, se contentant de se présenter froidement :

\- Anya Fox, éducatrice sportive.

\- Enchantée, Abby Griffin s'exclama la mère de la blonde en lui tendant la main, je suis le nouveau médecin-psychiatre et voici ma fille, Clarke.

L'éducatrice sportive fixa alors son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui avait aussitôt baissée le regard, plutôt intimidée par la prestance de la fausse blonde. Clarke avala à peine sa salive quand elle la sportive s'adressa à elle :

\- Première leçon ici, on regarde son interlocuteur dans les yeux quand celui-ci vous parle Griffin. Seuls les faibles baissent les yeux.

Ce fut comme une gifle mentale pour Clarke qui se mordit la lèvre d'agacement avant de serrer son bras de son autre bras, se contentant de marmonner à moitié. Anya n'insista pas plus sous un regard de Thelonius avant de sortir équipée d'un paquet de feuilles blanches de sa démarche énergique et presque irréelle tant elle respirait la classe. Une moue vexée sur le visage qu'elle avait du mal à camoufler, Clarke se contenta de la suivre du regard avant de continuer à observer la pièce où de nombreux panneaux en liège étaient fixés sur les murs et où nombre de papiers s'entassaient sous des punaises multicolores. On les emmena dans une petite pièce qui semblait être la cuisine du personnel puisque du café était en train de couler dans une cafetière posée sur un plan de travail. On offrit de l'eau à la blonde qui s'installa devant la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors tandis que les deux adultes commençaient à discuter travail.

Les yeux de Clarke furent vite attirés par deux jeunes hommes, l'un dépassant facilement les 1m80 avec une carrure plutôt bien faite tandis que l'autre s'approchait plus des 1m75 et semblait plus fin. Ils étaient tous deux en train de charger des planches dans un pickup poussiéreux. Le plus petit avait une tête de fouine et lança trop vite une planche alors que son collègue était de dos, ce dernier se la pris en plein dans les reins ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Les yeux furibonds, il sauta de rage sur le plus petit et commença à le matraquer de coups de poings en l'insultant si fort que la blonde discerna le nom du fautif :

\- Enculé de connard de Murphy ! J'vais t'éclater !

\- Bellamy ! S'exclama alors un jeune homme crâne rasé et à la peau métisse d'environ 25 ans en attrapant le grand brun aux boucles sombres pour le relever de son collègue de travail qui se protégeait le visage.

\- Lâche-moi Lincoln putain ! Ce bâtard l'a fait exprès ! Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas bosser ensemble PUTAIN LÂCHE MOI !

L'éducateur retenait tant bien que mal le grand brun mais finit par le mettre au sol, lui faisant manger le sable avant de lui faire une clé de bras qui fit hurler encore plus ce dernier de rage. Le souffle colérique, celui-ci finit par se calmer après une dizaine de minutes alors que le fameux Murphy regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Anya qui passait par là, comprenant rapidement le pourquoi du comment, lui colla une chiquette derrière la tête ce qui arracha bien vite le sourire satisfait du brun qui se plaignit d'un grognement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Clarke était plutôt surprise de ce qu'elle avait vu : elle ne s'imaginait pas assister à une scène de violence aussi rapidement. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer tant que ça ici...

\- D'ailleurs pour Clarke, je suis désolé Abby, mais elle va devoir partager sa chambre avec une des jeunes accueillies ici. Ce ne serait pas "juste" pour eux qu'elle puisse dormir dans l'aile des éducateurs.

\- Je ne sais pas Telonius... Tu sais, Clarke a vécu des choses difficiles...

\- Justement, peut-être apprendra t-elle à leurs côtés.

\- Mais...

Elle croyait rêver, Clarke leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant d'indignation, elle faisait office de pot de fleurs entre ces deux là. C'est là qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité. Foutue loi américaine.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, finit-elle par dire.

\- Clarke je préférerai que tu restes avec moi, reprit Abby.

\- Tu as entendu Monsieur Thelonius, je ne dois pas être favorisée par rapport aux autres même si je suis là en tant qu'invitée et non usager.

\- Merci Clarke, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras avec une jeune fille qui s'est reprise en main rapidement et qui n'a qu'une hâte : sortir d'ici pour finaliser son projet individuel.

La blonde hocha la tête, satisfaite à la fois d'avoir frustré sa mère et à la fois parce qu'elle allait pouvoir approcher d'un peu plus près ces jeunes aux attitudes sauvages et dangereuses...

* * *

\- Y'a une nouvelle, s'exclama une voix joyeuse en arrivant dans la grange du ranch où une voiture était à l'arrêt et en piteux état.

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Octavia Blake fut des bruits de mécanique, elle soupira en sautant brusquement sur le véhicule tenu par des crics.

\- ALERTE PIKE ARRIVE !

Ce cri eut pour effet de faire sortir une jeune fille brune allongée sur une planche à roulette, les mains pleines de cambouis, elle se releva rapidement non sans se cogner au passage ce qui lui arracha un grognement agacé. Elle attrapa le vieux drap tâché qui servait à couvrir la voiture pour le jeter sur le véhicule. Une fois son projet top secret caché, Raven Reyes se tourna aux aguets avant de reporter son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus d'Octavia qui se retenait de rire.

\- Blake, je te jure que si je me suis cognée pour rien, je te fais bouffer ma clé à molette.

\- Et comment tu ferais pour réparer ton bébé après hein ? Non plus sérieusement, il y a une nouvelle qui est arrivée !

\- Et ?

\- Ben je t'informe c'est tout rohh ! Souffla excédée la brune. On pourrait aller l'accueillir.

\- Dans mon contrat, y'a pas marqué que je dois faire la baby-sitter, souffla Raven agacée d'avoir été déranger dans son travail pour si peu.

Elle reporta son regard sur le véhicule caché par le drap. C'était un vieux pickup que le ranch n'utilisait plus depuis des années. Il avait été laissé là en attendant qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait la motivation d'aller louer une dépanneuse pour l'emmener à la casse la plus proche c'est à dire à plus de 300 kilomètres. Et la brune du haut sa taille moyenne et sa queue de cheval ne rêvait que d'une chose : réussir à faire démarrer ce tas de ferraille pour se faire la malle durant la nuit. Sa main droit glissa sur sa jambe, touchant avec un sourire triste son atèle qu'elle était obligée de porter depuis qu'elle s'était faite écraser la cuisse et le genou dans un accident de voiture. Accident qu'elle avait cherché puisqu'elle faisait des courses illégales avec son petit ami Wick, qui lui avait été directement à la case prison. Elle s'était promis de réussir à se faire la malle avant la sortie du blond pour venir le chercher. Et Reyes n'avait qu'une parole. L'air bravache, elle inspira pour se donner du courage avant de filer une tape dans le dos d'Octavia qui fixait d'un air intéressé le nouvel éducateur de l'équipe : Lincoln Stewart. La mécanicienne ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amie :

\- T'as de la bave sur le menton Blake.

\- Quoi ! Mais n'importe quoi sale mexicaine ! S'offusqua la brunette en lui sautant dessus plus pour le jeu que pour lui faire mal.

\- T'es raide dingue d'un éduc, O' tu crains sérieux...

\- Il est pas comme les autres... Il est gentil.

\- Un éduc n'est pas gentil Blake, il est là pour te casser les couilles.

\- Bref, et si on allait voir la nouvelle, j'ai vu "Télécon" commencer à leur faire la visite. Elle va sans doute finir par les dortoirs. Suivons-les !

Raven secoua à nouveau la tête, elle ne savait pas pourquoi la brune était aussi excitée mais de toute façon au vu de l'heure, ils allaient bientôt être appelés pour préparer le repas et autant dire que s'ils n'étaient pas à l'heure, la Carne et le Dictateur allaient leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à commencer par la corvée de chiottes et douches.

* * *

Clarke avait suivi l'ami de sa mère à ses côtés, découvrant en silence le corps de ferme où les jeunes et éducateurs vivaient au quotidien. Le bâtiment était plutôt grand, une grande salle de séjour accueillant les occupants. Des tables en bois massif étaient installées en un carré presque parfait pour les repas sans doute, une cheminée était aussi ancrée dans le sol en face de la double porte d'entrée. La blonde se demanda bien à quoi pouvait-elle servir au vu de la chaleur de la région. Des canapés et fauteuils en cuir marron étaient installés autour de celle-ci et autour d'autres tables, cette-fois ci basses, des boîtes de jeux de société étaient installés dessus. Cela lui arracha un frisson de dégoût, elle espérait sincèrement qu'on ne la forcerait pas à jouer, elle détestait ces jeux pour la simple et bonne raison que sa famille jouait chaque vendredi à ce genre de jeux avant la mort de son père. Les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs cadres renfermant des photos de jeunes et d'éducateurs, de paysages du ranch. La décoration était d'un kitch plutôt désolant. On lui montra la cuisine tout équipée bien que vieillotte ainsi que les sanitaires du rez-de-chaussée avant de lui faire emprunter l'un des escaliers, celui de droite. Il y avait en effet, des deux côtés de la cheminée. On lui expliqua que celui de gauche menait à l'étage des garçons et qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire et celui de droite à l'étage des filles.

"Déjà un interdit", pensa t-elle en suivant Thelonius. Les marches étaient d'une raideur sans nom, autant dire que pour descendre, ça devait être comique, peut-être était-ce voulu se dit-elle alors qu'elle avançait à présent le long dans immense couloir où plusieurs portes étaient fermées. Le directeur du ranch lui signala que le nom de chaque jeune femme était inscrit sur les panneaux de bois fixés sur la porte. Les jeunes dormaient par deux et disposaient d'une salle de bain propre à chaque chambre et au fond se trouvait la chambre de garde de l'éducateur responsable de la nuit, le roulement se faisant tout au long de la semaine. L'extinction des feux se faisait à 22h tapante ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de la blonde comme deux soucoupes rondes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette dictature ! Même lorsqu'elle était au collège elle pouvait se coucher plus tard que ça, elle était soudain moins emballée par son arrivée dans cet internat de malheur et commençait à comprendre le mot "déchus" rajouté au nom du ranch.

\- Les jeunes suivent un emploi du temps qui leur est donné chaque trimestre : sport, travaux d'entretien, cours de culture générale et éducation civique, cuisine, entretien des locaux, etc. Chaque semaine un groupe de quatre jeunes est désigné pour préparer les repas de la semaine pendant que les autres vont se doucher profiter d'un temps libre dans leur chambre en attendant d'être appelé pour manger. Après le repas, la vaisselle est faite tous ensemble et nous faisons des jeux de société, séances de lecture...

\- Il n'y a pas de télévision ?

\- Nous en avons une mais elle est vieille, elle ne fonctionne pas tout le temps.

Clarke se retint de tomber tout de suite au sol et s'appuya sur le mur pour se donner du courage. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague...

\- Tout va bien Clarke ?

\- Oui... Je me demande juste ce que je fais ici. Ce que je vais faire...

\- Ce sera à toi de voir, je peux te transmettre l'emploi du temps d'un des groupes de jeunes ici. Autrement il va falloir t'occuper intelligemment... Nous avons des chevaux ici, tu pourras apprendre à monter si tu le souhaites.

\- Génial, maugréa la blonde.

\- Tu te plairas ici Clarke, ne t'en fais pas, sourit l'homme au bouc grisonnant.

Thelonius poussa la porte devant laquelle le petit groupe se trouvait pour offrir à Clarke la vision d'une chambre plutôt sobre avec un lit non fait où des draps, une couverture et un oreiller étaient posés et pliés proprement sur le matelas.

\- Tu as ta propre armoire en face du lit, sourit le directeur comme s'il était fier de l'agencement de la pièce.

Cette chambre ne respirait pas le moins du monde le luxe ou le confort : deux lits simples, une table de nuit, une veilleuse pour la lecture, une armoire et une salle de bain minuscule qui plus est avec un chiotte. Clarke fit un bond à cette pensée : les sanitaires étaient partagés !

\- C'est pas mal ici, hein Clarke ? Sourit sa mère.

"Exceptés les chiottes partagés" se retint-elle de répondre. La blonde n'avait qu'une envie, prendre le drap, l'attacher à la fenêtre et se pendre avec. Elle avait envie de vomir soudainement. Sa mère l'avait bien eu, car elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, même si elle avait prétexté l'emmener par rapport à son travail, Clarke n'était pas dupe. Elle allait faire partie intégrante des jeunes ayant besoin d'une rééducation. L'état de ses bras ne pouvaient que confirmer ses pensées.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Jaha, s'exclama joyeusement une brune qui inclina la tête en tendant la main à la blonde. Salut je suis Octavia Blake !

\- Clarke Griffin, souffla la blonde plutôt désemparée et ayant envie de pleurer toute l'eau de son corps.

\- Bienvenue, t'inquiète pas, ça paye pas de mine mais on arrive quand même à s'amuser ici. Raven et moi on va t'aider à te retrouver et prendre tes aises.

\- Salut, marmonna la mécanicienne qui suivait la brune joyeuse.

Les regards s'échangèrent avant que Clarke ne finisse par faire naître un faible le sourire sur ses lèvres, acceptant la main tendue par la brune.

* * *

Clarke avec l'aide d'Octavia et Raven s'occupa à faire son lit et installer ses maigres affaires. Cela fait, elle les suivit dans la salle commune où déjà d'autres jeunes étaient assis à table ou dans les différents canapés, s'occupant en attendant le repas. Elle fit donc la connaissance avec quelques jeunes du ranch dont Jasper et Monty qui jouaient aux cartes. Ils étaient onze, douze avec Clarke selon les dires d'Octavia. Six jeunes hommes : Bellamy Blake, John Murphy, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Gustus Palmer et Nyko Mayers . S'ajoutaient cette liste cinq jeunes femmes : Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Echo McGee, Ontari Clayton et Lexa Woods. Ils étaient encadrés par une équipe éducative portée par Thelonius Jaha et Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin était le nouveau médecin-psychiatre, Titus Fleim professeur, Indra Harper, Lincoln Stewart, Charles Pike étaient éducateurs tandis qu'Anya Fox complétait l'équipe en tant qu'éducatrice sportive.

Il y eut bien évidemment un petit discours pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la blonde qui la mit plus mal à l'aise que jamais, mais pour son plus grand bonheur une portion de purée lancée par Jasper pour sauver la blonde de son malaise déclencha un tonnerre d'insultes entre Murphy et le brun aux grosses lunettes d'aviateur qui riait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Clarke le remercia d'un petit sourire après que les deux jeunes se soient fait à moitié arracher l'oreille par Indra que les jeunes se plaisaient à appeler "La Carne". Le repas se fit ensuite plutôt silencieux, laissant deviner alors deux groupes distincts dans les jeunes délinquants malgré les différences d'âge. Ainsi Gustus, Nyko, Echo, Lexa et Ontari discutaient à voix basse avec Anya tandis que Bellamy, Jasper, Murphy, Monty, Octavia, et Raven discutaient entre eux, invitant parfois Lincoln à se joindre à leur conversation. Clarke était entre deux chaises. Quel groupe devrait-elle choisir pour se faire accepter ? Le groupe où Anya était lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle ne s'imaginait vraiment pas apprécier la compagnie de la Renarde, et puis après tout les premières à l'avoir guidée étaient Octavia et Raven. La question ne se posait donc pas, pourtant le regard vert de la brune se nommant Lexa ne cessait de la fixer, ne se baissant que lorsque la blonde lui offrait ses yeux bleus.

Clarke aida les autres jeunes à nettoyer les plats et autres couverts, ne relevant que très légèrement ses manches de pull ce qui lui valut plus d'une remarque de la part de ses camarades lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son haut était mouillé jusqu'à la moitié des manches. Elle se cala ensuite dans un fauteuil pour observer le soleil se coucher à travers une fenêtre du foyer. Lincoln entraîna quelques jeunes pour un football américain improvisé devant le bâtiment de vie commune, cet éducateur avait vraiment l'air sympathique. Octavia n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son sujet, et bien qu'elle soupçonnait la brune avoir un béguin pour lui, elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire.

Arrivée 21h30, elle se dépêcha de monter la première dans sa chambre pour profiter de l'intimité des toilettes. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ces foutus WC qu'elle en avait oublié de lire qui était sa colocataire de chambrée. Ses yeux lurent donc lentement le prénom et le nom de la jeune femme avec qui elle partagerait sa chambre...

* * *

Noooon ne me tapez-pas ! /o/ Qui aimeriez-vous voir dans la chambre de Clarke ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé, voyons-voir si vos avis me feront pencher pour quelqu'un en particulier ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! Et bien je vois qu'il y a eu un peu de succès pour cette fiction, j'en suis ravie ! Merci aux premiers commentateurs/trices (Roxdrama, L Kim , isis 7981, 10nez, et Edas44), ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de vous lire ^^**_

 _ **Heureuse de voir qu'il y a eu des follow en plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est notre seul petit plaisir à nous qui écrivons et je ne mords pas promis, j'aime surtout avoir vos avis (ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ce que vous aimeriez lire... ça m'aide à ne pas vous décevoir!) :D**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, mon ami doubi m'a donné l'idée d'une scène que j'ai réécrite en m'inspirant ce qu'il voulait voir, je vous laisse deviner laquelle est-ce ^^ Merci à lui pour les corrections une nouvelle fois, tu gères ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Premiers ennuis**_

Clarke était à présent assise sur son lit à regarder par la petite fenêtre ronde les écuries du ranch au loin, elle n'entendit pas la brune arriver tout de suite. C'est lorsqu'un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa colocataire : mince, des joues légèrement rondes, couvertes de légères cicatrices, et des yeux marrons la fixant avec une lueur sauvage et mécontente. Ontari.C serait sa voisine de chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé avec la brune qui avait été occupé par la préparation du repas avant de rester avec le groupe sous la surveillance d'Anya. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, elle aurait préféré être avec un visage familier comme Octavia ou encore Raven, mais visiblement au vu de la répartition des occupants, les chambres étaient plus que bien organisées afin d'empêcher tout débordement après l'heure du coucher.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps? Finit par demander Clarke en essayant de ne pas fixer trop longuement les cicatrices de son interlocutrice.

\- La ferme, squatteuse. Je suis pas ici pour faire amie-amie pigé ? Sache qu'avant que tu poses ton cul sur ce lit, il y avait mes affaires.

Clarke pinça les lèvres, au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. La brune était aussi peu enthousiaste qu'elle à partager la chambre. La blonde haussa finalement les épaules avant de commencer à tirer sa couverture qu'elle poussa au fond du lit, elle n'en n'aurait sûrement pas besoin avec la chaleur de la région.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda sèchement Ontari.

\- Je me couche, il est moins cinq...

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu vas faire la gentille fille sage dès ton premier jour ? Pff, désolant, se moqua la brune.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Répondit Clarke soudainement intéressée par l'idée d'échapper au coucher forcé mais aussi à l'idée de se créer une nouvelle vie sociale.

\- Lexa, Echo et moi allons nous rejoindre cette nuit pour jouer aux cartes dans cette chambre... A vrai dire t'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi, mais Lexa a envie de te laisser une chance. Donc je te laisse le choix, soit tu vas nous récupérer notre jeu de cartes en bas et on te laisse participer soit je m'arrange pour te faire punir par les éducs afin qu'on soit tranquilles.

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même si elle se laissait croire que les éducateurs ne la puniraient pas pour si peu. Ontari repérant sa réflexion, sourit d'un air machiavélique.

\- C'est Anya qui fait la nuit, je te laisse imaginer qu'elle n'a aucune pitié, nouveaux comme anciens. Et vu qu'elle est ma référente...

\- J'vais le faire, c'est bon, dit Clarke en se levant du lit.

\- T'as plus de cran que je le pensais, intéressant Princesse. Attends mon signal pour sortir.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent donc dans un silence prolongé sous les draps qu'Anya vérifient les chambres tout en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se lever. Ontari colla son oreille contre la porte, écoutant les pas de l'éducatrice dans le couloir avant que celle-ci ne s'enferme dans la chambre des éducateurs.

\- Elle a toujours sa porte entrouverte et elle a tendance à avoir l'oreille affutée, donc t'as intérêt à te faire silencieuse. En bas, les éducs traînent souvent autour d'un café mais je les ai vu partir vers le bâtiment où ils dorment, la voie est libre donc.

\- Le jeu de cartes c'est lequel ?

\- Le classique, pour faire des batailles.

Clarke hocha la tête et laissa Ontari ouvrir la porte, se faufilant dans le couloir déjà sombre. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit ce qui lui fit retenir sa respiration presque à chaque pas. Elle passa devant la porte d'Octavia et Echo qui semblaient discuter tout bas.

\- LA FERME ! S'exclama la voix froide d'Anya ce qui coupa le souffle de la blonde, par réflexe, elle se plaqua contre le mur.

Inutile au final puisqu'elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un caméléon ni l'étoffe d'une feuille de papier. Anya ne sembla pas faire mine de se déplacer, aussi continua t-elle son bonhomme de chemin. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, vérifiant bien l'absence des éducateurs et repérant au passage où se trouvait le jeu de cartes. Elle se retrouva plutôt rapidement en bas, guidée par l'adrénaline de la situation : elle avait beau avoir 19 ans passé, enfreindre les interdictions avait quelque chose de grisant. Elle attrapa l'objet convoité et commença à remonter tout aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller, se figeant en entendant la voix de sa mère semblant venir de la cuisine.

\- Marcus, ne pourrais-tu pas intervenir auprès de Thelonius ? Je n'aime vraiment pas savoir Clarke avec les autres jeunes... Je lui ai dit qu'elle était là en tant qu'invitée à cause de mon travail.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Abby, malgré ce que tu lui as dit, tu sais très bien que le dossier de Clarke a été accepté ici en tant qu'usager et non simple invitée. Comment pouvons-nous l'encadrer correctement si elle est surprotégée par toi au quotidien ? Elle a presque 20 ans.

\- C'est juste que... -la voix d'Abby se brisa l'espace de quelques secondes-

\- Je sais que c'est difficile après ce que vous avez vécues toutes les deux mais il faut tourner la page et prendre un nouveau départ ici, laisse-la respirer.

\- J'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle apprendra qu'elle fait partie des usagers de la structure.

\- C'est une jeune fille intelligente, elle l'acceptera, et puis elle a la chance de t'avoir contrairement aux autres jeunes qui ont peu de contact avec leur famille. Thelonius n'était pas d'accord de la prendre avec nous à cause de ta présence, mais il a fait une exception, ne lui donne pas raison en entravant le travail que l'on va faire avec Clarke, au contraire soit sa force.

Poings et lèvres serrés, la blonde sortit de sa léthargie pour remonter plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu les escaliers. Son visage blêmit lorsqu'elle trouva Anya appuyée négligemment contre le mur après les dernières marches. Elle évita de justesse la syncope avant de grimacer.

\- Griffin... On croit déjà pouvoir faire la rebelle ?

\- Hm... Non... Désolée...

\- Qu'as-tu dans la main ?

\- Rien... Mentit Clarke en cachant le paquet de cartes dans sa manche de pyjama.

La sportive soupira d'agacement en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- A peine arrivée et déjà un mensonge. Ici on va t'apprendre à être sincère et porter tes couilles. Allez, au milieu du couloir.

La blonde la suivit avant de s'installer au milieu de la longue pièce, interrogeant du regard l'éducatrice.

\- Mains derrière la tête, et à cloche pied. Tu as le droit de changer de pied mais je veux pas te voir poser les deux pieds par terre, c'est compris ?

Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'ouvrirent de surprise, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette punition de torture. Elle croyait rêver.

\- Je crois pas que ce genre de châtiment soit autorisé...

\- Qui parle de châtiment ? Je te parle de fitness, tu es trop en forme pour dormir, je m'en vais te faire travailler les muscles pour que tu ne souhaites qu'une chose : rejoindre ton lit. Mais ce sera quand je l'aurais décidé.

La blonde retint un soupir d'indignation avant de lever son pied droit puisque son côté fort était le gauche. Elle glissa ses mains derrière son crâne, serrant les lèvres. Elle tiendrait juste pour emmerder cette garce d'Anya. Elle ne la verrait pas poser une seule fois son pied au sol. L'éducatrice sentant la colère de la blonde retourna dans la chambre des éducateurs pour en sortir une chaise confortable et, équipée d'un magazine de sport, elle s'installa en face de la jeune à la mine frustrée.

Bien malgré elle, Clarke sentit des fourmis s'emparer lentement de sa jambe gauche, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait ainsi mais cela devait au moins faire une heure pour elle et au rythme où Anya tournait les pages de son magazine. Les crampes dans ses bras et ses jambes commençaient vraiment à devenir désagréables et elle se demandait combien de temps Anya allait lui imposer cette torture qu'elle appelait de la fitness. Clarke capitula finalement, ce qui fit relever les yeux d'Anya.

\- Qui t'as dit de poser ce foutu pied par terre Griffin ?

\- J'en peux plus, marmonna la blonde, espérant un peu de pitié.

\- Alors utilise ton autre pied.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je promets d'aller me coucher sans faire de bruits.

\- Et moi j'ai dit : utilise ton autre pied.

Les épaules de Clarke s'affaissèrent et elle finit par s'exécuter. Anya n'aurait aucune pitié, Ontari lui avait dit, d'ailleurs en parlant de celle-ci... Pas la moindre trace de tentative de Lexa et Echo pour se faufiler dans une autre chambre, les garces, elles l'avaient bien piégées. La colère se transforma en haine à l'encontre des trois jeunes, elle avait été bizuté mais sa vengeance serait pire lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle ne s'appelait pas Clarke Griffin pour rien.

* * *

Clarke avait finalement passé plus de trois heures dans cette position de la mort. C'est avec les jambes et les bras lourds de courbatures qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas pour se laisser emporter dans un profond sommeil. Même les légers ronflements d'Ontari ne l'empêchèrent pas de rejoindre Morphée en quelques minutes.

Le réveil fut difficile, l'appareil sonna à 6h tapante avec une alarme stridente et désagréable qui lui fit ouvrir un demi-œil encore collé par le sommeil. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la force de se lever contrairement à sa colocataire qui, elle sauta de son lit pour sauter dans la salle de bain commune. Clarke en profita pour ramener les draps sur elle, trop fatiguée par sa demi nuit. Elle se laissa alors bercer par l'eau qui coule pour se rendormir. Elle était plutôt bien, là au chaud sous son drap, une bonne grasse matinée ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ce fut sans compter son drap qu'on lui arracha, la laissant en simple boxer féminin et avec son haut à manche longue.

\- Debout Griffin ! S'exclama une voix grave.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir un œil qu'elle sentit comme une sensation de décollage ; en réalité, on venait de retourner son matelas et elle se retrouva au sol alors qu'un rire grave emplissait la pièce. Elle reconnut à moitié l'éducateur se nommant Pike alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de son sommeil et de décoller sa bouche du plancher.

\- Dépêche toi de prendre ta douche, les autres sont déjà partis dans leurs ateliers.

\- Mais j'ai pas d'ateliers... Maugréa la blonde, détestant soudainement cet éducateur relou.

Il lui colla une feuille sous le nez,

\- Maintenant si, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger le cul ! T'as dix minutes et évidemment tu peux sauter le petit déjeuner.

Clarke finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux après que la porte soit claquée. Elle ramassa rapidement son matelas et son drap. Remarquant ensuite que le lit d'Ontari était fait au carré, elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de balancer négligemment son drap et sa couverture dessus, de toute façon elle allait redormir dedans ce soir. Elle se dirigea sans vraiment d'énergie dans la salle de bain pour glisser sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle se sentait déjà un peu plus vaillante, mais ce fut encore plus le cas lorsque l'eau brûlante passa sur de l'eau glacée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en s'écartant, tout en cherchant à fermer le robinet d'eau froide et ouvrir un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude mais rien à faire, l'eau était gelée et elle était encore couverte de savon. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'Ontari avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude pour sa toilette du matin, cela arracha une moue furieuse à la blonde.

* * *

\- Enfoirés... tous des enfoirés... marmonnait Clarke en marchant à travers le terrain aride du ranch.

Elle avait non seulement dû terminer sa douche avec de l'eau glacée grâce à sa charmante colocataire, mais aussi avait le ventre vide puisque le petit-déjeuner ne se faisait que de 6h30 à 7h30. Pike tout comme Anya la veille n'avait eu aucune pitié là dessus. Habillée d'un short salopette et d'un polo fin blanc à manches longues, ses pas étaient comme des tremblements de terre dans son esprit tellement sa fureur était à sa comble. Même pas 24h qu'elle était là, et elle en avait déjà ras le cul. Elle avait plié négligemment sa feuille d'ateliers dans sa poche arrière : "Entretien du ranch" était son premier atelier, et elle s'était dirigée vers les écuries puisque ce dernier se déroulait ici.

Elle y retrouva Octavia, Jasper, Nyko et Ontari qui étaient assis sur des bottes de paille, plutôt attentifs devant un Lincoln de bonne humeur.

\- On va nettoyer les box et le matériel ensemble et si on a encore un peu de temps, on pourra s'occuper des chevaux, compris ?

\- On pourra monter ?! S'exclama Octavia.

\- J'ai dit s'occuper des chevaux, pas monter O'.

\- Lincoln s'il te plaît ! On fait pas assez d'équitation ici !

\- On verra, rit le jeune homme en glissant une main sur son crâne rasé. Ah tiens, Clarke, salut et bienvenue, tu as eu du mal à trouver ?

\- Problème de réveil, marmonna la blonde en allant s'asseoir près d'Octavia tout en fusillant du regard sa colocataire. Elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas.

Les jeunes finirent par acquiescer négligemment de la tête ou d'un grognement contrairement à Octavia qui redoublait d'énergie dans son travail. Clarke l'avait suivit pour être sûre d'effectuer correctement sa tâche, fourche à la main, elle commença en fronçant le nez à ramasser les crottins et la paille souillée pour la mettre dans leur brouette.

\- Anya m'a foutu au piquet la moitié de la nuit, souffla Clarke à Octavia qui ne cessait de l'interroger sur sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle lui parla du soit disant jeu de cartes à apporter pour les trois filles, Octavia secoua la tête visiblement gênée.

\- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu au sujet d'Ontari, mais je voulais que tu te fasses une idée du personnage, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle te fasse un sale coup pour ta première nuit. Echo est plus abordable, on arrive à discuter un peu même si elle se ferme assez vite. Lexa par contre hm... Elle n'a jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais, elle est plutôt du genre à rester solitaire et silencieuse dans le groupe. En fait je connais pas grand chose sur elle.

\- Donc ce serait un coup entièrement monté par Ontari ?

\- Totalement, je pense.

\- Bien, je comptais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer tu vois, ce sera plus simple si ce n'est qu'elle.

Clarke avisa le box non loin d'elle où Ontari et Nyko faisait le même travail qu'elles. Oh oui elle allait se venger. Alors que la radio grésillait sur quelques informations de la région, un son country en sortit, laissant la musique "Coton Eye Joe" emplir l'allée. Parfait, la musique galvanisa la blonde. Elle ajusta ses gants de travail avant de sortir du box pour marcher dans l'allée sous le regard intéressée d'Octavia. Elle se saisit d'une poignée de crottins encore fumants dans la brouette de Jasper avant de balancer sa main avec élan pour écraser et étaler l'excrément sur le visage propre d'Ontari qui sortait d'un box avec sa brouette, celle-ci se raidit à cet assaut.

Un immense silence se fit alors que les conversations allaient bon train avant l'action de Clarke. La musique à la radio sembla s'amplifier comme pour annoncer une nouvelle danse endiablée alors que les yeux d'Ontari jusque là fermés pour se protéger s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler une rage incontrôlée.

\- Comme ça tu pourras réellement profiter d'une douche avec ma part d'eau chaude ce soir, se contenta de dire Clarke avec un sourire mauvais.

Octavia un peu plus loin, porta sa main à sa bouche éclatant soudain de rire tout comme Jasper qui en lâcha sa brouette, même le sérieux de Nyko sembla ébranlé par la scène, il se retenait de rire tant bien que mal. Ontari sous les rires sauta sur la blonde pour la faire rouler avec elle dans le fumier de la brouette qui se renversa sur les deux filles. Elle commença à lui donner des coups de poings dans le ventre et des claques cinglantes au visage. Clarke ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, se défendant et attaquant aussi la brune jusqu'à ce que les bras puissants de Lincoln et Nyko les retiennent afin de les séparer.

\- Salope ! Hurla Ontari, furieuse.

\- Conasse ! Putain de conasse égoïste ! Ragea la blonde, furieuse.

Clarke fut emmenée un peu plus loin tandis que Lincoln offrait un regard pour Nyko qui emmenait son amie plus loin pour tenter de la calmer. La blonde avait perdu quelques mèches de cheveux au passage et affichaient quelques griffures au visage, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Oh que non elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, sûrement pas. Lincoln soupira d'un air blasé et gêné, n'arrivant pas à l'intimider avec un regard mécontent.

\- Clarke qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

\- Cette garce l'avait bien cherché.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais être obligé de faire une note d'incident...

\- Faites votre foutue note, je m'en cogne. De toute façon je suis une usager comme une autre ici, arrêtez de me prendre pour plus conne que je suis ! Je suis aussi une délinquante pas une poupée fragile ! Allez le dire à ma mère, à Thelonius même, je m'en fous ! Elle l'a cherché. Je ne regrette rien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Clarke se ferma complètement à l'éducateur qui soupira avant de la laisser seule sur les bottes de paille. C'est de cette place que la blonde put observer renfrognée les jeunes un peu plus tard auprès des chevaux. Octavia avait eu à l'usure Lincoln puisqu'elle fanfaronnait au pas sur son cheval, exécutant quelques figures sur le dos de l'animal. Ontari boudait contre la barrière, le visage encore sale, elle lança un regard meurtrier à la blonde qui lui rendit par un majeur levé.

* * *

Le repas du midi fut pris dans une ambiance plutôt bonne, les différents jeunes riant encore de la courageuse attaque de Clarke sur Ontari qui fusillait quiconque osait rire. La blonde avait mangé à part du groupe pour ne pas attiser une flamme encore vivace. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire amusé à la blonde qui le lui rendit. Octavia lui avait dit qu'il était son grand frère et qu'il était plutôt sympathique une fois passé son côté bourru et renfermé. Elle sentait qu'elle allait des chances de bien s'entendre avec lui. Lexa aussi, le visage pourtant neutre ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire amusé quand Jasper imita une nouvelle fois la mine outrée d'Ontari avec du crottin sur le visage. La brune le gratifia d'un beau doigt d'honneur qui fit lever les yeux au plafond d'Indra qui leur balança à chacun un petit coup derrière la tête pour les punir gentiment. Clarke savait que même si elle ne mangeait pas à leur table, elle avait commencé à se faire sa place dans le groupe de jeunes rebelles.

C'est en compagnie de Bellamy, Jasper, et Murphy qu'elle se rendit à l'activité de l'après-midi, faisant connaissance avec eux sur le chemin.

\- Plutôt couillu ce que tu as fait à Ontari, lança le brun aux boucles noires.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu vas pouvoir faire turbiner ta cervelle alors, parce que l'entraînement d'Anya est plus qu'un exercice de survie... grogna Murphy.

\- J'ai pu avoir un aperçu cette nuit de ce qu'elle appelait la fitness, grimaça Clarke en repensant soudainement à ses courbatures qui la faisaient souffrir à chaque mouvement.

Les trois jeunes se mirent à rire à cette confidence avant de s'arrêter devant un autre bâtiment du ranch où ils entrèrent après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures. Clarke les imita entrant alors dans une salle avec des tapis de sport bleus et où quelques installations sportives étaient rangées sur les côtés de la salle. Au milieu de la salle étaient suspendus des sacs de boxe. Raven et Echo étaient déjà là en short et t-shirt. Lorsque tout le monde fut changé, Anya déboula comme un boulet de canon et les assomma d'ordres après avoir lancé Dem Na Like Me.

\- Allez dix tours de salle, puis dix minutes de corde à sauter pour tout le monde. Visiblement il y en a qui ont de l'énergie à revendre, sourit la sportive en fixant son regard d'acier sur Clarke qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

Les jeunes se mirent à courir, le faisant peu sérieusement au bout de deux-trois tours, commençant à se taquiner en se filant des claques ou des coups de genou vicieux dans le dos. Clarke surprit même Raven se servir de son atèle pour faire un croche patte à Murphy qui s'écrasa littéralement sur le tapis dans un grognement agacé.

\- Ok, la corde maintenant on se dépêche et on prend un rythme soutenu ! S'exclama Anya en prenant elle même une corde pour commencer l'exercice.

Tous les jeunes n'étaient pas aussi doués qu'Echo et Bellamy qui trouvèrent leur rythme très facilement se défiant même amicalement du regard en accélérant ou bien en croisant la corde parfois. Clarke se mangea plusieurs fois sa corde dans le visage ou encore dans les pieds qui lui firent bien comprendre que la sensation était loin d'être agréable. Murphy, lui faisait l'exercice plus lentement que Raven qui était pourtant handicapée et qui claudiquait plus qu'autre chose pour se tenir debout. Pour la plupart des jeunes, leur rythme cardiaque était monté d'un cran.

\- Maintenant vous allez me faire cinq minutes de burpees. Pour les incultes-Clarke savait qu'elle était visée par la remarque- vous faites une pompe puis vous vous redressez en utilisant vos cuisses et vos mains pour ensuite sauter en montant les mains le plus haut possible.

Anya exécuta souplement l'exercice ce qui arracha un sourire à Murphy,

\- Tu parles d'un sport de combat, c'est de la fitness son truc.

\- Murphy, tu m'en feras dix minutes, ça te fera la bite.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche scandalisé avant de la fermer, se disant que s'il en rajoutait ce serait pire. Clarke se retint de justesse de rire.

\- Pareil pour toi Griffin, t'as de l'énergie en trop de ce qu'on m'a raconté.

La blonde soupira avant de se mettre à l'œuvre avec les autres qui se retenaient bien de rire pour éviter la sanction temporelle. Comme ce fut une torture pour elle cette nuit de rester à cloche pied debout, elle se retrouva en sueur aux côtés de Murphy une fois les dix minutes passées. Anya ne les avait pas laissé respirer une seule seconde et son corps en feu témoignait de la violence des mouvements pour son pauvre corps manquant d'entraînement.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, les jeunes s'alignèrent devant Anya pour écouter la suite des instructions. En gros ils allaient pouvoir se défouler sur les sacs avec des enchaînements bien précis : Deux coups de poing, un coup de pied, deux coups de poing, coup de genou et cela en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'ils assimilent ces mouvements. Clarke sourit en imaginant la tête d'Anya sur le sac de boxe tout comme les autres jeunes qui devaient s'imaginer la tête d'un éducateur sans doute. Mais la dure réalité la rattrapa lorsqu'elle se retrouva au sol après un coup de poing maladroit contre le sac dur comme du béton qui l'envoya sans remords valser par terre. Elle surprit les yeux satisfaits de l'éducatrice sportive sur elle avant de se faire hurler dessus :

\- DEBOUT GRIFFIN ! PLUS DE NERF OU C'EST TOI QU'ON RAMASSERA PAR TERRE A LA FIN DE LA SEANCE ET NON CE SAC DE BOXE !

Les hurlements d'Anya surprirent la blonde qui recula légèrement apeurée avant de relever sa garde pour aller attaquer à nouveau le sac. Même résultat, son équilibre était vraiment mauvais, elle se releva à nouveau, décidée à ne pas abandonner.

Le temps sembla extrêmement court à Clarke alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à entrevoir un combo réussi contre le sac. Anya les siffla pour attirer leur attention, leur indiquant d'aller chercher un protège dent et un casque de protection qui les fit ressembler à des théières pour les courageux l'ayant mis. Elle commença à expliquer le nouvel exercice avant de se soupirer d'agacement face à Murphy qui créait un bruit de fond désagréable en marmonnant à l'oreille de Bellamy avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien aujourd'hui.

\- Murphy, vu que tu as suivi mes consignes, tu vas pouvoir nous faire une démonstration.

\- C'est de la merde tout ça, la boxe c'est pour les gros nazes. Je suis pas une baltringue, je sais déjà me défendre.

\- Bien, alors montre-moi comment tu te défends, protège dents, intima la fausse blonde en se plaçant face au brun qui leva les yeux au plafond en soufflant.

Le protège dent vola par terre ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer l'éducatrice.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Comme tu voudras, ta garde maintenant.

Comme pour suivre son ordre, la sportive leva bien haut ses poings, serrant ses bras, cela fit sourire Murphy qui se tourna vers ses camarades,

\- Comme si j'allais vous frapper, de un vous êtes une meuf, de deux vous êtes éduc, je veux pas être de corvée de chiottes pendant une semaine.

\- Tu le seras de toute façon pour avoir refusé de participer à mon exercice, le provoqua Anya.

Murphy serra les dents, pesant le pour et le contre, il ne voulait vraiment pas rallonger son séjour ici. Son regard se porta sur le sol, cherchant conseil sur le tapis bleu.

\- Tu cherches tes couilles Murphy ? -Comme il ne répondait pas, insensible à ce genre de provocation, Anya surenchérit- Le portrait craché de ton père on dirait... Incapable de protéger sa famille...

\- LA FERME ! S'exclama rageusement Murphy en abattant son poing droit vers le visage de l'éducatrice qui l'évita aisément.

\- Tu frappes comme un enfant de cinq ans ! Tu es lent et faible !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, t'entends ?! Enchérit-il n'écoutant plus depuis longtemps.

La sportive sourit félinement devant les assauts du brun, elle avait réussi à toucher un point sensible chez ce jeune homme désabusé par tout. Malgré les attaques répétés de Murphy, celles-ci étaient vaines, trop lentes, incapables de toucher l'adulte qui au bout d'une dizaine de coup finit par l'envoyer valser avec un crochet du droit puis de le finir avec un coup de genou dans les abdominaux qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'approcha de lui alors que Murphy se redressait tant bien que mal pour répondre et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Un silence se fit présentant peut-être un moment entre l'éducateur et le jeune mais Anya envoya finalement un bon coup de boule au brun qui s'écrasa au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. La coach réajusta sa tenue de sport avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Par deux, vous vous entraînez avec les précédents combos. Raven, emmène-moi cette loque au docteur Griffin avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer.

Murphy serra les lèvres, sentant un goût désagréable en bouche, cuivreux, il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée avant de refuser la main de la brune qui voulait l'aider à se relever. Il lança un regard noir à l'éducatrice et à Echo qui affichait un sourire sadiquement satisfait avant de sortir de la salle de sport.

La main sur son ventre, il n'en menait pas large, de vieux souvenirs désagréables se mélangeant à la cuisante défaite que son ego venait de se manger en pleine face. Non, son père n'était décidément pas un modèle mais de là à le traiter de lâche, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

* * *

Clarke était allongée sur son lit, complètement lessivée par l'atelier d'Anya. Elle avait pris une douche pendant qu'Ontari préparait le repas, lui laissant évidemment sa part d'eau pour ne pas se prendre à ce nouveau jeu de guerre : la brune avait largement compris qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Elle tourna la tête quand on toqua à la porte, c'était l'homme d'hier, Marcus qui entra. Il la salua avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ontari, se passant une main sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Clarke, avoir dans ton dossier une première note d'incident dès ton premier jour ne va pas jouer en ta faveur auprès de Thelonius.

La blonde qui s'était redressée se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse.

\- Si tu es là c'est parce que ta mère est une vieille amie de Thelonius et moi-même. Tu es ici pour prendre un nouveau départ et pour cela, te faire des amis risque de faciliter les choses plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Tout le monde plaint Ontari, mais personne ne m'a plaint quand je me suis retrouvée au milieu du couloir la moitié de la nuit avec cette sadique d'Anya.

\- Est-ce toi qui est sortie de ta chambre ou bien est-ce Ontari ?

\- Peu importe je suis sortie pour elle.

\- En es-tu sûre Clarke ?

Elle détourna le regard, il était vrai qu'elle avait accepté aussi pour le risque et le non respect du règlement. Ontari ne lui avait pas mis un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Hmnon...

Kane sourit sincèrement, se levant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille,

\- Ici tu as le droit de déraper, mais ne te met pas en danger. Profite de la chance que l'on t'offre.

Un soupir échappa à la blonde, elle n'était pas convaincue.

\- Anya m'a dit que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien pour une débutante en kick-boxing.

Cela étonna la blonde qui secoua la tête en grimaçant,

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle disait ça pour se foutre de moi plutôt, j'ai passé la majeure partie du temps au sol entre le sac de boxe qui me tabassait ou Echo qui me faisait mordre la poussière.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'inverser la donne Clarke, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire : t'investir.

Le brun n'en rajouta pas plus. Il serra légèrement sa prise avec un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, lui signalant que le repas allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2, le 3 est en cours d'écriture, et promis, il y aura Lexa de la partie :) J'imagine que ça peut (peut-être) vous paraître long, mais l'arrivée d'une jeune en difficulté au sein d'un groupe ne se fait pas par magie et puis cela aurait été trop simple de mettre Clarke et Lexa dans la même chambre dès le début ^^ J'aime le challenge mouhaha.**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous aura plus quand même, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à faire de Clarke une warrior pour qu'elle arrive à faire sa place. A très bientôt, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ça m'encourage à écrire la suite ! :)** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo**_ _ **tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 et comme promis, Lexa sera au rendez-vous ! Merci pour vos commentaires, vos follows (et votre patience ^^) qui se font plus nombreux chaque jour ^^ Ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire et voir que cette fiction plaît ! N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées, des défis entre jeunes, bref un peu de tout. :P**_

 _ **Merci à doubi pour la relecture et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Liens**_

Joue contre son poignet, Clarke s'évertuait à ne pas bailler devant le flot de paroles de Titus au sujet de l'histoire d'Amérique. Elle faisait partie du petit groupe connaissance ce jour-ci. Autant dire que le réveil du matin avait été aussi difficile que les précédents. Elle admirait franchement Lexa qui était la plus studieuse de tout le groupe, elle la voyait écrire quelques notes de temps en temps. La blonde se laissa prendre au jeu de repérer ne serait-ce qu'un signe d'ennui sur la brune. Cela lui permit de détailler son visage. Il était fin, la peau basanée, un front haut découvert, des joues légèrement juvéniles et des lèvres charnues qu'elle se mordillait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle semblait hésiter sur l'orthographe d'un mot. Les yeux de Clarke se perdirent ensuite dans ses cheveux châtains foncés, observant la finesse des tresses de différentes tailles s'entremêlant entre elles. Elle se demanda qui coiffait la jeune fille, cela devait être plutôt compliqué pour une seule personne. Son regard descendit sur le bras nu, remarquant alors le tatouage à l'encre noire entourant ce dernier comme un bracelet ornerait temporairement la peau. La blonde attrapa alors son crayon à papier pour commencer à dessiner sa voisine de devant. Titus sembla à moitié ravi de voir Clarke se dérider de sa position d'ennui et s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

Alors que sa pointe s'appliquait à dessiner la silhouette, elle sentit la jambe de Bellamy venir se frotter à la sienne ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil d'étonnement. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui s'excusa d'un mouvement de main avant de tendre un peu plus sa jambe pour aller faire du pied à la blonde Echo qui esquissa un sourire en sentant ce geste le long de sa cheville. Clarke se retint de rire, elle ne pensait pas que les jeunes flirtaient entre eux, mais d'un autre côté c'était loin d'être surprenant. Malgré les restrictions, ils restaient des jeunes affamés d'amour et de désirs. Elle finalisa sur la fin de l'heure son esquisse en utilisant le bout de ses doigts pour terminer les ombres sur le trois quart que Lexa lui offrait sans savoir. Plutôt fière de son travail, elle en soupira de satisfaction, ne voyant pas arriver Titus derrière elle qui lui écrasa brusquement un livre sur le haut du crâne la faisant grimacer.

\- Aïe...

\- Ce que je raconte n'a pas l'air de vous passionner Miss Griffin.

Les autres jeunes dont Lexa se tournèrent vers eux, la blonde haussa les épaules, glissant une feuille avec quelques gribouillis pour cacher son dessin.

\- Désespérant, soupira Titus avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, les autorisant ensuite à sortir de l'atelier.

Clarke se leva sans se le faire répéter deux fois, embarquant son calepin avec ses feuilles entassées dedans. Une fois à l'air libre, elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air chaude avant qu'on l'interpelle.

\- La princesse rebelle est attendue, lança de manière malicieuse la ténébreuse Lexa en fixant ses pupilles vertes dans celles de la blonde.

\- Pour ?

\- On doit aller faire les courses avec Anya. C'est nous qui sommes de corvée avec Jasper pour les repas de la semaine, tu as déjà oublié ?

La blonde sembla soudain enjouée par la nouvelle,

\- Je n'y pensais plus, plutôt ! Donc on saute l'horrible cours d'agriculture avec Pike ! Yes !

Cela fit sourire et presque rire la mystérieuse brune. Elle était vraiment discrète au sein du groupe et pourtant, elle dégageait un calme et un self-control étonnant. Clarke se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait atterri là : elle ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, provoquer ou bien refuser de participer ne serait-ce à un seul atelier.

\- Clarke ? Appela un peu plus loin la brune qui avait déjà avancé vers le parking pour retrouver le pick-up.

\- Euh oui j'arrive !

Dix minutes plus tard, Jasper était au volant et Anya à ses côtés. Clarke se retrouvait donc à l'arrière avec Lexa qui regardait le paysage de cet air paisible qui la caractérisait si bien. La blonde se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé dessiner une nouvelle fois la brune, pourtant son côté artiste l'avait quitté peu après la mort de son père... Cette Lexa avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans son attitude.

\- Doucement Jasper sinon je t'accroche à l'arrière du pickup au retour pour te faire rentrer la limitation de vitesse dans le crâne.

\- Y'a personne Anya, franchement... La route est une ligne droite sans fin...

\- C'est pas une raison, j'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, ni Clarke et Lexa j'imagine.

Lexa leva les yeux sur l'éducatrice qui lui fit un sourire tendre ce qui fit étonna la blonde. Anya la sauvage était capable d'inspirer autre chose que de la violence à l'état pur, c'était à conserver comme un fait historique.

* * *

Le petit groupe arriva au bout d'une bonne heure dans la ville de Tucson. Une fois le pickup garé sur le parking du supermarché, ils savourèrent tous la clim présente à l'intérieur des locaux. Clarke en soupira de bonheur alors qu'Anya lui collait un panier dans les mains avec une liste.

\- Je vous attends là, dans dix minutes c'est torché compris ? Il nous restera l'heure de route plus la demi-heure de cuisine.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent avant de s'enfoncer dans les rayons, Jasper partit de son côté, laissant les deux filles ensemble. Lexa marchait aux côtés de la blonde listant :

\- 36 oeufs. Cinq kilos de farine végétale. Du beurre. Yaourts natures...

\- Hey hey, y'a pas le feu, rouspéta la blonde. T'es une vrai commandante ma parole, si j'avais su ça, j'aurais préféré rester avec Anya.

La remarque fit hausser un sourcil à la brune qui rit légèrement,

\- Désolée, l'habitude... D'habitude c'est Anya qui lit la liste et je remplis le panier.

\- Ouais ben moyen quoi...

\- Les filles ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Jasper en poussant sur ses jambes pour arriver sur un mini caddy dans lequel il était possible de déposer un panier.

Clarke fut soulagée et posa son panier à la place appropriée.

\- Ca vous dit de faire un petit tour ?

\- Sûrement pas, répondit Lexa.

\- Pourquoi pas, rit la blonde, arrachant alors un regard blasé mais tout autant amusé à sa camarade qui soupira en haussant les épaules comme le faisait Titus. Vous êtes désespérante Miss Griffin, lança Clarke en tentant d'imiter Titus.

Cela eut le don de faire éclater de rire la brune qui perdit son masque de sérieux l'espace de quelques secondes, ainsi que Jasper qui poussa le caddy pour faire tomber Clarke dans le panier. Il commença ensuite à faire des petits sprints dans les allées vides ou des slaloms lorsqu'il y avait quelques clients. Lexa les suivit l'air blasé mais toujours avec cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes semblaient bien s'amuser sur le rythme de "Pump it" diffusée tranquillement par les enceintes du magasin. Jasper exécuta un dérapage incontrôlé qui manqua faire tomber Clarke pour se retrouver face à Lexa, la fixant dans les yeux de défi. Il fit comme s'il faisait ronronner un bolide en tournant la poignée du caddy avant de se craquer les épaules et glisser ses lunettes d'aviateur sur les yeux. Une fois prêt il fonça droit sur la brune qui l'évita souplement en se retenant de rire avant de se retrouver à nouveau en face des deux jeunes. Les trois commencèrent à jouer sincèrement à un jeu de course folle avant de se mettre à crier et chanter à moitié les paroles mâchées de la chanson, Lexa se permettant même un petit free-style qui laissa la mâchoire de Jasper tombante alors qu'il fixait la belle brune en train de balancer ses bras en mode rappeuse et rebelle tout en chantant quelques notes avec ses paquets de farines contre sa poitrine. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à la scène plutôt comique que cela donnait.

Dans leur amusement, les jeunes oublièrent le temps qui passait aussi ils revinrent brusquement à la réalité quand sur une dernière ligne droite ils se retrouvèrent face à une Anya plutôt mécontente avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lexa se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard de son éducatrice qui la sermonna en silence. La fausse blonde se contenta de coller une claque derrière le crâne de Jasper puis de tirer l'oreille de Clarke pour la faire descendre du panier, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire avant de les faire filer droit dans les rayons pour remplir le caddy avec les courses du jour. Malgré la mine agacée de l'éducatrice, Lexa glissa un sourire à Clarke qui le lui rendit d'un air complice. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air sympa une fois son masque de sérieux enlevé. Elles se retinrent de rire quand Anya balança les steaks fraichement emballés dans du papier à la tronche de Jasper qui grimaça en essuyant rapidement le sang de son cou.

* * *

Anya ne les quittait pas du regard, appuyée négligemment dans l'encadrement de la cuisine tout en mangeant un yaourt nature. Jasper remuait les hanches en faisant à moitié le pitre alors qu'il cuisait les steaks du midi. Lexa coupait comme une véritable chef les pommes de terre que Clarke épluchait. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque devant le rythme effréné de la lame :

\- J'aimerais pas être cette pomme de terre...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu manies aussi bien ton couteau de cuisine qu'un couteau suisse dans la vraie vie, y'a du souci à se faire pour la personne que tu peux pas encadrer...

\- Ca tombe bien, je commence à bien t'apprécier, lui confia la brune.

Cela fit sourire sincèrement la blonde dont le cœur cogna un peu plus fort à cette révélation, elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter Lexa dans son nouveau cercle d'amis.

\- Tu es vraiment sympa Lexa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas un peu plus avec Jasper et les autres ?

\- J'ai du mal avec Bellamy, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules négligemment.

\- Ah ?

\- Il a tendance à prendre tout pour acquis.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réponse mais Lexa ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'aller plonger ses frites dans l'huile brûlante. Jasper fit mine de vouloir écouter ce que disait les deux filles ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer les foudres d'Anya qui lui balança souplement sa cuillère en plein dans le crâne.

\- Aouh...! gémit le brun en se tournant vers la sportive.

\- On écoute pas aux portes, c'est malpoli, je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

Une grimace plus tard ainsi que deux fous rires et il était déjà de nouveau aux fourneaux. La bonne odeur des frites et steaks ne manqua pas d'attirer un défilé de jeunes qui se firent envoyer paître un par un à table. Le groupe savoura dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse bien que bonne le déjeuner cuisiné par les trois nouveaux amis.

* * *

\- Avant de monter, vous faites comme d'habitude, les soins : brossage et curage de sabots. Ensuite tapis, selle et filet, indiqua Indra.

Octavia était comme un poisson dans l'eau tandis que Clarke et Raven semblaient nager en plein désarroi. Les chevaux, la monte n'était vraiment pas leur domaine de prédilection. L'apprenti mécano n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec sa jambe à côté de ces grands bêtes, et Clarke n'avait pas l'air pressé de se hisser sur le dos de l'animal dont la queue fouettait l'air pour se débarrasser des mouches. Elle vit Ontari passer plusieurs fois près d'elle et la narguer avec un sourire fier. Enfin un terrain où la blonde ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Le pansage traîna en longueur pour le cheval des deux filles peu investies dans leur tâche. Les autres étaient déjà à cheval. Indra commençait à s'impatienter et Raven plutôt fière de son idée à traîner trop la patte pour se faire laisser derrière.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va nous laisser là ? Murmura Clarke.

\- Foi de Raven, je te dis que oui !

\- Bon puisque vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté, vous resterez ici à ranger et nettoyer les écuries. Ca a intérêt à être parfait quand nous rentrerons, allez on y va les autres !

Octavia passa devant elles leur jetant un regard interrogatif avant de comprendre devant les yeux faussement innocents de Raven que tout avait été prévu. Elle sourit à son amie avant de s'élancer à la suite des autres cavaliers plus ou moins débrouillards. Clarke sourit :

\- Sauvée de cette expédition canasson ouf.

\- Tu l'as dit... Bon, ben je vais aller bosser sur un truc moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est... Hm... Personnel.

\- Ah...

Raven ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait faire totalement confiance à la blonde. Certes elle s'était bien intégrée au groupe mais de là à lui parler du projet qu'elle n'avait partagée qu'avec Octavia... Peut-être plus tard pensa t-elle. C'est en claudiquant qu'elle s'éloigna des écuries, laissant Clarke avec les chevaux.

\- Et bien tu as loupé ton étrier, on dirait, lança la voix d'une brune bien connue.

Lexa la détaillait d'un air curieux. Elle avait toujours son short en jean bleu et son débardeur blanc, son tatouage au bras bien en vue.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas dans ton groupe ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être tranquille, Anya le comprend. Elle a confiance.

\- Oh, plutôt solitaire alors.

\- On peut dire ça même si c'est raté visiblement.

Clarke mit du temps à saisir avant de faire une moue :

\- Je gêne alors ?

\- Non je plaisantais... Tu sais qu'Indra va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ce soir pour l'avoir ralenti ?

\- Ca m'importe peu.

\- Et si je te faisais monter ?

\- Non sans façon...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as plus peur d'un cheval docile que d'un Jasper qui conduit un chariot ?

La blonde sourit à ce souvenir encore frais.

\- Ca se pourrait... L'idée de me retrouver brutalement au sol ne m'enchante guère.

\- Ce ne sont pas des mustangs sauvages Clarke, ce sont de bons vieux chevaux bien dressés. Allez, viens.

L'ordre fit frissonner la blonde, elle aurait eu pour réflexe d'envoyer paître mais la main ferme de Lexa saisit la sienne pour la tirer brutalement en avant. Elles rejoignirent les deux chevaux attachés à l'ombre. Elle posa la main de Clarke sur l'encolure de l'animal, l'incitant à le caresser lentement. Au départ crispée, la blonde commença à se détendre, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant de sentir les poils chauds et doux de l'équidé. Peut-être que la main de Lexa n'y était pas non plus pour rien. Elle se permit un regard pour la brune qui lui fit un léger sourire. Elle guida ensuite sa main sur le chanfrein de l'animal, lui faisant sentir comme celui-ci appréciait le geste. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi un moment à caresser l'animal. Clarke n'aurait su dire si la présence de Lexa apaisait ses peurs mais elle se sentait à l'aise contrairement à tout à l'heure. La sensation avait quelque chose de grisant, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait dessiné en cachette, elle savourait la présence de Lexa tout comme celle du compagnon à quatre pattes.

\- Allez, en selle princesse ! Dit Lexa, profitant que les doigts de Clarke soient entremêlés dans la crinière grise de l'animal.

\- Quoi ! Non hors de question ! S'exclama Clarke en tentant de reculer mais Lexa s'était déjà emparée de sa jambe gauche la faisant décoller du sol, l'obligeant ainsi à se saisir de la crinière de l'animal tout en passant sa jambe droite par dessus la selle.

La blonde poussa un léger cri peureux, gardant les yeux fermés. Elle sentit rapidement l'animal bouger et resserra ses doigts dans la crinière, complètement crispée.

\- Lexa c'est bon je suis dessus, je peux descendre maintenant !

\- Ouvre les yeux et on en reparlera, intima Lexa non sans un rire dans la voix.

Clarke serra les lèvres, rassemblant son courage. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur le paysage du ranch. Elle sembla surprise un instant de le découvrir sous cet angle, d'un peu plus haut et ballotée par la démarche du cheval. Elle pouvait voir plus loin, elle était vraiment haut. Elle fut projetée un peu en avant quand sa monture s'arrêta. Lexa accrocha ce qui semblait être une longue corde aux yeux de Clarke.

\- Je vais te faire travailler ta position d'accord ? Tu ne risques rien, j'ai la longe en main.

\- Ok, répondit la blonde tout de même peu emballée.

Sous un claquement de langue, l'animal reprit sa marche tranquille, faisant claquer contre les chevilles les étriers vides.

\- Tiens-toi droite, mains bien en avant, ton dos est trop cambré, là voilà c'est mieux, serre tes jambes autour de son ventre pour sentir, accorde ton bassin avec son rythme...

Clarke s'exécuta non sans mal mais comme pour la boxe, elle se sentit plus à l'aise après quelques minutes, se plaisant même à sourire à présent. Cela sembla plaire à la brune puisqu'elle la complimenta :

\- Très bien, tu te débrouilles bien Clarke.

\- Merci, je fais au mieux pour satisfaire mon professeur, la taquina cette dernière

Les yeux de Lexa semblèrent s'enflammer un court instant. Visiblement, elle aimait ce rôle de mentor. Le cheval accéléra par moment son pas sous les claquements de langue de la jeune fille, allongeant son mouvement ou bien le rétrécissant ce qui joua sur la taille du cercle sur lequel tournait la blonde. De nouveau à l'arrêt, les mains de Lexa saisirent délicatement la cheville nue de la cavalière, arrachant un frisson à cette dernière qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je règle tes étriers pour que tu puisses essayer autre chose. Tu devrais être plus à l'aise avec tes appuis. N'enfonce jamais ton pied jusqu'au bout, il pourrait rester coincer et tu te ferais traîner sur plusieurs mètres par le cheval si jamais tu te faisais désarçonner. Mais ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, la rassura t-elle devant le regard effrayé de Clarke.

Elle fit repartir le cheval au pas et reprit ses instructions, demandant à Clarke de lever ses fesses de la selle le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Tu me fais faire des flexions masquées en fait, se moqua la cavalière.

\- Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi, sourit malicieusement son instructrice.

Après cette phrase, un claquement de langue fit partir le cheval au petit trot ce qui arracha un cri surpris à Clarke qui se courba en avant en se tenant à la crinière.

\- Droite Clarke, allez, tu as des étriers, utilise-les, debout assis, debout assis. Suis son rythme.

D'abord pétrifiée, elle resta un moment crispée sur le cheval avant de se rendre compte que Lexa n'aurait pas la pitié d'Indra. Elle appuya alors sur son bout de pied avant de lever ses fesses du cheval. L'action fut laborieuse mais comme précédemment, elle finit par trouver un rythme stable, sa souplesse y étant pour quelque chose. Elle se plut alors à savourer le vent léger sur son visage tandis qu'elle accordait son bassin avec les mouvements rapides du cheval. Un large sourire s'installa sur son visage, et elle se surprit même à vouloir lâcher la crinière pour tendre les bras au vent qui la remercia d'une brise tendre. Elle se laissa surprendre quand le cheval ralentit, son corps se cambrant en avant, ce que Lexa reprit avec quelques conseils, toujours se mettre en arrière lorsque la monture ralentit.

\- C'était vraiment génial, sourit la blonde. Merci Lexa.

\- Avec plaisir princesse.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, mêlant le bleu du ciel au vert de la forêt, laissant les deux jeunes filles silencieuses.

\- Un petit galop ? Proposa finalement la brune.

\- Oula je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je monte avec toi, la rassura sa nouvelle amie.

Elle fit reculer Clarke sur la croupe de l'animal pour défaire la sangle de la selle et la laisser au sol, faisant ensuite avancer de nouveau la blonde près du garrot. Elle détacha la longe puis sauta souplement sur le dos de l'animal qui ne broncha pas, attrapant les rênes avant de serrer ses mollets contre les flancs afin de faire accélérer leur monture. Le dos de Clarke reposait contre la poitrine de la brune mais on sentait qu'elle était crispée malgré l'excitation de ce premier galop. Le bras gauche de Lexa enserrait la taille de la blonde tandis que sa main droite tenait les rênes d'une manière cow-boy, guidant l'animal en appuyant le cuir contre son encolure en fonction de ses souhaits.

\- Je le sens mal, je le sens mal, rit Clarke alors qu'elle enfouissait ses doigts dans la crinière, accompagnant comme elle le pouvait le trot long du cheval.

Oreilles en avant, leur monture changea d'allure sous une indication de Lexa pour passer du trot au grand galop, soulevant au passage des nuages de poussière alors que Clarke lâchait un cri entre le fou rire et la peur, faisant sourire la réelle cavalière de ce duo. Le vent filait à une vitesse extraordinaire. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et avait la sensation de voler tellement elle allait vite aux côtés de Lexa. Elles galopèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver un rythme plus calme.

Les jambes engourdies par l'excitation et la monte à crue, Clarke tremblait encore de ce moment complètement fou partagé avec la brune.

\- J'en reviens pas ! J'ai galopé ! Bordel ! Merci !

Sans prévenir, elle alla serrer la brune qui surprise se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, acceptant l'étreinte sincère de la jeune.

\- De rien Princesse. C'était amusant.

Clarke lui sourit en reculant, sa main encore sur l'avant bras de Lexa. Ses yeux océans pétillaient de plaisir, elle était vraiment ravie de la façon dont elle avait occupé son après-midi. Elle remercia le cheval d'une caresse avant de repartir en compagnie de la brune pour les soins d'après séance.

Les deux jeunes se quittèrent après un dernier sourire, retournant chacune de leur côté.

* * *

\- Je ne suis plus qu'une courbature géante, se plaignit Clarke en étant à moitié couchée sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Trop de galipettes ? La taquina malicieusement Jasper.

En réponse il reçut un plat en plastique qu'il évita de justesse en riant tandis que Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- T'es trop con. Tu sais où est Lexa ?

\- Non, pas vu. Mais elle doit nous aider donc...

\- Je suis là, lâcha froidement la brune en avançant tel un tank roule sur le monde. Elle décolla à moitié l'épaule du brun au passage, qui grimaça, s'abstenant pourtant de tout commentaire.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, la brune semblait hors d'elle bien qu'elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas le montrer. Elle le voyait tout de même par sa mâchoire crispée et ses muscles tendus. Elle n'était pas la Lexa qui lui avait donné un cours de monte tout à l'heure : calme et épanouie.

\- Ca va...? Tenta la blonde.

Un silence lui répondit tandis que la brune ouvrait le réfrigérateur pour sortir les haricots frais de ce matin. Elle claqua la porte de ce dernier d'une telle force que ça en fit presque trembler les murs de la cuisine. Jasper recula prudemment à l'autre bout du plan de travail tandis que la brune commençait à équeuter les tiges vertes avec ses mains. La façon dont elle cassait les bouts faisait presque penser qu'elle s'imaginait en train de casser les doigts de quelqu'un. Anya passa rapidement pour vérifier l'avancement de la préparation du repas. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur la colère sourde qui habitait Lexa qui déchiquetait plus les haricots qu'elle ne les équeutait. Clarke s'abstint tout autant d'une nouvelle question, elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril sa toute nouvelle amitié avec la jeune fille. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit les yeux émeraudes de la brune fixés sur la fenêtre, elle glissa un regard aussi, surprenant alors Echo à moitié cachée par des bottes de foin en train d'embrasser Bellamy. Lexa semblait fumer de rage à cette vision. Clarke se demanda alors si la sulfureuse et elle n'entretenaient pas un petit quelque chose de plus profond.

Lexa mangea en silence auprès d'Anya, ne décrochant pas un mot du repas tandis que les insultes ou les taquineries habituelles fusaient à travers la salle commune. Lorsque toute la vaisselle fut propre, les jeunes se séparèrent autour de jeux de société et autres activités. Clarke chercha du regard la brune elle avait déjà disparue. Elle se mit en tête d'aller à sa recherche.

* * *

Clarke avait commencé par les chambres puis, après un tour rapide dans la salle commune, elle se dit que la brune devait sans doute être dehors pour profiter de la fraîcheur de ce début de nuit. L'heure approchait du couvre-feu quand la blonde repéra près des écuries une forme assise en hauteur. Elle s'approcha alors précautionneusement avant de commencer son ascension avec les différentes bottes malgré ses courbatures. Après un temps, et dans un dernier gémissement de douleur, elle réussit enfin à se hisser tout en haut, rejoignant ainsi Lexa qui était enroulée dans un poncho gris clair sur lequel des losanges noirs étaient cousus. La brune haussa un sourcil en voyant la blonde.

\- Clarke ?

\- T'aurais pu te mettre un peu plus bas, pas une once de pitié pour mon pauvre corps... J'suis pas une sportive comme toi moi.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir ici en même temps.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'une épaule pour te reposer. Tu as l'air triste.

Lexa tourna le visage. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes, une moue sur les lèvres, soudain renfrognée.

\- C'est bon merci.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est sympa ici une fois l'ascension faite tu me diras.

\- Je regarde les étoiles, ça m'apaise.

\- Oh, fit Clarke levant son nez un peu plus haut pour ne remarquer que maintenant la présence des petits points brillants dans le ciel sombre. J'y connais rien aux étoiles, mais c'est vrai que c'est beau.

\- Hm.

Les deux filles se turent, profitant de la vue et du bruit apaisant des criquets frottant leurs pattes. Le son était vraiment agréable, apaisant, une douce mélodie pour s'endormir. Clarke commença à fermer les yeux, exténuée par sa journée, se laissant bercer. Son corps s'affaissa, et la brune tourna un visage surpris vers son épaule gauche où la jeune fille avait déposé sa joue pour somnoler. Les émeraudes de Lexa laissèrent passer un tas d'émotions différentes : surprise, incompréhension, neutralité, puis compassion et amusement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmurait tout bas en relevant les yeux vers les étoiles :

\- C'est plutôt toi Princesse qui cherchait une épaule pour te reposer...

La respiration de Clarke se fit plus régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie, son oreiller de fortune secoua doucement la tête, sincèrement amusée malgré sa précédente tristesse. Cette Clarke était vraiment exceptionnelle entre son caractère de cochon croisé à celui d'un cheval sauvage, elle s'illustrait bien en tant que leader le plus souvent. Elle était entêtée au vu du nombre d'heures passées au piquet en compagnie d'Anya ou Indra suite à une altercation violente avec Ontari, mais elle était avant tout intelligente et curieuse, pleine de vie bien qu'amochée. Elle se surprit malgré elle à commencer à détailler le visage endormi de la blonde : la peau blanche presque pâle, un front dégagé, des sourcils fins, des yeux qu'elle savait bleus, des petites cernes sous ceux-ci témoignaient de son manque de sommeil ou bien de ses soucis passés, ses joues étaient légèrement rondes et rosées, lui donnant un côté attachant. Ses lèvres quant à elles étaient fines et semblaient douces aux yeux de Lexa, renfermant une rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées. Elle ramena ensuite son regard sur les cheveux blonds. Ces derniers étaient mi longs souvent emmêlés et trop rabattus en arrière à son goût voir même attachés en un rapide chignon. Clarke ne se mettait vraiment pas en valeur. Elle avait tout d'une magnifique jeune femme et nul doute qu'avec un peu plus de soins, elle ferait tourner nombre de têtes sur son passage bien que ce soit déjà le cas ici. Elle avait repéré le regard des garçons sur la blonde dont Bellamy et son regard de tombeur en train de fixer la blonde lorsqu'elle déjeunait ou bien s'aérait à l'entrée du bâtiment de vie commune. Penser au jeune homme lui arracha un grognement agacé, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas quitter ses pensées ? Sa relation avec Echo ne lui plaisait pas du tout, bien que rien n'était stable ici en terme de sentiments. Lexa éprouvait une sincère jalousie à l'encontre du brun qui avait entraîné son amante de quelques soirs avec une facilité sans nom entre ses bras.

\- Hm... Froid, région d'merde... Marmonna Clarke en frissonnant.

Un sourcil arqué, Lexa lâcha un petit soupir de rire avant de faire glisser son poncho sur le dos de la blonde pour faire partir la chair de poule qui s'était dessinée sur sa peau si belle.

\- Lexa, Clarke ? C'est l'heure de...

Lincoln ne termina pas sa phrase devant l'index posé sur les lèvres de Lexa qui lui montrait que Clarke dormait déjà.

\- Oh... Elle a fini par craquer finalement, rit-il doucement. Au moins une nuit qu'elle ne passera pas en compagnie d'Anya et d'Indra. Cette remarque arracha un petit sourire à Lexa, elle aussi avait été comme ça à son arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'Anya la pousse à bout pour l'obliger à s'ouvrir.

Le jeune éducateur amena une échelle pour la poser contre les bottes de paille, allant récupérer une Clarke exténuée par sa journée pour la porter dans ses bras forts et musclés. En compagnie d'une Lexa plus apaisée qu'au repas, ils rejoignirent la bâtisse de vie commune. Octavia se décrocha la mâchoire en voyant Clarke endormie dans les bras de Lincoln, serrant le poing de défi en regardant le ciel étoilé sous le regard amusé de Raven qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Elle est forte cette Griffin, hein ?

\- Bordel trop ! Faut qu'elle me donne ses techniques !

\- On a envie de se faire porter par le beau Lincoln ? La taquina t-elle.

\- Totalement !

\- Hé Lincoln! Héla la mécanicienne avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne. Aïe! Rit-elle devant une Octavia fumante de honte.

\- Pas comme ça Raven bon sang !

\- Je plaisantais, il m'a même pas entendu, rit encore la brune en se frottant douloureusement le haut du crâne. Tu m'as fait mal putain sale folle.

\- Oh pardon mon petit corbeau mais tu l'as cherché aussi, s'excusa Octavia en l'étouffant avec une bise sur la joue qui fit sourire son amie.

Les jeunes montèrent dans le calme pour rejoindre leurs lits, Lexa accordant un dernier regard à une Clarke toujours endormie profondément dans les bras de Lincoln qui alla l'allonger dans son lit avant de passer le relais à Anya.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Êtes vous satisfait(e)s de ce début de relation entre Clarke et Lexa ? (Oui j'imagine que vous voudriez plus mais il va falloir un peu de temps :p).**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver dans les prochains jours, je profite de mon temps libre pour écrire régulièrement ^^ Merci encore de votre soutien, j'ai hâte de lire votre avis après lecture :)** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yop ! ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos lectures, commentaires, follows et favoris ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :D Je me permets de répondre individuellement ce coup-ci pour vous rassurer :) Je prends dans l'ordre des posts comme ça pas d'oubli ! :P**_

 _ **MaraCapucin : Merci pour tes petits commentaires, ça me fait plaisir ^^ Et merci pour la révision de mon allemand inexistant, doubi et moi on a sauté sur le premier traducteur en lisant ce petit mot d'au revoir xD**_

 _ **Chatonpower : Merci de ta franchise, c'est vrai je ne m'en cache pas, il y a une large différence au niveau de l'ambiance entre les deux premiers chapitres et le trois : c'est voulu ! En fait, j'essaie de coller au maximum à la réalité pour une jeune qui vient d'arriver dans un centre de rééducation (et pas une colonie de vacances ^^), traînée quasiment de force par son dernier parent après un sevrage brutal d'une drogue dure et la perte de deux proches. Elle arrive dans un groupe d'autres jeunes considérés comme délinquants : le développement de confiance et le reste est long à se mettre en place. Elle a ses propres idées et jugements. Il y a plus de passages à vide que de passage riches comme ce chapitre 3 où on découvre une Clarke qui ouvre sa coquille pour profiter de ce qu'ont à offrir les autres. J'espère que tu t'accrocheras car les deux chapitres qui arrivent retournent un peu sur ce genre d'ambiance. Mais j'ai veillé à ce qu'il y ait tout de même un peu plus de joie, j'espère que ça te conviendras comme juste milieu ^^**_

 _ **isis7981 : Merciiii ! Tu me suis depuis le début en commentant ! Je suis comblée ^^ je suis heureuse de voir que le début de la relation Clexa te plaît ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les scènes de jalousie, il va y en avoir héhé. Petites au départ puis plus intenses sur la suite. La relation entre Bellamy et Lexa est bien brûlante :p Elle adore l'écraser ;)  
**_

 _ **L. Kim : Merci pour tes commentaires à toi aussi ^^ je sais que le chapitre 2 ne t'avais pas vraiment convaincu, je suis heureuse de voir que le 3 a réussi à te motiver à lire la suite de cette fiction ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le passé de Lexa sera creusé sur le temps ^^ Pour le moment c'est vrai je suis plus occupée à m'occuper de celui de Clarke afin de la faire avancer ! Lexa a déjà beaucoup avancé dans son parcours perso d'où son comportement et sa place de leader dans le groupe, c'est un modèle. C'est le genre de jeunes qui arrive à apaiser un groupe par sa simple présence tranquille et qui est proche de la fin de son parcours de rééducation (il lui reste un peu de temps pas de panique :p).**_

 _ **Clexaaaa : Merci de ton commentaire en invité, il m'a fait très plaisir ! :D Bien galéré aussi car je comprenais rien au truc de modération des commentaires invités mais c'est bon c'est rentré haha ! J'ai cru à un moment que je l'avais même effacé sans le vouloir xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**_

 _ **fr-fan-brittana : Merci à toi aussi ! ^^ Ce chapitre a vraiment réussi son coup, je suis contente d'avoir entretenu la petite frustration avec le chapitre 1 et 2 pour lâcher un tout dans le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi le chapitre 4 :D**_

 _ **Unicorn 38 : Merci pour ton commentaire encore tout jeune :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes qu'on prenne son temps pour la relation entre les filles, je n'aime pas aller trop vite, c'est très vite casse gueule sinon ! Et puis j'aime bien torturer un peu mes persos sur leurs sentiments (mais aussi les lecteurs avec la frustration, faut pas croire je me frustre aussi huhu^^) Bonne lecture à toi !**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous/toutes une bonne lecture, merci encore à doubi pour la relecture :)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Résistances_**

\- Que pensez-vous de la famille ? Interrogea Abby, assise sur une chaise dans le cercle des dix autres.

Personne ne répondit. Le docteur Griffin sans perdre son sourire fit le tour de son groupe de parole d'un regard. Son premier fut pour Clarke qui fixait d'un air ennuyé le sol carrelé, Octavia jouait à un jeu silencieux avec Raven, Monty lui, rêvassait, Jasper somnolait les yeux ouverts, Bellamy lançait des regards provocateurs à Echo qui passait du brun bouclé à Lexa qui était d'un calme olympien.

\- La famille c'est une faiblesse, rompit Bellamy.

L'intérêt d'Abby se ralluma, souriant au jeune homme :

\- Seulement une faiblesse Bellamy ?

\- Une force aussi, rajouta la sœur de ce dernier. Sans Bel' je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui... Enchérit Octavia, sa voix se faisant plus faible au fil des mots.

\- Dans un placard en train d'observer notre putain de camée de mère en train de planer et baiser n'importe quel inconnu assez con pour lui filer de la thune ou sa dose, fit froidement Bellamy.

Clarke leva le regard vers le brun, curieuse.

\- Et toi Lexa, que penses-tu de la famille ?

\- Difficile de m'exprimer sur le sujet, se contenta de répondre la brune gardant sa neutralité bien connue.

\- La famille se trouve t-elle uniquement dans les liens du sang ? Rajouta le docteur Griffin comme pour lui tendre la perche.

Comme la brune ne répondait pas, le regard de la femme mûre se porta sur sa fille.

\- Clarke, on ne t'a pas entendu de la séance, que penses-tu de ce que je viens de dire ?

La blonde serra les poings sur ses jambes couvertes par son short en tissu. Elle n'avait pas envie de participer à ce foutu groupe de parole, ça lui rappelait trop les réunions d'anciens drogués et la présence de sa mère lui faisait monter une rage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et contrôler.

\- Clarke ? Insista la voix de sa mère tandis que les regards des autres jeunes commençaient à se fixer sur elle.

Les lèvres de la blonde s'ouvrirent lentement, cherchant les mots.

\- La famille... C'est... C'est de la merde. Surtout quand on a dix huit ans, qu'on vient de perdre son père, qu'on se retrouve seule au monde et que personne ne vient pour vous aider. Ouais même pas cette bande d'hypocrites qui est là devant cette maudite boîte en bois pour pleurer et disparaître après. J'emmerde la famille et surtout les mères faibles et connes qui vous arrache la seule chose qui vous fait sentir bien.

Sur ces mots, la blonde se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la petite salle des soins où Abby avait installé ses affaires. Elle claqua la porte alors que sa mère soufflait doucement, touchée par les propos de sa fille. Les autres jeunes ne dirent rien de plus, plutôt d'accord ou surpris avec la réaction de Clarke. Abby continua tout de même sa séance pour leur plus grand désespoir.

* * *

Comme Clarke traînait seule sur le domaine du ranch, c'est Anya qui l'avait récupéré pour la traîner devant un sac de boxe par la seule force de ses bras. Cette femme était réellement un monstre. Au départ la blonde refusa de frapper, se contentant de remuer sa frustration au travers de ses tripes. La voix de l'éducatrice perça finalement :

\- Bon Griffin, on va y passer toute la nuit ? Moi ça me gêne pas.

\- J'ai pas besoin de frapper quelque chose...

\- Et moi je te dis que si. J'ai entendu la porte claquer depuis cette salle de sport, et autant dire que c'est pas la porte à côté. Donc frappe ce foutu sac ou c'est toi qui va me servir de punching-ball. Tu m'as dérangé dans ma méditation. Que ça ne soit pas pour rien.

Un soupir échappa à la blonde qui donna un léger coup dans le sac :

\- Encore.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Encore !

La litanie des "encore" se fit répétitive, insupportable, poussant Clarke dans ses retranchements qui finit par se lâcher sur le sac de sport, enchaînant coups de poings, pieds et genoux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à hurler de rage tout en frappant, infatigable. Les yeux d'Anya sur elle, elle frappait sans relâche. Repensant à ses blessures encore ouvertes, des larmes finirent par pointer au bord de ses yeux clairs. Elle tenta bien de les retenir mais plus elle frappait le sac, plus elle sentait que sa carapace se craquelait, comme si ses propres coups lui étaient destinés. Les larmes finirent par s'échapper, créant des sillons inégaux sur ses joues blanches, laissant ses lèvres tremblantes devant sa bouche à demi ouverte qui cherchait son souffle. Elle frappa pendant une heure peut-être deux avant de se laisser tomber contre le sac, épuisée. Les anciennes larmes furent remplacées par de nouvelles, le flot ne semblant pas avoir de fin. C'est la main d'Anya qui la réveilla légèrement, lorsque la sportive l'attira contre elle pour la serrer, enfouissant la tête de Clarke contre sa poitrine. Au départ crispée, la jeune fille finit par craquer pour de bon et accepta l'étreinte pourtant irréaliste.

\- Allez Griffin, laisse sortir tout ce mauvais chagrin... Souffla l'éducatrice en lui frottant légèrement le dos.

Les mains de Clarke s'accrochaient au débardeur gris de l'adulte comme un marin s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage. Elle ne savait même plus qui était la dernière personne à l'avoir serré comme ça pour la consoler, ou quand elle avait pleuré ainsi pour la dernière fois. Peut-être la nuit où son père n'était pas rentré, la nuit où il ne rentrerait plus jamais. Anya avait beau être la Renarde, la sadique éducatrice sportive, celle qui l'avait de nombreuse fois gardée debout à cloche pied dans le couloir, ou encore tiré l'oreille ou frappé gentiment, celle qui avait insulté et provoqué Murphy avant de l'éclater au sol, elle était dans le moment présent comme une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène venant réanimer le cœur meurtri de Clarke.

* * *

En compagnie d'Octavia et Raven, Clarke profitait d'un temps libre, plus sereine depuis le craquage de nerfs avec Anya. Elle était allongée sur les bottes de paille à regarder les nuages passer dans le ciel azur.

\- Ca manque cruellement de fête ici... Soupira Blake.

\- T'as qu'à proposer ! Les éducs on dit qu'on pouvait leur donner des idées pour la veille de weekend, et ça tombe bien on est vendredi.

\- Ouais je proposerais mais qui serait vraiment motivé à se déhancher avec les éducs à côté ?

\- Rien que d'imaginer Thelonius danser j'en ai la nausée.

\- Ou Pike, lança Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Branlements de combat soldats ! On nous attaque ! Imita Raven en prenant une grosse voix et en envoyant de la paille sur ses deux amies.

Celles-ci lâchèrent un rire en se protégeant.

\- Je me demande qui Echo choisirait entre Bellamy et Lexa...

\- Alors c'est sûr ? Se redressa la blonde.

\- De quoi?

\- Qu'ils forment un triangle amoureux ?

\- Bah en tout cas dès que Bel et Echo se barrent, Lexa est plus brûlante que les enfers eux-mêmes. En même temps, Bellamy et moi sommes arrivés bien plus tard qu'elles, donc je comprends qu'elle apprécie pas le côté audacieux de mon frère. J'imagine qu'ils font pas que du frotti-frotta...

\- C'est pas cool pour Lexa... Elle est vraiment super comme fille, si j'étais Echo je ferais attention à elle.

\- Si tu étais Echo...? Releva Octavia avec un petit sourire.

Clarke réalisa alors que ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait porter à confusion.

\- Je l'ai mal dit excuse-moi, en tant qu'amie je veux dire, je prendrais soin de Lexa car elle le mérite. Elle a l'air d'avoir morflé autant que nous et d'être quelqu'un de loyal. Je me vois mal lui faire du mal, tu vois ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi détachée, râla Blake en lui infligeant une claque cinglante sur sa cuisse nue, ce qui arracha un cri à la blonde.

\- Waïe ! Mais t'es folle ! Tu m'as défoncé la cuisse, regarde j'ai ta main incrustée !

\- Ah ça quand elle frappe la Blake elle fait pas semblant, rajouta Raven. Mais sors pas du sujet principal Griffin, tu ressentirais pas un petit truc en plus pour la belle Lexa ?... Hm?

Clarke fronça les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension mêlés, il était vrai qu'elle appréciait sincèrement être avec la brune mais de là à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié... Elle fit une moue des lèvres.

\- Si c'est le cas... Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte. C'est vrai, elle est vraiment sympa mais de là à être attirée par elle c'est autre chose quand même... Ca fait bien longtemps que mon cœur n'a pas bondit pour quelqu'un depuis la mort de Finn...

Elle se tût, serrant les lèvres.

\- Finn ? Demanda doucement Raven en arrêtant Octavia, lui mettant une main devant la bouche pour retenir un cri suraigu.

\- C'était euh... Mon petit ami après la mort de mon père... On se piquait ensemble et c'était assez physique entre nous... Il me rendait un peu unique, il était très doux. Mais un jour... cet après midi... je l'ai... il était mort. Overdose, termina brusquement Clarke.

\- Désolée pour toi, souffla la mécanicienne.

\- C'est du passé, je me suis bien amusée avec lui... Il était assez dépressif par moment, peut-être qu'il est mieux là où il est aujourd'hui... Je l'espère sincèrement.

Alors qu'une ambiance plutôt morbide s'installait, Raven poussa un cri dégoûté quand Octavia lui lécha la main pour se défaire de son emprise. La mécano s'essuya la main en râlant ce qui encouragea la jeune brune à lui lécher brusquement les joues et le nez arrachant un nouveau cri à son amie qui sauta pour la poursuivre sous le regard étonné de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher un rire sincère.

\- Si je t'attrape Blake...!

\- Tu me fais manger ta clé à molette je saiiiis ! Riait la brune en courant autour de la vieille baignoire en acier où on mettait l'eau pour abreuver les chevaux.

Clarke les suivit du regard, assistant à leur gentille bagarre avant que les deux filles ne finissent les fesses dans la baignoire d'eau fraiche. Un sourire plus tard et elle les aidait à sortir de là, les remerciant d'un regard pour leur petit numéro de clown qui n'avait d'autre but que de la faire rire. Ces jeunes avaient vraiment un cœur en or, tout comme certains adultes...

* * *

\- Alors Griffin, ça va mieux que tout à l'heure ? Demanda Bellamy tout en faisant cuire les grillades du soir aux côtés de la blonde.

\- Ca va, merci, répondit nonchalamment Clarke.

\- Faut garder la tête haute, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours.

\- Pourquoi t'es là Bel' ? Moi tout le monde sait que j'étais une accro à l'héroïne je pense.

Le brun bouclé se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant :

\- Comme ma mère était bonne à rien, j'ai commencé à voler pour pouvoir nourrir ma sœur. Je rackettais aussi des gosses pour lui apporter les derniers trucs à la mode... Jusqu'à la fois de trop où je me suis fait coincer. La juge a eu pitié je crois. Elle m'a envoyé ici avec Octavia pour pas qu'elle suive mon chemin de délinquant mais aussi pour pas nous séparer. Je lui avais dit que je ferais aucun effort si elle m'enlevait ma sœur.

\- Je vois... Passé de merde, comme tout le monde ici. A croire qu'on est maudits hein?

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Et t'as pas envie de te tirer d'ici ?

\- Si bien sûr, les éducs me cassent les couilles au quotidien. Bellamy calme-toi, Blake prends sur toi, fais ci, fais ça. C'est bien, blabla. On dirait que je suis un bon petit soldat... Mais en fait ce qui me tient ici c'est Octavia, je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle se plaît bien ici, et malgré les ateliers relou, on peut pas nier qu'on rencontre des gens sympas ici. On mange bien, on a un lit, et on se dépense, on relâche la pression sans se faire juger...

\- C'est vrai, admit Clarke en regardant discrètement Anya qui tressait les cheveux d'une Lexa plutôt studieuse.

La vision lui arracha un sourire : l'éducatrice était assise sur le muret jouxtant le bâtiment de vie commune et Lexa était assise sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le muret, un livre dans les mains. Les doigts fins d'Anya démêlaient avec un peigne les nœuds bruns de la jeune fille avant de séparer les mèches pour venir les entrelacer en tresses fines. Ainsi c'était bien une éducatrice qui s'occupait de la chevelure de la brune. Celle-ci dû sentir un regard sur elle puisqu'elle leva ses yeux verts de son livre pour regarder Clarke qui resta un moment à l'arrêt. Lexa était vraiment une magnifique jeune femme : son visage était doux et attirant, ses yeux plein de vie et de mystères, son corps fin et sa peau bronzée donnait envie de la caresser et de l'embrasser, ses fines et longues jambes semblaient n'avoir aucune fin, vous laissant sans voix.

\- Griffin tu baves.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, sursautant soudainement avant d'aller coller un poing amical dans l'épaule du grand brun.

\- Pff t'es con ! J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées ! Se justifia t-elle malgré les rougeurs évidentes sur ses joues en repensant à sa conversation de l'après-midi avec Raven et Octavia.

\- C'est pas ce que tes joues en mode tomate disent, rit Bellamy.

\- Mais ta gueule Blake ! Rouspéta t-elle en lui sautant sur le dos pour continuer à le frapper pour qu'il arrête de rire.

Lexa à cette scène ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit l'autre imbécile mais visiblement Clarke n'avait pas dû apprécier. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard fixé sur elle pendant deux bonnes minutes mais elle n'avait pas su lire dans le regard de Clarke. Elle soupira d'aise quand Anya commença à lui masser le crâne gentiment, pour la remercier, la jeune leva rapidement ses yeux verts sur l'adulte avec un sourire.

\- Ouais ! Câlin général ! S'exclama Jasper en sautant à son tour sur les deux jeunes qui bataillaient gentiment avant de se faire rejoindre par Monty, Octavia et Raven.

Ce débordement d'amour fit rire Kane et Lincoln qui étaient dehors à les surveiller. Voilà ce qu'ils aimaient voir ici : des jeunes reprenant confiance et ayant à offrir beaucoup de choses aux autres.

* * *

\- Passe ton tour Woods, railla Bellamy en fusillant Lexa du regard alors qu'il posait sa carte de Uno.

La brune l'ignora froidement avant de se tourner vers Clarke qui regardait son jeu derrière son épaule, lui montrant les deux +4 qu'elle gardait en réserve pour le grand brun en plus d'un tour inversé. Cela fit sourire Clarke qui releva les yeux pour suivre les jeunes qui jouaient.

\- Plus quatre Blake. Rouge.

\- Je crois pas non, répondit Bellamy en ajoutant lui aussi un +4. Bleu.

\- Tellement prévisible, soupira la brune en ajoutant son dernier +4 ce qui arracha un grognement à son adversaire. Mange tes 12 cartes. Et rouge. Passe ton tour, et Uno, dit-elle calmement en enchaînant ses cartes devant le regard blasé du brun.

Le brun lâcha ses trois dernières cartes en se levant,

\- C'est bon j'ai perdu Woods, enlève-moi ce sourire satisfait de ton visage.

Clarke se mit à rire devant le côté mauvais joueur du brun qui se leva pour rejoindre Lincoln qui jouait au basket avec Nyko et Gustus.

\- Plutôt sadique comme main, commenta Clarke.

\- J'adore l'écraser au dernier moment, c'est un petit plaisir personnel, confia la brune.

\- Une vrai stratège, j'aime ça.

\- Les filles ! Un Monopoly ça vous tente ? Lança Monty.

\- Pas trop mon truc... Répondit Clarke peu emballée.

\- Allez Clarke ! Pour me faire plaisir, viens défier la reine de la stratégie, on se fait rouler dessus à chaque fois !

L'asiatique ne lui laissa pas plus le choix et installa le plateau de jeu, sortant les pions :

\- Alors qui veut quoi ? Moi je prends la brouette !

\- Chapeau ! Lança Octavia.

\- Voiture !

\- Comme si on s'en doutait pas Reyes.

\- Il reste la chaussure ou le chien Clarke. J'imagine que Lex' va prendre la chaussure.

Les yeux de Clarke fixaient difficilement les pions, la gorge nouée d'émotion. Son père prenait toujours la chaussure car il disait "qu'au moins s'il oubliait de mettre ses chaussures au travail, il en avait une de rechange". La blague avait toujours été pourrie mais elle faisait toujours rire sincèrement sa fille. Son père était le roi des blagues nulles. Il s'était même amusé une fois à prendre une vraie chaussure pour jouer, celle-ci prenait presque le quart du plateau, et cela uniquement pour remonter le moral de la blonde qui avait échoué à un examen.

\- Clarke ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Désolée je peux pas.

La blonde se leva brusquement de son fauteuil pour partir en courant vers le dehors, ne claquant pas la porte du bâtiment cette fois. Monty grimaça :

\- Merde j'ai fait une connerie ?

Les autres jeunes lui répondirent par une moue ou un haussement d'épaule. Ils se regardèrent un temps avant de se lancer dans la partie alors qu'une des trois filles se levait pour suivre les pas de Clarke.

* * *

Comme elle s'en doutait, la blonde était perchée sur le haut des bottes de foin à regarder le ciel sombre cette fois sans étoiles.

\- Souvenir douloureux ? Suggéra Lexa en s'installant près d'elle.

\- Un peu... C'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Cette chaussure, c'est le pion que ton père prenait c'est ça ?

Clarke tourna un regard surpris vers la brune avant de reposer son menton sur le haut de ses genoux, bras autour de ses jambes.

\- Tu le fixais et quand tu t'en es rendu compte, tu as paniqué avant de sortir, la rassura Lexa.

\- Oui, il la prenait tout le temps car il disait qu'il n'avait pas de tête. Ca lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de mettre des chaussures différentes pour aller travailler, il était pas vraiment du matin... Sourit Clarke.

\- Je vois, un peu comme toi, quoi.

\- Comment ça comme moi ? S'offusqua gentiment la blonde en tournant la tête vers la brune.

\- Disons que quand on déjeune, on entend souvent Pike aller te lever en mode général d'armée, rit-elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est sûr, que faire voler le matelas à travers la chambre et me virer mes draps c'est plutôt une bonne technique...

Un silence plus tard, Lexa fit remarquer,

\- Il n'y a pas d'étoiles ce soir...

\- Si.

La brune fronça les sourcils en cherchant dans le ciel sombre sans grand résultat.

\- Elle est juste à côté de moi, sourit Clarke. Une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi.

Les mots de la blonde semblèrent toucher la brune puisque ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de sourire.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, alors tu m'en vois flattée Princesse. Tu sais, je me suis toujours posée une question...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est comment de dormir sur une étoile ?

Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de rougir à son tour en repensant à la fois où elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de la brune alors qu'elle était venue pour lui prêter la sienne. Ca avait été un échec total. Avec un sourire timide, elle répondit :

\- C'est... Hm... Agréable. Surtout celle qui m'a laissé l'approcher. C'était chaud, et doux. Et ça sentait bon...

Lexa ne put s'empêcher un demi rire avant de glisser son bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour l'inciter à se serrer contre elle, la réchauffant au passage.

\- Merci, Lexa, soupira la blonde en acceptant la légère étreinte, le cœur battant de tant d'attention à son égard.

La brune ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire doucement et de porter son regard sur le ciel sombre, profitant de la chaleur naissante dans son petit cœur.

\- Tu me raconteras l'histoire de cette étoile, un jour ?

\- Promis, un jour je te raconterai, mais ce soir, l'étoile a du boulot, souffla doucement la brune sans se rendre compte que ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur le bras de la blonde.

\- J'ai hâte, alors...

Un baiser mouillé se posa sur la joue de la brune avant que Clarke ne cale sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille, profitant à nouveau de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. Heureusement que la blonde ne regardait pas son visage car les joues de Lexa étaient passées de roses à cramoisies, la bouche en "o" sous la surprise. Elle se reprit rapidement, se disant que ce n'était qu'un baiser, après tout, mais il lui avait sincèrement plu... Ce baiser.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre un peu craquage pour Clarke ? C'est une des étapes de l'ouverture pour accepter l'aide extérieure, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé ^^"**_

 _ **J'aime voir les autres jeunes prendre soin d'elle à leur façon et vous ? :D**_

 _ **Ce weekend vous devriez avoir un double chapitre ! J'ai bien gratté ces derniers jours grâce à vous tellement vous êtes géniaux dans vos petits mots ^^ Il reste quelques peaufinages car il a été assez compliqué à gérer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus (il y en a eu un avec doubi huhuhu alors je veux le faire disparaître xD)**_

 _ **Hâte de connaître votre avis, et à demain normalement ! ^3^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yop ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est le plus long de tous pour le moment, je l'ai pas mal repris pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus comme il y a eu un avec doubi mon relecteur ^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y en aura pas avec vous 3_**

 ** _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos retours, c'est vraiment génial de vous lire et ça me motive à fond pour écrire la suite ! Le chapitre 6 est déjà bien avancé grâce à vous ! Je suis comme le bolide de Raven lors d'une course illégale quand je reprends l'écriture. Ça fait du bien !_**

 ** _Je me permets de répondre aux interrogations de quelques lecteurs/lectrices comme l'autre fois, si vous avez des questions et des envies, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais avec plaisir :)_**

 ** _Chatonpower : Je suis contente que tu sois satisfaite de ta lecture :P (Tu peux facilement imaginer mon corps se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche avec un "Ouuufff" après ton commentaire! Je peux mourir en paix x)) Merci pour ton commentaire sincère, j'adore et c'est rassurant à la fois ^^ ! Pour ce qui est de développer Octavia et Raven, oui je compte le faire sur la longueur de l'histoire. Notamment le béguin qu'à Octavia pour Lincoln et l'interdit qu'il représente. Pour Raven, il y aura bien sûr le développement de son projet top secret pour rejoindre Wick... Mais je n'en dis pas plus... :P_**

 ** _Isabelle Pearl : Hey ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction ^^ Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ce que tu as écrit, je suis ravie de voir que tu as accroché malgré le côté Clexa de la fiction ^^ J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde, et je ne vais pas te mentir, Bellamy est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup dans le show. J'adore la relation qu'il a avec Clarke, je les vois vraiment comme deux partenaires qui se font confiance et qui agissent ensemble pour le bien commun. Tout comme il veille secrètement sur Octavia (ça viendra dans la fiction prochainement) il veille sur Clarke à sa façon ^^ Je vais développer cette relation particulière qui pour le plus grand plaisir des fans de Clexa risque de créer des quiproquos plutôt amusants, mais chut ;)_**

 ** _Merci encore une fois pour vos retours, habitué(e)s comme invité(e)s ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, attention pour les plus jeunes, très très léger passage M en début de chapitre.  
_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Tentations**_

Le corps d'Echo se cambra doucement en soupirant sous les baisers du brun. Bellamy sortit le bout de sa langue pour aller titiller la pointe des seins de la jeune fille. Sa main droite glissa dans sa poche arrière de jean d'où il tira un petit sachet argenté qu'il glissa sous les yeux de son amante après un certain nombre de baisers.

\- C'est le dernier ma belle...

\- Va falloir que tu en rachètes alors, sourit-elle.

\- Serait-ce une invitation régulière ?... Sourit à son tour Bellamy.

\- Ca se pourrait...

La jeune fille se redressa pour aller encadrer le visage du jeune homme, lui volant un baiser langoureux et passionné. Sa bouche glissa le long du cou du brun, venant mordiller la peau mal rasée et sa pomme d'Adam. Elle passa au dessus de lui, inversant leur position, sa main glissa jusqu'à la braguette du brun qui sourit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour la laisser prendre les commandes.

Raven marchait d'un pas silencieux, du moins elle essayait. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la grange abandonnée, là où son "bébé" était caché. Sa main glissa sur un coin du drap alors que ses yeux repéraient un vêtement au sol.

\- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama la mécanicienne en soulevant d'un geste sec le grand drap tâché du véhicule, dévoilant les deux amants.

Bellamy et Echo sursautèrent, et soufflèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils reconnurent Raven.

\- Ca va Reyes détends-toi... Raya le brun.

\- Tu fais chier putain Blake ! C'est mon pick-up ! Y'a plein d'endroits pour baiser et tu choisis mon pick-up ! Et un peu de tenue Echo, putain range moi tes nichons ! S'énerva encore plus Raven en lui balançant le t-shirt qui traînait à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven, je pouvais pas refuser d'accomplir son fantasme de le faire dans une voiture...

La mécano leva les yeux au plafond dans un soupir, deux doigts sur son front.

\- T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Blake, si les éducs t'avaient surpris ici, ils auraient compris pour le pick-up !

\- Tu parles, t'arriveras jamais à le démarrer ce tas de ferraille. Sois réaliste, la plupart des pièces sont mortes. Autant lui offrir une seconde vie agréable !

\- Et par agréable, tu entends en faire une place de fornication en libre service ? Alors lis bien sur mes lèvres Blake : N-O-N ! Maintenant dégagez de l'arrière de mon pauvre bébé.

\- Si tu me le laisses une demi-heure, je m'occupe de ton tour de corvée de chiottes aujourd'hui.

\- Une semaine.

\- Deux jours.

\- Une semaine.

\- Trois jours.

\- Ca marche, fit la brune en balançant de nouveau le drap sur le véhicule. Au fait Blake, une demi-heure ? Tu te vantais pas auprès des autres que tu tenais plus longtemps ? Le railla t-elle en partant.

\- Panne de capotes ma jolie ! Mais viens une prochaine fois, je te montrerais si tu veux !

\- Hé ! S'exclama Echo, vexée.

\- Je plaisante, tout le monde sait que la mécano veut retrouver son grand amour de pilote.

\- C'est pas une raison, bouda la blonde avec une moue.

Bellamy haussa un sourcil amusé, soufflant :

\- Mais dis-moi ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que je vois sur ce magnifique visage ?

\- Pas du tout, mentit son amante.

\- Je m'en vais vérifier par moi-même.

Il fit pivoter la jeune fille dans un cri surpris pour passer au dessus d'elle, retirant sa culotte pour descendre sa bouche entre ses cuisses. Ses mouvements arrachèrent un soupir à la blonde qui confia :

\- Je vais être jalouse plus souvent Blake...

\- Avec plaisir... Murmura celui-ci en continuant ses mouvements langoureux.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, un petit groupe était désormais à Tucson dans la zone commerciale. Chaque jeune avait eu son argent du mois pour aller faire des emplettes personnelles : vêtements, produits d'hygiène, loisirs. Lincoln supervisait la sortie et avait été entraîné par Octavia dans une boutique de vêtements, il avait juste eu le temps de signaler que tout le monde devait être au véhicule dans une heure. Bellamy marchait aux côtés de Clarke, la remerciant encore :

\- Merci de bien vouloir me rendre ce service, j'ai franchement pas envie qu'on me voit demander la pilule d'Echo.

\- Y'a pas de mal, sourit Clarke amusée par la gêne du brun.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la pharmacie qui sentait les médicaments à plein nez. Clarke se mit à faire la queue tandis que son ami allait acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois à la caisse, le pharmacien, un homme âgé ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un clin d'œil en leur rendant les préservatifs et la pilule demandés. Clarke haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre et de rougir légèrement en secouant la tête ce qui fit rire Bellamy.

\- Merci encore, souffla le brun une fois dehors en ouvrant la boîte de protections pour faire glisser les sachets argentés dans les poches de son jean. Il jeta négligemment la boîte en carton dans la poubelle près d'eux avant de reprendre. - Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

\- Non, je vais faire un tour tranquille, je n'ai besoin de rien. Ma mère avait acheté pour un régiment niveau produits de toilettes. Je vais peut-être me prendre des magazines.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors, Princesse.

Clarke haussa à moitié un sourcil, c'est Lexa qui lui avait donné ce surnom, mais il était vrai que de plus en plus de jeunes l'appelaient comme ça à présent. La blonde quitta le brun avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers un tabac-presse de l'autre côté de la route. Elle remercia la voiture qui l'avait laissé traverser avant d'accélérer le pas. Autour d'elle, des familles, des jeunes marchaient et profitaient de la zone commerciale, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de pouvoir sortir sans être chaperonnée. Bon, à dire vrai, c'était grâce à Octavia qui avait monopolisé Lincoln. Elle s'imaginait mal Anya, Pike ou encore Indra les lâcher en mode chevaux fous dans une aussi grande ville. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, habillé d'un baggy et d'un débardeur noir, la peau sombre et couverte de tatouages, il attendait une clope sur l'oreille appuyé de manière négligée sur la façade d'une des boutiques, à l'ombre. Le rythme cardiaque de la blonde s'accéléra, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle avait l'habitude avec Finn, elle savait reconnaître un dealer au jour d'aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle avait devant elle en était un. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant tout en se frottant l'intérieur du bras, là où les dernières traces de ses piqûres s'effaçaient lentement. Elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant : elle appréciait vivre avec ses camarades et faire des activités variées. Mais sans se l'expliquer, en l'espace de trente secondes, elle se retrouva près du jeune homme qui ne leva pas même un regard sur elle. Elle était figée, à le fixer comme un animal sauvage fixe une proie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, menaçant de lui exploser sa cage thoracique. Son bras la démangeait et elle sentait des petits papillons d'excitation à l'idée d'entr'apercevoir cet or blanc si coûteux.

\- Dis-donc ma jolie, tu pourrais pas aller mater plus loin, tu me fais de l'ombre là.

\- Tu as de la blanche ? Lâcha Clarke plus calmement qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, lâchant un rire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la midinette, dégage, je te dis, j'ai rien à te vendre.

Clarke s'avança brutalement vers le jeune homme, s'arrêtant à moins d'un centimètre de sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire saisir au brun sa lame coincée dans son pantalon.

\- Et moi je te dis d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule. Est-ce que tu as de la blanche bordel de merde ?

Le dealer la détailla du regard avant de la repousser gentiment après avoir repéré les restes de traces de piqûres sur son bras, lâchant finalement un sourire. Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse :

\- Désolé la petite demoiselle, j'ai cru que t'étais un indic avec tes belles jambes. C'est 80 dollars la dose.

Clarke serra la mâchoire, c'était presque aussi cher qu'à Los Angeles, elle marmonna en commençant à sortir des billets de son short salopette.

\- T'es pas donné.

\- Si t'es pas contente, tu peux dégager.

\- C'est bon, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant les trois quart de son argent de poche.

Elle remercia intérieurement sa généreuse mère qui lui avait laissé cent dollars pour qu'elle s'achète des vêtements. Son interlocuteur sortit d'une de ses poches un sachet avec la tant recherchée poudre blanche. La blonde récupéra le sachet discrètement avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

\- Bonne défonce, sourit le dealer.

\- Clarke ? Lança la voix de Bellamy.

La blonde sursauta avant de se tourner vers le grand brun qui avançait vers elle, le visage soucieux.

\- Ce mec t'emmerde ? Demanda le brun cette fois plus agressif ce qui fit poser la main du dealer à sa ceinture.

\- Non t'inquiète, il voulait juste savoir d'où je venais, la peau trop blanche tu vois.

\- Ah...

\- Du coup j'ai pas acheté mes magazines, tu m'accompagnes ? Sourit-elle en attrapant le bras de Bellamy pour le tirer loin du vendeur.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le tabac-presse pour se perdre dans les rayons des magazines. Le brun surveillait la blonde du regard, laissant ses yeux profiter un peu trop longtemps de ses belles jambes nues. Il finit par se rapprocher, collant son corps presque naturellement contre celui de Clarke. Hanche contre hanche, il glissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille qui semblait chercher à moitié un magazine, ne faisant même pas attention au geste du brun tant son cerveau était concentré sur le sachet d'or blanc dans sa poche. Elle pensait à tout un tas de choses : comment elle allait pouvoir le cacher, où pourrait-elle trouver une seringue, à l'endroit où elle s'injecterait la dose et surtout à si elle reverrait son père ou Finn dans son voyage.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de tripoter tout ce qui a des seins Blake ou quoi ? Remarqua froidement Lexa en arrivant derrière eux. Ca se soigne tu sais.

Cela eu pour effet de réveiller Clarke qui sursauta et se rendit compte de son rapprochement explicite avec le frère d'Octavia. Elle se détacha de lui, laissant un espace entre eux, dans lequel la brune se glissa avec un regard courroucé. Bellamy lui rendit un regard noir en réponse.

\- Je vais prendre ce magazine là, sourit la blonde en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et toi, Lexa, tu prends pas le nouveau Playboy ? Glissa le brun d'un air mauvais. Vu qu'Echo est avec moi à présent, tu peux plus trop te faire plaisir.

La mâchoire de Lexa se serra de colère à cette provocation, ses doigts se refermèrent pour former un poing qu'elle alla directement coller dans le visage du brun. Le coup avait été sec, brutal et rapide, parfaitement contrôlé. Bellamy en recula à moitié, un air surpris au visage, la lèvre en sang. Clarke fixait les deux jeunes d'un air choqué, c'est le vendeur qui les rappela à l'ordre avant que Bellamy ne dépasse la limite :

\- Hé si vous êtes là pour faire de la casse, j'appelle les flics, alors soit vous achetez soit vous dégagez sale racailles !

\- C'est bon M'sieur, excusez-nous, souffla Clarke en tirant Lexa par la main qui bouillonnait de rage.

La blonde paya son magazine et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put de la boutique, laissant Bellamy derrière qui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié le coup de la brune.

\- Ca va ? Tenta la blonde.

\- Ca soulage, finit par sourire la jeune fille tatouée.

\- T'as un sacré crochet du droit, dis-moi, tu lui as explosé la lèvre, je crois, rit-elle à moitié, tout de même inquiète pour le jeune homme.

\- Merci, sourit tristement Lexa, maintenant consciente de son accès de violence.

\- Allez t'en fais pas, c'est rien, tout le monde a le droit dé péter un plomb, c'est humain et puis... Il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Ouais...

\- Il dira rien, un mec pourra jamais dire à un adulte qu'il s'est fait démonter par une nana.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Foi de Griffin, je parie que Bellamy dira rien.

\- J'espère, je voudrais pas décevoir Anya. Je lui ai fait une promesse.

Un sourire partagé plus tard et les deux filles se dirigeaient vers un marchand de glaces pour partager un milkshake glacé dans le coffre du pick-up du groupe.

* * *

\- Alors Clarke, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? S'enquit sa mère, un doux sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, mentit Clarke en lui montrant un sac de vêtement qu'elle avait emprunté à Octavia qui en avait largement assez. Je vais te rendre la monnaie...

\- Oh non, pas la peine, tu t'en serviras pour la prochaine fois, la rassura Abby.

\- Comme tu voudras.

La blonde monta les escaliers des chambres pour déposer dans celle d'Octavia son sac de vêtements, la remerciant d'un clin d'œil. Elle lui avait fait croire que si elle rentrait sans rien, sa mère allait la traîner de force dans un magasin de vêtements pour l'habiller. Clarke rejoignit sa chambre, allant vers son matelas pour y cacher dessous le sachet de poudre blanche.

\- Non, souffla t-elle en reprenant ce dernier.

Si Pike le soulevait, le sachet serait trouvé. Il lui fallait une autre cachette. Elle regarda la chambre, pas de planque à proprement parler, elle sembla agacée avant de fixer son regard sur le lit d'Ontari. La brune n'avait aucun mal à se lever le matin et elle faisait son lit au carré ce qui ne nécessitait aucune vérification de la part des éducateurs. D'un air décidé, elle fit glisser le sachet au milieu sous le matelas. Personne ne le trouverait ici, et si jamais il était trouvé, ce serait Ontari qui serait accusée. Cette pensée ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Ontari rentra au moment où la blonde retournait sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Griffin ?

\- C'est ma chambre, fit remarquer la blonde sans se démonter.

\- Hm, grogna la brune en s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau. Dégage maintenant ! J'ai besoin des toilettes blondasse !

Clarke secoua la tête d'un air blasé, soufflant un "connasse" avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Appuyée sur les barrières de l'enclos servant à détendre les chevaux, les yeux de la blonde fixaient avec un sourire Lexa qui passait différentes allures avec un cheval à la robe bai. Celui-ci était docile, exécutant avec grâce les mouvements demandés. La jeune fille était vraiment douée à cheval, sa position et son assiette semblaient parfaites. Elle fit piaffer l'animal sur quelques mètres ce qui arracha un "waouh" d'admiration à Clarke qui ne se lassait pas du spectacle commencé il y a une petite heure. Octavia se joignit à la brune, et elles commencèrent toutes les deux d'autres figures, cette fois coordonnées, formant une sorte de danse énigmatique aux yeux de leur amie novice. Lexa passa finalement près de la clôture :

\- Tu veux monter Clarke ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire charmant.

\- Tu es bien mieux sur lui que moi. Une prochaine fois peut-être, j'ai encore trop de courbatures.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit la jeune fille avant de repartir d'une démarche tranquille.

\- Les filles ! Les appela la voix de Thelonius.

L'appel eut pour mérite de faire tourner la tête des trois filles vers le grand homme fin en jean et t-shirt blanc, son chapeau de cow-boy fixé sur son crâne.

\- J'ai une jument qui a mis bas, vous voulez voir le petit ?

Octavia fit rapidement revenir son cheval près du portail de l'enclos, sautant au sol après une caresse, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Carrément !

\- Et toi Clarke ?

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça la blonde en suivant le grand homme tandis qu'Octavia et Lexa allaient attacher leurs chevaux à l'ombre.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée des box sur plusieurs mètres, croisant les différentes têtes des chevaux de l'écurie. Les yeux de ces derniers semblaient intéressés par les poches de Clarke qui sourit amusée en sentant plusieurs fois le souffle chaud des animaux en train de renifler ses hanches lorsqu'elle passait un peu trop près de leur chaîne de box. Elle manqua rentrer dans Thelonius alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté devant un box où une jument grise léchait une petite forme encore endormi sur le sol. Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminèrent un instant sous la bouille attachante du petit nouveau né qui tentait de se lever tant bien que mal.

\- Il est superbe, confia t-elle.

Un petit hennissement perça alors que le poulain forçait sur ses postérieurs pour se mettre sur ses quatre membres, chutant plusieurs fois, ou bien se retrouvant dans des positions plutôt drôles. Cela fit rire Lexa et Octavia qui les avait rejoint.

\- Trop mignon, chuchota Octavia.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il ? Demanda finalement Clarke.

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom encore, je pensais que tu pourrais lui en donner un Clarke.

La blonde secoua la tête de surprise :

\- Moi ? En quel honneur ?

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de laisser ta marque au Ranch. D'autres jeunes pourront s'occuper de ce cheval plus tard tandis que toi tu vivras ta vie d'adulte à l'extérieur, sourit le directeur.

Clarke sembla réfléchir, faisant finalement une moue.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées...

\- Allez Clarke, réfléchis, la poussa Octavia.

\- Il sera de quel couleur plus tard ?

\- Sans doute comme sa mère, gris-blanc.

\- Mais il est marron actuellement. C'est normal?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, la plupart des poulains sont marrons à la naissance, leur couleur change en grandissant.

\- Oh, je vois. Et bien hm... Sugar ? Proposa la blonde.

\- Ca me parait bien, acquiesça Thelonius.

\- Bienvenue à toi alors, Sugar, sourit la blonde touchée par le geste du directeur à son égard.

Le poulain tétait à présent les mamelles de sa mère qui le léchait en même temps pour finir de le sécher. Le petit groupe se plut à observer le petit animal pas timide pour un rond. Ce dernier venant même renifler la main des filles pour ensuite essayer de téter leurs doigts.

\- T'es une brute de décoffrage comme Clarke, toi, plaisanta Octavia.

\- Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Se plaignit la concernée.

\- Qu'il serait bien capable de coller une poignée de crottins dans la figure d'un cavalier trop sûr de lui !

La tirade eut le mérite de faire rire les trois filles à ce souvenir plutôt mouvementé. Jaha les laissa tranquilles, allant s'occuper du reste des animaux. Clarke resta assise devant le box du poulain, le contemplant en silence, frappée d'une intense réflexion. Elle pensait à beaucoup de choses devant ce petit être innocent. Qu'allait-il devenir quand on lui retirerait sa mère de force pour le sevrer et ensuite le débourrer ? Cette pensée se mélangea au souvenir de l'appel de l'usine où son père travaillait pour lui dire qu'il y avait eu un accident de type chimique ce soir là. Sa mère était en service aux urgences, et elle était seule chez elle, complètement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles au sujet de son père qui travaillait dans l'aile où l'accident avait eu lieu. Elle pensait aussi à son achat du jour et ce qui en découlerait si elle craquait... Pourquoi avait-elle acheté cette saloperie de poudre blanche si addictive ? Quelle était la vrai raison ? Sa faiblesse, la tentation ou autre chose dont elle ignorait encore la nature ?

\- Clarke ? Le repas est prêt, dit Lexa, la sortant de ses pensées.

La blonde tourna la tête, le regard absent le temps de quelques secondes. Elle remarqua les émeraudes de Lexa la fixant avec inquiétude avant de lui faire un sourire pour la rassurer. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le bâtiment de vie commune. Le bras de Clarke la faisait de plus en plus souffrir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu rien qu'à penser à l'or blanc qui dormait sous le matelas de sa voisine de chambre. Elle avala son repas lentement, écoutant les différentes conversations entre les jeunes, surprenant même quelques mots au sujet de Lexa de la bouche de Gustus à la coupe d'iroquois qui la fusilla du regard. Ainsi l'aîné du groupe de jeunes avait un faible pour la brune. Ca ne l'étonnait pas en fait, Lexa était l'une des plus belles filles ici aux yeux de la blonde. Elle tourna la tête vers la brune qui mangeait tout en discutant distraitement avec Nyko. Celle-ci lui accorda un sourire, ce qui fit rosirent les joues de Clarke sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle baissa le visage avant de se lever pour aller débarrasser son assiette. Tout en mettant à la poubelle les restes de sa nourriture, elle repensa à la réplique cinglante de Bellamy sur le magazine conseillé pour la brune, pourquoi Playboy ? Il n'y avait que des filles dedans, peut-être Lexa n'aimait-elle que les filles... C'était même presque sûr au vu de son comportement distant avec les garçons quand ils tentaient un rapprochement, elle. Elle était soudain beaucoup moins intéressée lorsqu'elle leur parlait, elle avait pourtant dû avoir plusieurs occasions entre Gustus ou Jasper qui la bouffaient des yeux. Elle se surprit à se demander si elle pouvait être le genre de la brune, secouant la tête ensuite à cette pensée alors que son bras brûlant frôlait le bras de Lincoln. Cela la fit sursauter, comme si l'éducateur allait sentir que son bras était en éruption.

\- C'était pas mauvais ce soir hein ?

\- Oui, ça a été, c'était plus mangeable que la veille.

\- J'ai entendu, signala Murphy avec une moue agacée. Désolé d'avoir loupé le taboulé hier mais Monty avait mis trop de flotte.

\- J'avoue, c'était imbouffable, rajouta Raven en se joignant à eux.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de tes gambas à la sauce piquante Reyes ? Répliqua le brun avec une grimace.

\- Quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si vous aimez pas les épices, bande de petites natures ! Lincoln et Thelonius ont grave kiffé eux !

Tandis que les rires fusaient, Clarke souffla de soulagement. Lincoln n'avait pas sentit son bras en feu. En même temps, peut-être était-ce dans sa tête. Elle se força à rester avec le groupe une petite heure se plaisant à observer ses camarades rire et parler de tout et de rien. Ils étaient heureux ici malgré certaines apparences. Elle aussi. En fin de soirée, elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre puis à l'extérieur, vérifiant au passage que personne ne la suivait.

* * *

Clarke avançait dans l'allée des box, sa main droite caressant le bois des abris jusqu'à tourner le bouton de la vieille radio qui traînait par là. A bout de souffle, elle se glissa sous la chaîne de box de la jument et du poulain. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec un hennissement inquiet, elle se pressa de les rassurer en leur tendant un morceau de sucre à chacun. Le box était spacieux, aussi la blonde se trouva un bon gros tas de foin propre dans un coin du box pour s'asseoir. Elle desserra les doigts de sa main pour regarder la seringue prête. Elle avait du pénétrer dans l'infirmerie pour la préparer. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à entrer mais elle s'était rappelée la vieille habitude qu'avait sa mère avec les clés : pour ne pas les perdre, elle préférait les cacher dans un pot de fleurs ou bien sous un tapis. Elle avait mis le temps mais elle les avait trouvées : les clés étaient cachées sous une pierre près de la porte du petit bâtiment. Elle avait ensuite fouillé à toute vitesse les placards pour finalement trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, à sa vue, son bras s'était fait encore plus brûlant. Son rythme cardiaque était monté d'un cran et c'est tremblante qu'elle avait sorti le sachet de poudre et tous les autres produits dont elle avait besoin pour commencer à préparer sa dose : acide, eau, poudre et chaleur. Ses gestes avaient été rapides et tremblants à la fois, lui faisant gaspiller un peu de précieuse poudre blanche par terre. Clarke avait ensuite filé pour se retrouver près du poulain. Elle regarda ce dernier, lui souriant en tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu te battras pour ta liberté mon grand, même si rien que le fait de t'avoir donné un nom est plutôt mauvais signe... Mais pour moi... Je te le dis à toi... C'est le dernier voyage. Parole de Griffin.

Elle avala sa salive en fixant la seringue remplie, pensant aux visages de ses nouveaux amis. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitante avant de finalement retirer la ceinture de son short pour l'enrouler autour de son bras gauche et de serrer. Elle amena la seringue sur sa veine qui ressortait un peu plus, fixant cette ligne bleu qui courait le long de son bras. Ses yeux suivaient la ligne sans fin comme on fixe une route infinie. Le cœur battant, elle amena la pointe de la seringue dessus et elle l'enfonça sans hésiter une seconde de plus, appuyant sur le piston pour faire entrer lentement le narcotique dans son sang qui se mêla légèrement avec le contenu de la seringue. La sensation fut comme une douce caresse sur la joue pour elle qui n'avait pas goûté à ça depuis plus de deux mois. La brûlure à son bras disparut plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue pour la laisser un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans son rêve, son corps se détendant immédiatement pour se laisser tomber mollement dans le foin, la chanson "Hurts" de Mika en fond sonore. Oh. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette sensation de bien-être ? Ses saphirs fixèrent le plafond des box un instant avant de se fermer pour rejoindre un monde qu'elle seule connaissait.

* * *

\- Quelqu'un a vu Clarke ? Demanda Lexa aux jeunes qui jouaient à un quizz entre eux.

\- Je l'ai vu monter tout à l'heure, la renseigna Raven en se retenant de rire devant l'imitation de Bellamy.

Comme c'était le weekend, les jeunes avaient la permission de veiller plus tard. La brune avait été occupé avec Nyko et Gustus autour d'un match amical de basket-ball. Elle avait ensuite décidé d'aller profiter d'un petit moment avec la blonde qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus mais personne ne l'avait vraiment vu après le repas. Cela l'étonna car Clarke n'avait pas démontré à un seul moment une attitude dépressive passagère durant la journée. Elle se dirigea vers les écuries, où elle se doutait pouvoir trouver la blonde.

Lexa soupira avec une moue lorsqu'elle vit les bottes de paille vides de la présence de son amie, elle se demandait bien où elle pouvait être. Elle n'était dans aucun endroit qu'elles avaient partagées précédemment. C'était plutôt étrange. La brune finit par s'avancer dans l'allée pour aller vérifier le devant du box du poulain et de la jument où Clarke se tenait avant le repas. Elle s'arrêta devant la chaîne, souriant au passage devant la jument somnolant debout et le poulain couché à ses côtés. Pourtant son cœur rata un battement quand elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le fond du box, à droite, dans un coin, Clarke était allongée, une ceinture lui enserrant le bras et une seringue abandonnée non loin. Elle semblait dormir un sourire aux lèvres. Les émeraudes de Lexa s'enflammèrent d'inquiétude, sautant par dessus la chaîne, effrayant au passage les chevaux. Elle glissa près de la blonde pour la saisir et la secouer, suppliant :

\- Putain ! Non ! Clarke qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ?!

Elle serra ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas, la secouant comme on secoue un mort qu'on veut ramener à la vie. La blonde ouvrit difficilement un œil en lâchant un grognement avant de le refermer. Lexa sembla soulagée, et vérifia son pouls : ça allait. La blonde était juste en train de planer. Elle secoua la tête de soulagement avant de caresser les joues de la jeune fille, glissant ses cheveux collés derrière ses oreilles, posant son front contre le sien pour souffler contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu fais chier Princesse... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ?... Tu fais chier putain...

La brune inspira calmement avant de se lever et de sortir du box. Elle ramassa la seringue par le bout en plastique pour la déposer ailleurs, puis elle partit chercher la mère de la blonde.

Abby avait couru vers les écuries suivie par Kane. Lexa les guida vers le box où ils trouvèrent la jeune droguée. Des larmes échappèrent à la mère de Clarke qui s'approcha, vérifiant la température, le pouls et la réaction des yeux de sa fille avec des gestes tremblants.

\- Bon sang Clarke... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça... Se plaignit sa mère.

\- Il faut la sortir de là, proposa Marcus en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby.

Celle-ci acquiesça, laissant le brun porter sa fille dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'infirmerie où ils découvrirent l'œuvre de Clarke. Tout était sorti des placards, des médicaments jonchaient le sol un peu partout.

\- Où a t-elle pu se fournir sa dose ? Demanda Abby, furieuse.

Marcus secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse. C'est la voix de Lexa qui lui répondit :

\- Sans doute en ville pendant les courses de l'après-midi... Je suis désolée Abby, elle avait l'air bien cet après-midi... Et ce soir aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lexa, merci de m'avoir prévenue... Va te reposer maintenant.

\- J'aimerais rester. Il va falloir se relayer de toute façon. Et je suis habituée.

Abby ne sembla pas comprendre, ce qui poussa Lexa à rajouter :

\- Mon ex petite amie était une droguée. J'étais là lorsqu'elle... redescendait et pour tout ce qu'il y a après... Je... Laissez-moi aider Clarke.

Le docteur Griffin hésita quelques secondes mais devant le regard déterminé de la brune, elle finit par acquiescer, abattue par le geste de sa fille. Ce n'était pas un appel au secours, non c'était juste un caprice d'ancienne droguée car Clarke allait très bien ces derniers jours. Ils installèrent la blonde sur le lit de l'infirmerie, la couchant sur le côté pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas dans son sommeil en faisant un rejet. Une par une, les deux femmes se relayèrent pour veiller sur elle durant la nuit.

* * *

Clarke était bien, elle ne sentait plus ses muscles douloureux, son corps tout entier, son âme s'était comme détachée de son enveloppe corporelle, envolée pour aller danser auprès de l'or blanc qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. La sensation était divine, elle avait l'impression de glisser sur le monde, survolant les lignes sombres et lumineuse de sa vie. Elle se retrouva finalement dans un salon plus que familier alors que le soleil semblait se coucher à travers les vitres de la véranda de leur ancienne maison, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle finissait toujours ici lorsqu'elle planait, c'était son jardin secret, son terminus.

\- Alors ma Princesse, tu me laisses ma chaussure aujourd'hui ? Rit la voix de son père.

\- Evidemment, que deviendrais-tu sans ta chaussure ! Sourit la blonde en se tournant vers un grand homme aux cheveux blonds grisonnants.

\- C'est qu'au moins, avec elle...

\- Tu en as une de rechange si jamais tu en oublies une.

Un sourire complice s'échangea entre la fille et le père avant qu'une étreinte ne les réunissent. Clarke glissa ses doigts sur le visage rugueux de son paternel, caressant ses joues fatiguées comme un nouveau né découvre la vie. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas revu le visage de son père aussi détaillé ? Elle était si heureuse. Ils s'installèrent devant le plateau de jeu, devant lequel un jeune homme était déjà assis. Des cheveux châtains ramenés en arrière, il souriait lui aussi, l'air serein.

\- Finn ?! S'étonna Clarke en lui souriant.

\- Salut, sourit ce dernier en lui tendant la main pour caresser sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- Finn prend le chien, informa Jake.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Clarke soudain curieuse.

\- On a fait connaissance oui, sourit le brun. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le Monopoly. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

La blonde eut un sourire triste à cette pensée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup avec le brun, ils faisaient l'amour et se piquaient ensemble, veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur planage quotidien. Leur communication se limitant le plus souvent au regard et au toucher.

\- On continue ? Questionna son père.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait le plateau de Monopoly où les différentes rues étaient déjà prises. Des maisons et des hôtels étaient installés, faits d'or blanc, un paradis de luxure pour drogués. Les faces des dés représentaient des seringues. Elle lâcha un petit soupir, posant sa main sur celle de son père.

\- Attends, demanda t-elle gentiment en arrêtant son père d'une main. Si je suis ici une nouvelle fois c'est pour...

\- Nous dire au revoir ? Termina Finn sans perdre ce doux sourire qui le caractérisait si bien.

Clarke sembla étonnée et se tourna vers son père qui souriait aussi bien que son regard soit triste.

\- Ca y est tu ne veux plus jouer avec ton vieux père et sa chaussure trouée ?

Des larmes pointèrent au bord des yeux de la jeune fille, elle les retint tant qu'elle put avant de les laisser couler le long de ses joues.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste comme choix... Mais tout comme j'ai fait le choix de trahir la confiance des nouvelles personnes que j'aime en venant vous voir, je suis venue vous dire au revoir... J'ai rencontré des gens formidables dans ce ranch... J'ai envie d'avancer à leurs côtés malgré les difficultés.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un air doux sur le visage.

\- Alors, vole Princesse. Amuse-toi et profite, vis pour nous. Ca nous rend fier, déclara Finn.

\- Je t'aime ma Princesse, enchérit son père avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait si bien.

La gorge nouée, la blonde attrapa les mains des deux hommes, les serrant contre son cœur avant de les embrasser à plusieurs reprises, soufflant un simple :

\- Merci.

Elle vit alors la ville du plateau s'écrouler comme le sable qui coule dans un sablier. L'or blanc remplacé par de la poussière. Le temps emporta les restes des décombres comme le souvenir de Jake et Finn qu'elle vit disparaître à travers ses yeux embués de larmes.

* * *

\- Hmnn...

Lexa lisait sur la chaise près de Clarke qui commençait à remuer. C'est un grognement qui réveilla la brune. Elle se leva rapidement pour se mettre au dessus de Clarke, le regard inquiet :

\- Clarke ?

\- ...Hn... Soif... Marmonna la blonde.

Son amie s'exécuta et lui ramena un verre d'eau. Elle passa sa main derrière la tête pour la lever doucement afin de l'aider à boire. Les doigts engourdis, Clarke attrapa tremblante le verre dont la fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Soupira t-elle ensuite en se rallongeant, fermant les yeux devant la lumière agressive du jour.

\- La compagnie des étoiles bienveillantes m'a appelé en urgence, essaya de sourire Lexa sans succès.

Cela arracha un demi-sourire à la jeune droguée. Elle glissa ses doigts sur ceux de la brune.

\- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété... Il fallait que je le fasse. Je les ai vu, tu sais...

\- De quoi tu parles Clarke ?

\- Mon père. Et Finn... Ils étaient là.

Les traits de Lexa se peignirent d'inquiétude aux paroles insensées de la blonde et elle se leva pour appeler sa mère qui prenait l'air dehors. Celle-ci arriva rapidement auprès de sa fille, le regard sévère et triste. Clarke serra la mâchoire devant ces pupilles emplies de jugements à ses yeux. Abby secoua la tête après avoir pris les constantes de sa fille, elle finit par lui attraper la main, compatissante.

\- Pourquoi, Clarke ?

Les yeux bleus de la blonde vinrent rencontrer le marron de sa mère, avant de souffler :

\- J'en avais besoin.

\- Tu es de nouveau dépendante...

\- Non, je voulais juste...

\- Te piquer et planer pour t'enfuir, termina sa mère.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien... Souffla Clarke en lui tournant le dos pour fixer le mur contre lequel le lit était installé.

Abby resta quelques minutes silencieuse près de sa fille avant de se lever pour effectuer quelques bricoles quotidiennes. Clarke entendit clairement sa mère fermer les placards de médicaments à clés. Elle soupira d'agacement, se détendant uniquement lorsqu'elle quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser approcher Lexa de nouveau. Elle sentit les doigts fins de la brune dans ses cheveux, sa nuque avant que son souffle chaud ne vienne glisser à son oreille, la faisant frissonner :

\- Moi je te crois Clarke. Accroche-toi maintenant, je veille sur toi.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 5 ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du geste de Clarke ? Était-ce juste un caprice d'ancienne droguée ou bien un réel au revoir pour la drogue ? Le passage où elle fait face à ses démons (Jake et Finn) m'a fait pas mal hésiter. Il est très subjectif car je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est possible durant un planage de voir ce genre de choses (bien que la lecture de certains témoignages d'anciens drogués m'ont conforté dans mon choix), mais il m'a semblé nécessaire que Clarke réussisse à leur dire enfin au revoir bien que ça implique de recommencer sa désintoxication à zéro. Un choix plutôt difficile à accepter pour sa mère en tant que parent et médecin... Mais pas pour elle qui ressent ça comme un réel nouveau départ.  
**

 **Ah tiens, une question pour vous ! Est-ce que vous prenez le temps de mettre en fond sonore les musiques que j'indique dans le texte ? C'est juste par curiosité, j'ai pris cette habitude en jouant à des forums d'écriture en ligne et du coup je ne m'en passe plus, je trouve que certaines musiques correspondent vraiment bien avec les émotions du moment. J'ai trouvé que "Hurts" de Mika correspondait vraiment bien pour le coup car elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus continuer ainsi :).  
**

 **Je vous spoile le titre du prochain chapitre : Descente aux Enfers. Il y aura des scènes bien amusantes dedans malgré le titre un peu sombre, Clarke va en prendre pour son grade mais Lexa aussi héhé...**

 **A bientôt et hâte de vous lire ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yop ! Le voici, le voilà le chapitre 6 !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos retours,follows, favoris, ils me font extrêmement plaisir et me donne la motivation pour écrire la suite :) Vous êtes géniaux ! J'avoue qu'après le double chapitre de ce weekend j'ai un peu glandé sur les autres fanfictions et ça fait du bien huhu :P**_

 _ **Je me répète sans doute mais si vous avez des questions, des envies, n'hésitez pas ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et merci au passage à mon relecteur doubi qui fait toujours du super boulot ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Descente aux enfers**_

Par précaution, Clarke avait été gardé en observation à l'infirmerie pour les six premières heures. Si au départ la blonde s'était montrée simplement engourdie, la dure réalité était vite venue frapper à sa porte. Elle fut rapidement prise par des sueurs froides ou des montées de température devant le manque de l'or blanc et elle refusait les médicaments que sa mère voulait lui donner pour la calmer. Elle ne souhaitait pas être obligée de se sevrer plusieurs fois, la drogue était bien suffisante. Elle passait du froid par des grelottements violents malgré la température extérieure avoisinant les 38 degrés puis finissait sur des montées de fièvre la faisant rechercher n'importe quel contact glacé. Abby l'avait trouvé rapidement couchée sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie pour échapper à cette descente aux enfers.

Accompagné de sa mère et Marcus, elle avait été installé dans sa chambre qui avait bien évidemment été fouillé de fond en comble afin d'anticiper un second dérapage. Elle grelottait à nouveau sous ses draps, le front luisant alors que des hallucinations auditives lui faisaient froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil et la faisait gémir de douleur.

\- Alors la droguée ? T'es pas encore morte ? Demanda Ontari en entrant dans la chambre.

Comme réponse, elle eut droit au son de la blonde en train de vomir ses tripes en attrapant de justesse la bassine près d'elle, ce qui lui arracha une moue de dégoût. La brune claqua la porte faisant grimacer encore plus Clarke dont le crâne allait exploser.

\- Anya ! J'en peux plus ! C'est plus possible ! Ma chambre pue le vomi de Griffin, et ça empeste sa transpiration ! Je la veux plus dans ma chambre ! Je refuse de dormir avec elle cette nuit !

L'éducatrice sportive leva un regard agacée sur la brune pas patiente pour un rond.

\- Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs aussi, rajouta Ontari.

\- Je vais en parler avec l'équipe.

\- Merci, non parce que sans déconner c'est pas vivable là dedans.

Le regard d'Anya suffit à faire taire les geignements de la jeune qui s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Elle regarda l'heure avant de se lever pour rejoindre la réunion d'urgence concernant la blonde.

* * *

Tous les jeunes et les éducateurs étaient réunis dans la salle de vie commune, installés à table pour être informés de la situation.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes plus ou moins tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Nous avons retrouvé Clarke Griffin sous l'emprise de drogues dures. Elle est actuellement en sevrage puisqu'il est bien évidemment hors de question qu'elle en reprenne sous notre toit. Ce qu'elle a fait est passible d'une exclusion définitive du ranch car la détention et l'utilisation de toute forme de drogue est interdit...

\- Elle est exclue ?! Demanda Octavia d'une voix énervée. C'est dégueulasse ! Tous autant qu'on est ici on a tous dépassés une limite un jour ! Bellamy a presque battu à mort Murphy, Monty a cultivé de la Marijuana en cachette ou alors Jasper qui a vidé les bouteilles de vins de cuisine à son arrivée, et...

\- Stop. Coupa Thelonius d'un ton sec.

La brune rouvrit la bouche encore plus énervée, prête à repartir de plus belle mais un regard de Lincoln la fit taire. Elle soupira alors en croisant les bras frustrée.

\- Comme le disait Thelonius, reprit Marcus, le geste de Clarke est encore plein de mystère puisqu'elle semblait aller mieux ces derniers temps. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues plus que vous en avez déjà. Nous avons décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre elle ni de l'exclure. Elle aura droit à sa seconde chance comme chacun de vous l'a eu ici.

Des soupirs et des sourires répondirent à cette nouvelle : Jasper, Monty, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven et Lexa semblaient soulagés. Les autres jeunes se contentèrent d'une moue peu intéressée.

\- Ca n'empêche que moi je vais me la taper en train de dégueuler ses tripes matin et soir ! La chambre empeste ! Elle arrête pas de gémir ! C'est insupportable, en plus tout à l'heure je l'ai trouvé sous la douche avec plus que sa part ! J'ai pas eu une seule goutte d'eau chaude à cause d'elle ce soir !

\- Ontari, la question de la chambre va être réglée, un peu de patience s'il te plaît. Tu étais bien contente que chaque jeune ici supporte ton humeur massacrante à ton arrivée. Fais-en de même.

\- Donc au sujet de la chambre... Vous savez que nous ne vous mettons pas par affinité afin de veiller à ce que vous ne fassiez pas le bor... chahut chaque soir. Grands ados que vous êtes et jeunes adultes, il est tentant de s'endormir plus tard que l'heure prévue mais au vu des ateliers au quotidien, il nécessaire que vous ayez un cycle de sommeil normal.

\- Il y a deux choix possibles : Clarke sera transférée avec Echo ou avec Lexa.

\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Clarke, je suis capable de vomir rien qu'à la vue de quelqu'un qui vomit, se défendit Echo avec une grimace. Je me vois mal imposer aux nettoyeurs un double menu galettes...

\- Moi je veux pas me retrouver avec cette peste de Ontari, rajouta Octavia.

Les regards se tournèrent donc vers la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être avec Clarke, lâcha t-elle.

\- Euh ouais mais moi être avec le dragon noir là... Souffla Raven avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part d'Octavia. Aouuh !

\- Raven ? S'étonna Marcus.

\- Non rien, grimaça la mécanicienne avant de forcer un sourire. Ca me va en fait, Lexa ronfle alors... ça me fera des vacances...

La brune haussa un sourcil devant ce mensonge alors que les autres jeunes ricanaient comme des imbéciles à cette information.

\- Je fais confiance à Lexa, ajouta Anya. Elle veillera sur Clarke et nous tiendra au courant, moi en particulier.

Les adultes se concertèrent d'un regard avant que Thelonius ne reprenne la parole :

\- Bon alors la question est réglée. Clarke sera avec Lexa et Raven avec Ontari. On est d'accords.

Un hochement de tête général répondit à la question. Les jeunes purent ensuite discuter de leurs interrogations et inquiétudes au sujet de la blonde et d'eux-mêmes pendant une bonne heure.

* * *

Quand Lexa rejoignit sa chambre, le transfert avait été fait, bien que Raven n'avait cessé de bougonner en déplaçant ses affaires. Elle avait d'ailleurs gratifié Octavia d'un sérieux coup de poing dans le bras pour se venger du coup de pied de tout à l'heure. Clarke ne semblait que dormir d'un œil du fait de son agitation régulière. Elle ouvrait parfois les yeux avant de les refermer et de changer de position en geignant doucement. Lexa profita d'un temps calme pour aller prendre sa douche.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux détachés sur le côté, ses yeux furent rapidement fixés sur le matelas vide de la blonde. Elle avança sur quelques mètres avant de sursauter en sentant un souffle derrière elle. Clarke était droite, la fixant avec des yeux fatigués.

\- Clarke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde sourit d'un air goguenard en s'approchant de la brune, la faisant reculer :

\- Tu sens bon...

Lexa haussa les sourcils avant de reculer alors que la jeune fille avançait de plus en plus vers elle, tant qu'elle s'en cogna la tête contre le plafond incliné de la chambre. Elle finit par tomber assise sur le lit de la jeune fille. La blonde était en pleine hallucination.

\- Tu es pas dans ton état normal Clarke... Balbutia t-elle alors qu'elle se contractait devant la bouche et le nez de la blonde s'approchant de sa peau nue.

Clarke ricana un peu de manière gamine avant d'avancer un doigt vers les lèvres de Lexa dont la respiration se coupa quand l'index se posa dessus.

\- T'es plutôt pas mal en fait... C'est Gustus qui l'a dit... En plus. Je pourrais te faire des choses en échange de... Tu sais... Si tu me trouvais une dose... Finn aimait bien...

Cela fit ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes à la brune dont le cœur accéléra encore plus, au bord de l'explosion tandis que Clarke avançait ses lèvres près des siennes. Elle sentait déjà son souffle chaud contre elle. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il se passait, à quoi pouvait vraiment rêver la blonde dans son hallucination évidente. Les yeux de Lexa cherchaient une issue mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se présenter, elle se recula finalement en roulant sur le côté alors que Clarke finissait par se laisser tomber comme une masse sur son matelas en grognant. Lexa se reprit rapidement et la réinstalla en insistant légèrement pour la remettre sous ses draps. Une fois la blonde un peu plus calme, elle soupira de soulagement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru : Clarke était malade, ce transfert de chambre ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour elles deux. Le début du sevrage était le plus difficile, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vécu avec son ex petite amie, Costia qui par n'importe quel moyen essayait de la convaincre de lui fournir une dose. Malheureusement pour Clarke, elle n'avait jamais craqué.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se donner une claque mentale, se rendant compte de sa presque nudité. Elle passa rapidement un caleçon rayé et un débardeur avant de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon rapide. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis descendit rejoindre les autres jeunes.

* * *

Après le repas, Octavia vint taquiner la brune qui lisait à moitié concentrée un livre. Un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et elle attaquait :

\- Alors Lexa, contente d'être avec Clarke ? Tu peux me dire merci, un peu plus et c'était raté.

\- Excuse-moi de pas être enchantée à l'idée de partager ma chambre avec l'autre dragonne des enfers là, grogna Raven. Déjà que Lexa parlait pas beaucoup mais alors l'autre là, elle s'exprime qu'avec des insultes.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Octavia, elle aurait aussi bien été avec Echo.

\- Tu vas pas me la faire à moi Woods.

\- Comment ça ? Répondit Lexa en gardant son calme, impénétrable.

\- Je suis au courant de vos petits rendez-vous nocturnes sur les bottes... Et puis de votre petite cavalcade corps contre corps sur le dos de ce cheval... Ca réserve des choses croustillantes... Hm hm...

\- N'importe quoi... Marmonna Lexa en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, redressant son livre pour camoufler son malaise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on parle de sa vie privée.

\- Allez allez, sois honnête... Tu craques pour la Princesse hein ? Au moins un petit chouïa... Avoue.

\- Blake, arrête tes délires, Clarke est une amie, ronchonna la brune. Je lui ai simplement donné un peu d'aide pour monter à cheval, et on s'est plutôt bien entendu après les courses, c'est tout.

\- Une amie qui a avoué que s'il elle était Echo, elle prendrait bien soin de toi.

\- De quoi ? Demanda étonnée la brune.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'ai piqué ta curiosité. Je crois que Clarke a un petit béguin pour toi... Sourit la cadette des Blake.

\- Clarke est hétéro, souffla la brune. Elle sortait avec un mec qui s'appelait Finn avant de venir ici.

\- Hétéro... Bi... La frontière est pas bien loin entre les deux bords... Rit la brune. Raven tu paries que Griffin et Woods sont ensemble avant la fin de son sevrage ?

\- Oula ce sera pas aussi rapide à mon avis même si y'a des chances qu'elles finissent ensemble avant la sortie de Lexa.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? Rouspéta la brune, je suis là je vous signale. Je vous le répète, il n'y a rien entre moi et Clarke. On a pas le droit d'avoir des amies ici ma parole... Vous allez pas me dire que vous vous envoyez en l'air toutes les deux vous !

Un silence suivit ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Lexa :

\- Vous me faites marcher là ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'aime trop la saucisse ! Rit Octavia tandis que Raven se frappait le visage de sa main.

Lexa soupira à moitié excédée et amusée par la curiosité malsaine des deux filles. Non, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Clarke. Juste de l'amitié.

* * *

Dans la nuit, la brune fut réveillée par des vomissements, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour trouver Clarke à moitié avachie sur la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à avaler. Lexa grimaça avant d'aller la voir pour lui tenir les cheveux et lui frotter le dos.

\- Courage Clarke... C'est que le début de la descente.

\- Blurggg... Désolée pour ça... Bleuuurggg...

\- Arrête de parler et concentre-toi plutôt. Plus vite ce sera parti, plus vite tu retourneras au lit. Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère ? Ou Indra ?

\- Non... blurgg... ça va...bleuurg... passer...

Un coup de chasse d'eau plus tard et une brosse à dents dans la bouche, Lexa brossait doucement les dents de la blonde pour lui enlever le goût acide de ses précédentes régurgitations. Elle alla ensuite recoucher Clarke dans son lit.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Souffla la blonde exténuée.

\- Parce que je suis ta bonne étoile, c'est toi même qui l'a dit...

La réponse sembla plaire à la blonde puisqu'elle retroussa ses lèvres pour esquisser un sourire satisfait qui fit sourire aussi la brune.

Lexa se lava les mains avant de retourner dans son lit, ne se rendormant pas tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant le parquet craquer. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit un corps se coller contre elle, la faisant se raidir légèrement. Sans tourner son visage, elle demanda :

\- Clarke... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

La blonde frotta ses jambes contre celles de la brune, marmonnant :

\- 'Froid... Je f'sais ça avec Finn...

\- Euh... Je peux te donner ma couverture si tu en veux une en plus... Suggéra la brune qui était soudain horriblement embarrassée par la situation.

\- Nan j'suis bien là... T'as les jambes douces en plus...

Lexa piqua un fard monumental en se levant brusquement faisant grogner Clarke.

\- Mais... hmnn...

\- Clarke, retourne dans ton lit s'il te plaît.

\- Hmn.

La brune soupira, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas partager son lit avec la blonde, malade ou pas. C'était pas dans les convenances et puis son corps avait de plus en plus tendance à s'affoler au contact de celui de la jeune fille. Elle finit par glisser une couverture en plus sur le dos de la blonde avant de prendre son poncho et de s'installer en tailleur sous la fenêtre de leur chambre, un livre à la main. Si elle ne dormait pas, elle pourrait au moins s'assurer que Clarke arrête de jouer aux lits musicaux. Après le départ de Lexa, Clarke était tombée dans un sommeil agité à nouveau, passant par des phases de calme avant de partir dans des grelottements ou spasmes musculaires, coupés de marmonnements réclamant une dose. La brune l'observa totalement impuissante, Clarke avait fait le choix de ne prendre aucun médicament pour ne pas devenir accro à autre chose. Cela rendait le sevrage encore plus difficile.

* * *

\- Tu verrais ta gueule, Lexa, on dirait un raton laveur avec les cernes que t'as sous les yeux, se moqua Jasper.

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule répondit à la moquerie du brun qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Cela eu pour mérite de faire rire tous les jeunes à la table.

\- La nuit a été longue Woods ? Enchérit Bellamy.

\- Non parfaite, merci Blake.

\- J'ai bien fait de la faire changer de chambre, elle doit être insupportable, fanfaronna Ontari.

\- Moins que toi, marmonna Raven.

La brune finit par s'étirer avec un grognement charmant avant de débarrasser son petit déjeuner. Il était vrai qu'elle manquait de quelques heures de sommeil à cause de Clarke...

* * *

Un après-midi, Lexa croisa Abby qui semblait soucieuse.

\- Ca ne va pas Docteur Griffin ?

\- Appelle-moi Abby, Lexa, sourit la mère de la blonde. C'est... juste que la journée a été longue. Clarke n'a pas arrêté d'avoir des montées et descentes de fièvre... Quelques vomissements aussi. Elle refuse les médicaments que je lui donne... C'est trop dur pour elle ce genre de sevrage. Je devrais peut-être l'emmener dans un centre de désintoxication le temps que...

\- Ne faites pas ça Abby, elle serait malheureuse là bas. Sa place est ici, avec nous.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un fardeau pour vous... Vous avez déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- Vous devriez ouvrir les yeux Abby, coupa Lexa d'un ton dur. A force de rester fixée sur le mauvais problème, votre jugement est erroné. Ce n'est pas la drogue le réel problème, c'est le manque de confiance de Clarke en elle depuis la mort de son père, de votre mari.

\- En quoi replonger serait une preuve de prise de confiance ?... Ou alors dans le mauvais sens...

\- Mon amie droguée... Elle a essayé de sortir de ça, plusieurs fois même. Elle finissait toujours par replonger donc je peux comprendre vos inquiétudes et puis je ne suis qu'une gamine à vos yeux... Mais le geste de Clarke c'était plutôt sa façon à elle de vous montrer que cette fois, c'est elle qui choisissait d'arrêter.

\- Mais Lexa, c'est pire ! Ce n'est pas en se piquant à nouveau qu'elle va réussir à se sortir de la drogue, il n'y a qu'à voir dans l'état de manque dans lequel elle est actuellement... Je me sens impuissante. Tout est à refaire.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez entendu se plaindre ou être agressive contre quelqu'un pendant que vous veillez sur elle aujourd'hui ?

Abby fronça les sourcils, repassant les moments où elle avait épongé le front de sa fille ou bien l'avait couverte, lui avait apporté de l'eau : Clarke avait été docile. Complètement docile alors qu'elle se souvenait d'infirmiers se plaignant de l'agressivité de sa fille en début de cure. Elle savait que c'était normal après avoir autant consommé mais il était vrai que Clarke ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, du moins pas de vive voix.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire, je vais prendre le relais avec les autres, sourit Lexa en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la doctoresse.

\- Je vais essayer de moins penser et observer plus, sourit Abby, comprenant petit à petit ce que Lexa voulait lui faire comprendre.

\- Vous pourriez être surprise, termina la brune avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Hey, souffla la jeune fille en se redressant doucement devant l'arrivée de sa nouvelle colocataire de chambre. Elle avait réalisé ce changement quelques jours plus tard et n'en était pas mécontente, Ontari ne lui manquait pas du tout.

\- Clarke, tu es réveillée ? Sourit Lexa en s'asseyant sur le sol devant elle en tailleur. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

\- J'ai connu mieux, je dors pas vraiment, c'est plutôt des insomnies bizarres, sourit-elle, mais ça va. Et toi, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On a réparé les enclos abimés avec Pike. Murphy et Monty se sont fait assommer par Bellamy.

\- Ah bon ? Rit Clarke bien que pâle.

\- Oui, il portait une planche sur son épaule et Pike l'a appelé, il a pivoté un peu trop vite sur lui même, Jasper et Monty étaient en train d'emboîter une autre sur la barrière et se sont fait faucher au passage. C'était drôle, ils voyaient des étoiles visiblement, sourit la brune. Abby a du venir en catastrophe.

Imaginer la scène ne manqua pas de faire encore plus sourire la blonde qui était allongée sur son matelas.

\- Tu as des cernes, finit-elle par remarquer. C'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu dors moins.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil de toute façon.

\- Quand même Lexa... Je préférais empêcher de dormir cette peste d'Ontari plutôt que toi.

\- Et moi je préfère t'avoir à l'œil, sourit la brune. Sait-on jamais s'il te prendrait l'idée d'aller défiler à moitié nue à cause d'une de tes hallucinations ! Je sais pas si tu te souviens mais, l'après-midi, avant qu'on t'emmène ici, on t'a retrouvé en sous-vêtements scotchée contre le carrelage de l'infirmerie Clarke... La taquina la brune. Et Ontari t'a trouvé un soir toute habillée sous la douche avant le repas.

\- Quoi ? Oh merde... Ca devait être une vision un peu cauchemardesque.

Lexa s'abstint de tout commentaire avant de se lever avec un sourire :

\- Allez repose-toi, maintenant. Y'a du progrès, tu as pas eu une montée de fièvre ou de nausée ces dernières minutes.

\- C'est vrai. Dis-moi Lexa... Je... Balbutia la blonde.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à aller dans la douche ? Mon corps me fait super mal et... j'ai peur de tomber. Je veux pas que ma mère me lave encore... Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait après le repas... Mais si je pouvais m'en passer j'avoue que...

Lexa tentait tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre mais son esprit turbinait à 100 kilomètres heures à l'heure actuelle. Elle allait voir Clarke nue. Non, qui avait dit ça ? Elle allait aider la blonde à aller jusqu'à la douche, voilà. Une amie qui aide une autre amie malade, rien de bien dérangeant. Exceptée qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou touché un corps féminin depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Elle repensa brièvement au contact des jambes de Clarke contre les siennes ce qui lui arracha un frisson délicieux. Mon dieu qu'elle avait l'esprit mal placé avec cette fille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais son corps et son esprit commençaient déjà à danser la zumba.

\- Lexa ? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais...

\- Non. Je vais t'aider, assura t-elle en se levant. Viens.

Clarke lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de bouger très lentement pour se redresser et se lever avec l'aide de la brune non sans grimacer de douleur, elle avait l'impression que ses membres pesaient des tonnes. Lexa l'aida donc en la laissant s'appuyer sur elle pour la faire rentrer dans la cabine de douche. La gorge serrée, elle glissa ses doigts sur le bas du t-shirt, le soulevant délicatement, frôlant au passage la peau blanche de Clarke ce qui la fit se mordre les lèvres pour garder sa concentration. Ses yeux bien malgré elle, se mirent à détailler le ventre plat de la jeune fille. Son nombril était adorable pensa t-elle. Le vêtement remonta lentement jusqu'au soutien-gorge, dévoilant une dentelle noire basique qui laissa sans voix Lexa avec le diable au corps le temps d'une seconde. Elle se voyait déjà resserrer ses mains sur le corps frêle de Clarke pour plonger sa bouche sur les merveilleux seins sans défense, elle passerait d'abord son souffle dessus pour laisser le parfum de la blonde envahir ses narines. Ensuite... Elle les embrasserait avec douceur avec le tissu protecteur pour ensuite en faire sortir un qu'elle prendrait entre ses lèvres afin de lécher et mordiller le petit...

\- Lexa, j'y vois rien, rit la blonde son t-shirt coincé sur le visage.

La voix de Clarke eut l'effet d'une véritable douche froide pour la brune qui se reprit rapidement en détournant les yeux contre le carrelage, morte de honte d'avoir de telles pensées à un moment si particulier avec la jeune fille. Elle lui faisait assez confiance pour mettre de côté sa pudeur et voilà à quoi elle pensait : sauter sur cette pauvre Clarke souffrante de ses symptômes de manque. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, vraiment. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, passant le t-shirt au dessus de la tête avant de défaire rapidement le shorty, restant ensuite accroupie près des pieds de la blonde.

\- Merci... Je vais me débrouiller pour la suite...

\- De rien, marmonna la brune en sortant comme une flèche de la salle de bain.

Elle balança négligemment les affaires de Clarke dans le milieu de la chambre et ferma la porte avant de se coller contre cette dernière, levant ses yeux au plafond. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Elle vira à coup de pied mental ces foutus papillons à la con de son ventre, de tout son corps en fait. Clarke la mettait dans un état complètement inconnu. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi faible face à ses pulsions. C'était brûlant comme les enfers. Cette fille lui faisait perdre pied rien que par sa présence. Même le souvenir des moments intimes partagés avec Echo étaient bien pauvres comparé à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle soupira en se donnant de légères claques sur les joues :

\- Va falloir te reprendre ma grande, le manque je veux bien mais pas au point de sauter sur une personne sans défense.

Lexa avait finalement réussi à se calmer, elle regardait le bétail du ranch en train de profiter de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée. Elle sursauta en entendant Clarke l'appeler à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour retrouver la blonde habillée d'un nouveau shorty et d'un débardeur, emmitouflée dans un sweat à capuche, elle grelottait déjà.

\- J'ai super froid... Souffla la blonde en levant tant bien que mal ses yeux bleus fatigués.

\- Viens vite, souffla la brune inquiète de nouveau en la ramenant contre elle pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à son lit.

Elle sentit rapidement la faiblesse de Clarke car elle s'appuyait bien plus qu'à l'aller sur elle. Elle marchait doucement pour ne pas la presser. Elle aurait pu la porter sans doute mais elle ne voulait pas rappeler à la blonde son état, ça aurait été trop cruel. Le pied de la brune se prit malencontreusement dans le t-shirt et short sales qu'elle avait laissé traîner, les faisant tomber toutes les deux sur le sol. La brune se retrouva au dessus de Clarke qui avait du mal à distinguer où elle se trouvait à présent.

\- Woods ! S'exclama la voix de Raven en ouvrant brusquement la porte,- t'aurais pas vu mon shamp...

Les yeux de Lexa se teintèrent de frayeur à la vision que devait avoir la mécanicienne sous les yeux. Elle était presque couchée sur Clarke qui était en petite tenue de nuit. D'ailleurs elle pensa juste : Raven qui était entrée tel un boulet de canon dans la chambre entama un mouvement de recul pour détaler, mais la brune fut plus rapide qu'elle, s'exclamant "Raven non !". Elle se redressa assez pour attraper la cheville de la mécano qui se rétama au sol dans un bruit sourd. Avant qu'elle ne se relève, Lexa était déjà debout, au dessus d'elle, la porte à présent fermée.

\- Reyes je t'interdis de raconter à qui que ce soit ce que tu viens de voir.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Sourit Raven l'air très amusée.

\- Parce que c'est un énorme malentendu, soupira Lexa en posant ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, très gênée malgré ses efforts. Clarke s'appuyait sur moi, je me suis pris dans ses vêtements sales et je suis tombée avec elle. Rien-de-plus.

Elle lui désigna les fautifs du quiproquo. Raven avec une moue passa des vêtements à Lexa puis Clarke qui était toujours au sol, grelottante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Raven soudain inquiète.

\- Oh merde, Clarke, désolée avec tout ça je t'ai oublié... Désolée, merde...

Avec l'aide de Raven, elles remirent la jeune fille dans son lit, remontant ses draps et sa couverture au dessus d'elle.

\- C'est le manque... Les symptômes sont plus forts les premiers jours... Elle passe du chaud au froid, ou elle a des nausées, des contractions musculaires... Elle se sentait trop faible pour marcher seule jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle voulait pas que sa mère... 'Fin tu vois.

\- Oh... Souffla Raven en regardant d'un air triste la blonde qui claquait des dents malgré elle.

\- On devrait la laisser se reposer.

\- Ouais, fit la mécanicienne en se levant.

\- Raven ?

\- Tu fais chier Woods... Sérieux, je peux pas mentir à Octavia...

\- Je te demande pas de lui mentir, mais ne déforme pas la vérité, s'il te plaît. Par respect pour Clarke...

\- Hmmmm... Bon ok pour Clarke. Mais tu perds rien pour attendre, j'suis sûre que t'en as profité, sourit la brune en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Je suis quoi à tes yeux ? Une perverse ou quoi ? Je t'ai jamais sauté dessus à ce que je sache. S'étonna la brune.

-Je suis juste sûre que tu caches bien ton jeu, mademoiselle sérieuse et je fais jamais de vagues.

Elle allait sortir mais Lexa lui rappela :

\- Raven. Ton gel douche.

\- Ah oui !

Après un regard entendu, Raven sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes tranquilles. Lexa remonta une dernière fois la couverture jusqu'au cou de Clarke. Elle caressa distraitement ses cheveux avant d'aller à son tour prendre sa douche.

* * *

\- Alors Princesse, t'as voulu claquer la porte de toi-même ? Lâcha une voix d'homme à ses côtés.

Bellamy était assis sur le bord du lit de la blonde, la fixant avec ce visage inquiet qu'il adoptait le plus souvent lorsque sa sœur n'allait pas bien. Il glissa ses doigts sur le visage endormi de Clarke, cela la fit sourire et même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bellamy ? Marmonna t-elle d'un air embrumée.

\- Ouais, c'est moi, sourit le jeune homme, content qu'elle l'ait reconnu.

\- T'as tes petites pattes d'oie qui ressortent à force de t'inquiéter pour moi grand couillon, sourit la blonde en amenant ses doigts aux coins des yeux du brun.

La remarque le fit sourire.

\- Normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Les autres voulaient venir aussi mais les éducs ont dit qu'il fallait pas trop te fatiguer. Limite s'ils ne voulaient pas faire une fête avec toi !

\- Vous êtes gentils... Mais je suis pas à l'article de la mort hein...

\- Ca fait quoi exactement ? Le manque... Je... Je voyais ma mère parfois en crise de manque petit. Elle avait l'air de souffrir atrocement.

La main de Clarke vint serrer doucement celle du brun. Le voir se confier sur son passé lui faisait chaud au cœur malgré les frissons qui la parcouraient.

\- C'est... Hm... C'est comme si ton sang brûlait à l'intérieur, enfin pour moi... Tes muscles deviennent douloureux, comme si on te poignardait à chaque mouvement... Elle grimaça - enfin tu vois quoi... t'as l'impression de te faire étouffer par un étau à taille humaine... tu as parfois du mal à respirer car tu es trop angoissée par ce qui t'entoure et du coup tu perds le contrôle... Ca arrive d'avoir des absences dans les moments de manque. Généralement, c'est à l'heure où tu t'es piquée la dernière fois le plus souvent... Ca te hante, ton corps est réglé sur cette heure. Plus les jours passent plus tu brûles de l'intérieur... Ca semble sans fin... Tout dans ton corps et ton esprit te crient d'aller chercher cette putain de dose pour te soulager...

\- Et tu tiens le coup, hein ?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas... J'ai la tête dure... C'est mon corps qui veut cette saloperie, mon esprit est clean.

\- Les poings ça je sais qu'ils sont durs oui, rit le brun, faisant référence à son attaque du barbecue.

\- T'inquiète, je serais bientôt là pour continuer à te botter les fesses. Dis... Ca va, avec Lexa ? Tu sais par rapport à...

\- C'est rien, marmonna t-il. Woods et moi c'est compliqué mais bon, on fait avec. Il faut bien et puis je sais qu'elle cherche à te protéger de moi surtout.

\- Me protéger ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'effet que tu fais aux autres. Ton super pouvoir en quelque sorte, on a envie de te connaître Clarke et te faire rire, sourit le brun.

\- Toi on a envie de te taper tellement t'es chiant, sourit la blonde.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le brun qui glissa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille, souriant :

\- J'ai hâte que tu viennes me taper alors, allez repose-toi. Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy, et merci d'être passé.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec une légère pression sur sa main avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Clarke était assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle de vie commune, une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains. Avec l'aide de Lincoln, elle était descendue pour sortir un peu de sa chambre. Ces derniers jours, elle allait un peu mieux, les montées et descentes de fièvre avaient enfin cessées. Elle pouvait se mouvoir seule le plus souvent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la salle à manger, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer de leurs ateliers puis elle se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre pour surveiller leur arrivée.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama Jasper en entrant dans la salle avant de se précipiter vers elle pour aller la serrer dans ses bras.

La blonde fut surprise d'une telle étreinte, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et surtout pas à ce qui allait suivre. Les jeunes qui normalement auraient dû se séparer pour aller se doucher tour à tour se précipitèrent sur elle comme Jasper l'avait fait pour l'étreindre et former un grand groupe autour d'elle pour rire et l'embrasser chaleureusement, la féliciter aussi.

\- Yeah ! Clarke t'es de retour !

\- Re-bienvenue dans ce Ranch pourri !

\- J'suis trop contente de te revoir ! S'exclama Octavia tout sourire.

\- Bien joué Griffin, sourit Bellamy en la serrant amicalement contre lui.

Elle surprit même un regard amical de la part d'Ontari, court mais bien réel.

\- Tu manges avec nous ce soir hein ?!

\- Oui, sourit-elle, j'en ai marre du room-service, vous me manquez trop les gars.

Les jeunes continuèrent à discuter avec énergie sous les yeux surpris et ravis d'Abby qui sursauta en sentant la main de Marcus sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont magiques ces jeunes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir imaginer voir ça un jour... Clarke a rompu avec tout son cercle social après la mort de Jake... La voir être aussi appréciée c'est vraiment super.

\- Elle s'est fait sa place à sa façon, sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Malgré les erreurs de chacun, ils s'acceptent tous ici. Bien sûr il y a des hauts et des bas, mais on est là pour les guider.

\- J'ai honte de ne pas avoir cru en elle... Alors que ses camarades...

\- N'aie pas honte Abby, tu te faisais du souci pour elle, c'est tout. C'est bien plus difficile d'être parent qu'éducateur.

La doctoresse accorda un sourire à son ami, plongeant son regard dans son vis-à vis. Marcus était vraiment une bonne personne, elle l'avait connu dans sa jeunesse aux côtés de Jake à l'université. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, et aujourd'hui encore il lui prouvait qu'il était encore là. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara d'elle quelques minutes avant qu'Anya suivie de Lexa ne se racle la gorge pour pouvoir avoir le passage libre. Les deux adultes qui s'étaient rapprochés sans vraiment s'en rendre compte s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres comme pris en faute tels deux adolescents. Devant le silence gênant de la situation, Lincoln qui n'avait pas loupé une miette depuis la cuisine se mit à appeler les jeunes responsables du repas de la semaine, cela délivra les deux collègues de leur malaise qui se firent un sourire poli avant de repartir à leurs occupations.

* * *

\- Voilà, souffla Abby en terminant d'étaler de la pommade sur le nouvel hématome de Clarke. En se piquant elle ne s'était pas loupée.

\- Merci, souffla sa fille.

Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit dans sa chambre, elle l'interpella :

\- Clarke... Je suis désolée de ne pas...

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis pas une fille facile, sourit la blonde d'un air désolé.

Les yeux d'Abby semblèrent s'humidifier et elle articula difficilement :

\- Et moi donc... Je suis pas une mère modèle...

\- ... C'était une bonne idée, tu sais, de m'emmener ici. Merci.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire timide avant que Clarke ne monte lentement les escaliers, prenant garde à ses muscles encore endoloris pour certains. Elle rejoignit sa chambre pour retrouver Lexa appuyée contre son oreiller, les jambes relevées sur son matelas, un livre dans les mains comme toujours.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Sourit Clarke en allant s'asseoir sur son propre matelas.

\- Oh, hm... Le dernier Connelly.

\- Je ne te pensais pas intéressée par les polars...

\- Ah oui ? Et selon toi, je m'intéresse à quoi ?

\- J'sais pas, peut-être la mythologie ces trucs là, l'histoire d'Amérique, t'as l'air tellement attentive aux cours de Titus.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'intéresse, mais j'aime bien les enquêtes policières aussi, les psychopathes et tout, je trouve ça cool, et ça fait frissonner.

Clarke sourit, elle avait appris quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas sur la brune. Elle était vraiment touchée de la façon dont Lexa s'était occupée d'elle. Elle se jura de la remercier un jour. Ses yeux s'échappèrent un instant sur les longues jambes bronzées de sa colocataire avant qu'elle n'aille s'asseoir sur le lit de celle-ci, son oreiller en mains, surprenant cette dernière qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Lis-moi un passage ! S'exclama la blonde.

\- Je peux te le prêter si tu veux après l'avoir fini, je l'ai emprunté à Anya, elle sera sans doute d'accord.

\- Non, j'aimerais que tu me lises un passage, insista Clarke.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre devant le visage soudain suppliant et adorable de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de concéder à lui lire le passage qu'elle lisait actuellement. Cela sembla faire très plaisir à Clarke qui s'installa dos au mur avec son oreiller pour mieux écouter la brune. Celle-ci commença alors sa lecture sur une scène plutôt macabre, un corps avait à nouveau été retrouvé en état de décomposition avancée.

Sa lecture était fluide, elle mettait le ton, et prenait soin de respecter la ponctuation, ce qui permit à Clarke de se fondre dans l'histoire : c'était comme si elle y était. Légèrement stressée par la situation, elle se mit à dessiner des formes imaginaires sur la jambe gauche de Lexa qui ne loupa pas une miette des gestes qui s'apparentaient plus à des caresses pour elle. Si d'abord elle avait profité d'un point pour arrêter sa lecture afin de faire remarquer son geste à son amie, devant sa mine légèrement effrayée, elle continua malgré la tension naissante dans ses muscles. Le jeu auquel jouait Clarke commençait vraiment à devenir dangereux, même si celle-ci ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Tout en continuant sa lecture, les émeraudes de Lexa s'arrêtaient par moment sur les yeux bleus ou sur ses lèvres qu'elles mordillaient distraitement sous le stress. C'est lorsqu'un frisson plus agréable que les autres parcourut le corps de la brune après une forme abstraite un peu trop près d'une zone érogène pour elle, qu'elle se décida à écourter la séance lecture. Clarke sursauta sous une intonation un peu plus virulente lorsque le policier se fit interpeller par un inconnu. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre devant le sourire amusé de Lexa.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? La taquina Clarke.

\- J'imagine beaucoup de choses, rit la brune. "Arrêter de me faire des films avec toi par exemple", pensa t-elle en son fort intérieur.

\- En tout cas tu lis vraiment bien, j'étais à fond dedans. C'est stressant comme histoire.

\- C'est le but, s'amusa la brune. Sinon je lirais Coco la Licorne au pays des arcs en ciel...

\- Haha, très drôle, fit Clarke en attrapant son coussin pour lui infliger un coup qui prit au dépourvu la brune.

Lexa décida de ne pas se laisser faire et attrapa elle aussi son oreiller pour aller répondre à la blonde. Leurs cris et rires se firent entendre puisque rapidement la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Octavia qui se dépêcha de crier : "bataille d'oreillers !".

Les deux amies furent donc rejointes par les autres filles et elles s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour se taper dessus sans retenir leurs coups. La bataille dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'Indra n'arrive et se prenne l'oreiller d'Echo en pleine tête. Le silence se fit alors que les filles tentaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

\- Toutes dans le couloir, fit sèchement l'éducatrice.

Les filles, lèvres serrées pour ne pas rire encore se dirigèrent vers le couloir pour attendre la suite.

\- Je vois que vous êtes en forme ce soir, mais ne croyez pas que vous allez m'empêcher de dormir, je vais vous trouver une occupation.

Tandis que les filles s'interrogeaient sur leur future sanction, elles entendirent soudain des bruits sourds venant de la première chambre : des vêtements, des affaires personnelles, des produits d'hygiène et tout autre objet qui passait sous les mains d'Indra se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et ce pour toutes les chambres. Cela ne réussit pas à enlever le sourire retenue sur les lèvres des filles qui se firent tout de même toute petites.

\- Voilà, corvée de ménage et rangement. Tant que ce sera pas nickel, vous n'irez pas vous coucher.

Les jeunes se jetèrent un regard complice avant de grimacer et d'aller chacune dans leur chambre respective. Clarke ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant l'état de leur chambre : on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

\- Et si j'en entends une rire, je colle tout le groupe aux nettoyages des écuries cette nuit !

Devant l'état piteux de la blonde, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de lui filer un petit coup d'épaule avec un sourire. Celui-ci fut contagieux car Clarke se laissa vite aller à sourire en réponse avant de se mettre à ranger la chambre en chantier. Oui, elle était de retour au ranch.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 6 ! Je n'ai pas souhaité décrire les difficultés de Clarke jour après jour pour que ça ne soit pas redondant et ennuyant. J'ai préféré écrire des passages à différents moments afin de mieux espacer les symptômes du sevrage qui sont les plus difficiles lors de la première semaine. Clarke a décidé de se sevrer de manière "dure" c'est à dire sans accompagnement médicamenteux pour ceux qui pourraient s'interroger...ce qui a entrainé dans mon esprit dérangé des scènes plutôt amusantes entre elle et Lexa avec le grain de sel d'Octavia et Raven :P**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me le dire et je vous dis à très bientôt ! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yop tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! :) Merci pour les retours, les follow et les favs ! Je suis super contente que ça continue à vous plaire ! Je continue à vous répondre directement ici plutôt que par mp (mais si vous préférez par mp signalez le moi). Y'a moyen de répondre à certaines questions posées dans les reviews, sait-on jamais si ça intéresse d'autres personnes :)**_

 _ **MagRd : Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma fiction ^^ Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Je ne pensais pas trop à du Misfits quand j'ai attaqué cette fiction mais le côté jeunes délinquants peut y faire penser oui :P Heureusement ils tuent par leurs éducateurs et ont pas des pouvoirs wtf x) Pour la publication, j'essaye de publier un chapitre tous les 3-4 jours comme j'ai du temps libre. Après ça dépend de mon avancée... Mais bon pour la régularité après on peut parler affaire hein... (t'vois genre contre Passenger Side... un ptit truc par ci par là... haha :p) A très bientôt j'espère !**_

 _ **BadMonster-fr : Hey hey ! Punaise je me disais que ton pseudo me disait quelque chose, j'ai mis genre une heure avant de réaliser que tu étais l'auteur de l'une de mes histoires préférées ! xD Bienvenue à toi sur la fiction, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire très constructif et intéressant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire ! Le nom du ranch sera expliqué par la suite c'est par rapport à l'histoire personnelle de Thelonius :) (mais je suis d'accord le nom suck un peu :p). Pour ce qui est de la relation Bellamy/Echo, c'est tout bête, après les avoir vu s'entraider dans la S2 , j'ai bien accroché à l'idée de ce possible couple du coup c'est resté héhé. Il y aura des scènes entre Bellamy et Lexa dans le futur oui et sans aucun doute une baston, une vraie... À voir quand maintenant et pourquoi :P je n'en dis pas plus ! A bientôt, tiens moi au courant pour tes idées d'histoire ce sera avec plaisir ! :)**_

 _ **Isabelle Pearl : Bellamy est un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre, ça va te faire plaisir je pense :P Merci pour tes commentaires et à bientôt j'espère.**_

 _ **Merci encore à tous les autres, c'est vos retours qui me donnent l'inspiration ! Merci à doubi mon relecteur qui fait toujours un excellent taff et qui supporte mes idées chelous haha! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Excursion**_

Le ranch était en ébullition depuis plusieurs jours, le pick-up ne cessait ses allers-retours à Tucson pour aller acheter du matériel et du ravitaillement. Clarke regardait d'un air intrigué les éducateurs qui semblaient être au plus haut de leur forme. Raven arriva près d'elle avec une moue blasée :

\- J'ai envie de mourir.

\- C'est si terrible que ça cette randonnée à cheval ?

\- Clarke. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que représentent cinq jours le cul vissé sur le dos d'un cheval ? Je te parle pas d'un petit trot par ci par là comme tu fais avec Lexa, je te parle de quatre à six heures de cheval par jour ! Je déteste cette foutue randonnée. La dernière fois mon corps n'était plus qu'un hématome géant.

\- Tu peux pas demander à rester ? Ou à être avec ma mère et Marcus dans le pick-up ?

\- Indra et Anya disent que pour ma jambe abîmée, l'équitation est très bon pour la rééducation. Et ta mère pour mon plus grand malheur a confirmé leurs dires quand j'ai demandé pour le pick-up. La seule façon d'être avec eux c'est d'être malade à en crever.

Clarke sourit amusée avant de donner un petit coup d'épaule à la brune.

\- Allez courage, on se soutiendra moralement. Je risque de pas en sortir indemne de cette rando au vu de ce que tu m'annonces. Au moins ça me fera un peu sortir d'ici...

\- C'est vrai que depuis...

\- Ouais, c'est compréhensible en même temps de plus avoir confiance pour les courses... J'ai quand même réussi à trouver un dealer à Tucson, sourit-elle nullement gênée par son geste du mois dernier.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller la rando du coup par rapport à ta santé ?

\- Ca devrait aller, je suis plutôt clean en ce moment... Il y a juste parfois des rappels à l'ordre un peu désagréables là dedans, fit la blonde avec une moue, son doigt sur sa tête.

\- Je vois oui, un peu comme moi avec mes douleurs fantômes pour ma jambe.

\- On peut dire ça. Alala, on a l'air de quoi sérieux, deux handicapées de la vie, rit-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Mais foi de Reyes, un canasson n'aura pas ma peau cette année !

\- Bien dit !

* * *

Clarke aidait les jeunes à préparer les sandwichs et boissons pour la première journée d'excursion. Demain, ils partiraient à huit heures tapante pour cette folle aventure dans le sud de Tucson.

\- Tiens Princesse, lança Bellamy en enfonçant quelque chose sur la tête de la blonde après avoir déposé des packs d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle récupéra ledit objet avant de sourire, sincèrement étonnée : un chapeau de cow-boy noir, vraiment magnifique.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? Sourit-elle.

\- Ben, tu en avais pas, et en allant aux courses on a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée avec Octavia. Il te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup, merci, dit-elle en le remettant sur sa tête.

Elle prit une mine sérieuse comme les acteurs de vieux westerns pour fixer Bellamy qui la regardait d'un air complice.

\- Il y a deux sortes de gens petit : ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé, et ceux qui creusent... J'ai le pistolet, tu creuses !

Le brun éclata de rire avant de sourire :

\- Hey pas mal Griffin ! Franchement tu gères !

Les deux jeunes se donnèrent une accolade complice, tous les deux très contents de la réaction de l'autre. Clarke était vraiment touchée de ce cadeau inattendu. Alors qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Bellamy, elle vit arriver Lexa habillée d'un sort en jean bleu foncé, d'un débardeur noir et d'une chemise à carreaux bordeaux serrée autour de sa taille. Elle aussi avait un chapeau de cow-boy mais de couleur marron.

\- Hey Lexa ! Regarde ! Moi aussi, j'ai un super chapeau maintenant.

\- Oh. Bien. Acquiesça la brune en regardant Bellamy ensuite. Il te va bien Clarke. Le noir c'est vraiment ta couleur.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi cette phrase suscita un certain trouble dans son esprit avant de se souvenir des sous-vêtements noirs de la blonde qu'elle avait entraperçut lors de sa période difficile de sevrage. Elle se racla finalement la gorge avant de partir vers la cuisine pour retrouver Echo qui beurrait les pains pour les sandwichs.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Questionna la blonde, surprise de la distance que la brune avait prise avec elle.

\- Woods a son caractère, te prends pas la tête avec ça. Elle a dû se lever du pied gauche ce matin. Tiens, tu veux pas venir m'aider à décharger le reste des courses ? Octavia m'a lâché pour aller avec Lincoln s'occuper des chevaux, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond avec une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

\- On est jaloux du béguin que sa petite sœur a pour l'éducateur le plus sexy du ranch Mr Blake ?

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait le béguin pour des jeunes, j'aurais pu leur casser la gueule pour les empêcher de s'en approcher, sourit-il en se dirigeant avec la blonde vers le pick-up.

\- Alala ces frères protecteurs... Tu es bien avec Echo et elle en fait pas toute une histoire...

\- Ouais mais moi je suis son grand frère hé !

\- Et alors, elle est pas toute fragile, elle sait se défendre, sourit Clarke.

\- C'est pas faux, mais cette histoire va mal finir... Comme si un éduc pouvait être intéressé par une fille de son âge... C'est illégal en plus, elle est encore mineure ! Enfin, je serais là pour ramasser les morceaux quand ça aura mal fini pour elle, j'imagine...

\- Quel gentleman, se moqua Clarke.

\- Bien sûr ! Je me préoccupe du bien être de chaque femme le méritant, s'amusa t-il en lui donnant deux sacs de course.

\- Bah bien sûr !

Les deux jeunes partirent d'un rire commun, les yeux brillants de complicité. Cela n'échappa à une certaine brune depuis la cuisine qui les observait de ses émeraudes légèrement assombries. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre, mais Bellamy et Clarke semblaient beaucoup se rapprocher ces derniers temps. La faute aux nouveaux groupes d'ateliers qui les avaient mis ensemble la plupart du temps suite à la modification de l'emploi du temps de Clarke. Elle se demandait si Anya n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle finit par hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être agacée de toute façon, Clarke était libre de fréquenter qui elle souhaitait, et Echo était scotchée à Bellamy dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle était juste envieuse des temps partagés avec la blonde qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps. Excepté dans leur chambre et durant les repas, elles ne se voyaient plus trop. Elle se promit de profiter de la randonnée pour se rapprocher à nouveau de la blonde.

* * *

Indra vérifiait patiemment l'harnachement de chaque cheval avant le départ. Tous les jeunes récupéraient leurs bouteilles d'eau ainsi que leur déjeuner du midi auprès de Marcus et Abby pour les ranger dans les sacoches de selle. Clarke sans se l'expliquer était à la fois excitée par la sortie et à la fois terrorisée par le fait de monter à cheval aussi longtemps, sans assurance retour. Elle s'était équipée d'un jean malgré la chaleur environnante pour protéger sa peau des frottements de cuir et avait passé des boots et chaps en cuir noir que sa mère était allée lui acheter. Avec son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, elle avait tout d'une parfaite aventurière du Far-West. C'était très kitch en y repensant mais elle s'amusait, c'était le principal. Une indication d'Indra les fit mettre pied à l'étrier pour les faire se hisser ensuite sur la selle de leur cheval. Celui de Clarke était de couleur pie marron et s'appelait Bakary. Le gris qu'elle avait eu la première fois avec Lexa était monté par Murphy qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle.

\- Prête cow-girl ? Plaisanta Lexa avec un petit sourire en amenant son cheval bai près d'elle.

\- On peut dire ça, j'espère ne pas me rétamer par terre.

\- Bak' est sympa, tu verras. Un peu plus dynamique que Bison, dit-elle en désignant le cheval de Murphy. C'est un suiveur, au pire, si tu n'es pas à l'aise, contente-toi d'attraper le pommeau de ta selle et laisse-toi guider, il fera le reste.

\- Ok, merci, sourit Clarke.

\- Vous vous mettez en file indienne pour commencer les premiers kilomètres ! Indiqua Anya en indiquant l'ordre des chevaux.

Lexa et Octavia se retrouvèrent en tête du groupe au vu du caractère de meneur de leur cheval respectif, vinrent ensuite Nyko et Echo, Murphy et Jasper, Monty et Ontari, Raven et Gustus puis Bellamy et Clarke. Encadré par Indra, Anya, Pike et Lincoln, le groupe commença sa marche pour traverser les terres du ranch et ainsi rejoindre la route principale pour Tucson.

Clarke était plutôt à l'aise, son cheval comme l'avait dit Lexa aimait suivre les autres. Elle n'avait même pas eu à serrer les jambes ou lui indiquer la route : dès qu'il avait vu les autres chevaux partir, il avait de lui-même démarré son pas. La blonde était plutôt contente de la sensation de monter à cheval. Si au départ elle avait été effrayé, se faire porter par un animal aussi puissant avait quelque chose de grisant et symbolique. En plus, elle était avec Bellamy, un partenaire qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

\- Encore toi, souffla Bellamy amusé.

\- Tu peux parler, je vais croire que tu me suis Blake, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je crois surtout qu'on a hérité des pires talents de cavalier du ranch entier.

\- Hey ! Parle pour toi, je me débrouille maintenant. Je maîtrise à peu de chose près les trois allures.

\- Moi je maîtrise plusieurs positions mais je crois que c'est pas celles dont on a besoin pour monter à cheval, la taquina t-il.

\- Mais quel pervers, se moqua la blonde amusée.

\- Moi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua t-il avec un charmant sourire.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés dans leurs chamailleries amicales qu'ils se firent surprendre par l'arrêt brutal du groupe.

\- Bon ! On va trotter quelques minutes avant de partir au galop. Vous pouvez pour les cavaliers à l'aise vous disperser pour mieux en profiter. Ceux qui sont pas à l'aise, vous restez avec les éducateurs ! Rappelez-vous : si votre monture s'emballe, faites lui faire des cercles de plus en plus petit, elle ralentira !

Un "oui" général se fit entendre avant que le rythme des chevaux n'accélère. Clarke se concentra pour se caler sur le trot de sa monture. En deux minutes ce fut bon, elle se levait en rythme avec les foulées de l'animal et pouvait ainsi profiter de la vitesse et de l'air chaud sur ses joues. Tout sourire, elle vit démarrer après un temps les autres chevaux qui partirent au galop à travers les grandes étendues sèches où seuls quelques cactus faisaient obstacles.

Elle fut surprise de retrouver Lexa qui après une figure maîtrisée l'avait rejointe, son cheval trottait aux côtés de Bakary qui ne semblait pas totalement décidé à se bouger le postérieur.

\- Allez Clarke, serre tes jambes, et on y va !

Elle appliqua l'ordre de la brune. Le cheval fit quelques foulées de galop avant de reprendre son trot, faisant grogner sa cavalière.

\- On va le motiver un peu, fit Lexa malicieuse. Baky' siffla t-elle avant de coller sa monture près de l'autre cheval, frottant presque sa jambe avec celle de Clarke.

L'hongre baissa les oreilles, agacé par une telle présence à ses côtés avant de les redresser rapidement en voyant le cheval brun de l'autre cavalière partir à toute vitesse. Ni une ni deux, sa foulée changea et il partit au grand galop, soufflant Clarke au passage qui n'eut que le temps de serrer la crinière et le pommeau de la selle. Elle vit les yeux de Lexa se fixer sur elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant d'encourager sa monture à accélérer encore. Bakary ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter, pressé de retrouver la présence réconfortante de son compagnon leader, il accéléra encore, atteignant une vitesse que la blonde n'avait jamais atteinte. La sensation était totalement différente des fois où elle avait galopé au sein du ranch. Elle se sentait totalement libre et la vitesse à laquelle elle allait lui était totalement inconnue, presque affolante. Son chapeau manqua même de s'envoler, elle remercia la cordelette qu'elle avait sous son menton pour l'avoir retenu. Les deux chevaux finirent par ralentir après une course effrénée entre les cactus et buissons secs, faisant éclater de rire les deux jeunes.

\- Waouh ! Il en a sous le sabot ce grand feignant quand il veut !

\- Ouais, il déteste être tout seul, rit la brune. C'est un gros nounours si on veut. Il est capable d'aller très vite quand il suit.

\- C'était trop cool, merci, sourit la blonde en tendant sa main à Lexa qui la serra dans une douce étreinte.

* * *

Le groupe était à présent à l'entrée du Parc National de Saguaro. Anya et Pike étaient allés s'occuper des autorisations pour la visite du Parc avec leurs montures tout en informant qu'ils comptaient camper la nuit sur plusieurs jours. Clarke reposait ses jambes, des lunettes de soleil juchées sur ses beaux yeux bleus pour s'en protéger. Elle était en compagnie d'Octavia qui avait dû mal à décrocher son regard de Lincoln qui discutait avec Echo et Ontari. "Heureusement que ses lunettes de soleil sont teintées", pensa Clarke.

\- Toujours à fond sur lui ?

\- Malheureusement oui... J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, il me rend folle.

\- Et tu n'as rien tenté encore ?

\- Un petit rapprochement par ci par là, mais rien de bien folichon... Des fois je passe mon bras sous le sien, des trucs comme ça. J'ai envie de croire qu'il me regarde différemment des autres mais je crois que je me fais de faux espoirs.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'à rien, tu connais le dicton, sourit Clarke.

\- C'est sûr, j'ai quelques petites idées pour tenter de l'appâter, rit la brune.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu verras ! Et toi, avec Lexa ?

\- Hm ? Oh c'est cool, on s'entend vraiment bien. Elle est vraiment sympa une fois qu'elle se lâche. Je crois qu'en fait malgré les difficultés du quotidien par rapport au sevrage, je suis plutôt heureuse qu'on m'ait changé de chambre.

\- Hm... Hm...

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde suspicieuse du ton employé par sa camarade.

\- J'suis sûre qu'elle craque pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Se moqua Clarke.

\- Je dois te rappeler qu'elle aime les filles ? Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi, qu'elle soit tout le temps derrière toi ?

\- Elle est pas tout le temps derrière moi...

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est elle qui s'est inquiétée en ne te voyant pas le soir où tu t'es piquée, c'est elle qui t'a trouvé, elle a pris soins de toi pendant les moments difficiles, tu partages sa chambre, elle t'apprend à monter à cheval... C'est marrant comme tout s'emboîte parfaitement.

\- Je crois que tu ferais une mauvaise détective privée O', rit la blonde de nouveau. On appelle ça de l'amitié.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi elle te bouffe des yeux dès que t'as le dos tourné ? Tourne la tête légèrement vers la gauche.

Clarke non sans froncer les sourcils tourna sa tête vers la direction indiquée, surprenant furtivement un regard vert sur elle avant que celui-ci ne se fixe sur autre chose.

\- Tu parles d'une discrétion se moqua la cadette des Blake.

\- Oh ça va... Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'intéresse à moi plus que pour de l'amitié ?...

\- Ca te dérangerait ?

\- ... Je sais pas... J'ai pas imaginé ce genre de choses avec Lexa... On s'entend vraiment bien... Et puis j'y connais rien en fille... Je suis sortie qu'avec des garçons.

\- Bah, tu sais ce que tu as entre les jambes et comment ça fonctionne, c'est pareil pour elle ! Et puis à ce qui paraît les filles s'offrent des orgasmes de fous entre elles ! Octavia écarta son index et son majeur devant sa bouche avant de faire un petit mouvement de langue.

Cela fit rougir la blonde qui secoua la tête, dépitée par le vulgaire de la situation. Elle frappa gentiment son amie.

\- O' ! Arrête, rit-elle gênée.

\- De ce qu'Echo m'a dit, elle est plutôt plus que douée avec sa langue et ses doigts notre Lexa sérieuse.

\- T'es impossible...

\- Elle est belle, regarde moi ce corps... Ces jambes longues et musclées... Cette poitrine bien faite... Ces yeux verts... Ces lèvres pulpées...

\- Bon stop ! S'exclama Clarke qui avait plus l'impression d'être en face d'un marchand de tapis qu'autre chose.

Elle se leva en secouant la tête ce qui fit encore plus rire Octavia au passage qui semblait fière de l'état dans lequel elle avait mis la blonde.

\- Toi, tu lui as parlé de Lexa, rit Raven en boitillant vers son amie.

\- Un petit peu, se justifia la Blake.

\- Tu crois que y'a moyen avec la rando...?

\- Si tu crois que je vais pas essayer de conclure avec Lincoln pendant la rando tu te trompes ! Alors elles, c'est sûr qu'elles vont craquer !

\- Je vois pas comment tu peux conclure avec un éducateur qui va sans doute dormir avec Anya mais je demande à voir ça...

Seul un regard azur et pétillant d'idées répondit à l'interrogation de la mécanicienne qui secoua la tête, sincèrement amusée.

* * *

Le parc de Saguaro était vraiment magnifique depuis la selle des chevaux. Les jeunes admiraient depuis deux jours le paysage composé de plaines désertiques et de zones montagneuses au loin. Indra leur avait fait un petit résumé : le parc s'étendait sur environ 370 kilomètres et se situait près du désert de Sonora. Les cactus étaient sans aucun doute les maîtres de ce parc. Le plus souvent ils voyaient des Saguaro -le cactus ayant donné son nom au parc- mais ils purent reconnaître d'autres races dont ils oublièrent rapidement les noms un peu trop compliqués bien que Pike insista pour les leur faire rentrer en tête. Ils croisèrent sur leur route d'autres randonneurs et cavaliers, mais aussi des petits animaux par chance : souris des cactus, et même un coyote fuyant à cause des bruits de sabots. Pas, trot et galop avaient été au rendez-vous ces deux derniers jours.

Les chevaux semblaient bien fatigués après cette nouvelle journée d'exploration, aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit du deuxième campement, les jeunes mirent pied à terre non sans un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient faits plusieurs pauses, mais d'une heure maximum pour ne pas arriver trop tard et avoir le temps de monter les tentes. Après avoir fait boire les chevaux, ils les attachèrent dans le petit enclos construit pour.

\- Cette fois j'en suis sûr, j'ai plus de fesses ! Se plaignit Jasper.

\- Et moi plus de bijoux de famille... Renchérit Monty.

Cela fit rire Clarke qui ne se plaignit pas, bien que ses adducteurs étaient tout aussi douloureux. Elle se mit à aider les autres à monter le campement pour la nuit. En moins d'une heure, toutes les tentes étaient installées et les jeunes prenaient un repos bien mérité avec une bouteille d'eau à la main et un hot dog rempli de saucisses ou de merguez au choix, cuisant actuellement sur la petite grille du feu de camps.

\- Rappelez-vous qu'il faut bien étouffer le feu une fois que vous n'en avez plus besoin, insista Pike. La nuit, si une braise s'échappe, c'est la catastrophe assurée.

Les jeunes l'ignorèrent pour la plupart, trop contents de pouvoir se prélasser plutôt que d'écouter des conseils ennuyeux.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ? S'exclama soudain Jasper.

\- Quoi comme jeu ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, vous connaissez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc encore ? Grogna Murphy.

\- Un jeu que j'ai un peu inventé en m'inspirant d'autres jeux. En gros, ça permet de tester les relations qu'on a entre amis, meilleurs amis, même.

\- Débile... Soupira Ontari.

\- Fais pas ta rabat-joie, on risque de bien se marrer... On apprend plein de trucs sur les autres et puis c'est drôle quand son partenaire se trompe.

\- Allez vas-y on t'écoute, lança Bellamy.

\- Je suis d'accord aussi, enchérit Clarke. Ca peut être amusant.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un regard complice avant d'écouter la suite des explications. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient chacun avec leur calepin servant normalement à prendre des notes sur la randonnée. Ils avaient réussi à virer les éducateurs pour former la boucle des douze jeunes qu'ils étaient. Ils s'étaient alors mis par duo de chambre pour corser un peu le jeu. Cela avait fait grimacer Ontari et Raven mais après un soupir, elles concédèrent à céder et faire un effort. Jasper avait écrit des questions qu'il avait ensuite roulées en boule dans la casquette de Bellamy. Chacun leur tour, chaque duo devait piocher une question et y répondre pour tester les connaissances de l'autre sur leur amitié.

\- Alors, première question... Oh, facile, que mange au petit déjeuner mon meilleur ami ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Monty qui se dépêcha d'écrire sur sa feuille. Jasper tourna la tête pour ne pas voir la réponse que proposait l'asiatique : "Pancake avec double dose de beurre de cacahuète et confiture de fraise". Il cacha sa feuille ensuite, laissant Jasper montrer la sienne qui avait griffonné la réponse qu'avait donné le brun.

\- Yes ! S'exclama Monty en tapant dans la main de Jasper. Il me connait comme si c'était ma femme ! Rit-il.

Les autres jeunes s'amusèrent de leur complicité jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Bellamy et Murphy :

\- Quel est l'atout physique le plus flagrant de ton meilleur ami ?... T'es sérieux Jasper avec tes questions pourries, grogna Murphy tandis que les autres ricanaient tout bas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, Echo mimant des fesses avec ses mains sous le regard amusé de Bellamy. Avec un regard blasé, ils retournèrent leur calepin pour montrer leur réponse :

\- "Il y en a trop", avait écrit Bellamy.

\- "Son cul", quoi ?! "Il y en a trop", ça va les chevilles, rit Murphy en l'assommant d'un coup de calepin qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Alors on aime mon cul ? S'amusa Bellamy.

\- Roh ta gueule... S'indigna le garçon. T'es con on a perdu le point à cause de tes conneries...

\- Oh pardon amour, souffla le grand brun en allant embrasser le front de John qui le repoussa en le tapant encore plus fort.

\- Pas devant les enfants, se justifia t-il non sans un demi sourire qui fit rosir les joues d'Ontari.

\- Bon, à nous, souffla Lexa en piochant un papier tout en regardant Clarke. Quel est le parfum du gel douche qu'utilise ta meilleure amie ?

Elle fit une moue tandis que Clarke écrivait pour les autres la réponse qui lui correspondait. La brune hésita un instant, pouvait-elle réellement indiquer aux autres qu'elle connaissait le parfum du gel douche de Clarke ? Ne serait-ce pas déplacé de sa part ? Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait... L'odeur enivrante de la blonde ne cessait de lui chatouiller les narines après sa douche, elle adorait son parfum à la noix de coco. Ca lui donnait des idées plus que malsaines parfois. Elle surprit le regard d'Octavia et Raven sur elle qui semblaient se délecter de son hésitation. Elle finit par griffonner une réponse inventée pour ne pas paraître accro à la jolie blonde.

\- "Noix de coco", sourit Clarke.

\- "Mangue ?" avait écrit la brune sur son calepin ce qui tira une grimace à son amie.

\- Lexa ! Comment t'as pu te tromper, rit la blonde, tu me dis tous les jours que tu adores ce parfum !

\- Ah hum... Désolée, je me rappelais plus... Marmonna la brune.

\- Moi je sais que tu sens la menthe ! T'abuses ! Tu prends du Axe Black... Soupira d'un air déçu son amie.

Devant la mine peinée de la jeune fille, le cœur de Lexa sembla s'arrêter un instant, elle se sentait atrocement mal tout d'un coup. Elle ne pensait pas que cela peinerait autant son amie. Elle se promit de répondre juste à la prochaine question peu importe la nature. Les autres piochèrent à leur tour leur question faisant rire à leur tour leurs amis devant les erreurs. Clarke n'en fit aucune sur celle de Lexa qui était sur le genre de livres que lisait la brune. Quand ce fut de nouveau à son tour, le regard vert de la brune foudroya Jasper : "Quelle est la couleur préférée des sous-vêtements de ta meilleure amie ?".

\- Je te hais Jasper... Marmonna t-elle en tentant de camoufler son malaise.

Elle jeta un regard à Clarke qui était tout sourire, cette fois-ci elle ne lui pardonnerait pas une seconde erreur. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir répondu juste à la précédente question. Elle finit par griffonner malgré elle.

\- "Noir" montra Clarke.

\- Lexa, allez montre ! Sourit Raven, fort amusée par la situation.

\- "Noir" avait écrit la brune qui retenait tant bien que mal le feu montant sur son visage.

\- Yes ! On a gagné le point ! C'était dur ça ! Tu as répondu au hasard non ? Sourit la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

\- On peut dire ça oui... Des suppositions... Marmonna t-elle tandis que sa peau frissonnait au contact de celle de Clarke.

\- Génial, tu gères ! Ca nous fait deux points !

Des sifflements se firent entendre de la part d'Octavia et Raven auxquels Lexa répondit par un majeur levé non sans un sourire. Les saloperies, elles se délectaient de ces moments horriblement gênants pour elle. Le jeu se poursuivit sur d'autres questions gênantes pour certains et amusantes pour d'autres. Finalement, ce fut Bellamy et Murphy les grands vainqueurs, suivis de près par Jasper et Monty puis de Clarke et Lexa. Fatigués, ils rejoignirent ensuite leur tente respective.

* * *

Lexa se glissa tranquillement dans son duvet suivit de Clarke qui descendit la fermeture de la tente pour empêcher les moustiques de rentrer. Elle sourit dans la pénombre en se mettant à son tour dans son duvet. Elle alluma sa petite lampe torche pour éclairer ce qui fit grogner la brune qui avait du mal à se remettre des questions stupides de Jasper auxquelles elle s'était forcée à répondre pour ne pas décevoir Clarke.

\- Alors comme ça... On connaît ma musique et couleur de sous vêtements préférée hm ? Sourit la blonde heureuse de pouvoir taquiner son amie.

\- Hmf... Grogna la brune mal à l'aise en se tournant de son côté.

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque les doigts de Clarke s'aventurèrent sur son épaule nue. Elle se laissa néanmoins faire, savourant la tension naissante dans son bas ventre. Elle inclina légèrement la nuque pour permettre à la jeune de caresser le début du tatouage sur sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Et on connaît le nombre de cercles exact que j'ai dans le dos... Tenta de se justifier Lexa.

\- J'adore tes tatouages, je te l'ai déjà dit... Souffla la blonde en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune qui se contracta.

Clarke pouvait sentir la tension dans les muscles de la brune et elle ne cessait de penser à ce que lui disait Octavia au quotidien. Pouvait-elle sincèrement espérer attirer l'attention de la magnifique jeune fille sur elle ? Elle n'était pas une fille prude en général, mais elle s'aventurait sur un terrain complètement inconnu pour elle. Être attirée par une fille était vraiment nouveau. Elle ne s'imaginait même pas pouvoir leur plaire. Du moins ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

\- Lexa ? Interrogea t-elle.

\- Hm.

\- Tu aimes quand je te caresse comme ça...?

Les yeux verts de la brune s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se redressa pour toiser la blonde qui en fut surprise :

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Clarke ? Souffla finalement la brune, une lueur sauvage dans ses pupilles.

\- Je sais pas vraiment... Chuchota la blonde en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est... irrespectueux ! S'offusqua t-elle. Je fais ce que je peux pour me contrôler et imposer à personne ma sexualité. Mais ne viens pas me tenter ou ça pourrait mal finir pour toi, princesse... Et j'en ai pas envie...

Les pupilles azur de Clarke se teintèrent de remords quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas blesser la brune. Elle avait été maladroite dans sa question, mais l'inaction de Lexa la travaillait tout autant que les paroles de la cadette des Blake. Elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par la belle brune et n'arrivait pas à le gérer.

\- Excuse-moi... Dit-elle en coupant la lampe torche.

\- Hm.

Elle se rallongea comme la brune le fit avant elle. Le temps sembla ralentir, elle entendait les ricanements des autres jeunes dans leur tente, les ronflements de Pike, les bruits nocturnes du parc mais ce qu'elle entendait surtout c'était la respiration de Lexa qui ne dormait pas plus qu'elle visiblement.

\- Lexa...

Elle entendit un soupir lui répondre.

\- Lexa... Je sais que tu dors pas...

\- Tu fais chier... Dors... Marmonna la brune.

Son corps se crispa à nouveau quand elle sentit le souffle de Clarke à nouveau contre son bras puis son épaule, son cou. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La princesse jouait vraiment à un jeu dangereux et elle avait beau museler ses pulsions, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Elle mourrait d'envie de glisser ses mains et ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de la blonde. Elle sentit ses dernières résistances vaciller puis céder quand la bouche de la blonde posa un baiser timide sur le haut de son épaule dénudée.

Clarke se retrouva alors brusquement plaquée contre le sol. Le visage de Lexa au dessus du sien. Sa bouche survola avec hésitation quelques secondes le visage de son amie avant qu'elle ne souffle un :

\- Et merde !

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Clarke, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Malgré les apparences et la tension de la situation, le baiser de Lexa ne fut pas violent, au contraire, la blonde sentit qu'elle se retenait pour offrir toute la douceur qu'elle avait en elle pour ne pas la brusquer. Si la sensation avait été étrange du fait qu'elle se faisait embrasser par la plus belle fille du ranch à ses yeux, elle se sentit grisée par l'expérience. Clarke se laissa guider par les lèvres expertes de son amie qui après une nouvelle respiration, approfondit le baiser pour inviter sa langue dans la bouche de sa vis à vis qui lui céda l'ouverture sans résister plus que ça, lâchant au passage un léger gémissement qui excita encore plus la brune. Elles approfondirent le baiser, s'embrassant langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, une éternité à leurs yeux avant que Clarke ne sente la main de la brune glisser sur sa poitrine et masser gentiment un des seins. Le petit cri surpris que poussa Clarke la fit rougir de honte, elle ne s'était jamais entendu gémir comme ça pour une simple caresse sur la poitrine. Les mains de Lexa semblaient la brûler agréablement. Son corps était en feu, son bas-ventre en ébullition et son entrejambe... Elle préférait ne pas y penser, trop concentrée dans son baiser et l'effet qu'avait la brune sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être aussi agréable. Lexa embrassait horriblement bien et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle pourrait vite devenir accro à ses baisers.

Au gémissement de Clarke, Lexa avait retiré sa main, mon dieu qu'elle était bruyante... Elle avait tout sauf envie de se faire surprendre par les autres jeunes voir les éducateurs. Après un énième baiser fiévreux, elle finit par écarter sa bouche de celle de la blonde, les lèvres brillantes à cause des baisers échangés, haletante et la fixant de ses pupilles vertes.

\- ... Embrasse-moi encore... Soupira lascivement la blonde en tentant de ramener vers elle le visage de la brune.

\- Tu fais un peu trop de bruit princesse... Sourit-elle, flattée tout de même par la demande.

\- Désolée...

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que ça me déplaît... Mais c'est pas vraiment autorisé ce genre d'échanges salivaires ici... Glissa t-elle en allant déposer des baisers papillons le long de la mâchoire de la blonde. Oh oui, elle pourrait sans doute embrasser la jeune fille toute la nuit comme ça.

\- Hm... Lexa... Soupira Clarke pantelante.

\- Tu me fais perdre le contrôle... Se plaignit la brune alors qu'elle allait se rallonger de son côté.

* * *

Elles se regardaient à présent dans la pénombre, incapables de dormir, les doigts de Clarke caressaient distraitement la joue de la brune qui ne se remettait pas de leur échange.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne, remarqua t-elle.

\- C'est juste que...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis promis de plus… avec des bi et je t'ai quand même sauté dessus... J'ai honte.

\- A cause d'Echo ?

\- On peut dire ça... Soupira la brune.

\- Et moi je me suis promis de pas m'embarquer dans une relation autre qu'amicale tant que je suis au ranch et je t'ai horriblement chauffé, s'excusa Clarke.

Un silence passa avant que la blonde ne se redresse pour se pencher au dessus de la brune,

\- On pourrait juste profiter tu crois pas ?

\- "Juste profiter" ? Interrogea t-elle, légèrement blasée.

\- S'amuser, tu sais, simplement les avantages... Tu me montrerais et tu profiterais, ce serait tout bénef non ? J'en ai envie et toi aussi... C'est un plus dans notre relation amicale quoi.

\- Les sex-friends ça a jamais été ma spécialité, grogna Lexa.

\- Donc tu préfères qu'on ne fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Je sais pas... Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me décider...

\- Ok... Je peux quand même t'embrasser avant de dormir ? Sourit malicieusement Clarke.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un soupir de rire à la brune. Celle-ci tendit finalement les lèvres pour répondre au baiser offert par la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'elle sentit que cette dernière commençait à l'accentuer fiévreusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui claquer gentiment la fesse avec un murmure agacé bien que tenté au vu de sa voix légèrement rauque :

\- Clarke...!

\- Pardon, mais tu embrasses vraiment trop bien pour que je résiste, rit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

La brune soupira amusée avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquait si elle disait oui... Sa précédente relation avec Echo était encore dans ses pensées bien qu'elle ne pouvait cacher sa nouvelle attirance pour la jolie Griffin. Peut-être qu'elle en était capable de ne pas s'attacher et juste profiter, il suffisait juste d'établir des règles.

* * *

Octavia avait lutté pour être la dernière près du feu de camp. Elle était assise près de Lincoln qui regardait son téléphone portable. Celui-ci devait veiller à ce que les jeunes ne changent pas de tentes durant les premières heures de sommeil et autant dire que la mission ne le passionnait pas vraiment.

La brunette jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur le fond d'écran du jeune homme en débardeur noir. Rien de bien ambitieux : une simple balle de basket. Pas de concurrente en vue visiblement, cela la rassura.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Octavia, fit remarquer le métisse.

\- J'avais envie de te parler. Après tout on se parle pas assez souvent même si tu es mon référent.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- On peut dire ça. Oui, concéda t-elle.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- En fait, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- Ah. D'un jeune ?

\- Non quelqu'un d'extérieur aux jeunes.

\- Quelqu'un de la ville ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un durant les courses ? Sourit le jeune homme avec patience.

\- On peut pas vraiment dire ça... Il est proche et loin à la fois de moi au quotidien.

Lincoln se passa une main sur son crâne rasé, légèrement embrouillé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il finit par lui sourire pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les histoires de cœur d'adolescente voir jeune adulte mais en tant que référent, il se devait de lui prêter attention voir de la conseiller pour l'orienter au mieux.

\- En fait il est plus vieux que moi... De sept ans.

\- Waouh, en effet, marmonna le jeune homme. Il est majeur du coup contrairement à toi.

\- Oui, soupira t-elle. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde parfois différemment de l'adolescente que je suis et parfois non.

\- Ecoute Octavia, l'éducateur en moi te dirait de faire attention. On ne rigole pas avec ces histoires de majorité en Amérique. Mais après, si c'est un jeune homme sérieux, j'ai envie de te dire : essaye et tu verras bien ce qu'il pensera de toi.

Le cœur de la brune sembla s'accélérer à cette confidence et ce fut encore plus le cas quand Lincoln passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Il tourna soudain la tête en entendant un bruit plutôt indécent venir du côté des tentes. Il allait se lever quand la prise d'Octavia sur son bras attira son regard.

\- Octa...?

Il s'interrompit quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes. D'abord déconcerté, il n'osa pas la repousser ou bien était-ce l'alchimie qu'il avait avec la jeune fille qui le fit hésiter. Il était comme paralysé par le baiser offert. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bourreau des cœurs, plutôt solitaire et peu engageant au vu de son physique impressionnant. Il se doutait bien qu'il faisait craquer plusieurs jeunes filles depuis son arrivée ici mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé ce genre de chose. Avant d'hésiter encore plus et de perdre contrôle, ses mains serrèrent les bras d'Octavia qu'il regarda dans les yeux un court instant avant de secouer légèrement la tête, penaud en voyant la déception dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Octavia... Je suis désolé mais...

La Blake secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux avant de finalement se lever et d'aller se réfugier dans sa tente, laissant Lincoln en proie à des interrogations qu'il avait du mal à organiser.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 7, première partie de l'excursion du ranch, le prochain la clôturera ! Alors est-ce que vous avez apprécié ? Quel passage vous a le plus plu ? Qu'aimeriez vous voir dans la suite de la randonnée ? J'ai hâte de vous lire héhé, à très bientôt et je compte sur vous tous, même vous les timides qui lisez sans rien dire :p Les vues, les follow, les favoris montent je sais que vous êtes là haha ! Allez zou à la prochaine ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yop tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 8 qui présente la fin de la randonnée équestre pour nos jeunes préférés (pour le plus grand soulagement de Raven haha) :D Merci pour vos commentaires, follows et favs ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie et enthousiaste de vous lire après chaque chapitre ! Je vous laisse découvrir comment va évoluer la relation entre Clarke et Lexa ainsi que le reste de la bande...**_

 _ **ChatonPower : Comment ça, ça va pas marcher le sex-friend ? Tu croiiiis ? Hahahaha... :P C'est vrai que Lexa est horriblement jalouse et encore vous n'avez rien vu, ce n'est que le début !  
**_

 _ **isis7981 : Yeah poor Octavia... Mais pas de souci, je ne vais pas laisser Lincoln s'en sortir aussi vite :P Ce genre de situation est horriblement gênant dans la réalité dans le milieu éducatif xD J'adore l'exploiter dans cette fiction !**_

 _ **LadyKastaG : J'ai laissé des indices sur le fait que Clarke risque de succomber à Bellamy ? Ah bon ? Huhu... :P Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ton commentaire, il était très intéressant :) J'espère pouvoir te relire j'aime beaucoup ton point de vue !**_

 _ **Noushkagirl : Merci ! Ravie de te lire pour la première fois il me semble ! Le jeu a bien plu dans le chapitre précédent il y en aura un autre que j'apprécie beaucoup utiliser irl avec les jeunes ! :)**_

 _ **L Kim: Haha je m'en serais doutée ! ;)**_

 _ **MagRd : Bon nous on a comploté secrètement par mp... :P Je ne m'inspire pas de faits réels mais c'est vrai que mon expérience doit jouer un peu sur cet écrit :) J'aime quand ça colle à la réalité surtout pour les UA ! Le côté jeunes difficiles permet beaucoup de choses ! Et sinon pour la tente, ça aurait été très sadique... Mais je le serais plus tard ne t'en fais pas :P**_

 _ **Isabelle Pearl : XD je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état mais ça m'a bien fait rire ! À la prochaine :P**_

 _ **fr-fan-brittana : merchi pour ton petit commentaire :D Je suis contente que leur premier baiser t'ait plu !**_

 _ **BadMonster-fr : Merci pour ton commentaire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ! Il est très intéressant! Pour ce qui est des ressentis de Clarke c'est quelque chose qui viendra bien plus tard comme tu t'en doutes. Elle ne pense pas à l'attachement pour le moment juste le côté physique qui l'excite et l'intrigue beaucoup ! Et comme dit plus haut, je m'occupe du retour de Lincoln/Octavia prochainement :D**_

 _ **MaraCapucin : Et oui c'est triste... Mais bon, c'est une relation compliqué et formellement interdite dans le monde de l'éducatif (et même à l'extérieur :p). Mais ne t'en fais pas, O' aura son match retour :P**_

 _ **Nanoo : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très contente si j'ai réussi à te rendre accro :P À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, merci à nouveau à doubi pour la relecture ! Toujours au top !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Retour au ranch**_

Le lendemain, les jeunes eurent la surprise d'être réveillés par le pick-up du ranch qui leur avait apporté leur pique-nique du midi ainsi que quelques affaires en échange des sales. Clarke se fit attraper par sa mère qui insista pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Pas de malaise, pas de sensation de manque ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Clarke je ne rigole pas. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise à cheval.

\- Ca va maman, bougonna t-elle. Je bois beaucoup d'eau et si j'ai quelques sensations désagréables parfois, ça passe vite, je t'assure. Anya me flique déjà dès qu'elle peut. Je-vais-bien.

\- Bon...

Elle tourna la tête vers Lincoln qui montait côté passager du pick-up. Le jeune éducateur avait l'air d'être malade comme un chien. Il était pâle et avait l'air contrarié.

\- Il a quoi Lincoln ?

\- Il aurait vomit toute la nuit selon Anya. Je le ramène au ranch pour qu'il se repose. Marcus va prendre le relais.

\- Oh... Ok. Marcus monte à cheval ?! S'étonna la blonde.

\- Oui, il monte à cheval, sourit sa mère. Il se débrouille plutôt bien, il faisait des compétitions quand nous étions à la faculté.

La blonde jeta un regard intrigué à sa mère qui avait tourné la tête vers le brun à la barbe de plusieurs jours. Celui-ci souriait tout en discutant avec Nyko et Gustus.

\- Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Hein ? A propos de quoi ?

\- De Marcus.

\- Je crois pas non, tu peux compter sur lui, je dirais.

Clarke fit un faible hochement de tête avant de sourire en voyant Lexa sortir de leur tente. Elle fit un sourire à sa mère qui parut déçue de ne pas avoir plus et fila voir la brune qui s'étirait pour mieux se réveiller.

\- Hey ! L'appela la blonde.

\- Oh. Salut Clarke, sourit la brune.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Excepté que tu as pris toute la place dans la tente cette nuit encore une fois... On peut dire moyen. Mais ça ira.

\- Genre, rit la blonde en allant lui mettre un petit coup d'épaule complice.

Les yeux verts de la brune étaient pétillants de malice, elle était plutôt fière d'avoir taquiné son amie. Après un énième étirement, elle partit chercher de quoi petit déjeuner, prenant garde de ne donner aucune liberté à Clarke concernant leur conversation de la veille. Le pick-up démarra avec un coup de klaxon pour leur dire au revoir avant de s'éloigner en sens inverse. Octavia semblait broyer du noir, elle ne parlait pas et remuait sans conviction son chocolat chaud entre ses mains. Raven fit signe à Clarke que c'était à cause de Lincoln. La blonde se douta alors que quelque chose c'était mal passé entre l'éducateur et la jeune.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à cheval à profiter de l'air encore légèrement humide de ce tout début de journée en Arizona.

\- Hey O'... Ca va pas hein ? Souffla Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le voyait bien au comportement de la brune. Elle qui d'habitude était si énergique et pleine d'humour, n'avait pas esquissé ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle semblait absente de sa monture et totalement éteinte. La Blake haussa les épaules en serrant des lèvres tremblantes.

\- Tu veux pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? L'encouragea Raven qui à force d'avoir tiré sur ses rênes avait réussi à amener son cheval près des deux jeunes.

\- Il m'a repoussé.

\- Lincoln ?... Merde...

\- Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?

\- Quelle importance... En plus Bellamy se comporte comme un gros con avec moi. "Je te l'avais bien dit, blablabla" fit-elle en imitant la voix de son frère. Il m'énerve. Comme si c'était facile de retenir ses sentiments. Lui il a Echo, il peut pas comprendre.

\- Il t'a repoussé comment ça ? Insista Raven. Nan parce que celui qui a refusé d'embrasser ma pote Octavia Blake, il est pas encore né ou alors s'il l'est c'est pour que je lui casse la gueule et que je lui roule dessus hein !

\- On discutait près du feu de camp... J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui mais il était totalement largué je crois... Enfin, à un moment, il m'a dit qu'il fallait essayer dans la vie donc... J'ai essayé.

\- Et ?

\- Au départ, il a pas dit non, il est resté figé en fait. Je crois qu'il était surpris. C'est quand j'ai commencé à accentuer le baiser qu'il m'a attrapé par les bras pour me faire reculer. Après il a fait ses yeux de chien battu genre "je suis désolé"... Et puis... Je suis partie, termina la brune avec quelques larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Mais du coup, il a pas dit non, fit remarquer Raven.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Je te dis que non moi ! Quand tu veux pas te faire embrasser, tu te laisses pas faire plus d'une seconde ma vieille ! Clarke qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Raven... Et puis s'il s'en foutait réellement il s'en serait pas rendu malade toute la nuit.

\- Vous croyez ? Souffla la brune légèrement revitalisée.

\- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir de toute façon, c'est de retourner le confronter.

\- Il va m'éviter, c'est sûr, voir même demander à ce qu'on me change de référent éducatif... Je veux pas, je m'entends vraiment bien avec Lincoln. Il a toujours été là quand ça allait pas et que je dérapais...

\- Allez, en attendant, on est encore là pour trois jours de rando à canasson. Ca sert à rien de déprimer tout du long alors que tu adores faire du cheval. Moi je veux te voir sourire et rire ok Blake ?!

La brunette leur fit un sourire timide en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle soupira amusée avant de lâcher :

\- En tout cas, avant que je l'embrasse, on a entendu un bruit bizarre venant des tentes.

\- Ah bon ?! Quoi comme bruit ?

\- Ca avait l'air d'être quelqu'un prenant du bon temps, souligna Octavia.

\- Ah ouais ? Insista Clarke faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je sais pas qui c'était mais visiblement ils avaient l'air d'apprécier de dormir ensemble...

\- Inspecteur Blake, acceptez-vous de découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce bruit suspect ? La motiva Clarke en tentant de garder son innocence intacte.

\- Evidemment !

Les trois jeunes laissèrent échapper un petit rire commun avant de faire accélérer leur monture qui commençait à se faire semer par le reste du groupe.

* * *

Les sentiers de randonnées se ressemblaient tous mais la sensation de liberté sur un cheval au galop continuait de surprendre les jeunes. Ils arrivaient maintenant au bout du quatrième jour de randonnée équestre au sein du parc national. Si la flore était toujours aussi morne du fait de la simple présence des cactus, la bonne humeur était toujours là. Leur escapade n'était que rires, échanges et plaisirs.

Les jeunes se retenaient d'ailleurs de rire devant le visage gonflé de Pike qui grimaçait devant une Anya complètement blasée. Murphy et Bellamy avaient engagé une course non autorisée avec leurs chevaux et en avaient perdu le contrôle à travers les cactus. Poursuivis par Pike, celui-ci n'avait pas anticipé que son cheval refuserait de sauter un tronc mort et avait donc fini la tête la première sur un immense cactus qui ne s'était pas laissé faire tandis que les deux jeunes avaient terminé par terre mais indemnes des piquants.

\- Vous deux, je vous jure que vous allez faire le reste de la randonnée à pied, grognait-il laconiquement.

L'éducatrice sportive bien qu'amusée faisait tout pour garder son sérieux devant le visage de son collègue. Elle retirait patiemment les piquants tout en surveillant les deux rebelles du regard qui se pinçaient les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de pousser vos chevaux à cette course stupide ? Vous auriez pu vous blesser tout comme eux. Vous êtes des égoïstes, fit sèchement la sportive.

\- On va pas s'excuser pour ce qui a déjà été fait. On a fait une connerie on assume, marmonna Bellamy.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec un comportement aussi mâture, tu vas bien te débrouiller dans la vie Blake. Je te signale que tu n'as plus que quelques mois ici. Ta sœur se comporte beaucoup mieux que toi alors qu'il lui reste plus d'un an à faire !

\- Vous avez qu'à arrêter de nous mettre dans le même panier, je suis pas comme elle.

\- C'est ça. Allez en attendant, rends-toi utile, viens m'aider. Murphy tu vas aider pour les tentes.

Le grand brun soupira avant de se lever pour se pencher sur l'éducateur afin de lui retirer un à un les piquants, s'écorchant les doigts au passage. Pike était recouvert de la tête jusqu'au bas du dos. Au moins malgré la chute, il avait réussi à faire rire tous les autres jeunes, s'illustrant une nouvelle fois comme un meneur dans le groupe.

* * *

Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre après Lexa. La brune ne lui avait pas reparlé de sa proposition depuis des jours et n'avait pas fait mine d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, ouvrant la possibilité à une possible relation améliorée, voir l'avait même évité. C'était comme un deuxième sevrage et un seul lui suffisait amplement. Une moue sur les lèvres, elle était bien décidée ce soir là à l'empêcher de s'endormir aussi vite que lors des précédentes nuits. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'obtenir. La brune allait vite regretter de lui avoir donner ce surnom de princesse car elle l'assumait totalement. Elle s'était inspirée d'Octavia qui avait décidé de prendre du bon temps en cette fin de journée. Alors que la plupart des jeunes étaient assis ou allongés paresseusement autour du futur feu de camp avec de vieilles tenues pour la nuit, les deux jeunes arrivèrent en simple haut de maillot de bain, plutôt échancrés, révélant ainsi leur buste bien taillé et leur généreuse poitrine.

Octavia était bien plus désinhibée que la blonde mais elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa peau blanche. Si Jasper et Monty se décrochèrent la mâchoire en voyant la poitrine agréablement faite de la Blake, elle les surpris en train de la reluquer aussi. Mais c'est la réaction de Lexa qui fit le plus sourire la blonde intérieurement. Elle qui semblait si concentrée dans sa lecture, sa paille en bouche plongée dans sa bouteille, elle manqua s'étouffer littéralement parlant après sa gorgée en fixant ses pupilles forêts sur le corps de Clarke.

\- Un problème ? Sourit la blonde en s'asseyant près de la brune qui toussait.

\- Keuf... Hm non... euf... fit la brune en secouant la tête pour reprendre contenance.

\- J'ai décidé de bronzer un peu plus. J'ai pris sur les bras et les épaules seulement. Octavia m'a donné envie.

Dans ses mains, elle tenait une petite grappe de raisins. Elle porta un des fruits à sa bouche qu'elle prit le temps de faire glisser sensuellement entre ses lèvres sous le regard choqué de la brune.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Clarke...? Marmonna la brune.

\- A ton jeu.

\- Mon jeu ?

\- Celui du chat et de la souris.

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu me chauffes ouvertement en public parce que je t'ai toujours pas donné de réponse ?

\- Oui, sourit malicieusement Clarke en amenant un nouveau fruit à ses lèvres.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux les lèvres de la blonde en train d'attraper paresseusement le fruit entre ses dents. Ses lèvres brillaient légèrement et ce mouvement de mâchoire, bon sang qu'elle aurait pu tuer pour le sentir sur elle. Le petit grain de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre lui donnait un charme fou et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer ainsi que son côté plus qu'indécent devant cette provocation fort plaisante.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez les mannequins ? Gronda Indra.

\- On a chaud, se plaignit Octavia. Et je profite des derniers rayons de soleil pour mon bronzage.

\- Passez-moi un t-shirt et plus vite que ça ! La plage c'est demain ! Est-ce que vous voyez un de vos camarades le torse à l'air ?

\- On pourrait voter, fit malicieusement la brune.

\- Le seul vote que tu vas avoir Blake c'est celui qui va te faire faire un aller simple dans ta tente.

\- On est en démocratie oui ou non ?! Il fait chaud en plus ! S'exclama la jeune fille, faisant sursauter les jeunes autour d'elle.

Ceux-ci finirent par hocher la tête, plutôt satisfaits de la vision que leur offrait la jeune fille. Marcus s'approcha de l'éducatrice qui commençait à fulminer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire Indra, ils sont là pour souffler un coup et au ranch les garçons ont le droit d'enlever leur t-shirt quand ils travaillent. Tant que la tenue n'est pas offensante, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Comme tu voudras Marcus, mais c'est toi qui prend le premier tour de veille cette nuit. N'oublie pas que ce sont des adolescents avec des pulsions.

Au final, les jeunes furent autorisés à ne pas porter de t-shirt pour ceux le souhaitant, ce qui permit aux autres de dévoiler leur physique et se débarrasser quelque peu de la chaleur et aussi de quelques complexes. Lexa et Gustus furent les seuls à garder leur haut. Jasper et Monty admiraient secrètement le corps d'athlète de Bellamy dont les abdominaux étaient bien dessinés tandis qu'eux ressemblaient plus à deux cornichons à peine sortis de leur bocal. Le buste d'Octavia ne les laissaient pas indifférents non plus, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne.

* * *

Alors que Clarke était penchée à moitié à l'intérieur de sa tente à la recherche de son t-shirt, elle bascula soudainement en avant avec un cri surpris sous un appui sur son postérieur. Elle se retrouva sur le ventre dans les duvets qu'elle partageait avec Lexa qui entra à sa suite avant de fermer rapidement et de se plaquer sur elle. Le cœur de la blonde bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se sentit écrasée sous la force de la jeune fille et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser sur la sienne. Le souffle chaud de la brune arriva finalement à son oreille pour lui glisser :

\- Fais attention princesse. Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux avec moi ces derniers jours...

\- Ah oui ? Répondit-elle innocemment pour masquer son excitation.

\- Je suis loin d'être la fille discrète et sérieuse quand il s'agit de sexe Clarke. Je ne rigole pas.

\- Montre-moi alors. J'ai dû mal à croire ce que je ne vois pas.

La brune soupira presque exaspérée par autant de provocation mais elle ne pouvait cacher que ça l'excitait plus que ça n'aurait dû être le cas. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Clarke mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans du "sex-friend" avec elle. Elle avait encore trop de mal à gérer ses problèmes d'attachements qui la dépassaient le plus souvent et la rendait trop possessive envers la personne à qui elle tenait comme ce fut le cas avec Echo. Les provocations répétées de la blonde l'avaient finalement usée, la dernière en date étant l'affichage de sa poitrine aux yeux de tous. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré elle d'être jalouse à mourir de la vision offerte à tous les jeunes y compris elle alors que quelques jours avant Clarke lui avait fait du rentre dedans dans cette même tente.

Sa main qui avait été un instant sur celle de sa vis-à-vis glissa lentement vers ses côtes dénudées qu'elle caressa légèrement, arrachant un frisson à la blonde qui commença à se tortiller à moitié sous elle. Elle maintint tout de même la pression sur son corps alors que sa bouche allait déposer des baisers appuyés sur la peau blanche. Clarke sourit tout en frissonnant tant la situation était grisante pour elle, elle avait l'impression de devenir une fontaine sous les caresses et les baisers de la brune qui continuait lentement sa découverte. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir lorsque Lexa lui apposa une petite marque rouge bien connue dans la nuque. Bon dieu que ce suçon avait été érotique. Un simple suçon, elle n'en revenait pas : elle avait l'impression d'être à l'instant l'ado à peine pubère qui découvrait en cachette les premières sensations de baisers sur sa peau. Elle en revint encore moins quand la brune retira ses lèvres de son corps. Frustrée, elle grogna.

\- Tu veux jouer... On va jouer Clarke, sourit Lexa.

\- Hm ? Soupira la blonde déçue, électrisée par la position dans laquelle elles étaient. Elle en voulait plus, bien plus... Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée la brune aussi dominante et sexy.

\- Je ne te céderai pas aussi facilement, il va falloir être un peu plus persévérante, souffla Lexa avec un dernier baiser brûlant sur l'omoplate de la blonde.

Elle libéra ensuite la jeune fille de son poids pour rouvrir la tente et sortir, laissant Clarke pantelante et dans un état d'excitation totalement inconfortable.

* * *

Clarke était presque hystérique, une vraie pile électrique. Elle avait adoré la nouvelle personnalité de Lexa sous la tente. Elle s'était montrée sauvage, sûre d'elle et indomptable. Elle avait fait en sorte de cacher le suçon en relâchant ses cheveux blonds en arrière plutôt que de les attacher. Elle remarqua le sourire prétentieux bien que camouflé de la brune à ce changement et lui accorda un regard qui n'annonçait qu'une douce revanche dont elle se saisirait prochainement. Elle s'amusait de manière irrévérencieuse de ce jeu malsain. Tellement qu'elle en oublia rapidement les picotements désagréables dus au manque d'héroïne. Elle ne pensait qu'à la brune qui était des plus normales auprès des autres jeunes. Elle cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Lexa serait sa nouvelle drogue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être si provocante, elle qui détestait ce genre de comportement. Mais avec la brune, elle avait du mal à se fixer des limites et ne voulait que se vautrer dans l'interdiction pour la pousser à bout. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle s'en cogna contre Bellamy qui la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Oye Griffin, regarde devant toi ! Dit-il légèrement agressif.

\- Je peux en dire de même Blake ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le brun se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employé et fit une moue en se frottant les cheveux :

\- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran entre l'engueulade qu'on s'est pris et Octavia qui se la joue mannequin devant tout le monde. On s'est engueulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Soupira la blonde.

\- Qu'elle avait pas à se fringuer comme ça devant tout le monde.

\- A ce que je sache n'importe quel homme à le droit de se promener torse nu. Nous on a au moins la politesse de cacher notre poitrine, ça fait pas de nous des traînés pour autant.

\- Ouais c'est ça, jusqu'au jour ou vous vous faites sauter dessus par un pervers, à vous exhiber gratuitement aussi... !

\- T'es vraiment trop con, ta sœur a raison. On est pas des bonnes sœurs sérieux ! On a le droit de vouloir plaire et d'être fière de notre corps !

Le brun parut décontenancé et se laissa planter par la blonde sans pouvoir aligner d'autres mots. Il secoua la tête agacé. Décidément c'était une journée de merde pour lui. Entre sa sœur qui lui faisait la tronche et Clarke qui le remettait à sa place, il avait tout gagné. Ne manquait plus qu'Echo le largue. Heureusement, un coup d'œil à la blonde lui assura que c'était loin d'être dans les projets de la jeune fille.

* * *

\- Je vous dis que c'est pas moi le loup garou putain ! Grogna Murphy. Non mais sans déconner, regardez Anya elle se marre tout seule ! Je suis un villageois je vous dis !

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'éducatrice dont le visage était très serein, elle secoua légèrement la tête, dépitée.

\- Tu mens très mal Murphy.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi vous l'avez élu maire du village ? Vous allez pas la laisser m'éliminer putain !

Les jeunes étaient autour du feu de camp en train de jouer aux loups-garous, un petit jeu de rôle amusant en groupe. Le but était simple : trouver les personnes ayant le rôle de prédateurs avant que tout le village soit dévoré. Le jeu se jouait pour la moitié du temps les yeux fermés : la nuit les loups tuaient un ou une villageoise tandis qu'en journée, le village débattait sur le meurtre et la possible identité du meurtrier pour tenter de le tuer. D'autres personnages spéciaux pouvaient être ajoutés à la partie pour la pimenter. Marcus avait pris le rôle de Maître de Jeu et observait avec attention les interactions entre tous les jeunes. Il était très intéressant de les voir s'exprimer à l'oral, se défendre pour ne pas être éliminé du jeu ainsi que de les voir mener l'enquête.

\- Pourquoi on devrait pas t'éliminer ? Demanda soudain Nyko.

\- Parce que je suis ce putain de voyant, et je vous dis qu'Anya est le loup garou. Voilà vous êtes contents ?! Le voyant celui qui a le droit de regarder une carte chaque nuit avant que les loups se réveillent ! Je vais me faire buter au prochain tour maintenant !

\- Ou celui là, renchérit Raven, amusée.

\- Les morts ça parlent pas, répondit Murphy agacé ce à quoi Raven répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

\- Si t'es le voyant, alors dis nous qui n'est pas un loup garou, tu as retourné combien de cartes ?

\- A peine trois : Octavia, Raven et Anya.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous a laissé éliminer Octavia ? Alors qu'elle était citoyenne, demanda Gustus.

\- Putain t'es pas une lumière toi... Je l'ai défendu mais vous étiez tous contre elle, ça aurait fait trop suspect si je m'y étais opposé... Je voulais pas vous donner la nature de mon rôle. Ca s'appelle de la stratégie.

\- Donc tu dis qu'Anya est un loup garou et qu'elle nous monte contre toi pour que tu ne découvres pas l'autre identité du loup ?

\- Oui... Soupira Murphy.

\- Le vote va commencer. Aujourd'hui comme hier, un loup ou un villageois sera tué pour tenter de découvrir la vérité, lança Marcus. Qui vote pour éliminer Anya ?

Les jeunes étaient totalement perdus dans ce duel entre éducateur et jeune. Ils regardèrent l'éducatrice qui ne montra aucun signe d'inquiétude. Elle était sereine. Finalement, sur les neuf joueurs restants, six mains se levèrent contre Murphy. Lexa, Bellamy et Clarke votèrent contre Anya qui haussa un sourcil amusé. Elle n'avait même pas eu à ajouter son pouvoir de maire qui pouvait faire pencher la balance pour elle. Le maire disposait en effet d'une double voix qu'il utilisait pour trancher dans les égalités.

\- John, le vote est unanime, retourne ta carte et rejoins les morts.

Celui-ci grogna avant de balancer sa carte devant les yeux des autres qui lâchèrent un cri de rage : Murphy était bien le voyant. Ils venaient de perdre un allié de taille contre les loups. Anya esquissa un petit sourire amusé qui alluma les hostilités.

\- Ah putain ! Il avait raison c'est Anya ! S'exclama Echo.

\- Un peu tard maintenant, grommela Bellamy.

\- Les villageois sur cette cruelle vérité, rejoignent leur foyer pour profiter d'une nuit bien méritée.

Les yeux des jeunes se refermèrent pour laisser deux paires de nouveaux s'ouvrir lorsque Marcus appela les loups. Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avant de désigner leur nouvelle victime : Bellamy. Lorsque sa bougie fut éteinte pour signifier sa mort, les prédateurs rejoignirent les autres pour ne rouvrir les yeux qu'après l'appel de la sorcière qui avait le choix de ressusciter ou non la personne. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Bellamy était bon à ce jeu, il était un bon leader et il avait perdu de peu au vote pour le maire contre Anya. Elle décida de ne pas le ressusciter pour garder sa potion de résurrection pour elle mais décida d'utiliser celle mortelle pour tuer Anya qui se révéla être un des loups du village. Ils revenaient légèrement à égalité ainsi : il ne resterait qu'à trouver le dernier. Lorsque les jeunes rouvrirent les yeux, ils poussèrent légèrement un soupir de déception en voyant l'aîné des Blake hors jeu mais furent satisfaits en voyant la mort d'Anya au passage. Ne restaient donc que : Clarke, Lexa, Pike, Nyko, Gustus, Echo et Ontari.

S'en suivit des débats enflammés entre les derniers survivants pour tenter de trouver le loup garou : sans surprise, Pike fut éliminé à ce tour car trop professionnel dans son jeu, suivit ensuite Ontari qui fut tuée dans la nuit du loup, Echo ensuite par le village et Nyko par le loup. Il ne restait donc plus que Clarke, Gustus et Lexa. Les deux filles s'étaient souvent alliées pour obtenir la majorité d'un vote contre quelqu'un et s'échangeaient souvent des regards agacés devant la perte d'innocents villageois. Cette fois allait être la bonne. Clarke n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car elle avait utilisé sa potion de résurrection la nuit où elle s'était fait tuer par le loup.

\- Gustus, arrête de nous la faire à l'envers, lâcha Clarke.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ce serait pas toi ? C'est amusant comme tu es toujours d'accord avec Lexa. T'as jamais été aussi docile.

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke, réalisant soudain cette vérité.

\- Arrête d'inventer des choses. Tu nous as indiqué plusieurs fois la mauvaise personne, c'est sûr que c'est toi ce coup-ci.

La blonde remarqua alors la moue de réflexion de la brune.

\- Lexa tu vas pas le croire quand même ?

\- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas tord Clarke... Personne ne s'en est jamais pris à toi de tout le jeu... Et tu t'es toujours fait discrète ou suiveuse dans les décisions, ça te ressemble pas.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Lexa ! Il est en train de te manipuler !

\- Pas du tout, Lexa sait juste que j'ai raison.

Les autres jeunes assistaient à cette joute verbale avec le sourire, émettant silencieusement leur hypothèse pour ne pas perturber la fin du jeu. Marcus finit par y mettre fin :

\- Clarke contre qui votes-tu ?

\- Gustus.

\- Clarke, lança le grand brun à la coupe d'iroquois sans se laisser démonter.

\- Lexa ? C'est toi qui va devoir trancher. Qui est le loup selon toi ?

Les émeraudes de la brune se mirent à briller légèrement à cette question, et après une nouvelle réflexion, elle lança :

\- Gustus, désolée.

Clarke soupira de soulagement tout en criant un cri victorieux. L'aîné des jeunes secoua la tête avant de retourner sa carte qui se révéla être celle d'un villageois, arrachant alors un cri surpris à tout le groupe. Marcus en haussa même un sourcil alors qu'un sourire victorieux s'esquissait sur le visage bronzé de la brune.

\- La nuit tombe... La dernière villageoise retourne chez elle, priant pour ne pas se faire dévorer ce soir...

Lexa, toujours aussi amusée devant la mine déconfite de la blonde, se redressa légèrement pour aller souffler sur la petite flamme de sa bougie afin de l'éteindre, retournant ensuite sa propre carte : un loup.

\- Merci Clarke pour cette victoire.

\- Les loups ont réussi à exterminer le village cette nuit, félicitations à eux.

\- ... Que... mais... Lex...

\- Woods, toujours aussi tacticienne pour gagner, dit Bellamy, plutôt impressionné.

\- J'ai un bon professeur, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Anya qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Quelques applaudissements suivirent ainsi que des rires. La fin de soirée se conclut sur des marshmallows grillés et quelques échanges agréables. Marcus était vraiment content de ce petit séjour en dehors du ranch, les jeunes s'affichaient différemment. Le fait de se couper du quotidien avait quelque chose de magique sur eux, ce serait une expérience à reproduire sur le long terme.

* * *

Lexa était déjà dans la tente quand Clarke la rejoignit. Elle lisait quelques pages de son livre avec la lampe torche, allongée sur le ventre. Elle entendit la blonde répondre à un "bonne nuit" avant de la voir s'étaler sur son duvet. Elle semblait plus sereine qu'après leur précédente conversation dans la tente, elle avait bien remarqué les regards que la jeune fille lui avait lancés. Le jeu proposé par les éducateurs lui avait semblait t-il permis de passer à autre chose. Un grognement étouffé tira un haussement de sourcil à la brune qui était très calme bien qu'attirée par le corps de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Hngh vien hmnpas.

\- J'ai rien compris, se moqua la brune.

La blonde releva la tête pour la poser sur ses bras croisés.

\- J'ai dit, j'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais réussi à me bouffer dans ce foutu jeu de rôle.

\- J'aime gagner, je te l'ai déjà dit, sourit-elle.

\- C'était tellement malsain de profiter de...

\- De ?

\- Ma confiance envers toi.

\- Tu vas un peu loin Clarke, ne serais-tu pas légèrement mauvaise joueuse ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu... Se justifia la jeune fille, inquiète tout de même.

Elle en avait lâché son livre et son regard émeraude était fixé sur la blonde qui ne bougeait pas ni ne parlait. Son cœur commença à accélérer devant la peur d'avoir fait du mal à la jeune. Elle ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que ça aurait peut être pu être blessant pour elle. Elle tenait trop à Clarke.

\- Clarke... Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas...

Toujours sans réponse, elle s'approcha de la blonde pour l'enlacer doucement et se coller contre elle, brisant ainsi sa première interdiction : ne pas céder à la jeune fille pour le contact physique. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de noix de coco mélangé à celle des chevaux, de la nature. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur la peau blanche, dessinant des arabesques dessus. Elle sentit les frissons naître rapidement et sourit.

Lexa ne s'attendit pas à être soudainement repoussée en arrière et se retrouver en dessous d'une Clarke au visage fort amusé. Celle-ci était à califourchon sur elle et lui maintenait avec force ses bras sur le côté de sa tête. Elle réalisa alors que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène de la blonde pour l'apitoyer et la rendre vulnérable. Quand elle le réalisa, il était déjà trop tard. Les pupilles azurs la fixaient intensément et avec une lueur plus qu'amusée. Elle serra les lèvres mais ne put cacher son amusement réciproque :

\- Bien joué princesse... J'ai vraiment sauté à pieds joints.

\- Merci. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait mais je suis plutôt satisfaite.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, car maintenant c'est moi qui suis au dessus contrairement à tout à l'heure.

\- Attention à ne pas me laisser l'occasion d'inverser les rôles alors... La menaça faussement Lexa.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser une ouverture...

La jugulaire de la brune se contracta le temps d'avaler sa salive. Ses yeux fixaient la jeune fille au dessus d'elle, elle mourait d'envie de la renverser sous elle et de lui arracher son débardeur pour aller la torturer agréablement, mais elle était plutôt en mauvaise posture actuellement. Elle essaya bien de bouger mais la poigne de Clarke semblait aussi puissante que la sienne il y a quelques heures.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux faire pour obtenir ce que je veux... ça doit être le côté junkie.

\- Et tu veux quoi au juste ?

\- Toi... Murmura t-elle en se penchant pour sortir le bout de sa langue afin d'aller lécher lentement le cou de la brune qui se crispa aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres afin de contenir le violent frisson qui l'avait saisi.

\- Oh putain..! Pensa t-elle un peu trop fort lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de Clarke sur le lobe de son oreille.

Son cœur allait exploser. Elle se retenait mais elle sentait le plaisir inonder son bas ventre, son corps se tortiller et frissonner sous les assauts de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux en retenant à moitié un soupir en approuvant le chemin de la bouche de Clarke contre sa gorge, son cou, sa clavicule puis son épaule où elle sentit une légère morsure qui la fit sursauter agréablement. Ces assauts semblaient sans fin. Bien qu'ils restaient dans une zone restreinte, le corps de Lexa s'agitait de plus en plus sous la jeune fille, contrainte de subir. Ses bras commençaient à la faire souffrir et elle échappa finalement de l'emprise de Clarke qui ouvrit les yeux après un énième baiser ayant rougit la peau de la brune.

Les émeraudes se fixèrent dans les saphirs le temps de quelques secondes. Lexa s'était finalement redressée bien que Clarke la chevauchait toujours, elle la fixait, haletante. Elle ne résista pas plus et amena sa bouche contre celle de la blonde avec laquelle elle entama un baiser des plus langoureux, dévorant au passage sa mâchoire qui l'avait tant fait rêver lorsqu'elle avait mangé les raisins devant elle. Elle finit par la faire basculer avec douceur pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et cette fois, c'est elle qui entama la douce torture après lui avoir retiré son haut sensuellement.

Clarke serrait fort ses bras autour de la brune pour la retenir contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau. Elle était de nouveau tremblante de plaisir sous la bouche de la brune. Elle se rappelait avoir apprécié des étreintes comme celles-ci par le passé avec quelques amants mais pas à ce point. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir vivante comme jamais, ravivée par les baisers sans fin de Lexa qui s'appliquait à tracer un parcours des plus soignés contre sa poitrine à présent. Elle se contracta légèrement en sentant la bouche s'emparer d'un de ses seins et ne put s'empêcher de gémir le temps d'une demi-seconde avant de sentir la main douce de la brune remonter à ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents la torturaient agréablement, et elle sentit rapidement la jambe de la brune venir se frotter entre ses cuisses ce qui les fit s'écarter un peu plus. Elle sentit finalement Lexa remonter contre son cou, ses mains sur ses seins nus à présent.

\- On devrait arrêter... Souffla t-elle.

\- J'ai envie de toi... Je promets de me taire... S'il te plaît... Supplia t-elle.

La langue de Lexa passa légèrement sur ses lèvres. Elle en mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour à la jeune fille mais ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de le faire ici, aussi proches des autres jeunes et des éducateurs. Au ranch cela aurait été plus simple, elle pourrait l'emmener dans une des nombreuses granges sans surveillance... Et cela revenait à céder à la blonde pour le sex-friend.

\- Lexa...

\- Je ne veux pas me vanter princesse, s'excusa t-elle finalement, - mais tu ne pourras pas te retenir...

\- Hm... Non... Tu peux pas... Souffla Clarke déçue en se tortillant et attrapant la main de la brune dans la sienne.

\- En fait la vérité, c'est que j'ai pas envie que tu te retiennes... Lui confia Lexa à son oreille.

Cela fit sourire et rire à moitié Clarke qui avait encore les yeux fermés.

\- Tu me mets dans un état impossible...

\- C'est réciproque si ça peut te rassurer... Sourit la brune en s'écartant après avoir cachée la poitrine de la blonde avec son duvet.

Elle se rallongea de son côté, sentant quelques minutes après le visage de Clarke contre son épaule, celle-ci souffla :

\- Cette fois, c'était moi le loup...

\- Ouais... Bien joué princesse. Tu m'as battu.

\- Yeah... Soupira t-elle avec un baiser sur la peau bronzée.

* * *

Un cri aigu échappa à Ontari alors qu'elle se sentit descendre de quelques mètres. Son cheval venait de plier ses postérieurs et antérieurs pour se rouler dans l'océan où le groupe pataugeait gentiment avec leurs montures. Elle eut juste le temps de sauter du dos de sa monture pour ne pas se faire écraser par cette dernière qui se roula allègrement dans l'eau. Des rires fusèrent autour de la brune qui se relevait difficilement à cause des vagues et du poids de son jean trempé.

\- Ah putain non ! Me trahis pas canasson de l'enfer ! S'exclama Raven en donnant des coups de talons avec ses jambes.

Elle eut droit au même sort que la première cavalière. Son cheval se coucha dans l'eau pour se rouler et suivre le mouvement de l'autre équidé. Les jeunes riaient à n'en plus pouvoir. Ils avaient finalement réussi à arriver à la sortie du parc pour se retrouver sur l'une des plages jouxtant Tucson. Ils avaient alors dessellés les animaux et avaient laissé toutes leurs affaires près de leur coin d'arrêt. Ils profitaient de la température des vagues pour jouer dans l'eau avec les chevaux.

\- Haha, Raven à l'eau ! Se moqua Clarke en s'approchant de Jasper qui avançait tranquillement.

Elle était suivie de Lexa qui la surveillait du regard discrètement. La mécanicienne recracha quelques gorgées d'eau avant de faire un geste vulgaire à la blonde ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Trop longtemps pour réaliser que sa voisine de tente était arrivée à ses côtés pour la pousser de sa monture et la faire tomber à l'eau dans un cri surpris.

\- Lexa ! Si j'arrive à te faire descendre, je te tue !

\- Essaye toujours, sourit narquoisement la jeune fille.

\- Tiens Griffin, un petit coup de main, lança Bellamy en tentant de pousser à son tour la brune de sa monture.

Mais Lexa ne se laissa pas surprendre et lutta quelques minutes ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber tous les deux à l'eau, laissant les chevaux partir tranquillement vers la plage pour rejoindre les éducateurs qui les regardaient en riant.

\- Blake… Grogna la brune en s'avançant vers le grand brun pour aller le noyer.

\- Oh non, tu crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement ! S'exclama Clarke en sautant sur le dos de la brune pour la faire couler.

L'action fut plutôt réussie excepté que Clarke se retrouva sous l'eau avec la grande brune. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent, elles entamèrent une petite guerre de noyade, bientôt rejointes par les autres jeunes descendus eux aussi de leur chevaux.

Ils retournèrent après de nombreux fous rires et noyades sur le sable, complètement trempés. Ils venaient de comprendre pourquoi les adultes leur avaient conseillé de se mettre en maillot de bain sous leurs vêtements le matin même. Ils quittèrent donc rapidement leurs jeans et t-shirts pour les faire sécher sur la petite clôture où les selles étaient soigneusement posées. Les jeunes se séparèrent en petit groupe d'affinité tandis que les adultes s'écartaient pour profiter eux aussi du temps ensoleillé et de la plage pour discuter de la randonnée et de leurs observations.

\- Canasson 1- Raven 0, se moqua gentiment Clarke en s'installant près de Raven et Octavia.

\- Ça tu l'as dit, saloperie de bestiole ! Heureusement que mon atèle est étanche !

\- C'est vrai que c'était plutôt amusant de te voir finir à la flotte alors que tu te foutais d'Ontari juste avant !

Un coup de klaxon attira leur attention et ils reconnurent Abby au loin près du parking de la plage. Elle était accompagnée de Lincoln ce qui fit briller quelques secondes les yeux d'Octavia qui baissa finalement la tête.

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'il va un peu mieux. Comme toi d'ailleurs, vous êtes vraiment pareils, tenta Clarke.

\- Il est sans doute passé à autre chose surtout…

\- Mais non ! Tu vas pas recommencer à être pessimiste hein !

\- Désolée, sourit la brune, tu as raison faut que je m'accroche. Putain j'adore ses tatouages, tu as vu comme ils lui vont bien ?

\- C'est clair, ça la rend encore plus belle et mystérieuse, se surprit à penser Clarke en fixant son regard sur une Lexa allongée sur le sable près de Gustus et Nyko qui ne semblaient pas indifférents au corps dénudée de la belle brune.

Elle sentit le regard des deux filles sur elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je parlais de Lincoln…

\- Ah oui ! Hm, ils sont cools aussi les siens…

\- T'es cramée ! Se moqua Raven. Inspecteur Blake 1- Griffin 0 !

\- Ha ha ha… Très drôle, fit-elle avec une grimace.

\- Alors alors, il s'est passé des choses sous la tente ?

\- Quoi ? Non… !

\- J'ai senti une hésitation ! Crache le morceau !

La blonde fit une moue avant de rendre les armes :

\- Peut-être bien… Concéda t-elle.

Les yeux des deux jeunes s'illuminèrent à cette révélation et elles ne purent s'empêcher un petit cri de victoire avant de se frapper dans la main.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama Octavia.

\- C'était évident en même temps, y'a pas plus excitant qu'une tente !

\- Non mais, vous emballez pas… On s'est juste embrassées…

\- Une fois ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça…

\- Han !

\- Oh la vache ! Mais alors c'était vous le bruit quand Lincoln et moi on…

\- Peut-être bien… Rougit la blonde. J'étais un peu surprise par l'effet de… Enfin de tout ça quoi… Elle m'a dit que j'étais bruyante…

Cette confidence fit éclater de rire Raven et Octavia qui se tournèrent vers Lexa qui s'était relevée légèrement devant leur boucan. Elle les regardait avec curiosité et le regard de Raven lui fit tourner la tête. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle parlait d'elle et que Clarke avait sans doute lâché le morceau. Elle sentit une pointe d'agacement et de joie mêlées naître en elle. Si elle leur en avait parlé c'était peut-être que ce qu'elles partageaient ne relevait plus trop du sex-friends ? Elle se rallongea sur le ventre ce coup-ci, tournant le regard pour éviter le leur. Elle allait passer à la casserole prochainement, c'était certain.

\- Hey les gars ! Vous avez vu ! Il y a une grande fête foraine qui s'est installée à côté de Tucson ! On voit les manèges d'ici ! S'exclama Jasper accompagné de Monty.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça pourrait être cool d'y aller ce weekend le soir !

\- Pas sûr que les éducs soient ok. Tu sais bien que tout ce qui pousse à la consommation, ils aiment pas trop, fit remarquer Nyko.

\- Oh allez, ils vont pas nous dire non ! On vient de se payer presque une semaine de randonnée à cheval en pleine nature ! On est pas des vieux, on veut s'éclater !

Voir Jasper aussi énergique sembla motiver les autres qui finirent par trouver l'idée plutôt bonne. Ils sortaient rarement le soir au ranch et le weekend ils pouvaient faire leurs propositions. Il suffisait juste d'y mettre de la bonne volonté pour convaincre l'équipe éducative.

* * *

Tous les jeunes étaient assis dans la salle commune, les traits légèrement fatigués par cette longue excursion. Ils sortaient des douches et le repas était en train de cuir. Ils attendaient patiemment la réponse des éducateurs au sujet de la possible sortie à la fête foraine.

\- Bien, j'espère que la randonnée vous a plu, sourit Marcus en se mettant au milieu du groupe.

\- Ouais, c'était cool, concéda Echo.

\- Intéressant, renchérit Monty.

\- Douloureux, grimaça Jasper ce qui fit rire les autres.

\- Nous avons pris des photos. Titus adaptera un de ses ateliers pour que vous les triiez et que vous fassiez un album et en sélectionniez pour en mettre dans les cadres qui décorent le ranch.

\- Ok…

\- Je sais que vous attendez tous quelque chose en particulier, sourit le quarantenaire. Au sujet de la fête foraine, vous avez été nombreux à proposer une sortie le soir. Nous en avons discuté avec l'équipe, comme vous le savez, nous évitons au maximum les sorties payantes pour cause budgétaire mais Thelonius a donné son accord pour payer l'entrée à chacun de vous exceptionnellement car la randonnée s'est très bien déroulée…

Des cris de joie interrompirent le sous-directeur qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre :

\- Il espère que cela vous encouragera à poursuivre vos efforts sur le travail entamé au ranch en notre compagnie. Évidemment vous serez accompagnés. Lincoln et Anya se sont proposés pour vous encadrer. Vous devrez vous plier à leurs exigences. Et tout frais supplémentaire à l'intérieur sera de votre poche.

\- Pas de problème ! S'exclama Jasper en regardant l'éducatrice sportive avec un geste militaire.

Anya soupira d'un air à moitié amusé.

\- On y va quand alors ?

\- Demain soir, les informa Marcus. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir, ce serait dommage de devoir annuler.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent avant que tous ne passent à table puis profitent d'une soirée plus confortable que celles dans les tentes. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue de chacun…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère comme les précédentes fois que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de vous lire comme d'habitude (répétition powaaa) :P Allez à la prochaine (sans doute lundi :)) N'hésitez pas à me dire quel passage vous avez préféré, et si j'ai pas trop merdé pour décrire le jeu du loup-garou pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ! :) À votre avis, comment va se dérouler la sortie fête foraine avec ces tous fous ? ;)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yop yop ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce mouvementé pour l'estomac et sous-vêtements de nos jeunes préférés ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs qui continuent d'animer ma boîte mail j'adore :P Vous êtes géniaux ! Sous une suggestion, j'ai décidé de répondre par message privé pour les reviews avec compte, ça nous permettra de papoter un peu pour ceux/celles qui le souhaitent et ça évite des intro de 100 km (Clin d'œil à Isabelle Pearl tu m'as décidé ;)) Si tu passes par là Guest comme tu n'as pas de compte je te remercie ici au passage pour ton petit mot très sympa :P  
**_

 ** _Merci à doubi pour la relecture! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Pour les plus jeunes, n'oubliez pas vos lunettes de soleil haha :P  
_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Nuit de folie**_

Lexa se mordillait les lèvres devant la pile de documents lui faisant face. Anya était à côté d'elle, la fixant. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la petite cuisine du bâtiment des éducateurs.

\- Alors ? Finit par la relancer l'éducatrice.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il y a beaucoup trop de choix...

\- Tu veux toujours travailler dans le milieu du sport non ?

\- Je ne sais plus... Avoua la brune l'air désolée.

\- Lexa, c'est ton choix, pour ton futur, pas le mien. Ne fais pas du sport ton métier si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire.

\- C'est juste que j'apprécie tes cours de sport et le fait de les encadrer avec toi, ça m'a plu mais sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur... Avec des gens que je connais pas, loin d'ici.

Cela fit sourire légèrement l'éducatrice.

\- Tu sais bien que ton contrat ici se termine bientôt. Tu auras 21 ans dans deux mois et demi, il faut qu'on finalise ta sortie. L'appartement c'est en cours, le permis tu l'as, il ne reste plus que le côté formation. C'est toi qui dois t'inscrire, les formations commencent au plus tard en octobre, tu le sais. On ne va pas te mettre dehors du jour au lendemain mais nous ne pourrons pas te garder ici indéfiniment, d'autres jeunes ont aussi besoin d'une place au ranch et les dossiers ne manquent pas...

\- Je sais, souffla t-elle en serrant les lèvres. Le sport c'est bien oui... Ou alors je pensais à l'armée...

\- L'armée ? S'enquit Anya.

\- Oui, j'aime bien le côté ordre et discipline...

\- Ca peut être intéressant oui... Mais ça voudrait dire que tu n'aurais pas vraiment de vie de famille...

\- C'est l'inconvénient.

\- On peut toujours remplir plusieurs dossiers ensemble et tu trancheras en fonction des réponses.

\- Oui, on va faire ça.

\- Bien.

Les mains d'Anya commencèrent à rassembler les différents documents.

\- Anya ?

La sportive se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui de la jeune fille ce qui la déstabilisa légèrement. Elle hésita pour finalement se lancer :

\- C'est toi qui as demandé à changer Clarke de groupe pour les ateliers ?

\- Oui.

Lexa serra les lèvres, la réponse avait été claire et concise. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu dépasses tes propres limites. Je ne suis pas aveugle Lexa.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... Je me contrôle très bien... Je connais mes limites...

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu avec Echo oui.

La brune serra les poings avant de grogner :

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. J'ai juste observé un comportement différent de ta part. Je sais que Clarke te renvoie à ton passé et que malgré tes efforts tu es attirée par ce qu'elle t'offre même si tu résistes.

\- Ce qu'elle m'offre ?... Demanda la jeune troublée. Est-ce qu'Anya savait pour elles deux ?

\- Tu n'as plus le luxe de te payer une rechute Lexa, pas maintenant. Pas à moins de trois mois de ta sortie du centre. Clarke est une jeune fille très intéressante mais garde tes distances avec elle. J'ai appuyé pour la chambre car je sais que tu avais la force de la tirer vers le haut mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te tire vers le bas. Pas après tout le travail que l'on a accompli ensemble. Tu mérites de vivre ta propre vie et d'être heureuse malgré tes lourds bagages. Ok ?

\- Ok...

\- J'aimerais te dire que tu seras capable un jour de gérer tes problèmes d'attachement aux autres... Mais c'est compliqué. Je suis pas psychologue, je sais juste que tu en es capable, il faut juste que tu gardes la tête haute et que tu respectes les limites que l'on a posées ensemble. Nous, ça a bien fonctionné, et tu sais qu'une fois dehors, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu te feras de nouveaux amis aussi, c'est l'inconvénient de ces centres, rester en contact avec d'autres jeunes en difficultés c'est pas le mieux pour avancer.

\- Je sais oui...

La brune avait la gorge serrée. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Anya dans quelques mois, elle était comme une mère pour elle. Quitter le ranch avait quelque chose d'effrayant et elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, pas maintenant en tout cas. C'était comme un nouvel abandon et sa relation compliquée avec Clarke rajoutait encore plus de trouble.

\- Allez, on reprend, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre la pression tout de suite. Il te reste encore pas mal de temps à me supporter, la taquina l'éducatrice en lui filant une pichenette sur le front qui fit finalement sourire la brune.

* * *

\- Raven ! Téléphone pour toi ! La héla Pike depuis le bâtiment des éducateurs.

La mécanicienne haussa un sourcil et se leva en grommelant de sa chaise. Personne ne connaissait les téléphones portables ici visiblement. Elle se mit en marche pour rejoindre l'autre bâtiment pour arriver dans le bureau des éducateurs où un vieux téléphone filaire était décroché. Cela lui arracha une grimace, ce machin devait dater de la guerre sérieusement. Elle s'installa à moitié sur le bureau tout en attrapant le combiné.

\- Raven Reyes à l'appareil, c'est qui ? Demanda t-elle blasée.

\- Hey la pilote de l'extrême...

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise et elle resserra sa prise sur le combiné à s'en faire mal comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Son cœur s'était emballé au son de cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis plus de neuf mois.

\- Wick...?

\- Non, je suis ton père... répondit-il en modifiant sa voix.

\- Toujours aussi con et nul pour les blagues...

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux... C'est pas parce que je suis derrière les barreaux que je change...

\- ...

\- Raven ?

\- Oui...?

\- Ca va ?

\- Mieux depuis que j'entends ta voix...

\- Oula faut que je la note celle la ! Raven Reyes qui me fait une déclaration d'amour ! Mon dieu !

\- Ta gueule, grogna t-elle vexée. Saloperie d'ingénieur de mes deux.

\- Hé, tu as oublié super co-pilote aussi !

\- Tu parles, je te signale que grâce à ton super co-pilotage, on s'est crashé la tronche dans un bus.

\- Ola ola, t'emballes pas la mécano hein, je t'ai indiqué un itinéraire, c'est pas ma faute si tu as voulu doubler l'autre connard en...

\- On va vraiment réussir à s'engueuler au téléphone ? Le coupa t-elle.

\- ... Désolé. Tu me manques tu sais.

\- Non d'un boulon, Kyle Wick qui me fait une déclaration... Ironisa t-elle.

\- Je te déteste sérieux...

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse, ricana t-elle.

\- Ca y est, t'as repris les rênes t'es contente, se moqua t-il.

\- Ah ne me parle pas de rênes ! J'ai bouffé cinq jours de canasson, j'ai la jambe en compote !

\- Comment ça se passe ta rééducation d'ailleurs ?

\- Ca se passe... Y'a des jours meilleurs que d'autres. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je pourrais plus jamais remarcher sans atèle. Saloperie de jambe qui fait n'importe quoi.

\- Je pourrais inventer une prothèse mécanique... Tu serais sexy.

\- T'es vraiment trop bizarre, sale pervers ! Laisse ma jambe tranquille, elle est encore entière !

\- Je rigole, je rigole ! - Wick ton temps est écoulé raccroche ! Lança une voix derrière lui.

\- Déjà ?! S'exclama Raven.

\- Oui désolé... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le juge m'a accordé une remise de peine, je vais pouvoir sortir sous liberté conditionnelle ! Je me suis bien comporté.

\- Ton ptit cul a pas pris trop cher ?

\- Non, mon cul est intact, l'avantage de savoir bricoler et d'être intelligent mais merci de t'en inquiéter. - WICK ! Grouille-toi !

\- Wick... Souffla Raven. Tu sors quand ?

\- Dans trois semaines, normalement.

\- Je serais là.

\- Arrête tes conneries Raven... Déconne pas pour moi. Je viendrais te voir, je te le jure. T'as déjà trop morflé à cause de moi.

\- Comme si c'était toi qui m'avais traîné dans les courses illégales à Los Angeles...

\- Même.

\- Je t'ai dit que je viendrais te chercher, je viendrais.

\- Laisse tomber... Je me débrouillerai. C'est moi qui viendrais à ta ferme pour impressionner toutes tes copines.

\- Pfff... Tu parles, avec ton corps de haricot là ?

\- Quoi ?! J'ai un superbe corps moi mademoiselle... Tu as été l'une des privilégiées à le tâter d'ailleurs ! J'ai du succès ici, si je voulais je pourrais être la nouvelle star !

\- Gros crétin !

\- Oh, je crois que je vais me prendre un coup de matraque si je raccroche pas... Allez, à plus Raven...

\- Wick attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- ...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La communication coupa ensuite, laissant la mécanicienne le cœur serré et les mains tremblantes sur le téléphone. Ses yeux humides laissèrent glisser quelques larmes avant qu'elle ne les essuie avec son bras en reniflant bruyamment. Elle était toute bouleversée par ce coup de téléphone. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande émotive, plutôt bravache et rentre dans le tas, mais Wick la transformait. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et dès le premier regard lors d'une course illégale, elle l'avait trouvé insupportable et détestable. Il se chargeait à l'époque de vérifier les normes des voitures pour éviter toute tricherie et elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il touche sa mustang qu'elle avait gagné lors de sa première course. Elle l'avait complètement retapé et amélioré seule, la transformant en star incontestée des courses illégales dans tous le pays. Ce prétentieux avait commencé à critiquer devant elle les pièces qu'elle avait installées, allant même jusqu'à lui reprocher d'avoir installé ces dernières comme une débutante. Elle avait manqué lui rouler dessus pour le faire taire mais elle s'était dit qu'étant mineure, ça risquerait de lui coûter toute sa vie. Elle s'était donc contentée de remporter la course pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait fini deuxième ce qui n'avait fait que gonfler l'orgueil du grand blond qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter sa litanie horripilante. Il n'allait jamais se taire aussi avait-elle décidé de l'embrasser pour la lui faire boucler. Elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à apprécier autant le baiser. En y repensant, quand il se la fermait, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable pour les yeux : un mètre quatre vingt pour soixante quinze kilos environ, cheveux blonds mi longs et ébouriffés, des yeux noisette, mal rasé, un style un peu négligé, il avait tout pour lui plaire physiquement. Il n'y avait que cette horrible personnalité qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche plus de dix secondes. Les mois avaient passé à une vitesse affolante après cette rencontre et les deux jeunes avaient multiplié les aventures d'un soir jusqu'à cette fameuse course qui signa l'arrestation de Raven et du blond pour course illégale dans les rues de Los Angeles. Lui s'en était sorti avec quelques côtes cassées, elle avec sa jambe écrasée sous de la carlingue. Elle avait subit nombre d'opérations pour sauver sa jambe avant d'être envoyée au ranch pour la rééducation tant physique que sociale tandis que lui avait été directement en prison pour deux ans.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle sursauta à l'appel et réalisa qu'elle était devant Marcus.

\- J'ai reçu un appel, j'ai fini.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone sur son socle pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Des bonnes nouvelles, j'espère ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui... Très bonnes, merci.

Elle sortit sans demander son reste pour rejoindre non pas son atelier mais la grange où elle bricolait le vieux pick-up. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

\- C'est mieux ! S'exclama Octavia en faisant tourner Clarke sur elle-même.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon short en jean était dérangeant... Grommela cette dernière.

\- Oh allez, il faut que tu marques des points avec Lexa ! Tu peux pas t'habiller comme une clodo !

\- Merci pour la clodo... Je mets ce short presque tous les jours...

\- Justement ! Ce soir on sort ! On va pas nettoyer les écuries !

Clarke se regardait dans le grand miroir de la chambre d'Octavia et Echo. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais la petite robe en coton que la brune venait de lui prêter lui allait vraiment bien. Elle était simple et légère : blanche et bleu marine. Ses yeux bleus semblaient renforcés, ses jambes fines étaient mises en valeur et elle était vraiment à l'aise dedans. Le tissu laissait ses bras dénudés et s'arrêtait à la moitié de ses cuisses.

\- Maintenant les chaussures !

\- Ah non ! Je mets mes Converses !

\- Moi vivante jamais !

\- Oh que si.

\- Elles sont de quelle couleur ?

\- Blanches et courtes.

\- Bon, ça va... Mais tu payes rien pour attendre.

La blonde soupira d'un air amusé. La Blake la faisait rire à vouloir la relooker. Il était vrai qu'elle avait pas mal de tenues différentes et peu importe ce qu'elle mettait son corps de déesse se chargeait du reste. Il fallait avouer que Clarke voyait cette sortie comme de l'amusement et non pas un défilé de mode bien qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle maintenant que la robe soit au goût de Lexa qu'elle avait à peine vu aujourd'hui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas appliquée à plaire avec son physique. Octavia lui réarrangea rapidement ses cheveux avant de la libérer. Elle descendit donc pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui attendait le départ des véhicules. Des sifflements se firent entendre lorsqu'elle se montra.

\- Waouh ! Mais où est Clarke ? La taquina Jasper.

\- Éblouissante princesse, se permit Bellamy avant de se prendre un coup par Echo qui soupira blasée.

\- Merci, rougit la blonde, gênée.

Elle trouva le regard vert tant attendu après quelques secondes. Lexa la fixait de cet air sauvage qu'elle avait découvert sous la tente ce qui fit accélérer son cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu de compliment de sa part mais visiblement, elle lui plaisait. Elle allait la rejoindre quand les autres se mirent à geindre :

\- J'ai faiiiimm, grogna Monty.

\- Moi aussi... Marmonna Murphy.

\- C'est une sécurité de pas avoir trop mangé ce soir, on a pas envie de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère en sortant des manèges, se moqua Lincoln qui paraissait en meilleur forme.

\- Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Anya en arrivant vers le groupe avec son sac.

\- Ouais !

\- De quoi ?

\- OUAIS !

\- Ah c'est mieux, on aurait dit des ptis vieux.

\- OUAAAAIIIIS ON EST PRÊTS ! Hurlèrent les jeunes, amusés par la provocation.

\- Bon, alors tout le monde en voiture. Quatre par véhicule, Abby et Marcus nous accompagnent finalement.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Clarke soudain frustrée.

\- Un problème Griffin ?

\- Non...

La blonde tirait pourtant une tête agacée. Elle savait très bien pourquoi sa mère venait à la sortie : pour la surveiller. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser réellement avec ce chaperon au cul. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture d'Anya pour éviter le voyage avec sa mère.

* * *

Les adultes distribuèrent les jetons achetés à l'entrée du parc. Il y en avait une vingtaine pour chaque jeune. A eux de gérer leur budget : les petites attractions coûtaient un jeton, les moyennes deux jetons et les grosses quatre jetons. Ca leur promettait une bonne soirée en plus de l'argent de poche personnel qu'ils avaient pris : pas plus de vingt dollars pour des raisons de sécurité. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans la fête foraine qui battait son plein avec des musiques assourdissantes.

Comme Clarke l'avait deviné, Abby était sur ses talons bien qu'elle semblait tenter de le cacher. Marcus la suivait, l'air tranquille et intéressé par les cris des clients sur les différentes attractions. Des lumières de couleurs variées balayaient les allées où les gens se pressaient et riaient pour rejoindre les manèges. Les jeunes s'étaient déjà arrêtés devant un dont les bras mécaniques envoyaient les gens à plusieurs mètres de haut en les faisant tourner à toute vitesse.

\- Ca a l'air trop fort ça ! S'exclama Monty.

\- Ca a l'air de donner la gerbe surtout ! Cria Jasper pour se faire entendre par dessus les cris de peur et de joie mêlées.

\- Faut qu'on fasse monter Anya dedans haha !

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, répondit l'éducatrice blasée.

Les deux jeunes partirent en riant pour suivre le reste du groupe qui s'avançait vers une sorte d'attraction de glaces et miroirs. Un parcours du combattant semblait-il. Clarke se désista pour le faire, l'idée de se manger des vitres ne l'enchantait pas, aussi Lexa en profita pour la rejoindre et frôler son bras avec douceur. Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur le tatouage au bras de la brune et elle lui accorda un sourire ensuite avant d'exploser de rire en voyant Jasper se rétamer comme une merde sur ce qui semblait être un tapis roulant qui ne cessait de changer de sens. Bellamy sembla adopter une stratégie bien connue : mains devant, il se protégeait des chocs et fut le premier à atteindre la sortie avec Echo qui l'avait suivit avec assiduité. Le couple rejoignit donc celui qui observait, se permettant de rire devant les gamelles et les erreurs de leurs compagnons.

\- Alors Woods, on a peur d'un miroir ?

\- Je préfère garder mes jetons pour les vraies attractions. On joue pas dans la même cour, désolée, s'excusa la brune avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux filles se mirent à marcher de nouveau dans l'allée, semant sans le savoir les adultes qui attendaient les derniers jeunes. Un coup d'œil derrière elle et Clarke sentit la main de Lexa glisser sur ses hanches la faisant frémir de plaisir.

\- Tu es très belle, lui murmura la brune à l'oreille.

\- Merci... Octavia m'a harcelé pour que je mette cette robe...

\- Elle te va très bien, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment mais c'est agréable.

\- T'aider à quoi ?

\- Résister à l'idée de te tripoter ou encore à celle de tuer tous ceux qui osent te regarder plus de deux secondes...

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire la blonde qui lui glissa un baiser timide sur la joue qui fit sourire la brune.

\- Hé ! Les filles ! Anya est d'accord pour monter dans les montagnes russes ! Vous venez ?! Les appela Octavia. Oh pardon, je dérange ? Sourit cette dernière.

Lexa retira aussitôt sa main, comme si elle venait de se brûler sous le regard de la sœur de Bellamy. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- C'est bon, je suis au courant ! Mais faites gaffe, les éducs ont l'œil ! Bon vous venez ?

\- Voir Anya dans une attraction ? Oui totalement, sourit Lexa amusée et rassurée.

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Y'a un looping en plus !

\- Ah bon, euh...

\- Trop tard t'as dit oui !

La brune tira les deux autres jusqu'au manège qui présentait des rails partant sur plusieurs hauteurs et différents sens, donnant lieu à un petit looping. Le bruit des wagons qui étaient des petites voitures de course fit accélérer le cœur de Clarke. Raven semblait sceptique devant le manège et harcelait la personne en charge :

\- Vous êtes sûre que votre manège est aux normes ? Ce bruit là ça a rien de bien normal non ? On dirait que ça manque de...

\- Reyes tais-toi et monte ! La poussa Bellamy alors que le groupe s'installait dans les wagons.

\- Tu viens pas Jasper ? Demanda Clarke espérant être sauvée par quelqu'un à terre. Evidemment pas de trace de sa mère pour le coup, jamais là quand elle avait besoin !

\- Euh... Ca me tente pas trop...

\- Ah bon ben...

\- Mais si tu le fais avec moi, je le fais !

\- Hein euh mais...

Lexa esquissa un sourire amusé et poussa légèrement Clarke.

\- Allez en route les deux aventuriers, plus le temps de reculer.

Les wagons contenaient six places et étaient attachés par deux, aussi les jeunes se retrouvèrent ensemble pour l'attraction. Anya était assise bras croisées complètement blasée malgré l'excitation des jeunes autour d'elle. Lexa était à ses côtés tandis que Clarke et Jasper étaient derrière elles. La blonde s'accrochait déjà de toutes ses forces à la barre qui s'était abaissée sur leurs jambes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'ils furent propulsés en avant par l'engin prenant de la vitesse sous la musique "Memories" de David Guetta. Jasper avait mis ses lunettes d'aviateur pour faire style mais elle devinait que le brun était mort de trouille autant qu'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle sentit leur wagon monter lentement avec des bruits mécaniques outrageusement exagérés.

\- On est des vainqueurs ! On a peur de rien ! On lève les bras tout le monde ! Cria Bellamy depuis le premier wagon.

\- Ta gueule Blake ! Répondit Murphy à côté de lui. Aïe !

\- Les insultes tu évites quand je suis derrière toi John, lui fit remarquer Anya qui était toujours aussi stoïque après lui avoir collé une petite claque sur le crâne.

\- Oh. My. God. Articula Clarke en voyant arriver la descente de plusieurs mètres de l'attraction. Je veux descendre !

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire, rit Lexa en levant les bras.

La blonde allait pour lui répondre mais le wagon plongea soudainement vers le bas, lui arrachant un cri terrorisé mêlé aux cris des autres jeunes qui hurlaient aussi : peur, joie, excitation. Tout sembla se passer extrêmement lentement pour Clarke qui sentit plusieurs fois ses organes danser la samba dans son ventre. Elle criait à n'en plus avoir de voix alors qu'elle voyait Lexa les bras levés, nullement effrayée. Elle hurla encore plus fort au looping et souffla de soulagement au coup de frein de l'appareil, sortant de celui-ci les jambes flageolantes. Sa voisine de chambre l'aida à marcher sur quelques mètres, les yeux brillants, elle s'était beaucoup amusée visiblement.

\- Mon dieu, rappelle-moi de ne plus vous suivre dans un truc pareil...

\- Bleuarrg !

Jasper s'était précipité sur la poubelle la plus proche pour rendre son maigre dîner sous le rire des jeunes.

\- Hé venez voir les photos !

\- Hahaha la gueule que tu tires Jasper ! Oh les gars ! Regardez Anya ! Rit Octavia.

Le petit groupe s'approcha du stand de photos souvenirs pour chercher des yeux leur photo. Ils étaient tous en train de crier, les bras la plupart levés excepté pour Clarke et Jasper, mais ce qui était le plus troublant c'était sans nul doute Anya qui était stoïque dans le manège, l'air complètement blasée et insensible.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était pas humaine, fit remarquer Murphy.

\- Ça s'appelle le talent, petit, se moqua l'éducatrice en payant pour avoir la photo.

* * *

\- Barba à papa ! Cria Jasper qui allait un peu mieux en tendant un bâtonnet gonflé et rose à Clarke qui le regarda, surprise. Cadeau princesse, sourit-il.

\- Merci ! S'exclama t-elle en allant lui coller une bise qui rendit le brun rêveur quelques secondes.

Des yeux verts bien connus devinrent un peu plus sombres à cette action mais Lexa se cacha bien de le montrer. Elle se permit même de sourire quand la blonde s'approcha vers elle pour faire l'imbécile en se faisant de fausses moustaches. Elle accepta volontiers le petit morceau rose qu'elle lui offrit, se retenant d'aller lui lécher les doigts au passage. Elles n'étaient pas seules, bon sang que ça devenait intenable ! De plus, la robe de Clarke était à moitié mouillée, elle était devenue transparente à certains endroits. Foutue attraction aquatique, elle était obnubilée par les regards des jeunes sur le corps de l'innocente blonde mais aussi ceux des autres car oui Clarke faisait tourner nombre de têtes sur son passage. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller s'isoler avec elle pour lui prouver qu'elle avait envie de plus avec elle mais Anya, Lincoln, Abby ou encore Marcus se pointait toujours au mauvais moment. Même Bellamy et Echo étaient obligés de faire attention, c'en était beaucoup trop frustrant au goût de la belle brune.

Elle marchait à l'arrière du groupe pour mieux observer les prédateurs de Clarke et elle tourna l'oreille vers Jasper et Monty :

\- Elle m'a embrassé t'as vu ! Ça plus le manège tout à l'heure ! Je lui ai tenu la main ! Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle et moi on...

\- Peut-être, sourit l'asiatique, amusé par le béguin du soir de son meilleur ami.

Lexa haussa les yeux au ciel avec un grognement. N'importe quoi franchement. Jasper prenait vraiment ses fantasmes pour des réalités.

\- Si on devait coucher ensemble tu aurais une idée d'endroit ?

Cela fit hérisser le peu de poils de bras que la brune avait. Elle se contenta de bousculer brusquement le brun pour aller rejoindre sa blonde en grandes enjambées.

\- Oh Lexa ! T'es revenue, sourit Clarke.

\- Ouais, trop d'abrutis derrière, grommela la brune.

\- Viens, il y a Bellamy qui essaye de choper une peluche au stand de tir !

Elle traîna la brune derrière elle pour s'arrêter devant un stand où quelques tireurs étaient installés pour tenter de remporter des lots. Bellamy tenait un fusil entre ses mains et semblait prendre son temps pour tirer contrairement à Murphy et Gustus qui grognaient devant leurs échecs répétés. Un coup parti et un des ballons multicolores retenus dans la grille des lots explosa, faisant sourire le leader du groupe.

\- Waouh, tu gères Bellamy, sourit Clarke sincèrement impressionnée.

\- Merci princesse, tu choisiras ce qui te plaît si je gagne.

La blonde haussa les épaules amusée tandis que Lexa sentait la colère monter en elle. Il était carrément invivable ce type. Il lui avait volé Echo et maintenant il profitait de son absence pour essayer de draguer Clarke, ouvertement devant elle. Bon elle n'avait pas fait comprendre qu'elle la voulait mais elle le trouvait de plus en plus gonflé. Un deuxième coup parti faisant exploser un second ballon, le troisième fut manqué ce qui fit sourire la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ton talent de tireur débutant que Clarke va pouvoir choisir un lot...

\- Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux Woods.

\- Tu as encore besoin que je te prouve que je suis supérieure sale petit connard prétentieux ?

\- Lexa... Souffla Clarke horriblement gênée de la tournure et de la violence verbale de son amie.

\- Ouais, montre-moi femme fatale.

L'air sembla chargé d'orage soudainement tandis que les deux jeunes se tuaient du regard. Lexa sortit un dollar de sa poche pour le poser brusquement sur le comptoir afin de défier le brun. Le duel s'engagea entre les deux, ce serait à celui qui exploserait le plus de ballons avec six cartouches.

Les premiers ballons étaient simple à exploser car peu importe où allait la bille, le mouvement perpétuel de ces derniers permettait à celle-ci de les toucher même si la visée était mauvaise. Les deux jeunes étaient comme des professionnels, presque couchés sur le stand de tir tels deux snipers. Clarke se surprit à admirer les fesses magnifiquement dessinées de la brune à travers son short blanc, elle était sexy dans cette position. La voir si concentrée était amusant, elle ne supportait vraiment pas perdre contre le Blake. Les tirs s'enchaînèrent, laissant les deux jeunes à égalité et avec une seule balle. Le gérant du stand semblait agacé par leur talent, nul doute qu'il avait saboté les carabines afin de minimiser les chances. La dernière balle de Bellamy partit et explosa son dernier ballon, lui arrachant un petit sourire prétentieux. Alors que Lexa appuyait sur la gâchette, il entama un mouvement de rotation et bouscula très légèrement la brune qui manqua son tir. Cela lui fit serrer la mâchoire et elle se retourna furieuse vers lui :

\- Sale mauvais joueur...

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est moi qui ai réussi à exploser tous les ballons. Ca s'appelle le talent.

Le poing de la brune se serra automatiquement et elle entama un mouvement d'attaque qui fut stoppée par une poigne de fer. Quand elle se retourna, elle remarqua Anya qui la fixait d'un regard noir. Elle tenta de résister un instant avant de rendre les armes et de baisser les yeux.

\- Pas de violence.

Clarke avait retenu sa respiration devant l'altercation des deux jeunes et elle remercia silencieusement l'intervention de l'éducatrice sportive. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir Bellamy et Lexa se battre pour elle.

\- Désolée, marmonna la jeune prise en faute.

Elle regarda donc avec hargne le grand brun attraper la main de Clarke pour lui faire choisir une des peluches parmi les lots. La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi choisir et finalement porta son choix sur une panthère noire.

\- Vous avez gagné deux lots, signala le gérant pressé qu'ils s'en aillent ailleurs.

\- Oh, ben choisis la deuxième alors...

\- Echo n'en veut pas ?

\- Hey ! Tu as gagné ? Sourit son amante en arrivant vers eux, trempée, elle devait être passée de nouveau par l'attraction aquatique.

\- Oui ma belle, tiens choisis en une !

\- Cool ! Sourit la blonde en lui collant une bise plus proche des lèvres que de la joue.

Elle choisit sa peluche avant de récupérer la main de Bellamy qui demanda à être pris en photo avec ses deux trophées par Abby. Lexa regardait la scène avec sa tempête intérieure car les trophées du brun n'étaient autres qu'Echo et Clarke, non pas les peluches. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui casser la gueule à cet instant précis. S'il n'y avait pas eu Anya, elle lui aurait collé une bonne correction.

* * *

\- Elle est sympa ma panthère hein ? Sourit Clarke en amenant la peluche sous le nez de la brune qui marchait près d'elle en silence.

Elle voyait bien que Lexa était toujours en colère pour sa défaite et elle ne savait pas trop comment la dérider.

\- Oh allez Lex', tu vas pas faire la tronche toute la soirée pour un jeu perdu ! Si c'est que ça, viens !

La brune se laissa entraîner de nouveau par la blonde qui s'arrêta devant un nouveau stand, elle lui désigna un raton laveur en peluche.

\- Celui-là me plaît plus que la panthère, souligna t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Mais il est tout petit.

\- C'est pas la taille qui compte, souffla t-elle lubrique ce qui arracha un sourire gênée à la brune.

Un billet plus tard et Lexa tentait de dégommer le plus de canettes au chamboule tout. Elle y parvint en deux tours ce qui lui fit gagner la peluche voulue. Clarke lui offrit un baiser bien plus appuyé qu'à Jasper ou à Bellamy sur cette foutue photo ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur quelques minutes. Elles se remirent en marche dans l'allée. Après un coup d'œil, Lexa poussa brusquement la blonde qui babillait joyeusement en racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle la plaqua à l'arrière d'un stand tandis qu'Abby et Marcus les dépassaient. Une main sur la bouche de la blonde, elle la fixait intensément, soulagée d'être enfin seule avec elle.

Clarke serrait contre elle la panthère et le raton laveur et la regardait avec curiosité.

\- J'ai mieux qu'une panthère à t'offrir... Souffla Lexa en amenant ses lèvres près de celles de la blonde.

Cela fit sourire la jeune fille qui lâcha les peluches par terre pour glisser ses bras derrière la nuque de la brune et l'attirer contre elle :

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le faire...

Avec un dernier regard complice, leurs lèvres s'autorisèrent enfin le baiser tant attendu depuis le début de soirée. Lexa se fit plus entreprenante que jamais, relançant le baiser à plusieurs reprises pour profiter de la langue de Clarke dans sa bouche puis dans la sienne. Son corps se plaqua contre la robe légère qu'elle souleva doucement pour glisser ses mains sur les cuisses douces de la jeune fille, l'entraînant alors dans une étreinte passionnée.

* * *

\- Marcus ! Tu as vu Clarke ? Elle était avec Lexa juste devant nous, j'ai tourné la tête quelques minutes seulement ! Paniqua Abby.

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder sur un rayon de quelques mètres.

\- Elles doivent être avec Anya ou Lincoln, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Marcus, Clarke pourrait renifler un dealer à dix kilomètres! Il faut que je la retrouve !

Elle allait pour faire marche arrière mais la poigne ferme de Kane l'arrêta ce qui lui arracha un regard surpris :

\- Fais lui confiance Abby. Elle te l'a demandé. Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait que tu es venue ici pour la surveiller. Laisse-la respirer.

\- On a vu ce que ça a fait de la laisser respirer... Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je m'engage personnellement à l'emmener en centre de désintoxication si on la retrouve sous l'emprise de drogues. Tu ne seras plus seule pour la suivre.

\- C'est pas ça le problème...

\- Une pomme d'amour s'il vous plaît.

\- Marcus tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non, sourit-il en lui tendant un bâton sur lequel était plantée une pomme rouge enrobée de sucre cuit.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Abby, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Respire, souffle et amuse-toi.

Sur ces mots il posa une légère bise sur la joue de la doctoresse qui n'en revint pas et resta bloquée quelques minutes tandis que son collègue continuait d'avancer.

* * *

La musique assourdissante de la fête foraine couvrait leurs soupirs, aussi Lexa souleva un peu plus la robe de son amante pour glisser sa main par dessus son sous-vêtement déjà humide. Jeu d'eau ou bien jeu d'amour, le choix était fait pour elle. Elle frotta avec légèreté sa main contre l'intimité de Clarke qui était toujours accrochée à son cou et soupirait contre ce dernier, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit le bassin de la blonde se presser un peu plus contre sa main aussi décida t-elle de la glisser sous le tissu gênant pour effleurer la toison douce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer être dorée et adorablement sexy. Lentement elle glissa un doigt pour caresser les lèvres secrètes de Clarke qui soupira en se mordant les lèvres. Elle sourit de voir dans quel état elle mettait la blonde avec de simples caresses. Elle était impatiente malgré elle de sentir la jeune jouir entre ses bras car elle savait que c'était sa première fois avec une fille. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'intimité. Ce petit bourgeon rosé qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle entama alors des caresses dessus, lentes et appliquées tout en regardant comme elle le pouvait Clarke qui se contracta avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement. Satisfaite, elle poursuivit ses mouvements, les rendant plus rapides, plus appuyés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher des soupirs de plaisir à la belle blonde qui ne tarda pas à onduler son bassin malgré ses tremblements.

Sa bouche vint déposer des baisers amoureux le long du cou de Clarke qui releva avec difficulté son regard pour rencontrer celui de la brune. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses joues rougies sous le plaisir offert. Elle détacha une de ses mains pour aller la caler dans le creux des reins de la brune qui se sentit encore plus proche du corps de la blonde. Elle frissonna en entendant le murmure :

\- Hm Lexa… Encore… Hm oui…

Les doigts de la belle brune continuèrent leur frottement amoureux contre l'intimité de la blonde jusqu'à la laisser pantelante contre elle et gémissante, la respiration saccadée. Ce n'est qu'après cette observation qu'elle glissa un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et moite de Clarke qui écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les refermer et de sentir l'excitation monter crescendo. Elle serra la nuque de Lexa, s'accrochant à elle alors que ses jambes commençaient à lui faire défaut. Ses gémissements bien que largement couverts par la musique n'étaient qu'une douce mélodie pour les oreilles de son amante qui se fit très appliquée dans ses mouvements. Son doigt entra puis sortit lentement, elle voulait offrir à Clarke le plus bel orgasme de sa vie et rien de mieux que de faire monter le plaisir très lentement. Après quelques minutes la blonde semblait ne plus en pouvoir contre elle : elle lâchait des gémissements coupés de soupirs frustrés quand son amante refusait de la libérer au point culminant.

\- Lexa j'en peux plus… Gémit-elle à son oreille complètement à bout.

Les yeux verts de la brune s'éclairèrent d'une lueur fière à la supplication. Avec un petit sourire, elle décida de libérer la blonde en ajoutant un deuxième doigt qui cette fois entama avec le premier un mouvement de va et vient régulier qui recommença à faire trembler de plaisir la jeune contre elle qui se sentit soudain envahir par un véritable tsunami intérieur. Les doigts de Lexa glissèrent encore plus rapidement dans l'intimité sous la vague de plaisir ayant lubrifiée le sexe de Clarke et elle continua ses mouvements rapides alors que les ongles de son amante se plantaient sans doute malgré elle dans ses épaules pour réussir à faire face au plaisir qui l'inondait. Le visage de Clarke était adorable. Elle se mordait la lèvre comme pour résister mais elle en était totalement incapable. Elle se laissa rapidement envahir et submergée par les tremblements puissants tout en ondulant plus rapidement du bassin sous les mouvements experts de la brune qui lui offrit un orgasme intense sur quelques minutes, la faisant gémir bruyamment pour la laisser ensuite essoufflée et tremblante entre ses bras. Elle était en sueur et avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses jambes étaient vides de force comme coupées par le précédent plaisir qui vibrait encore en elle sous la forme de petits picotements agréables. Sa respiration mit du temps à redevenir normal et elle resta longtemps contre l'épaule de Lexa qui avait retiré sa main pour la glisser sur un côté de sa robe qu'elle avait baissé. Elle regardait Clarke avec curiosité et tendresse, elle adorait son visage.

Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'offrirent aux siens et elle y distingua presque des petites étoiles tant ils étaient brillants de vie et de plaisir. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, la blonde captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre, loin des baisers sauvages qu'elles avaient pu échanger juste avant. Après un temps de surprise, elle l'entendit lui souffler, les joues roses :

\- Je crois que j'ai jamais joui aussi fort de toute ma vie…

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire la brune.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie princesse.

\- Je sens plus mes jambes Lexa…

\- Ça va revenir, attends un peu, souffla t-elle en l'aidant à glisser dans l'herbe fraîche et courte.

\- Et toi ?... Je ne…

\- J'ai eu autant de plaisir que toi, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la brune allant poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Sûre ?

\- Oui. C'est toi mon plaisir.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et allaient pour s'embrasser de nouveau quand un cri leur fit tourner la tête, Abby arrivait vers elles, visiblement très inquiète :

\- Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! S'exclama t-elle en passant sa main sur le front de sa fille avant de regarder ses bras, après avoir collé sa sucrerie dans les mains de Lexa qui se garda d'utiliser celle coupable de l'état de la jeune fille.

\- Maman… ? Fit la blonde surprise. Mais qu'est-ce…

\- C'est à toi de me le dire ! Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu es par terre ?! Tu as fait un malaise ?

\- Je… Euh… Rougit-elle.

\- Nous avons fait un manège et Clarke ne se sentait pas bien à la sortie, je l'ai fait s'asseoir ici le temps que son malaise passe Abby, répondit Lexa.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui c'est vrai… Ça m'a retourné l'estomac ce truc… Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… Je pouvais plus marcher.

\- Tu as vomi ?

\- Non…

\- Bon, allez bois un peu d'eau et dès que tu te sentiras mieux on pourra rentrer.

\- Quoi déjà ? S'indigna la blonde.

\- Oui on ne veut pas prendre la route trop tard. Il faut qu'on retrouve d'autres jeunes qui se sont éparpillés un peu partout.

\- Oh.

Clarke regrettait déjà son moment d'intimité avec la brune qui les regardait l'air tranquille. Elle finit par se remettre sur ses jambes et montra à sa mère qu'elle pouvait marcher seule. Satisfaite, la doctoresse se mit en marche non sans les surveiller du regard avec un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Cela fit sourire Lexa qui mit sous le nez de la blonde la pomme d'amour encore intacte qu'Abby lui avait refilé sans s'en rendre compte. Clarke la regarda d'un air surpris en attrapant la sucrerie :

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Ta mère me l'a donné sous la panique.

\- Et où elle l'a eu ?

\- Qui lui a donné tu veux dire.

\- Tu déconnes là…

\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, s'amusa la brune en voyant Abby glisser une main sur l'épaule du sous directeur qui regardait un manège avec des jeunes du ranch dedans.

\- Je rêve… Marcus ?

\- Sans doute oui.

Cela arracha une moue agacée à la blonde qui fut bien vite remplacée par un rire quand Lexa lui claqua gentiment la fesse :

\- Boude-pas princesse, t'es beaucoup plus jolie avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Clarke lui tira la langue en réponse ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes de plus belle avant que la blonde n'entame la sucrerie qui la revitalisa rapidement.

* * *

\- Ça va Lincoln ? S'enquit Abby en s'approchant de l'éducateur qui semblait légèrement barbouillé et qui était accroupi dans l'allée.

\- On l'a fait monter dans l'espèce de truc qui tourne à toute vitesse, ça secoue vachement en fait… Sourit d'un air gêné Octavia.

\- Je vois ça oui, vous êtes presque tous malades, remarqua la doctoresse en jetant un coup d'œil à Monty et Jasper qui étaient pâles comme la mort.

\- C'est que ça va vite et c'est sans fin une fois à l'intérieur. Y'a toujours un con pour crier qu'il en veut encore, rit la brune.

\- Plus jamais, marmonna le métisse ne se rendant même pas compte que les mains d'Octavia lui massaient gentiment les épaules.

\- Bon allez, on va monter en voiture pour ceux qui sont là. Anya et Marcus ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre avec les autres.

Clarke monta dans la voiture qu'on lui indiqua et se retrouva près d'Octavia qui semblait ravie que Lincoln soit malade. Le jeune éducateur avait été placé à l'arrière pour laisser exceptionnellement sa place de conducteur à Nyko. Elle caressait son crâne rasé avec douceur, profitant de sa somnolence passagère.

\- Bonne soirée ? La taquina la blonde.

\- Oh oui… Si j'avais su que des manèges lui feraient oublier le malaise entre nous aussi vite…

Cela fit sourire Clarke qui regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour distinguer Lexa qui attendait à côté du pick-up qu'Anya conduisait.

\- Et toi alors ? Chuchota la brune.

\- Nuit de folie… Souffla la blonde avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire la cadette des Blake.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! J'adore les attractions huhu. Désolée pour le comportement de Bellamy qui est carrément insupportable en ce moment, il traverse une mauvaise passe avec Lexa :) Avez-vous aimé découvrir une autre facette de Raven ? J'aime développer tranquillement les autres personnages qui gravitent autour du Clexa !  
**_

 _ **Pensez à me laisser un petit mot c'est gratuit :P, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire et de pouvoir échanger avec vous. Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture, il sortira jeudi sans doute (je crois bien que je vais garder ces créneaux : lundi et jeudi). En pleine écriture j'ai trouvé the chanson pour la fin de cette fiction (on y est pas encore mais ça m'a fait bizarre, j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête et je crève d'envie d'écrire la fin alors que y'a plein de trucs à penser pour les chapitres à venir ! xD)**_

 _ **Allez à la prochaine !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yop ! Voilà le chapitre 10 à l'heure ! Wouuh j'ai cru que je ne le finirais pas à temps car j'ai été prise d'une folle envie d'écrire un one shot Clexa qui n'a rien avoir avec The Ranch (30 pages en deux jours le gros bébé quand même) ! Du coup j'ai pris vachement de retard dans l'écriture ! Vous pouvez remercier doubi le relecteur fou qui ne m'a pas lâché pour avoir la suite arf : Je suis morte. Merci encore pour vos follows, favs et commentaires ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : chapitre très Clexa pour le coup et le plus long de tous ! Pfiou ! Le passé de Lexa est costaud à décrypter. Comme d'hab lunettes de soleil pour les plus jeunes :P_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Projets communs**_

La mine du crayon glissait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le papier, provoquant un petit bruit de frottement continuel dans la salle d'atelier de Titus qui parlait depuis vingt minutes sur les différents présidents des États-Unis. Clarke était concentrée sur sa feuille à petits carreaux, traçant des formes enchevêtrées avec des traits fins ou plus épais selon ce qu'elle souhaitait. Contrairement aux autres ateliers où elles n'étaient plus ensemble, Lexa était assise à ses côtés et regardait la jeune fille dessiner plus qu'elle n'écoutait Titus. Les émeraudes semblaient apprécier le côté sérieux et passionné de la blonde : ses gestes étaient secs et maîtrisés, pas le moins du monde hésitants. Elle distingua vaguement un visage féminin de profil sur la sorte de fresque que Clarke avait entamé. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle avait vraiment du talent pour le dessin et elle l'ignorait. Une main sous son menton, elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder dessiner tout comme Raven et Octavia qui semblaient soufflées par le talent de leur amie et qui ne cessaient par moment de lui faire des gestes vulgaires et provocateurs qui la firent souvent soupirer.

Leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne chez les jeunes. Elles avaient été rapidement repérées ou entendues dans les zones les plus utilisées pour ce genre de petits dérapages « éducatifs » bonus. Après tout, c'était le choix des éducateurs de ne pas les éduquer au sexe. Pas de problème, ils s'éduquaient eux-mêmes avec les moyens du bord. Bellamy n'avait donc plus le privilège avec Echo : Clarke et Lexa avaient revendiqué leur droit aussitôt suivis de Murphy et Ontari pour la plus grande surprise de tous. La brune laissa glisser un doigt câlin sur le bras dénudé de la blonde qui releva légèrement le regard sur elle avec un sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Clarke aussi gourmande et ça avait été une agréable surprise ces deux dernières semaines. La blonde l'entraînait dans des situations parfois très dangereuses et elle avait du mal à dire non. Non, en fait elle ne disait jamais non.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone de la salle fit sursauter les jeunes. Après une brève conversation, Titus reprit la parole :

\- Clarke, Nyko, Octavia et Raven. Lincoln vous attend pour le projet que vous avez montés ensemble.

Cela tira un sourire à la blonde qui se leva rapidement, s'arrachant alors au contact de la brune qui la regarda d'un air peiné. Même au sein du dernier atelier qu'elles avaient en commun, la blonde trouvait le moyen de ne pas participer entièrement. Lexa commençait vraiment à mal le vivre, elle se sentait de plus en plus angoissée lorsque Clarke n'était pas près d'elle assez longtemps. Dans cette relation physique si passionnée, elles avaient commencé à perdre petit à petit les moments de discussions qu'elle affectionnait tant auparavant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle demanda à Titus à sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Le professeur grommela avant de lui accorder la permission. La brune le remercia avant de quitter le petit bâtiment jouxtant la salle de sport où les cours étaient donnés. Elle marcha tout sauf en direction des toilettes, cherchant malgré les hennissements des chevaux ou les meuglements des vaches, l'endroit où avaient pu disparaître Clarke et les autres. Elle reconnut rapidement le rire d'Octavia au loin et repéra le petit groupe qui se trouvait à l'entrée du ranch devant l'arche encadrée par les longs murs droits fermant la propriété. Elle s'avança discrètement d'abord avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. C'est donc d'un pas assuré, les cheveux lâchés qu'elle rejoignit les jeunes qui semblaient discuter autour de la feuille de Clarke.

\- Hey, vous faites quoi ? Demanda t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Thelonius en a marre qu'on rajoute « déchus » derrière le nom du ranch, donc il a proposé qu'on fasse une fresque géante qui représente notre état d'esprit quand on est au ranch, l'informa Nyko.

\- Oh, sympa.

\- Ouais Clarke a fait une super esquisse, il y a plein d'idées ! S'enjoua le jeune homme ce qui surprit légèrement la brune.

Nyko était un ancien comme elle et faisait parti des aînés amenés à partir prochainement. Il avait eu des problèmes d'addiction aux narcotiques et avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux adultes comme aux jeunes. C'était un garçon plutôt discret mais avec un talent pour le graffiti indéniable. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec la blonde qui lui souriait et lui proposait à présent d'autres idées.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille.

\- On peut se voir ?

\- Lincoln va pas tarder à revenir Lexa…

\- S'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les autres avant de leur sourire et de s'approcher de la brune, la suivant alors qu'elle lui attrapait la main pour la tirer dans un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Lexa glissa ses mains sur la taille de son amante qui sourit légèrement bien que son esprit semblait ailleurs. Elle sentit bientôt des baisers papillons dans son cou avant que la brune ne souffle :

\- Tu me manques…

\- Comment ça ? Je suis avec toi là, répondit la jeune, perplexe.

\- Pas en atelier je veux dire, au quotidien… Ta présence me manque. J'étais contente qu'on soit ensemble pour le cours de Titus et voilà que tu te sauves…

\- Désolée, c'est juste que Lincoln était pas sûr de pouvoir aller acheter les bombes de peinture aujourd'hui donc j'ai pas pensé à te le dire.

\- Clarke ! L'appela la voix de Raven à quelques mètres.

\- Ah, faut que j'y aille, on se retrouve pour le repas, sourit-elle en collant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la brune qui resta stoïque.

Elle regarda à contre cœur la blonde partir vers son groupe. Son détachement lui rappela la cruelle vérité à laquelle elle faisait face : Clarke vivait cette relation au jour le jour et de manière purement sexuelle contrairement à elle, qui luttait pour ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments qui se développaient de plus en plus malgré elle. Elle le savait : comme pour Echo, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Non. Elle était déjà amoureuse de la princesse. Elle était là, la juste vérité. Elle voyait bien que le Ranch allait au fil du temps briser leur bulle de passion. Le nouveau projet auquel Clarke participait à présent en était un exemple. Elle soupira, l'air morose avant de repartir vers son atelier respectif.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment cool de ta part Linc' d'avoir été acheter les bombes pendant ton jour de repos, sourit Clarke en secouant une bombe.

\- Hé je vous avais promis que si je me levais pas trop tard j'irais, pour qu'on attaque enfin notre projet de fresque !

\- Lincoln c'est le meilleur de toute façon ! Rajouta Octavia, ce qui fit à moitié sourire l'éducateur qui semblait plus normal qu'à l'habituel avec la jeune fille.

Cette histoire de baiser était oubliée pour lui, ce n'était qu'un dérapage de la brune et elle semblait avoir accepté. Il ne s'était donc pas torturé plus longtemps avec, il était passé à autre chose et avait décidé de n'en parler à personne dans l'équipe.

\- Bon alors, vous voulez mettre quoi sur cette fresque ?

\- Clarke veut y mettre deux visages de jeunes, je trouve ça cool comme idée !

\- Des jeunes d'ici ?

\- Je me suis inspirée de Lexa pour la fille, oui. Pour le garçon, Nyko pensait à Gustus.

\- Et le droit d'image ? Ils n'ont peut-être pas envie d'être sur le mur…

\- Je ferais en sorte de rendre ça flou, pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un air.

\- Oh je vois !

\- Moi je veux des bagnoles ! Une fresque sans voiture avec le feu au cul c'est pas une fresque ! S'exclama Raven en les menaçant avec une bombe à peinture.

\- Ola ola ! Doucement la pilote de l'extrême, je suis sûr qu'il y a de la place pour une belle voiture sur cette fresque, hein Clarke ?

\- Oui, je te ferais ça Raven.

\- Yeah !

Clarke avait été chargé de dessiner la fresque en rassemblant les idées de tous les jeunes du groupe comme du ranch. Nyko lui, se chargerait de graffer des mots représentant l'esprit du travail accompli ici. Les autres jeunes les aideraient ensuite à peindre la fresque avec les bombes à peinture. Ce projet avait été le premier à vraiment enthousiasmer Clarke, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis plusieurs jours. La possibilité de dessiner l'avait enchantée, elle qui adorait ça par le passé y avait repris goût après sa rencontre avec Lexa. C'était l'occasion de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle avait aussi son petit talent bien à elle.

\- Psst…

\- Hm ? Octavia ?

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main de ta part, souffla la brunette.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui Lincoln est en congé aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il aime bien passer son après midi à dormir dans sa chambre.

\- Et ?

\- L'idée ce serait de distraire les autres éducateurs pour que je puisse me retrouver seule avec lui.

\- Seule avec lui ? Mais t'es folle ?!

\- Shhttt, tu devrais crier encore plus fort sérieux. Tu m'aides ou pas ?

\- Ben ça dépend ce que je dois faire…

\- Anya aussi est de repos aujourd'hui puisqu'elle fait la nuit… Je me disais que tu pourrais lui demander un petit cours particulier tu vois…

Cela fit rire la blonde qui secoua la tête :

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? On parle d'Anya, tu sais ? Quand elle est de repos et qu'on la dérange elle nous démonte. J'ai pas envie de mourir !

\- Allez s'il te plaît Clarke, je te le revaudrai ! Pour n'importe quoi ! Et puis tu m'en dois une pour la fois où je l'ai empêché d'entrer dans votre chambre ! Vous l'avez fait sous la douche, quand même ! Et c'était bruyant ! Fit la brune avec des gros yeux.

\- Ça va ça va, la fit taire Clarke en lui glissant une main devant la bouche qu'elle écarta bien vite en sentant la langue de la brune Arg ! O' putain ! T'es crade !

\- Excuse-moi de pas avoir la langue aussi douce que Lex… Hmmff !

La jeune avait à nouveau posé sa main sur sa bouche, gênée et amusée à la fois.

\- T'es pas possible… Bon ok, tu me diras quand je dois t'aider à entrer dans le bâtiment des éducateurs.

\- Merci Clarke, je t'adore !

* * *

\- Alors on a du mal à garder sa copine à l'œil Woods ? Lança Bellamy rinçant les patates sous l'eau.

Il avait bien remarqué ses regards appuyés depuis la fenêtre vers l'entrée du ranch. La brune ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à couper en petits morceaux les concombres pour la salade. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui et n'avait pas vraiment la force pour une joute verbale avec le grand brun.

\- C'est comme ça que ça a commencé avec Echo… Elle s'est lassée de toi et de ton côté étouffant…

Un bruit sourd de lame claqua dans l'air. Lexa avait mis beaucoup plus de force dans son geste que lors du précédent.

\- Ta gueule.

\- La princesse est pas lesbienne en plus… C'est juste une passade toi et elle. Elle s'en fout déjà peut-être de toi.

\- Je lui fais confiance…

\- C'est mignon.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- T'as pas appris la leçon avec Echo ? Quand t'es avec une bisexuelle, faut surveiller des deux côtés de la route.

\- LA FERME ! Ragea soudain la brune en lui sautant dessus avec le couteau qu'elle tenait pour lui coller sous la gorge.

Le hurlement alerta soudain Indra qui se chargeait de mettre la table avec un autre jeune. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène et lança calmement mais fermement :

\- Lexa Woods. Pose ce couteau. Tout de suite, lança Indra en s'avançant lentement vers la jeune en crise.

\- Ne m'approche-pas ! Hurla la brune en resserrant sa prise ce qui arrêta net l'adulte.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Lexa luttait contre sa tempête intérieure et sa haine pour le brun qui ne cessait de la provoquer jour après jour. Elle ne voulait que lui casser les dents pour qu'il se la ferme enfin. Elle appuya la lame contre la pomme d'Adam du jeune qui ne bougeait pas, pris au piège. Elle voulait lire la peur dans son regard pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, mais elle n'y vit que du défi. Elle remarqua la goutte de sang s'échapper de la peau mal rasée du brun.

Bellamy ne parlait pas et affichait un rictus de douleur à moitié retenu. Ses yeux bruns ne révélaient aucune peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Lexa, ni même de la lame qui pourrait l'envoyer au fin fond d'une boîte. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, elle lui était peu importante. Tant qu'on ne touchait pas à sa sœur, il se foutait de tout. Il avait été surpris du geste de la brune, il ne pensait pas pouvoir la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement. D'habitude, elle se contentait de l'envoyer paître mais il semblait avoir touché une corde sensible aujourd'hui.

\- Va chercher Anya, Murphy, vite, murmura Indra sans lâcher du regard la brune.

Anya arriva en catastrophe dans la salle commune et bouscula Indra pour passer dans la cuisine, s'approchant doucement d'une Lexa emprise de colère. Elle analysa rapidement la situation et sans peur la main de l'éducatrice sportive se posa finalement sur celle qui tenait le couteau. Sa poigne comme toujours se fit ferme ce qui ramena sur terre la brune dont les yeux se troublèrent de larmes, réalisant soudain son geste.

\- Lexa, viens. Viens avec moi. Lâche ça, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil.

\- Il… Il…

\- Viens.

La gorge serrée, la lame fut retirée de la gorge du Blake qui se garda d'en rajouter tandis que l'éducatrice et la jeune sortaient ensemble. Anya avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune et la tenait fermement contre elle, l'étouffant presque.

* * *

Sa respiration était moins chaotique que lors des minutes précédentes. Les yeux clos, elle profitait d'un petit moment de somnolence. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit les doux baisers de la blonde sur sa peau nue. Clarke avait un réel pouvoir d'apaisement sur elle. Les lèvres glissèrent depuis son épaule à sa nuque pour ensuite descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que les mains de son amante la survolaient avec dextérité le long de ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux quand elle sentit le drap la recouvrant en partie glisser pour laisser la bouche de la jeune fille arriver sur ses fesses qu'elle embrassa sans pudeur tout en continuant ses caresses.

\- J'adore tes fesses… Murmura son amante. Elles sont magnifiques.

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit et elle ne fit pas mine de bouger, trop alanguie par son précédent orgasme partagé en simultané avec Clarke dans la vieille grange. Elle frissonna en sentant une petite morsure coquine sur sa fesse droite.

\- Hm c'est pour ça que tu me mords… Sauvage…

\- Je pourrais te dévorer tellement tu es belle, souffla la voix légèrement rauque de son amante à son oreille.

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse, sourit la brune se tournant vers sa vis-à-vis en basculant sur le côté, appuyée sur son coude.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le visage si serein et heureux de la blonde. Elle était totalement accro à cette jeune. Ce qu'elles partageaient était fort et intense. Plus fort que n'importe quelle autre relation qu'elle avait pu avoir dans toute sa vie. Elle mourait d'envie à chaque minute, chaque seconde de l'embrasser, la mordiller, lui murmurer des mots doux mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait pertinemment que Clarke ne se doutait pas de ses sentiments et ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps et ce qu'il avait à offrir : le sexe, fruit défendu au sein du ranch. Cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire une seconde ce que ne manqua pas son amante.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hm ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- À l'heure qui tourne… Il va falloir qu'on retourne dans nos ateliers.

\- Aux chiottes les ateliers, je ne te libère pas avant de t'avoir fait monter une deuxième fois au septième ciel.

\- Clarke… Soupira t-elle amusée malgré tout.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de dire non...

Avant que la brune n'ouvre la bouche, celle de Clarke s'était posée sur sa poitrine, la torturant agréablement quelques secondes pour ensuite descendre lentement entre ses cuisses. Cela fit fermer de nouveau les yeux à la brune qui soupira de plaisir en sentant la langue à présent aguerrie sur son point le plus sensible. Elle glissa ses mains sur les draps pour les serrer, essayant de résister au plaisir l'envahissant. Un gémissement plus sonore finit par lui échapper ce qui fit arrêter la blonde qui releva légèrement le visage d'entre ses cuisses :

\- Dois-je arrêter ? Les ateliers après tout c'est important… La taquina t-elle.

\- La ferme… Sourit Lexa en soulevant son bassin pour offrir son sexe à son amante qui lui rendit un sourire complice avant de replonger avec soif.

\- Lexa ? Lexa ? Tu as fini ? L'appela la voix d'Anya.

Cela eu pour mérite de faire sursauter la brune qui se demanda l'espace d'une seconde où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle était dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des éducateurs. Sa référente l'y avait emmenée pour la calmer. Elle était entrée en crise. Le réaliser lui fit mal au cœur, combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis sa dernière crise de violence ? Au moins un an facile. Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes nues faisant ainsi bouger l'eau autour d'elle. Elle se sentait vide et effrayée, Clarke lui manquait. Elle voulait Clarke.

\- Lexa ? Je vais entrer.

L'éducatrice toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir la position de défense dans laquelle s'était installée la brune, cela lui tira un pincement au cœur qu'elle camoufla sans mal. Avec douceur, elle s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire, vérifiant rapidement la température de l'eau qui était passée à tiède. Elle respecta la pudeur de la jeune en ne fixant pas son regard sur son corps de jeune femme, fixant plutôt ses yeux sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle passa une main douce dans ces derniers.

\- Et si je te les lavais ?

\- Oui.

\- Ferme les yeux, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant l'eau chaude à nouveau, récupérant la pomme de douche.

L'eau était plus chaude que celle du bain. Cela fit frissonner la brune qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas être gênée. Anya commença par lui mouiller ses longs cheveux plusieurs minutes avant de tendre la pomme de douche à la brune qui l'attrapa lentement pour la tenir contre elle et profiter de la chaleur. Avec dextérité, les doigts de l'éducatrice commencèrent à lui masser le crâne pour étaler le shampoing sur toute la masse chevelue, n'oubliant aucune mèche. Elle rinça une première fois avant de lui appliquer un soin en plus dont l'odeur détendit lentement les muscles crispés de la jeune. Ça sentait la noix de coco. Ça sentait Clarke. Lorsque les cheveux furent propres, Anya les essora avec force avant de les entourer dans une petite serviette propre. Elle fit glisser sa main fine sur la nuque de la brune qui leva enfin son regard sur elle.

\- Je te laisse te sécher, je t'attends dans ma chambre.

\- Ok.

La porte se referma et Lexa se leva pour sortir de la baignoire qu'elle prit soin de vider en retirant le bouchon. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une grande serviette blanche pour se sécher. Une fois prête, elle retrouva Anya qui avait sortit ses différentes outils de travail : brosses, peignes, pinces, élastiques. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit double de l'éducatrice qui la positionna correctement pour avoir accès comme elle le souhaitait à sa chevelure.

Au fil des gestes appliqués et doux, la brune se détendit.

\- Raconte-moi, lui suggéra simplement Anya.

\- C'est Bellamy qui a…

\- Non, Lexa. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu te sens mal ces derniers jours.

La brune prit une inspiration avant de se lancer, hésitante :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse…

Elle s'attendait déjà aux réprobations mais il n'en fut rien. Anya continua à lui démêler les cheveux avec douceur et patience.

\- J'ai du mal à gérer mon angoisse quand je suis loin d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse comme Echo, qu'elle se lasse de moi et ce que j'ai à lui offrir. C'est… C'est que physique… Dit-elle tout bas. Mais j'aimerais lui offrir plus. Beaucoup plus.

\- Continue, l'encouragea l'éducatrice.

\- Et d'un autre côté… Il y a des choses du passé qui me reviennent en pleine face… La peur d'être trompée, la peur de la perdre, la peur d'être… Abandonnée. Encore une fois… Je ne veux plus être seule Anya, souffla la brune, une larme solitaire s'échappant.

\- Ce serait trop facile de te dire que je t'ai prévenu il y a deux semaines Lexa. Je sais ce que c'est d'être une adolescente et d'aimer.

\- C'est plus qu'aimer. Je la veux avec moi pour le reste de ma vie.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil à l'adulte, ces mots étaient plutôt forts pour une jeune allant sur ses 21 ans. Elle avait toujours su Lexa plus mâture mais de là à s'emballer pour une amourette de jeunesse…

\- Elle te fait penser à Costia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Oui et non ?

\- Costia et moi… C'était fusionnel oui, car on s'est enfuies toutes les deux pour échapper aux reproches de sa famille. Mais elle avait un mal-être intérieur devant lequel j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas pour cette fille ?

\- Non… Je… J'ai l'impression de la connaître mieux. Quand elle est mal, je le sais avant même de l'avoir vu. Mon estomac se tord. Quand une crise de manque arrive, je suis là avant qu'elle ne soit là. Et elle en retour, elle m'apaise dans mes tourments et elle s'est pardonnée contrairement à Costia.

\- Tu as sans doute un effet particulier sur elle tout comme elle l'a sur toi.

\- Oui. Quand je suis avec elle, toutes mes angoisses disparaissent. Je n'ai plus peur d'avoir ma majorité, ni peur de partir d'ici, de recommencer une nouvelle vie, d'être heureuse.

\- Et tu imagines ta vie comment à l'extérieur ?

\- Une vie normale, une vie sans violence et sans trop de souffrances au quotidien. Une vie où on m'aimera pour ce que je suis pas pour ce que l'on veut que je sois.

Cela fit sourire l'éducatrice qui tressait à présent les mèches brunes.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Mais pas sans Clarke.

\- Tu sais qu'elle en a encore minimum pour six mois après ta sortie ? Si ce n'est plus au vu du poste de sa mère et de ses difficultés au quotidien. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? Lui as-tu au moins posé la question ? Tu ne peux pas t'approprier les choix d'une personne, tu le sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Ta vie ne va pas s'arrêter tout comme la sienne après ton départ. Vous n'êtes pas des montres.

\- Oui…

\- Tu lui as parlé de ton passé ?

\- Non, on ne parle quasiment plus et encore moins de notre passé.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Même si cela lui fait peur ?

\- Clarke n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne juge pas.

\- Ça t'apaiserait si je vous prenais toutes les deux et d'autres jeunes sur un projet que je monte avec Thelonius en ce moment ?

\- Quoi comme projet ?

\- On a reçu des demandes pour deux jeunes filles en difficulté. Le ranch est leur dernier espoir car les autres centres n'ont plus de place. Leurs dossiers ont plu à l'équipe et on a décidé d'un accueil d'urgence. Thelonius aimerait que l'on débarrasse la chambre dans laquelle on entasse le désordre des vieilles années.

\- Oui. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

\- Par contre Lexa, je ne fais pas ça dans le vent. Tu dois être sincère avec Clarke en échange et si jamais elle décide de ne pas te suivre, tu dois me promettre que tu tourneras cette page comme tu as tourné celle de Costia. Nous sommes bien d'accords ?

\- …

\- Lexa.

\- Oui, je le promets. Je ne gâcherai pas le travail que l'on a fait toutes les deux.

\- Bien. Je te fais confiance.

L'éducatrice attrapa de longues et fines tresses pour aller attacher le chignon de la brune, terminant ainsi sa séance de coiffure improvisée.

\- Allez habille-toi. Thelonius doit nous attendre dans son bureau par rapport à l'histoire avec Bellamy.

Cela fit grimacer la brune.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je me charge de son cas à ce trou du cul. Depuis le temps que je dois lui tomber sur la tronche…

Lexa ne put s'empêcher un petit rire devant le langage vulgaire de l'éducatrice. Elle savait qu'Anya ne se grattait pas pour les insultes mais de là à insulter un jeune… C'était dans leur intimité néanmoins. L'adulte commençait à bien la connaître depuis trois ans maintenant. Elle était la seule à pouvoir apaiser ses tourments avec des mots contrairement à Clarke qui l'apaisait avec des gestes. Elle était vraiment bien entourée.

* * *

\- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi je vous ai suivi dans ce plan totalement tordu ? Grogna Raven accroupie près de Clarke et Octavia.

\- Parce que tu es une véritable amie pour moi, lui rappela Octavia.

Clarke riait sous cape. Elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait : faire entrer Octavia en cachette dans le bâtiment de vie des éducateurs relevait de la folie. Elles se baissèrent un peu plus derrière un des pick-up pour voir Lincoln s'étirer et entrer dans la bâtisse.

\- Venez !

Elles suivirent la belle brune qui les emmena sur la façade arrière où une fenêtre était ouverte à moins de trois mètres de haut.

\- Raven ! Porte-moi !

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse ?!

\- Je vais pas passer par l'entrée principale, je me ferais griller direct ! Cette fenêtre donne sur la lingerie. J'aurais plus qu'à attendre votre signal et je monte à l'étage ensuite.

La mécanicienne grommela encore quelques secondes avant de joindre ses deux mains pour faire un marche pied de fortune à la brune qui avait enlevé ses chaussures pour ne pas la blesser. Sous une impulsion, elle se retrouva au niveau des épaules de la brune qui expira :

\- Putain t'es plus lourde que tu parais !

\- Chut !

\- Quand tu veux hein pour grimper à cette foutue fenêtre !

Un premier pied, puis un deuxième sur les épaules de la mexicaine et Octavia se hissait avec souplesse jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle était assise sur le rebord :

\- Mes chaussures !

\- Tiens !

Elle attrapa la première avant de se prendre la deuxième presque dans la figure, manquant la faire tomber de l'autre côté :

\- Sale brute !

\- Tu peux parler gros cul ! J'ai plus d'épaules !

Octavia lui fit un doigt ce qui ne manqua pas les faire rire.

\- Y'a Anya qui arrive ! Planque-toi, je vais essayer de l'attirer dehors pour l'après-midi, lui indiqua Clarke en sortant de son poste de guetteuse.

\- Merci Clarkie, je te revaudrai ça !

\- Clarkie ?!

\- C'est sympa non ?

\- Quelle horreur.

\- Bon allez va la voir !

\- Oui, oui !

Clarke s'éclipsa de l'angle du bâtiment pour arriver vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Anya passer mais l'éducatrice n'était déjà plus là. Elle grimaça : elle l'avait loupé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, au vu de l'heure, les autres devaient déjà être en ateliers. Si elle était vue en train de traîner dehors, elle attirerait sans doute son attention. Avec une moue innocente, elle commença donc à marcher autour du bâtiment des éducateurs, essayant de repérer la sportive à travers les fenêtres. Elle était collée à l'une d'entre elles quand elle sursauta :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose Griffin ? Lança finement la voix d'Anya.

Elle était arrivée si silencieusement que la blonde ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné, ne sachant que dire :

\- Euh…

\- L'atelier agriculture c'est par là bas.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'me fais chier là bas, grogna t-elle avec une pointe de comédie.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- C'est pas ce que vous nous répétez au quotidien qu'on doit faire nos propres choix ? Le mien est fait, j'irais pas.

\- Bon corvée de chiottes et douches alors.

\- Oh non ! S'indigna la blonde.

Elle se mordit la lèvre : rendre service à Octavia d'accord mais pas être punie pour elle… Alors qu'Anya la fixait avec insistance, un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête : Murphy venait de se faire mettre à la porte par Titus. L'éducatrice sportive plissa les yeux un instant avant d'attraper le col du t-shirt de la blonde :

\- Viens avec moi, je sais ce que je vais te donner à faire ! Murphy ! Viens ici !

\- Bordel, grogna le brun en se passant une main derrière la nuque, agacé.

L'éducatrice se mit à traîner les deux jeunes à l'étage des filles pour ensuite ouvrir une porte fermée à clé avec son trousseau. La pièce ressemblait à une chambre exceptée qu'elle n'avait pas été aérée depuis des lustres, qu'elle était poussiéreuse et remplie de cartons et autres objets divers.

\- Débarrassez-moi ça. Je suis en bas si jamais vous me cherchez. Je vais vous mettre le pick-up devant la maison pour que vous déchargiez tout ça dans le coffre. On ira à la déchetterie ensuite.

\- Mais y'en a pour des jours ! S'exclama Murphy.

\- Tu préfères retourner dans ton atelier respectif ?

\- Non.

\- Bon alors t'as pas le choix. Allez, activez-vous ! Je vais aller chercher deux autres jeunes pour vous aider à porter les cartons les plus lourds.

Clarke et John se jetèrent un regard blasé avant de s'avancer prudemment dans la pièce. Ils n'auraient jamais cru tomber sur un foutoir pareil. Que pouvaient contenir tous ces cartons ?

* * *

Octavia avançait prudemment dans le couloirs des chambre des éducateurs. Elle marchait vraiment sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle reconnut le bruit d'une radio qui commentait ce qui semblait être un match de basket-ball. Du mouvement à l'intérieur de la chambre lui indiqua que Lincoln était bien là. Elle décida de toquer mais n'eut aucune réponse, aussi se décida t-elle à rentrer directement. L'éducateur avait son ballon de basket en main et malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce s'amusait à imiter les grandes actions décrites par la radio. Il lança le ballon en arrière qui aurait du taper et rebondir contre sa porte mais comme il n'en fut rien, il se retourna pour sursauter. Octavia le fixait avec un regard des plus amusés, la balle entre les mains.

\- Octavia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée Linc', j'ai frappé mais tu étais… Trop occupé, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- On peut dire ça, minauda la brune en refermant la porte derrière elle avec son pied.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici Octavia, tu le sais. C'est marqué dans le règlement intérieur.

\- Oups, sourit-elle.

Lincoln sentit son cœur accélérer. Ça lui faisait étrange de voir la jeune dans sa chambre. Il se revoyait à l'université pendant ses études d'éducateur quand il invitait des filles à passer l'après midi avec lui. C'était presque ambigüe de le penser, mais Octavia faisait plus que son âge, elle avait un corps de femme magnifiquement fait. Il sursauta, coupé de ses pensées quand il sentit la balle dans ses mains. C'était comme une métaphore déguisée ce geste. Comme s'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour se décider à agir. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la jolie brune mais c'était interdit ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre de telles pensées. Il pourrait perdre son poste et même son diplôme voir faire de la prison si on le soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison avec cette mineure qui plus est une usagère considérée comme personne vulnérable.

\- Tu es tout crispé, souffla la Blake avec un sourire désolé en glissant ses doigts sur les mains du jeune homme.

\- Arrête.

L'ordre avait été sec.

\- Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Donc je te plais ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Octavia, sors de cette chambre et de ce bâtiment. Tu n'as rien à y faire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me faire sortir si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, la menaça t-elle faussement.

\- C'est pas un putain de jeu ! S'exclama t-il soudain coléreux. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'allumer comme ça et foutre ma carrière en l'air pour une vulgaire pulsion adolescente !

\- Une vulgaire pulsion adolescente ? Fit froidement la brune, ses yeux bleus soudain brillants de colère.

Elle lui colla une belle gifle qui claqua dans un bruit sourd, laissant l'adulte sans voix.

\- Je t'aime espèce de gros crétin stupide ! T'es comme n'importe quel autre mec ! T'es qu'un gros connard qui écrase le cœur des filles trop imbéciles pour tomber sous ton charme c'est ça ?!

La gifle l'avait complètement soufflé. Son regard s'était assombri aussi aux insultes de la jeune. Il inspira avant d'expirer pour s'approcher dangereusement et attraper les poignets de la Blake afin de la faire sortir de force. La jeune ne se laissa pas faire et commença à se débattre en lui criant de la lâcher, folle de rage. Il la plaqua finalement sur le lit pour la maintenir et l'empêcher de se faire mal à elle autant qu'à lui. La brune sanglotait à présent contre le matelas tandis que Lincoln cherchait quoi dire pour la consoler. Sa jambe coinçait celles de la brune en appuyant dessus tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement les poignets réunis de la jeune.

\- Octavia. Je peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? Demanda t-elle difficilement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Donc tu voudrais ?...

\- Non. Je sais pas… Termina t-il soudain moins assuré.

Un long silence suivit avant que la brune ne demande :

\- Tu as aimé qu'on s'embrasse… ?

La prise de Lincoln sur elle se relâcha à cette question. Il ferma les yeux comme pour éviter de répondre. S'il avait aimé ? Bien sûr. Il avait cette alchimie avec la brune qu'il n'avait avec aucun autre jeune du ranch mais ne confondait-il pas ça avec la relation de confiance ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ne pas penser à la distance professionnelle qui s'était rompue depuis longtemps entre lui et Octavia ?

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune sur son visage crispé et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux océan de la Blake.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla t-elle avec douceur. On sera fixés.

\- Je ne peux pas… Résista t-il.

\- Mais tu veux. Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé et je laisserai tomber, lui assura la brune bien que cette pensée lui était difficile.

Lincoln était plein de craintes, il regardait le visage d'Octavia, cette jeune fille pleine de vie dont le sourire et le rire étaient souvent contagieux. Une gamine qui avait eu un passé bien malheureux avec sa mère droguée et son père absent. Il écarta un instant ce qu'il savait de la fille pour finalement se demander : et si la brune n'avait pas été une de ses personnes à charge, est-ce qu'elle lui aurait plu et lui aurait donné envie de sortir avec elle ? Il craignait la réponse.

Après une nouvelle hésitation, il se pencha finalement sur elle pour aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, terrifié comme pour son premier baiser d'adolescent. Il franchissait une limite interdite et ce qu'il goûta fut extrêmement plaisant, presque grisant. Les lèvres d'Octavia étaient très douces et avaient un léger goût de fraise, sans doute un produit qu'elle se mettait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il approfondit le baiser avec douceur, échangeant alors un baiser plus intense qui fit battre le cœur de la Blake comme jamais il n'avait battu dans sa poitrine. Elle se cambra quand elle sentit la bouche du métisse sur sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression de s'enflammer sous ses baisers et se pendit à son cou pour garder les pieds sur terre. Elle sentait son odeur masculine et virile, mélangée à ce parfum de balle de basket neuve qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient pour partager une étreinte douce et interdite.

* * *

\- Ça pèse trois tonnes ce truc ma parole ! Souffla Murphy en shootant dans un grand carton scotché.

\- On a qu'à le vider en partie, suggéra la blonde.

\- Je vois pas d'autres solutions oui, je compte pas me péter le dos.

\- Tu parles d'un homme.

\- Elle était facile celle la, lui sourit le brun.

\- Tu m'as tendu la perche, se moqua Clarke en essayant d'ouvrir le carton proprement.

Murphy se pencha près d'elle et donna un violent coup de poing dedans, faisant exploser le contenant.

\- T'es fou !

\- Bah quoi ? Fallait l'ouvrir et on a pas de cutter.

\- T'aurais pu aller en demander un à Anya…

\- Je suis pas certain qu'elle nous l'aurait donné après ce qui s'est passé ce midi.

\- Ce midi ?

\- Lexa a sauté sur Bellamy en lui collant un couteau de cuisine sous la gorge.

Clarke en lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, abasourdie.

\- Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle Murphy.

\- Je plaisante pas. Elle était super agressive et elle a repoussé Indra. C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Anya pour qu'elle la calme.

\- Bah merde alors… Pourquoi elle lui a sauté dessus ?

\- Aucune idée, j'étais en train de mettre la table.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, se sentant fautive de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de la brune au repas. Elle avait été tellement prise dans son projet d'art qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Nyko avec qui elle avait discuté tout du long. Elle se remémora soudain la confidence de la brune sur ses difficultés du quotidien lorsqu'elle était loin d'elle trop longtemps ces derniers jours. Elle sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir et elle se leva ce qui surprit son camarade.

\- Hé tu vas où ?

\- Il faut que je vois Lexa.

\- Anya est en bas, elle te laissera pas faire. Déjà qu'on est pas dans nos ateliers, elle va te défoncer là.

\- Je m'en fous. Il faut que je la vois.

\- Voir qui ? Lança la voix d'une brune bien connue qui les observait appuyée dans l'encadrement depuis quelques secondes, Anya derrière elle.

\- Lexa ! S'exclama Clarke à la fois soulagée et anxieuse.

\- Clarke ? Sourit la jeune timidement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Murphy vient de me dire pour ce midi… Je suis désolée de pas avoir vu…

\- C'est rien.

\- Lexa et Jasper vont vous aider pour vider la chambre. Ça a intérêt à être fait avant ce soir, les prévint l'éducatrice.

Clarke et Murphy grommelèrent légèrement avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant leurs renforts. Ils s'activèrent pendant les trois heures suivantes à descendre les cartons et autres babioles oubliées. Lexa remontait après avoir descendu un carton quand elle s'arrêta pour observer silencieusement Clarke qui regardait un album photo qu'elle avait trouvé sur un tas d'autres dans le bazar. La blonde était adorable, tellement rayonnante dans cette pièce si sale et trop sombre. La brune vérifia qu'elles étaient seules pour se glisser à ses côtés et lui poser un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé encore ? Sourit-elle.

La pseudo artiste avait plus passé son temps à fouiller dans les cartons qu'à les descendre avec eux mais c'était la princesse ici donc les autres jeunes n'avaient rien dit. Le regard vert se figea sur une photo que la blonde tenait entre ses mains : une jeune fille brune d'environ dix sept ans, habillée d'un short et d'un sweat à capuche. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs relevée sur la tête de la jeune et lui cachait presque le visage. Elle était assise sur des bottes de foin et semblait renfrognée.

\- C'est toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, fit Lexa un peu gênée.

\- Tu as l'air triste et en colère.

\- Je venais d'arriver au ranch. Je n'avais plus eu d'adultes sur le dos depuis deux ans, autant dire que le choc a été rude. Surtout qu'Anya ne me lâchait pas.

Clarke leva les yeux sur la brune qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'enlacer doucement, appuyée sur ses genoux.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es battue avec Bellamy encore ?

\- Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas depuis trop longtemps… J'ai craqué.

\- Tu l'as menacé avec un couteau Lexa. C'est pas rien.

\- Je sais, répondit la brune soudain contrariée en s'écartant.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu prends la défense de ce connard ? Grogna t-elle.

\- Je prends la défense de personne, je sais juste que ce n'est pas la Lexa que je connais.

\- Tu ne connais rien de moi Clarke ! Répondit son amante un peu trop abruptement ce qui fit serrer la mâchoire de l'artiste. - Excuse-moi… Je voulais pas dire ça…

\- Si tu le voulais.

\- Clarke… Souffla Lexa alors que la blonde se levait pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle la vit bousculer Murphy qui leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Vous êtes vraiment compliquées vous les lesbiennes.

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule il va être compliqué tu crois ? Le menaça t-elle.

\- Oh tout doux, c'était de l'humour…

\- Hm.

* * *

La brune était partie à la recherche de la blonde. Son instinct l'avait conduit à l'entrée du ranch et il ne s'était pas trompé : Clarke était en train d'utiliser une bombe à peinture sur le mur où elle avait commencé à graffer des formes de couleurs différentes.

\- Lincoln laisse les bombes là ? Il n'a pas peur ?

\- Qui viendrait s'aventurer dans ce bled pourri ? Répondit faiblement Clarke en ne tournant même pas le visage.

\- Ça a l'air beau ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Si tu le dis.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, embêtée par la distance qu'avait pris la blonde avec elle.

\- Tu dessines quoi au juste ?

\- Un visage.

\- Oh.

Les yeux de la brune se concentrèrent un peu plus sur ce qu'elle voyait et après un temps d'observation, elle reconnut ce qui semblait être un front et des joues qui se démarquaient de l'ensemble des couleurs claires qu'utilisaient la blonde : il y avait tellement de nuances pour le moment qu'il fallait vraiment avoir l'œil pour les remarquer.

\- Clarke ? Tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes ?

\- Pourquoi faire, au moins je connais ce que je dessine.

\- S'il te plaît, soupira la brune.

Clarke retira son doigt du bouton pressoir de la bombe pour arrêter de libérer la peinture. Elle resta tout de même tournée vers le mur, renfrognée. Lexa s'approcha doucement pour glisser sa main sous son menton et lui faire tourner le visage vers elle. La jeune s'exécuta mais garda les yeux baissés.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était méchant et injuste.

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Je sais rien de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu connaissais mon genre de roman préféré, mon parfum de gel douche et le nombre de tatouages que j'ai ? Lui susurra t-elle amusée.

\- Ça compte pas, c'est des détails. Toi tu sais plus de choses sur moi sans vraiment avoir posé la question. Je me sens stupide.

\- C'est juste de l'observation.

\- Non c'est pas ça, moi aussi j'observe, sinon je saurais pas dessiner. Sans observer, j'aurais jamais pu graffer ce que je fais actuellement.

\- Tu parles du visage ?

\- Oui. C'est ton visage.

Lexa sembla surprise un instant avant de reporter son regard sur l'esquisse. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, on aurait dit son visage de côté.

\- C'est pas encore fini, c'est loin d'être aussi beau que l'original, s'excusa la blonde.

\- Je suis sûre que tu feras quelque chose de magnifique.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu es un être magnifique ? Se permit de la taquiner Clarke.

\- J'irais pas jusque là, se moqua la brune.

\- Tu as tord, tu es la perfection incarnée. Tu es magnifiquement belle. Tout chez toi respire le contrôle et la paix intérieure.

\- Les gens beaux ne sont pas forcément les plus heureux… Hésita la brune.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai un passé plutôt compliqué, d'où ma présence ici depuis trois ans.

\- Et tu serais prête à le partager ce passé ?

\- Seulement si tu as envie de le connaître.

\- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que notre relation sera plus que purement sexuelle ?

\- Je pense oui… Espéra la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi Lexa… Pas exactement en tout cas. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal en te promettant quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Les relations et moi c'est compliqué.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ce que je demande princesse et puis de toute façon dans moins de trois mois je serais partie. J'imagine que s'engager dans plus que ce que l'on a actuellement serait difficilement gérable.

\- Tu vas t'en aller ?! S'exclama Clarke, la voix légèrement éraillée par l'inquiétude et la surprise.

\- Oui. J'aurais 21 ans d'ici la rentrée. Plus rien ne me liera au ranch avec ma majorité, je serais bonne à aller vivre ma petite vie.

La brune ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke s'accroche à son cou pour la serrer à l'en étouffer. Cela la surprit mais la fit sourire aussi alors que la blonde tremblait légèrement.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes… La supplia t-elle.

\- On est pas encore là hé, la rassura la jeune.

\- Trois moi c'est vite passé. Ça fait déjà plus de deux mois que je suis là !

\- Allez, c'est pas le moment d'être triste et si on allait continuer le déménagement ? Anya ne va pas être contente sinon.

La bouche de Clarke s'était déjà emparée de celle de la brune qui resta coite quelques secondes. Le baiser était déchirant, presque douloureux. Elle sentit bientôt un goût salé se mêler à leur baiser et elle devina sans mal que la jeune pleurait. Elle écarta doucement leurs lèvres tout en caressant les joues de son amante pour essuyer les larmes.

\- Hey Clarke… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'ignorais que tu allais partir aussi vite… Ça m'a toute retournée… Excuse-moi. C'est toi qui n'es pas bien en ce moment et c'est moi qui pleure.

\- C'est rien, allez, console-toi princesse. Je te l'ai dit : il nous reste encore trois mois et tu risques de plutôt être soulagée de me voir partir. C'est pas que je suis collante mais quand même un peu, la taquina t-elle.

\- Ça me déplaît pas, lui souffla Clarke avec un timide sourire.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice avant de repartir vers le dortoir pour reprendre leur déménagement. Clarke reprit vite sa mauvaise habitude de fouiller dans les cartons ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la brune qui la trouvait adorable : une véritable gamine devant de vieilles bricoles.

\- Regarde, Lexa ! S'exclama Clarke un peu plus sereine en lui montrant une banane en plastique.

\- Une banane en plastique ?

\- Oui, je me demande bien à quoi elle a pu servir… Il y a de ces trucs là dedans !

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit ça, la taquina la brune ce qui fit rougir la blonde.

Lexa s'avança vers elle pour la plaquer brusquement contre l'encadrement de la porte. Anya était partie avec Jasper pour un premier aller-retour à la déchetterie. Sa bouche pressa rapidement sa vis-à-vis avant de descendre le long du cou pour aller lécher et mordiller la peau blanche. Ses mains déboutonnaient déjà le short de son amante pour glisser une main inquisitrice sur son sous-vêtement. Clarke commença à gémir d'excitation et se cambra pour inviter la brune à la caresser. L'aînée allait glisser sa main quand un grattement de gorge les fit sursauter : Murphy les regardait depuis le couloir.

\- Désolé de vous déranger les filles… Enfin vous pouvez continuer pendant que je déménage, ça me fera une distraction.

Comme réponse il eut juste droit à la porte dans la figure de la part de Lexa qui déplaça la jeune fille contre pour bloquer l'entrée.

\- Héé ! Ouvrez putain ! Anya va me flinguer si on a rien descendu !

\- Ta gueule Murphy, soupira Clarke sous de nouveaux baisers, le cœur battant.

\- Ah putain ces broutes-gazons sérieux… Grogna t-il. – Dites, vous faites l'alphabet quand vous vous léchez ? Non parce que je suis pas très à l'aise avec Ontari là dessus…

Seuls des rires lui répondirent.

* * *

L'odeur forte des chevaux mélangée à celle du foin arracha un éternuement à Clarke qui grogna en se frottant le nez. Ce dernier la démangeait fortement depuis une dizaine de minutes. Voir la blonde si grognon fit sourire Lexa qui lui tressait délicatement quelques mèches dorées. Peu importe l'état de Clarke qu'elle découvrait, elle se sentait encore plus amoureuse d'elle. Bien sûr elle se gardait bien de lui dire. Un nouvel éternuement retentit ce qui poussa la fille d'Abby à se plaindre :

\- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ce soir à éternuer comme ça ! C'est chiant !

\- Tu as peut être attrapé un rhume des foins.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une allergie aux poils de chevaux ou bien tout simplement aux poussières des bottes de paille et foin.

\- Super… Maugréa t-elle en croisant les bras.

Son dos s'inclina en arrière et elle se retrouva bien vite contre la poitrine de la brune qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. La blonde attrapa délicatement celui portant le tatouage et elle demanda :

\- Il fait parti de ton passé celui-ci j'imagine ?

\- Tous mes tatouages représentent quelque chose de spécial dans mon histoire, sourit-elle. Celui-là… Illustre « les étaux » qui m'emprisonnent depuis ma naissance.

\- Les étaux ? C'est beaucoup plus joli que des étaux…

\- Je dirais que c'est plus l'illustration d'un sentiment d'étouffement… Une douleur qui est toujours présente malgré le temps qui passe. Elle fait partie de moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ni ma mère, ni mon père. Je suis née sous X et je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre trace sur mes géniteurs.

\- C'est triste…

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment avant que Clarke ne demande doucement tout en caressant l'encre noire à jamais gravée dans la peau mâte de son amante :

\- S'il y en a un pour ta mère et un pour ton père… Pour qui est le troisième ?

\- Il est pour mon premier amour, souffla tout doucement la brune prudente.

La blonde se contenta de serrer les lèvres et se garda de tout jugement hâtif. Elle venait de se prendre une sacrée claque mentale entre la première révélation et la seconde. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première conquête de Lexa mais elle aimait à penser que leur alchimie était unique et que la brune n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que la belle ne qualifie leur relation que comme une simple amourette de jeunesse. À ses yeux, cette relation était unique en son genre bien qu'elle avait du mal à mettre plus de mots dessus.

\- Et ceux dans ton dos ?

\- Lequel ? Sourit la brune, soulagée de ne pas avoir froissée la blonde.

\- Le signe infini ?

\- C'est avant tout un symbole d'équilibre et d'éternité. Certains pensent même qu'il représente l'harmonie, l'amour et l'amitié, la sagesse et la réflexion… Murmura t-elle à son oreille en dessinant des arabesques sur son bras.- Beaucoup de significations pour un simple petit symbole alors il m'a tout de suite plu. C'est une sorte d'espoir malgré le chaos qui règne en moi.

\- C'est joliment dit, sourit la blonde tournant son visage vers celui de la brune qui lui sourit à son tour. J'aime quand tu parles comme ça…

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est très spirituel et relaxant…

Un baiser amoureux lui répondit. Leurs lèvres s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois : de simples et tendres baisers échangés. Elles étaient vraiment bien toutes les deux, dans leur petite bulle.

\- ALERTE PIKE ARRIVE !

Les deux filles sursautèrent malgré leur cachette. Octavia venait de les débusquer et de les interrompre dans un moment plus que tendre.

\- Pfou… Désolée, s'excusa Raven à moitié essoufflée. – J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Pike n'arrive pas donc ? Devina Clarke.

\- Non, il discute avec Indra.

\- Allez, faites-moi une petite place dans votre petit nid d'amour les deux là !

\- Octavia… Grogna Lexa plus qu'agacée.

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire ! Hey au fait, c'est vrai que vous avez foutu à la porte Murphy pour vous envoyer en l'air toutes les deux ?

\- Octavia ! S'indigna Clarke le rouge aux joues.

\- Bon bon ça va, j'arrête, rit la Blake les yeux brillants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je suis venue vous raconter pour Lincoln et moi.

\- Lincoln et toi ? Interrogea la Woods complètement larguée.

\- Elle le kiffe, se contenta de dire Raven.

\- Ah.

\- Oui donc, je me suis infiltrée jusque dans sa chambre et…

Les trois filles soupirèrent d'un air amusé avant d'accorder un peu d'attention à la belle brune qui babillait joyeusement en n'omettant aucun détail sur la façon dont elle avait confronté l'éducateur.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? S'étonna Lexa.

\- Oui et pas qu'un peu… J'aurais bien voulu plus mais il est tellement trop… Sérieux. Ahhh je suis trop contente !

\- Bien joué O', sourit Clarke très amusée.

En fait cela la rassurait de voir qu'Octavia pouvait même réussir à convaincre un éducateur. Cette fille devrait vraiment travailler en tant que commerciale plus tard. Elle ferait fortune sans aucun doute. Sur ces quelques confidences, les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent pour rejoindre tranquillement le bâtiment de vie commune.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors un avis ? J'espère que ce début d'éclairage sur le passé de notre belle brune vous a donné envie de connaître la suite. Qu'a t-il donc pu arriver à Lexa par le passé en plus de son abandon de naissance ? Je n'ai pas encore analysé son grand tatouage dans le dos, il a une signification bien particulière pour elle ! :) Clarke est encore un peu trop handicapée sentimentalement pour bien gérer leur relation, va falloir être patient ^3^**_

 _ **Octavia a vaincu haha ! Pauvre Lincoln :P Elle est terrible non ? J'ai adoré écrire le moment entre Lexa et Anya aussi. Elles sont très complices, une relation de confiance aussi poussée est plutôt rare dans le domaine éducatif.**_

 _ **Je compte sur vous pour laisser une review ! On est passé à plus de 5000 vues, je sais pas trop ce que ça représente sur ce site mais je me dis que c'est cool non ? Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous dis à lundi (à moins que je me mette en grève haha (j'aurais pas eu ma dose de Passenger Side comme beaucoup, j'anticipe !) :P) ++**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yop yop !**_

 _ **Chapitre 11 en approche ! Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos reviews, follows et favs :) Je ne m'étale pas plus aujourd'hui et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui risque de révéler quelque chose d'assez improbable ! Je pense que deux scènes vont vous plaire en particulier, vous les avez souvent demandées en commentaires :D  
**_

 _ **Merci à doubi pour la relecture. Je dirais bien lunettes de soleil mais vu le temps pourri que j'ai perso... Donc parapluie pour les plus jeunes (après je me calme promis :P).**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Cartes sur table**_

\- Griffin ! Allez hop debout ! La secoua Charles Pike.

Un grognement répondit à l'éducateur. La jolie blonde était beaucoup trop bien dans son lit pour le quitter aussi tôt. Parfois elle arrivait à suivre le rythme de Lexa, d'autres fois, elle ne résistait pas à se rendormir pendant que la brune se douchait. Elle aimait dormir, était-ce donc un défaut ? Dans ce ranch visiblement oui, car elle sentit ses draps partir loin d'elle.

\- Oh mais fais chier… Marmonna t-elle.

\- Ton langage jeune fille, tu as le droit d'être de mauvais poil mais pas d'être vulgaire.

Un soupir lui répondit tandis qu'elle serrait avec force son oreiller. Une guerre ouverte s'engagea entre l'adulte et elle pour le lui retirer. Évidemment Pike avait plus de force aussi elle perdit rapidement son précieux.

\- Allez ! Tu as encore deux minutes pour te lever. Si tu me fais revenir, tu sais ce qui t'attend !

Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur dans sa tête. Bon dieu qu'il était chiant cet éducateur, un vrai général. Elle ouvrit un œil collé de sommeil pour voir si Lexa était là mais elle semblait seule dans la pièce. Elle soupira, même pas un petit geste d'encouragement pour la motiver à se lever. Elle se tourna sur le dos en fixant le plafond pour s'habituer à la clarté de cette nouvelle journée. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce que lui avait raconté son amante. Lexa n'avait pas été très heureuse dans son enfance et pourtant elle s'affichait à présent comme une adulte accomplie et prête à partir. Cette fille avait un mental d'acier et elle l'enviait. Elle se sentait puérile à côté d'elle : elle avait simplement perdu son père comme sans doute beaucoup de jeunes enfants et elle était partie dans cette addiction à l'héroïne si facilement…

Son bras la démangea soudain et elle fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents. Ses muscles se crispèrent malgré elle, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Pas maintenant putain… Souffla t-elle en fixant sa main tremblante puis l'intérieur de son coude.

Son sevrage s'était plutôt bien déroulé après l'horrible première semaine passée à vomir, avoir des hallucinations et des montées-descentes de fièvre. Elle s'en était bien sortie, bien sûr sa mère la voyait au minimum deux fois par semaine pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les crises de manque étaient très courtes et espacées, plutôt rares et se déclenchaient quand l'angoisse montait en elle. Une fois le produit disparu, le corps finissait par ne plus le réclamer contrairement à l'esprit qui lui, finissait par faire ressurgir à certains moments ce sentiment de vide. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour trouver de l'héroïne au ranch ce qui la rassurait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait surtout pas replonger. Elle refusait même de participer aux ateliers courses de peur de revoir le dealer à Tucson. Elle se savait forte mais le dérapage pouvait arriver si vite... Elle serra les dents en sentant une douleur aigüe dans ses doigts, cela finit par lui faire lâcher un petit grognement de douleur. Elle s'obligea à serrer le poing qui lui fit un mal de chien avant de taper faiblement dans son matelas puis ensuite se mettre à gratter frénétiquement l'intérieur de son bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lexa qui la regarda, surprise. Elle s'avança doucement vers la blonde pour lui attraper le bras.

\- Dégage saloperie… Dégage…

\- Hey. Clarke ?

\- Ça va… J'ai une trace non ? Souffla la jeune légèrement angoissée en se grattant.

\- Fais-moi voir. Lexa observa le bras de la blonde pour la rassurer, la peau était rouge et légèrement griffée à cause des ongles. - Ça n'a pas l'air, tu veux que je t'emmène voir ta mère ?

\- Non, ça va passer…

Les émeraudes de la brune se fixèrent un instant sur elle avant qu'elle ne saisisse le bras fautif entre ses mains. Elle commença alors à masser avec douceur la peau de la blonde, partant de l'intérieur du coude où les traces de piqûres que Clarke imaginait avoir n'existaient plus. Lentement, elle sentit les muscles se détendre jusqu'à arriver à son poignet sur lequel elle exerça de petites pressions pour finalement réussir à faire ouvrir la main de la blonde. Chaque doigt eut droit à son petit massage et rapidement la jeune se calma. Elle sourit même en voyant Lexa lui déposer un baiser simple sur sa paume.

\- Merci…

\- De rien princesse.

Elle glissa légèrement une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune pour lui souffler :

\- Va te prendre une bonne douche. Je vais essayer de te garder de côté de quoi te remplir l'estomac, d'accord ?

\- Tu es géniale, merci.

Lexa lui sourit avant de se lever pour se retrouver face à Pike qui venait d'ouvrir la chambre.

\- Ah ! Elle est levée ! Enfin !

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi Charles, le taquina la brune.

\- Pourtant c'est la meilleure hygiène de vie qui soit de se lever tôt ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Allez Clarke, accélère !

\- Oui ROH ! Grommela la blonde mauvaise en allant s'enfermer sous la douche.

\- Et dans la bonne humeur !

Un cri inaudible et à moitié exaspéré leur répondit ce qui fit rire l'éducateur et l'autre jeune qui rejoignirent les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Les souffles étaient saccadés. Anya observait son petit groupe alors qu'ils exécutaient les mouvements indiqués sur les sacs de boxe. Elle avait mis Bellamy et Lexa ensemble pour les obliger à apaiser leurs différents. Le brun semblait s'être légèrement calmé depuis l'altercation avec le couteau, mais ce qui semblait l'avoir réveillé était surtout la menace d'exclusion qu'il s'était pris tout comme Lexa pour cet énorme dérapage qui ne serait pas toléré une nouvelle fois. Harceler moralement était aussi punissable que de menacer quelqu'un avec une arme blanche au ranch. Les mots d'Anya quand elle l'avait pris seule dans le bureau l'avaient tout autant bousculé « Assume toi et bouge toi Bellamy Blake ! » lui avait-elle dit froidement. Ces mots n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête.

\- Alors ça se passe bien avec la princesse ?

Lexa ne leva même pas un regard sur lui et se contenta d'enchaîner ses combos, insistant bien sur un coup de genou faisant reculer légèrement Bellamy qui tenait le sac. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit lui, le sac.

\- Ok, soupira t-il. Je comprends que tu veuilles pas en parler. J'ai été un vrai con l'autre jour.

\- Tu es un con tous les jours, se contenta de répondre l'aînée.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais t'inscrire à l'armée.

\- Je me suis déjà inscrite, mon dossier a été envoyé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Je me suis inscrit aussi. Pike pense que c'est la voie qui me convient.

\- Tu parles, tu respectes personne ici, je vois pas comment tu peux respecter un supérieur.

\- Si, toi je te respecte.

La brune arrêta de frapper à cette phrase. Elle souffla en prenant le temps de boire un coup d'eau dans sa bouteille.

\- Le respect c'est pas harceler les gens au quotidien. Je t'ai rien fait et t'es carrément exécrable avec moi.

\- Vous échangez les places ! Lança l'éducatrice sportive.

Le grand brun céda sa place à la brune qui teint fermement le sac pour que son coéquipier commence à frapper :

\- Je sais, c'est juste que tu me renvois des choses et j'ai du mal à les accepter.

\- Comme le fait d'être mâture et fiable peut-être contrairement à toi ?

\- C'est de bonne guerre, souffla le brun avec un demi-sourire.

Lexa n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement. Il avait été franchement horrible avec elle ces dernières semaines. Pourtant à travers ce comportement d'égoïste et machiste, Bellamy ne cherchait qu'une chose : attirer l'attention de la brune sur lui. Elle l'avait tout de suite intéressé avec ce caractère fort. Sa simple présence permettait d'apaiser les tensions dans un groupe et sa parole avait des vertus encourageantes et reposantes. Elle était souvent prise en modèle par les éducateurs pour motiver les autres. Alors pour réussir à l'intéresser, il s'était mis à chercher les faiblesses de la brune : elle ne semblait pas en avoir à part Echo. Aussi avait-il commencé à tourner autour de la sulfureuse blonde avec qui il s'était mieux entendu qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À part Octavia qui était son centre du monde, il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant Lexa le subjuguait.

\- Bon tu frappes ? Soupira la brune.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et commença à frapper le sac.

\- C'est mou tout ça… Lui fit remarquer la brune avec un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à la provocation. Voilà ce qu'il aimait chez la brune : son côté emmerdeur qu'elle n'avait qu'avec lui. Il contracta ses muscles et commença à donner des coups plus puissants. Il voulait qu'elle remarque et reconnaisse qu'il était un jeune homme ambitieux plein d'avenir comme elle l'avait fait pour Clarke qui pourtant ne payait pas de mine en arrivant. Il avait développé une certaine jalousie envers la blonde qui avait tout de suite accaparée la belle brune sans le moindre effort tandis que lui s'était battu en lui volant Echo pour réussir à attirer son regard sur lui. Il appréciait Clarke mais différemment de Lexa. Elle était un modèle pour lui et il n'en avait jamais eu et encore moins féminin.

\- T'imagines, je serais peut-être encore derrière toi à l'armée.

\- M'en parle pas, je crois que je vais changer de voie finalement.

\- Je te manquerai.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Aïe mon cœur. Ironisa t-il. - Tu mens, les parties de Uno en ma compagnie te manqueraient.

\- Ça oui je te l'accorde. Surtout ta gueule quand je te fais bouffer douze cartes, sourit finement la brune.

\- Ah tu vois ! Ce serait cool qu'on soit ensemble.

Un long silence se fit alors que la belle brune fixait son regard vert dans celui noisette du jeune homme. Elle soupira soudain exaspérée :

\- À quoi tu joues Blake ? Je comprends rien à ton petit jeu malsain. Un coup t'es plutôt abordable et un autre t'es exécrable. Je t'ai fait quoi au juste ? Faut te décider ! Soit tu m'apprécies soit tu me détestes ! Personnellement je penche pour la deuxième option de mon côté.

\- C'est compliqué, marmonna t-il. Je te déteste pas loin de là, hésita t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

Le brun se contenta de frapper avec force et rapidité le sac, obligeant Lexa à prendre correctement ses appuis pour ne pas être repoussée en arrière. Un appel d'Anya leur fit arrêter leurs mouvements. La séance était terminée.

* * *

Une forte odeur de peinture fraîche arriva au nez de Lexa qui se figea en voyant Jasper très complice avec Clarke dans la nouvelle chambre qui était enfin débarrassée. La blonde était assise sur un pot de peinture tandis que le jeune homme lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait beaucoup la faire rire. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et elle riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Les deux jeunes en la remarquant arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs cachoteries et lui sourirent mais la brune n'avait pas du tout envie de leur répondre. Elle se contenta de souffler d'agacement avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre de vieilles fringues afin de ne pas se salir. Une fois changée, elle se saisit d'un rouleau, le trempa dans un pot ouvert et commença à repeindre un côté de la pièce en ignorant Clarke bien que le garçon soit parti pour aider Anya à décharger d'autres pots de peinture. Elle bouillait de jalousie. Que pouvait bien lui avoir dit Jasper pour la faire rire ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi complices.

\- Lexa ! L'appela Clarke.

Trop énervée, la brune continua à étaler la peinture comme une forcenée sur le mur, ne faisant pas attention à l'appel. Devait-elle se faire du souci pour leur relation ?

\- Hé oh ! Lexa tu rêves ? La secoua la blonde en lui posant une main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Hein ? Tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui depuis cinq minutes. Tu as déchiqueté ton rouleau à force de peindre sans peinture, regarde, lui sourit la jeune un brin moqueuse.

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux l'ustensile complètement mort de la jeune. Lexa reporta son regard sur le mur remarquant alors les petites peluches du rouleau collées dessus.

\- Merde, grogna t-elle.

\- C'est pas grave. Viens, il y en a d'autres.

La blonde la fit venir vers un bac où des rouleaux tout neufs étaient encore emballés. Lexa se baissa pour en attraper un.

\- Ça va ? Sourit l'artiste qui était dans son élément.

\- Hm.

\- Lex' ?

\- Hm.

La mauvaise volonté de la brune fit sourire Clarke qui sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle s'accroupit près de la jeune fille pour l'aider à choisir un nouvel outil.

\- Ne seriez-vous pas un peu jalouse Mlle Woods ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais être jalouse… Se défendit Lexa piquée au vif.

\- Peut-être de Monsieur Jordan qui me glissait des choses très indécentes à l'oreille tout à l'heure…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! S'exclama la brune soudain coléreuse, s'imaginant le thème de la conversation.

Comme réponse, elle eut droit à une petite éclaboussure de peinture en plein visage ce qui amusa beaucoup Clarke qui avait son doigt sur son pinceau brosse. Des yeux vert sombre se fixèrent sur elle après un court silence.

\- Clarke…

\- Lexa ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Je vais te défoncer.

\- Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à la jeune fille si innocente et gentille que je suis voyons.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Les deux jeunes se fixaient maintenant en silence et sous une impulsion, Clarke sauta rapidement par dessus un pot de peinture pour échapper à la grande brune qui se releva pour aller la coincer dans un coin de la pièce. Elles renversèrent quelques pots dans leur petit jeu. Clarke avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant le visage peinturluré de son amante. Elle la menaça alors de son pinceau qu'elle avait gardé avec elle lorsqu'elle fut coincée :

\- Fais gaffe, il m'en reste !

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Pas deux fois.

\- Tu veux vérifier ? La menaça la blonde.

Lexa ignora la menace et s'avança doucement vers la jeune qui se dépêcha de lui infliger une mini éclaboussure de peinture à nouveau. Le pinceau tomba par terre ensuite, désormais inutile.

\- Non mais toi alors ! S'exclama la brune en plaquant la blonde contre le mur.

\- Oups, j'ai pas fait exprès, sourit-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire de la blonde était contagieux : Lexa se laissa vite prendre et colla son front contre celui de Clarke pour soupirer et profiter d'un moment tendre. Elle était vraiment bien contre elle. Elle pourrait passer le reste de sa vie comme ça, près de la jeune.

\- Jasper m'a demandé si on comptait le faire dans la peinture…

\- Dans la peinture ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Oui, ça m'a fait rire. Les mecs ont vraiment des fantasmes bizarres.

\- C'est sûr, c'est pas très discret la peinture, sourit la brune en lui posant un baiser sur le nez avant de s'écarter.

\- Surtout quand une belle brune a du mal se retenir… La provoqua Clarke.

\- Moi j'ai du mal à me retenir ?

\- Toujours à me sauter dessus… Se plaignit faussement la blonde.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Je suis une incomprise…

\- À quoi tu joues Clarke ? Réalisa soudain la brune.

\- Moi ? À rien…

Le regard de la jeune voulait tout dire et Lexa se mordilla la lèvre d'excitation. Clarke s'approcha finalement d'elle pour lui murmurer en allant lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Les mots firent frissonner la grande brune. Elle se sentit soudain très excitée par la proposition indécente.

\- Ici ?

\- Où tu veux.

\- Hey là haut ça avance ?! Lança la voix d'Anya depuis le bas des escaliers, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes qui s'écartèrent par sécurité.

\- Oui ! Répondit Clarke en caressant les fesses de son amante. – Ça avance bien, susurra t-elle pour la brune ce qui la fit sourire.

Ce n'était que partie remise…

* * *

Les yeux verts glissaient de gauche à droite sur les pages de son livre. Celui qu'elle venait de récupérer était passionnant. Elle sourit malgré sa lecture en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur son matelas : Clarke venait de s'y installer, changée pour la soirée après sa douche. Son parfum à la noix de coco avait envahi la pièce, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la belle brune qui ne fit pas mine de bouger. Les doigts de la blonde caressèrent les longues et fines jambes nues, faisant frissonner leur propriétaire. Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite pour remonter lentement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Sourit Lexa intéressée.

\- Je me mets en appétit…

\- Indra est dans le couloir.

\- O' me doit un service pour Lincoln, elle va l'occuper…

\- T'es complètement folle, rit t-elle en posant son livre.

Des yeux bleus pétillants se levèrent sur le visage de la brune tandis que Clarke venait s'allonger au dessus d'elle pour aller lui voler un baiser doux qui se transforma lentement en un baiser plus passionné. Sa langue glissa dans la bouche de Lexa qui se cambra légèrement tout en allant frotter sa jambe entre les cuisses de la blonde qui sembla apprécier le geste. Elles se glissèrent rapidement sous le drap pour continuer leurs frottements coquins et interdits, retenant leurs soupirs et gémissements à travers des baisers tout en soustrayant leurs maigres vêtements. Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés et elles sentaient toutes les deux cette vague de plaisir envahir leur bas ventre. Les doigts de Lexa après diverses caresses s'échouèrent sur le plaisir de Clarke qui ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses pour que la brune puisse la découvrir une nouvelle fois. Bientôt les joues de Clarke s'échauffèrent sous le plaisir et elle commença à onduler le bassin au dessus de la brune qui la regardait avec délice se mordiller les lèvres. Son amante arrêta finalement sa main ce qui la surprit. Elle amena ses yeux dans les siens pour l'interroger silencieusement.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour cette fois, lui chuchota la blonde en appuyant son bassin contre celui de la brune.

Lexa la regarda interloquée, prise au dépourvue. C'était toujours elle qui prenait le contrôle dans leurs ébats même si Clarke lui offrait quelques plaisirs langoureux en parallèle.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai envie… Souffla t-elle en se frottant à elle, invitant la brune à s'accorder avec son bassin. Tu veux … ?

\- Je suis un peu surprise… Euh…

\- Ferme les yeux…

\- Clarke je…

\- Dis-moi oui…

Le cœur de la brune accéléra, elle se sentait toute drôle soudainement. Elle n'était pas habituée à être en dessous mais les mouvements suggestifs de son amante la firent rapidement revenir sur terre. Elle sentit son bas ventre se tordre quand Clarke frotta leur intimité ensemble et se retint de gémir en cachant sa bouche dans son épaule. C'était vraiment bon… Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle amena ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde pour lui soupirer lascivement sa réponse à travers quelques baisers.

\- Oui Clarke… Fais-moi tienne…

Le murmure avait été une vraie libération pour Clarke qui le trouva extrêmement érotique. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée pour le sexe. Elle alla se saisir des lèvres de la brune pour repartir dans un baiser des plus passionnés et gourmands alors que ses doigts pénétraient lentement l'intimité mouillée de la brune qui écarta les jambes en gémissant à moitié. Lexa ferma les yeux fortement sentant déjà le début de la tempête en elle. Ses bras s'accrochèrent aux épaules de Clarke alors qu'elle se cambrait sous elle, tremblante. Les va-et-vient se firent lents avant de devenir plus rapide tout en s'accordant avec le bassin de la blonde qui se frottait en même temps pour faire monter leur excitation. Leurs seins se caressaient entre eux, Clarke guidant le mouvement au dessus de la brune. Elle ralentit, alla attraper l'un des magnifiques arrondis de son amante pour aller le prendre en bouche et le sucer, mordillant le petit mont qui s'érigea rapidement sous ses lèvres.

\- Oh Clarke bon sang ! Laissa échapper la brune malgré elle en lui mordant l'épaule avant de poser de nombreux baisers pour rester lucide.

Elle était sur le point d'exploser autour des doigts de la blonde, d'une violence inouïe, presque effrayante.

\- Jouis pour moi… Souffla érotiquement la blonde contre ses lèvres.

La suggestion fit perdre pied à la brune qui sentit ses dernières résistances céder et soudain son corps échapper à tout contrôle, lui laissant juste assez de lucidité pour continuer à danser contre les doigts en elle afin de faire durer le plaisir encore plus longtemps. Elle sentit l'épaule puis la bouche de Clarke contre la sienne pour la faire taire dans son orgasme qui semblait des plus bruyants. Quand les tremblements s'arrêtèrent enfin, Lexa eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, son bas ventre grondant encore de sa précédente tempête de plaisir. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux pour regarder ceux de Clarke qui se pencha avec un sourire des plus adorables pour embrasser ses joues et le bout de son nez.

\- Très bruyante Mlle Woods… La taquina t-elle.

\- Très douée… Se contenta de répondre lascivement la brune.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre contre leur mur ce qui alerta Clarke qui se releva bien vite de dessous les draps avec un « Oh merde ! ». Elle eut juste le temps de mettre le livre de la brune sur son visage avant de se glisser souplement sous le lit pour se planquer au moment où Indra entrait dans la chambre après avoir toqué rapidement :

\- Tout va bien là dedans ? Il m'a semblé avoir entendu crier.

Lexa se retenait de rire derrière son livre qui cachait son visage. Elle était rouge de honte et marmonna sans se montrer :

\- Non ça doit être une autre chambre.

\- Où est Clarke ?

\- Descendue depuis dix minutes.

\- Tu as froid pour être sous tes draps ?

\- Oui un peu. Le livre m'a filé des frissons.

\- D'accord. Ne tarde pas, on va manger, lui indiqua l'éducatrice en refermant leur porte.

Un gloussement sortit de sous le lit tandis que la belle brune se penchait pour caresser la main de la blonde.

\- T'es trop bête, rit-elle. Sous le lit ?

\- Fallait être rapide, O' m'a dit qu'elle frapperait contre le mur pour me prévenir. Je crois que j'ai dû louper les premiers coups…

Clarke sortit rapidement de sa cachette et reboutonna son short sous le regard gourmand de la brune qui sursauta en voyant débarquer Octavia, elle était presque nue contrairement à la blonde :

\- Putain vous êtes sourdes ou quoi ?! J'ai frappé au moins dix fois !

-Octavia putain ! Souffla Lexa en remontant son drap sur elle.

\- Ouuuh mais je me trompe où c'est Lex' qui était en dess…

Elle se prit un oreiller dans la tête ce qui la fit taire avant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Désolée O', je me suis laissée aller… S'excusa Clarke très amusée. J'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

\- Ouais ben hein Indra elle commençait à se douter d'un truc ! Chaud quoi !

\- T'as balancé quoi contre le mur pour que ce soit aussi bruyant ?

\- Mon armoire, se moqua la brune gênée.

\- Ah oui quand même…

Lexa secoua la tête de gêne tandis que Clarke avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Ces deux là formaient une belle paire.

* * *

\- Suis-moi princesse, sourit Bellamy en attrapant la main de Clarke.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? J'ai promis à Lexa qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble. Rit la blonde devant l'insistance du frère d'Octavia.

\- J'ai un truc à te montrer… C'est une surprise. Fais-moi confiance !

Le grand brun entraîna la belle blonde à l'extérieur du bâtiment de vie commune tandis que les autres jeunes s'éparpillaient pour profiter de leur fin de soirée. Ils arrivèrent finalement au gymnase. Bellamy ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Anya se chargeait de le faire avant la nuit. Il attira la blonde jusqu'au ring avant de brancher une clé USB sur le poste cd qui diffusa une musique tranquille, invitant à un slow. Clarke le regarda d'un air curieux, plutôt perplexe de l'action engagée.

\- Tu as dit lors du dernier groupe de parole que tu aimais danser avec ton père plus jeune. Alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa ! Je voulais te faire plaisir, sourit-il.

\- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part mais…

\- Allez princesse, juste une danse. Tu verras ça va te plaire.

Clarke fixa son regard sur Bellamy qui lui souriait tranquillement, elle finit par attraper sa main pour se laisser guider par le grand brun qui plaça les bras fins autour de son cou tandis qu'il glissait les siens sur la taille de la blonde. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune se laissa prendre au jeu et accepta l'étreinte offerte. Le grand brun sentait bon et il était aussi grand que son père l'était. Elle se sentit nostalgique soudainement et se laissa aller contre lui, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à leurs deux corps se mouvant tranquillement.

* * *

Les pas de la brune l'avaient mené un peu partout sur le domaine du ranch : les écuries, l'entrée, la vieille grange, leur chambre mais pas la moindre trace de Clarke. Elle était légèrement déçue que la blonde lui ait fait faux bond pour leur petite soirée, elle aurait aimé partager un peu plus son histoire avec elle. En revenant de la vieille grange où Raven bricolait désespérément son véhicule en pièces détachées, son oreille fut attirée par une musique qui venait de la salle de sport. Elle sourit : tant pis pour la soirée, Anya proposait peut-être des petits exercices de détente avant le coucher. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment pour finalement le perdre aussitôt. Son regard se teinta d'orage alors qu'elle sentait une douleur dans sa poitrine : Clarke était accrochée au cou de Bellamy et ils dansaient un slow, tous les deux à l'abri de tous les regards. Ce qui l'acheva furent les lèvres du brun qui se posèrent avec légèreté sur les cheveux blonds de son amante qui semblait presque somnoler contre lui. Des larmes de rage et de douleur échappèrent à la brune et elle se mit à courir vers le ring en hurlant :

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ !

Clarke sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Lexa et s'écarta aussitôt du jeune homme qui resta sans voix lui aussi. Tout se passa très vite : la brune sauta d'un bond horriblement souple par dessus les cordes et se jeta sur l'aîné des Blake pour lui administrer un puissant coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Bellamy fut projeté en arrière sous la force du coup et se tint la mâchoire, son nez commençant à saigner. Son regard sombre se porta sur la brune qui fulminait de rage.

\- Lexa c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Essaya de la raisonner Clarke, mais il était trop tard.

La brune était déjà de nouveau en train de confronter le jeune homme qui la dépassait facilement d'une tête.

\- Viens te battre espèce de sale putain de bâtard ! Ragea t-elle en lui infligeant un nouveau coup de poing que Bellamy évita.

Le brun resta stoïque le temps de quelques minutes, bougeant simplement pour éviter les coups prévisibles de la jeune.

\- C'est ça avoir du respect pour moi ?! Me voler tout ce à quoi je tiens ?! SALE MERDE ! Cette fois Anya ne te sauvera pas !

Cette fois-ci ce fut un coup de pied qui partit et souffla Bellamy en arrière, pliant le genou sous sa respiration coupée. Lexa enchaîna avec un nouveau crochet du droit qui le mit au sol. Elle commença alors à le rouer de coups de pieds dans les côtes :

\- Cette fois c'est toi ou moi ! T'ENTENDS ?!

\- Lexa ! Arrête je t'en prie ! La supplia Clarke en essayant de s'approcher de la brune qui fulminait de rage et continuait à frapper, infatigable.

Elle se décida finalement à courir à l'extérieur pour aller chercher de l'aide. Les deux jeunes n'en furent pas perturbés puisque Bellamy se releva cette fois, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par une femme. La colère venait de le saisir lui aussi. Il bloqua un nouveau coup avant de tordre le poignet de la brune qui serra les dents. Il lui imposa une clé de bras qui l'obligea à rester dos contre son torse. Lexa malgré la douleur finit par lui infliger un violent coup de tête en arrière qui le fit grogner et lâcher prise. Elle lui sauta à nouveau dessus pour le frapper, elle ne se contrôlait plus : elle voulait le briser pour ce nouvel affront. Un coup de poing coupa le souffle à la brune et un second l'envoya au sol. Quand le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour lui infliger un nouveau coup, elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans la figure qui l'étala par terre. Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'asseoir sur son torse et serrer ses poings qu'elle lança à tour de rôle sur le visage du Blake, pris au piège. Des larmes de rage coulaient abondamment des yeux verts alors qu'elle frappait :

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! POURQUOI ?!

Elle frappait sans relâche. Bellamy cracha un peu de sang et la repoussa brusquement pour réussir à se relever bien que difficilement. Son corps le faisait souffrir, il ne s'était jamais imaginé la brune si forte et si dangereuse. Elle pourrait facilement le tuer si personne ne l'arrêtait. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le ring en s'infligeant de nouveaux coups, cherchant à surpasser l'autre chacun leur tour. Il était plus fort qu'elle mais elle avait l'avantage de la maîtrise du combat : ses coups étaient bien placés et elle le surprit plusieurs fois. Il lui infligea un coup de poing au visage qui laissa pantelante la brune quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui inflige un violent coup de genou dans le dos alors qu'il s'appuyait sur les cordes pour reprendre son souffle et cracher un mollard ensanglanté. Ils étaient épuisés moralement et physiquement après tous ces coups échangés, leurs corps tendus comme jamais. L'adrénaline les guidait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Clarke, Octavia et Raven qui coururent vers eux pour les arrêter alors qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre à nouveau. Elles regardèrent mortifiées les deux jeunes s'infliger de nouveaux coups de poings au visage et dans les côtes.

Clarke et Raven se saisirent finalement de Lexa quand elle fut projetée en arrière pour la retenir tandis qu'Octavia se dressait devant son frère qui se relevait avec difficulté, le souffle coupé après un coup au sternum.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Ordonna la mécanicienne. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bordel de merde ?! Vous avez perdu la tête !

\- Bellamy stop ! Le supplia Octavia alors que son aîné tentait de se relever devant Lexa qui était de nouveau debout.

\- Lexa je t'en prie, arrête ! Cria Clarke en enlaçant avec force la brune pour l'empêcher de regarder son adversaire. – Calme-toi… S'il te plaît…

Les deux combattants finirent pas souffler en s'écroulant, épuisés. Lexa recula dans un coin du ring tandis que Bellamy resta allongé au milieu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchota Raven qui était venue en catastrophe à l'appel de Clarke.

\- Je… Bellamy voulait me faire une surprise et…

Le mot « surprise » irrita Lexa qui alla pour se relever, prête à repartir, ce qu'empêcha Raven en la repoussant brusquement en arrière :

\- Toi si tu bouges je te pète une jambe avec ma clé à molette pigé ?!

\- Bref, Lexa nous a vu en train de danser… Mais il n'y avait rien je le jure. Elle lui a sauté dessus. Comme j'arrivais pas à les séparer, je vous ai appelé.

\- Faut le dire aux éducs.

\- Non ! S'ils l'apprennent, Bellamy et Lexa seront exclus ! Après l'affaire du couteau, ils n'auront pas une nouvelle chance !

\- Clarke, regarde-les, ils sont en sang ! Faut être aveugle pour rien voir !

\- Je sais… Sanglota soudain la blonde ce qui fit tourner le regard de Lexa sur elle.

\- C'est pas grave princesse… Ne pleure pas, souffla t-elle endolorie.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait en parler à ta mère ?

\- Ma mère ? Je sais pas…

\- Supplie la de rien dire. Ça passera peut-être…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Clarke, non, grinça Lexa sachant que la jeune avait toujours des problèmes avec sa mère.

La blonde se leva rapidement avant de sortir pour se diriger vers le bâtiment des soins.

* * *

Abby était assise à son bureau, penchée sur un rapport quand elle entendit qu'on toquait à la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Entrez !

Quelle fut sa surprise de voir Clarke débarquer, les joues encore mouillées de larmes et l'air totalement paniquée. Elle se leva immédiatement pour aller la voir :

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Maman il faut que tu m'aides !

\- T'aider pour quoi ? Dis-moi ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non… C'est Lexa et Bellamy… Ils… Ils…

Les prénoms des deux jeunes semblèrent soulager Abby de son inquiétude et elle glissa ses mains sur les joues mouillées de sa fille.

\- Dis moi Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ils se sont battus dans le gymnase et ils sont en sang ! Je sais pas quoi faire !

\- Il faut avertir les éducateurs voyons !

\- Non ! Je t'en prie ! Ils seront virés si on le dit ! Aide-les, la supplia Clarke.

\- Clarke je ne peux pas… Je fais partie de l'équipe éducative…

\- T'as le droit au secret professionnel !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir enfin… Je…

\- Maman ! Je t'en prie ! Dit-elle en sautant au cou de sa mère pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Je t'en supplie, aide-les… Je veux pas qu'el…ils partent ! Ils ont encore besoin d'être ici !

Abby serra ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux, cela faisait des années que Clarke ne l'avait pas enlacée ainsi. Elle retrouvait tout à coup sa petite fille effrayée par les orages. Mère et fille restèrent un long moment comme ça avant qu'Abby ne chuchote :

\- D'accord. Montre-moi où ils sont. Je vais les aider.

\- Merci maman, sanglota la blonde contre elle.

Se détacher de sa mère était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais l'heure tournait et ils allaient bientôt devoir rentrer pour se coucher. Abby demanda rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts pour savoir quoi emporter puis elle suivit Clarke avec sa trousse de soins.

* * *

Bellamy se retint de hurler en sentant la douleur aigüe dans son nez quand Abby le lui redressa dans un petit craquement sec. Lexa ne l'avait pas loupé, elle lui avait légèrement mis de travers. Il grimaça ensuite quand elle recousit son arcade sourcilière gauche qui pleurait du sang à n'en plus pouvoir puis il souffla quand Octavia vint s'occuper de lui pour camoufler ses marques de coups et blessures avec sa trousse de maquillage.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides tous les deux, les informa la doctoresse en s'occupant à présent de Lexa dont le visage était moins amochée.

Des grognements lui répondirent ce qui la fit tout de même sourire. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle participait à tout ça. Elle désinfecta la lèvre abîmée avant de passer un doigt sous l'œil droit qui commençait à gonfler.

\- Tu vas avoir un cocard toi aussi. Je vais vous donner de la glace et un antidouleur pour la nuit. Vous viendrez me voir demain matin, c'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouais.

Satisfaite de ses soins, la mère de Clarke se releva pour sortir du gymnase et leur indiquer qu'ils avaient encore dix minutes avant d'être appelés pour se coucher.

* * *

\- Bellamy tu veux bien ralentir ? S'agaça sa sœur qui avait du mal à suivre son frère depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés des trois autres filles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fricotais avec Clarke alors que d'un tu as Echo et de deux tu sais pertinemment que Lexa est avec elle et qu'elle crève de jalousie !

\- Ça te regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon frère et je vois bien que tu es contrarié !

Le brun sentit soudain la main de sa sœur sur son bras. Après un temps, il se retourna lentement, les yeux légèrement humides.

\- Tu t'es déjà bien occupé de moi pour aujourd'hui. Regarde ça, on dirait qu'il s'est rien passé avec ce que tu m'as mis sur le visage…

\- Bel', dis-moi bon sang. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu es amoureux de Clarke ? Tu as le droit de l'être, tu sais ! C'est juste que ce sera très compliqué…

\- Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Clarke, soupira t-il.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui tournes autour ?

Bellamy s'arrêta et s'appuya contre une botte de paille, semblant soudain épuisé. Il passa son bras devant ses yeux comme pour se retenir mais finalement les vannes lâchèrent et le firent trembler alors que quelques larmes lui échappaient.

\- Hey Bellamy ! S'inquiéta sa sœur en allant se serrer contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop épuisé et moralement éprouvé par sa violente altercation avec la Woods. Les caresses d'Octavia dans son dos finirent par réussir à l'apaiser. Il se laissa glisser au sol et sa sœur le suivit dans sa démarche, sincèrement inquiète pour lui.

\- Tu vas me dire ou pas… Allez…

\- C'est Lexa.

\- Oui je sais que tu l'aimes pas…

\- Non. C'est le contraire.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'aime Lexa.

Octavia en resta sans voix et mit plus de temps que d'habitude à réagir. Elle se frotta l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index, choquée.

\- T'es amoureux de Lexa. Lexa Woods ? La Lexa avec qui tu viens de te battre au sang ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun, malheureux.

\- Mais depuis quand ?!

\- Dès que je suis arrivé. J'ai jamais vécu ça, un coup de foudre dès que j'ai croisé son regard vert.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui pourris la vie alors ?

\- Parce que je sais que je l'aurais jamais. J'étais anéanti en apprenant qu'elle n'aimait que les femmes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui as pris Echo…

Le grand brun avala difficilement sa salive avant de hocher la tête.

\- Putain. Ça c'est de la révélation. Jamais j'aurais cru que tu…

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pour Lincoln et toi.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es allée dans sa chambre l'autre jour. Je t'ai vu avec Raven et Clarke, monter contre la façade.

\- Merde…

Les deux Blake se fixèrent en silence avant qu'Octavia ne pose sa tête contre l'épaule du grand brun qui l'enlaça doucement.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Un peu. Tu sais, il risque gros s'il se fait prendre. Et toi, j'en parle même pas.

\- Je sais… Mais je l'aime.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Lexa si tu l'aimes ?

\- Pour qu'on soit exclu tous les deux.

\- C'est stupide. T'aurais tout foutu en l'air pour pouvoir avoir champ libre dehors ? Et ta carrière dans l'armée ?

\- On fait des choses vraiment connes quand on est amoureux. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'être.

\- Va bien falloir crever l'abcès entre vous deux en lui disant la vérité un jour. Pour que tu passes à autre chose.

\- Je crois pas qu'elle soit pressée de me revoir pour l'instant.

\- Ouais non, on va éviter. Le match retour on va essayer que ce soit avec des bisous pas des coups de poings hein, même si c'est pas gagné…

\- À croire qu'on est maudits, souffla Bellamy un peu plus serein.

Sa sœur lui sourit et lui fit une bise faisant grimacer le brun de douleur.

\- Oh merde pardon ! C'est vrai qu'elle t'a pas loupé, t'as pas choisi la plus douce, rit-elle.

Bellamy lui fit petit sourire, sa petite sœur était vraiment exceptionnelle.

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? :D Perso je le savais avant même d'entamer la relation houleuse entre Bellamy et Lexa au début de cette fiction, du coup je riais beaucoup devant vos critiques vis-à-vis de son comportement :P Je trouve cette idée intéressante dans le sens où ça casse le mythique " du méchant Bellamy qui veut piquer Clarke à Lexa" :D J'insiste pour qu'on lui fasse une petite place dans nos cœurs à ce grand bêta maladroit huhu. Il reste cool !**

 **Si jamais vous voulez relire la scène de fight, je l'ai écrit avec comme fond sonore "Undead" de Hollywood Undead (mais j'arrivais pas à caler le titre dans le texte sans que ça bousille l'ambiance), je trouve que ça correspond bien à l'état dans lequel Lexa est à ce moment là. Elle a la rage et elle veut tout briser surtout Bellamy.**

 **Le prochain chapitre risque d'être décisif pour le Clexa, Clarke a moyennement apprécié le comportement de Lexa, l'auriez-vous apprécié vous ?** ** **Qui est fautif dans l'histoire ?** Donnez moi votre avis, je veux tout savoir !  
**

 **Je vous dis à jeudi :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yooop ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 ! Comment ça on est pas jeudi ? Ah bah oui on est mercredi ! En fait vous le méritez bien ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que le chapitre 11 a été très apprécié et comme j'ai de l'avance, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter ! Je me suis régalée à vous lire ^^ Je sais pas si c'est la baston ou la révélation de Bellamy mais si c'est ça je vais lui faire déclarer sa flamme plus souvent à ce grand fou ou bien les faire se battre encore les deux là :P Haha ! Enfin... Merci merci merci pour vos retours ! Merci (oui encore un xD) au passage à Guest et ClexHeda que je n'ai pu remercier personnellement :)  
**_

 _ **Temps orageux pour le Clexa, sortez les mouchoirs... Allez bonne lecture ! :P doubi tu gères !  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Sur la route**_

Lexa retint une grimace en gardant la poche de glace contre son œil au beurre noir : Abby était en train de toucher la côte où un bel hématome sombre s'était formé moins de 24h après sa violente altercation avec Bellamy. La doctoresse était douce dans ses gestes mais la zone faisait souffrir la brune. Elle avait d'autres bleus, ils étaient éparpillés un peu partout et moins importants, ils disparaitraient avec le temps. Sa lèvre était légèrement amochée sur sa commissure droite et son œil droit avait dégonflé pour laisser place à un cercle sombre autour.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassée. Je dirais qu'elle est légèrement foulée. Une radio nous permettrait d'être sûr.

\- La radio ça veut dire l'hôpital, ce qui veut dire mettre au courant Anya.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'adulte.

\- Je préférai éviter.

\- Je comprends mais tu dois me promettre que si tu as des difficultés respiratoires ou encore une douleur intense, il faudra se résoudre à faire cette radio. Je ne plaisante pas avec ça. Ce genre de blessure peut amener à des complications qu'on croit bénignes avant de se rendre compte que c'est grave.

\- Oui si j'ai vraiment trop mal je vous le dirais.

\- Bien.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la pommade froide sur son hématome. La température la soulagea malgré les appuis secs et sûrs de la doctoresse pour étaler. Elle avait l'impression de voir Clarke en train de dessiner. Les deux femmes avaient le même visage sérieux quand elles faisaient quelque chose qui les passionnait. La jeune attendit qu'Abby s'écarte d'elle pour descendre doucement du siège d'auscultation en baissant son t-shirt. Son corps était douloureux mais son esprit aussi : Clarke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident et l'avait encore moins laissé approcher. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant.

\- Ne mets pas de soutien gorge pendant une quinzaine de jours. Il ne faut surtout pas faire pression sur la côte.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux discuter de quelque chose d'autre Lexa ?

\- Comment vous y prendriez-vous pour demander pardon à quelqu'un qui compte pour vous ?

La question désarçonna la médecin qui était plutôt mal placée pour y répondre au vu de sa relation houleuse avec sa fille unique mais elle répondit tout de même :

\- J'imagine que j'essayerai d'être sincère autant que je peux l'être.

\- Et si la personne ne veut pas vous écouter ?

\- Alors il faudra être patient. Très patient… Soupira Abby légèrement attristée.

\- Je vois. Merci Abby.

\- De rien Lexa.

* * *

\- Hey, souffla la Woods en s'approchant de Clarke qui peignait lentement des détails sur le visage qu'elle avait entamé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

La blonde tourna à peine le visage vers la brune. Elle continua à donner des petits coups de peinture noire autour des yeux de son œuvre.

\- Salut, répondit-elle seulement.

Le cœur de Lexa se serra devant la froideur de son amante. Elle alla pour lui attraper la main mais Clarke se déroba :

\- Ne m'approche pas.

L'ordre avait été sec et dur pour la brune qui fronça les sourcils. Elle ramena son bras le long de son corps, sincèrement peinée.

\- Clarke… Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ?

\- Je te parle.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

\- À quoi bon parler puisque de toute façon tu fais bien ce que tu as envie. En quoi mon avis est important ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends pas…

L'artiste ne lui répondit pas et continua à tracer une forme sombre sur le haut du visage : cela ressemblait à un masque ou une peinture de guerre. Le visage n'était plus le même, plus aussi doux qu'à son départ. Il était durci et presque violent.

\- Ça représente quoi ? Tenta la brune désorientée.

\- Tes ténèbres. Le masque que tu portes au quotidien pour tromper les gens.

\- Clarke je te jure que je le referais pas ! S'exclama t-elle en allant saisir les épaules de la blonde qui se crispa.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne le referais pas si l'occasion s'en présentait. Ose me dire que tu n'irais pas fracasser n'importe quelle personne qui se montrerait un peu trop proche de moi ! Répondit froidement la jeune.

Les lèvres de Lexa se mirent à trembler devant le dilemme. Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'étaient assombris et ils semblaient la sonder au plus profond d'elle même. La blonde finit par s'écarter d'elle.

\- Au départ ça m'amusait tes réactions hyper protectrices, j'ai pris ça pour un jeu mais tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule en réalité.

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Clarke je te jure que non…

\- « C'est que purement sexuel », « Je te demande pas une relation princesse, ne t'inquiète pas », répéta durement la jeune. Ce que tu as fait à Bellamy… Tu me l'as fait à moi. Tu m'as autant fait du mal qu'à lui ! J'ai pris chacun des coups que tu lui as donnés. Je ne suis pas ta chose ! J'ai aussi un cerveau avec lequel je peux prendre mes propres décisions ! On a jamais parlé d'exclusivité !

\- Clarke…

\- Fous-moi la paix maintenant. J'appelle un éducateur sinon.

\- Je t'en prie Clarke me fais pas ça ... Je voulais…

\- Tu as pris soin de moi le temps de mon sevrage. Je t'ai sauvé la mise cette fois. On est quitte.

Les jambes de la brune lui parurent soudain très lourdes, presque incapables de la porter. Les paroles de Clarke étaient dures et vraies. Elle avait dépassé les bornes en sautant sur Bellamy pour le battre à mort. La scène n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle dans sa tête : elle revoyait Clarke essayant de lui expliquer et la retenir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle extériorise toute cette rage qui bouillonnait en elle à l'encontre du grand brun. Anya avait raison, à force de jouer avec le feu à ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments et se réfugier derrière sa jalousie, sa violence, elle avait fait fuir la blonde. Elle venait de la perdre. Cette révélation la fit tomber à genoux au sol alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et que ses mains se serraient sur la terre sèche.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle. Tellement…

Elle sentit le regard de la blonde sur elle quelques instants avant de l'entendre partir après qu'elle ait balancé brutalement son pinceau dans un sceau. Elle la regarda marcher le long du mur où la fresque s'agrandissait avant de la voir disparaître sous l'arche du ranch.

* * *

\- Allez, démarre ma vieille, démarre ! Grogna Raven en tournant la clé dans le contact tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Un grognement de moteur se fit entendre sur plusieurs secondes.

\- Démarre putain de bordel de merde !

La mécanicienne frappa brutalement sur le volant lorsque le véhicule brouta de nouveau avant d'émettre un grand bruit d'accélération. Les yeux noirs de la brune s'ouvrirent de surprise alors qu'un grand sourire lui barrait le visage.

\- Yes ! Yes ! Raven Reyes t'es la meilleure ! S'exclama t-elle tandis que le moteur ronronnait bruyamment. Va te faire foutre Wick ! Je suis la plus grande mécano du monde !

Elle se dépêcha d'éteindre pour ne pas se faire repérer et vérifia son rétroviseur intérieur pour être sûre que personne n'arrivait derrière elle. Elle était en joie, tout le monde lui avait dit que réparer ce tas de ferraille était une cause perdue d'avance mais elle l'avait fait ! Ça avait pris facilement six mois depuis son arrivée, le temps de récupérer les pièces pour remplacer les défaillantes mais c'était enfin bon. Elle n'avait plus qu'à vérifier la pression des pneus et faire le plein d'essence en volant dans la réserve de Pike et cette nuit la route serait à elle. Si elle avait bien compté, elle devait être dans les temps pour pouvoir récupérer Wick à la prison d'État de Corcoran. Elle en aurait pour dix heures de route environ ce qui la fit se pencher sur la radio dont les fils étaient presque tous arrachés. Elle secoua la tête avant de se pencher à l'extérieur du côté conducteur pour attraper dans sa boîte à outil un tournevis et une pince. Ses doigts minutieux commencèrent alors à dévisser le tout pour pouvoir atteindre les fils à l'intérieur et ainsi les ressouder avec son matériel.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite en entendant la radio fonctionner de nouveau, elle descendit et jeta le drap sur le véhicule en rangeant ses outils dans le coffre. Cette nuit serait celle de sa renaissance. Adieu le ranch. Elle eut soudain un pincement au cœur en pensant à Octavia et Clarke : les deux filles étaient de bonnes amies mais Wick lui manquait tellement… Elles comprendraient sûrement. Une fois son affaire réglée, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment de vie commune pour participer à la préparation du repas. Elle allait faire comme d'habitude malgré son excitation : le tout était de ne rien montrer.

* * *

Clarke était appuyée contre la barrière du paddock où Sugar et sa mère profitaient d'un peu de liberté. Le poulain semblait hystérique de pouvoir sortir du boxe, aussi sautait-il un peu partout en donnant des petits coups de cul joyeux qui ne manquèrent pas de faire sourire la jeune malgré son trouble. Au moins un des trois respirait la joie de vivre ici. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir la vision de Lexa qui s'écroulait par terre en lui demandant pardon. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal de lui dire ces choses et encore plus de la voir si vulnérable mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Lexa avait dépassé les bornes en se montrant si violente. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal : danser avec Bellamy n'était pas un crime et il voulait avant tout lui faire plaisir plutôt que faire du mal à la brune. Certes d'un point de vue extérieur, la scène pouvait porter à confusion mais elle n'avait aucune arrière pensée en acceptant la proposition du Blake. Elle se sentait trahi par le comportement de son amante et son manque de confiance évident envers elle. De plus, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de s'être fait tromper : elle ne s'était pas tout de suite rendue compte du côté hyper possessif de la jeune à son égard, en vérité, elle voulait la garder uniquement pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver prisonnière d'une autre drogue. L'héroïne avait fait d'elle quelqu'un de faible et peu sûre d'elle, Lexa était en train d'avoir le même effet : à se faire surprotéger et vouloir éviter tous les conflits avec elle, elle se coupait petit à petit de ses liens sociaux et il en était hors de question. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle reprenait enfin goût à la vie grâce à la présence de tous ces jeunes.

Elle se doutait bien qu'avec son passé compliqué dont elle ne connaissait que les prémisses, la faute n'était pas totalement imputable à la brune, mais elle avait du mal à digérer. D'un autre côté, les sourires, les caresses, les murmures et les baisers de la jeune lui manquaient horriblement depuis ces deux jours de break. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable rodéo sentimental : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait passionnément la brune mais elle ne la détestait pas pour autant, loin de là. Elle ressentait des émotions fortes en sa compagnie mais pas aussi développées qu'elle, car elle se doutait que Lexa attendait plus d'elle à présent. Elle ne savait même plus si elle était capable d'aimer sincèrement. La mort de son père avait éteint sa petite flamme de passion et le goût de l'aventure pour la recherche du bonheur. Finn avait réussi à lui faire légèrement ouvrir les yeux mais comme pour son début de relation avec la belle brune, ça n'avait été que physique bien qu'elle avait ressenti une douleur bien réelle en le retrouvant sans vie ce jour noir.

Elle soupira quand le visage de Lexa lui revint en tête. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'elle se repassait leurs bons moments ensemble. Elle se sentait vivante à ses côtés, unique et aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle repensa au départ que la brune lui avait annoncé aussi, était-il bon de vouloir s'accrocher à une relation sans lendemain ? Elle se savait condamnée à rester au ranch pendant un bon moment encore à cause de sa mère et de ses rechutes tant mentales que physiques. Elle était totalement perdue et se savait égoïste de juger son amante aussi durement mais elle ne supportait plus la violence qu'elle provoquait chez la brune. La voir dans cet état de colère avait été si effrayant, serait-elle même capable de lever la main sur elle un jour si elle refusait de plier l'échine ? Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée : Lexa ne lui ferait jamais du mal physiquement, elle en serait incapable. Elle était la plus douce des jeunes femmes qu'elle avait fréquentées et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était effrayée par la Lexa s'étant battue avec Bellamy. Cela lui rappela qu'elle était aussi sa première fois avec une fille, elle qui n'était sortie qu'avec des garçons plus jeune, l'expérience était toute nouvelle. Des questions sur son orientation sexuelle ne cessaient de naître dans son esprit car leurs étreintes étaient si passionnées… Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une intensité pareille. Elle était en totale fusion avec la brune lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour. « Faire l'amour », cette pensée lui tira un sourire alors qu'elle repensait à la fois où c'est elle qui avait dominé la brune qui n'était pas de ce genre là.

\- Clarke ?

La blonde sursauta alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle.

\- Tu as l'air pensive et triste.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à discuter ouvertement de ses relations sexuelles perturbées avec sa mère.

\- C'est Lexa qui te travaille.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna sa fille.

\- Quand tu es venue me voir, tu m'as supplié de les aider car tu ne voulais pas qu'elle, « qu'ils » partent, corrigea sa mère avec un petit sourire.

\- Une simple erreur… Souffla la blonde mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est importante pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Tu l'es pour elle en tout cas. Elle m'a demandé ce matin la meilleure façon selon moi pour que tu la pardonnes.

\- Elle t'a demandé ça ?

\- Pas avec ces mots exacts mais c'était le fond de sa pensée.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- D'être sincère et patiente.

\- J'arrive pas à lui pardonner sa violence gratuite, fit sèchement la blonde.

\- Pourtant, elle, elle te pardonne tout.

\- Encore à prendre la défense d'un de tes patients, soupira sa fille.

\- Non, c'est juste la vérité. Cette fille t'apprécie sincèrement. Je pense qu'elle serait capable de beaucoup de choses pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Elle me fait penser à ton père.

\- À papa ? Pourquoi ?

\- Dans notre jeunesse, il est allé casser la figure à un de mes professeurs de fac parce que celui-ci me tournait trop autour à son goût et me harcelait moralement en me mettant plus bas que terre. Ça lui a coûté une garde à vue mais il lui a mis la raclée du siècle et je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille ensuite.

\- Papa a fait quoi ?! S'étonna t-elle. Tu te moques de moi, papa était doux comme un agneau ! Il n'arrivait même pas à faire du mal à une mouche.

\- Oui c'est vrai, rit Abby, - Je me rappelle encore quand il les attrapait pour les relâcher dehors, c'était horriblement chiant ! Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, je sortais la tapette… Confia t-elle avec amusement. - Ton père était capable de beaucoup de choses pour me protéger.

\- Pour te protéger…

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce gymnase mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que de la vengeance personnelle dans le lot d'émotions qui les ont poussé à se battre aussi violemment. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et toi, ces deux là.

Clarke leva ses yeux bleus sur sa mère et lui fit un sourire :

\- Merci de m'avoir dit ça.

\- De rien, répondit Abby en glissant sa main sur celle de sa fille. Tu sais Clarke, tu es devenue plus dure depuis la mort de ton père… Tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte… Ce genre de drame change une personne.

La douce caresse réchauffa le cœur de la blonde qui lui murmura la voix légèrement éraillée après la remarque de sa mère :

\- Je sais… Pardon d'être aussi dure avec toi… Je me rends compte jour après jour que je ne te rends pas la vie facile…

\- Oh Clarke, viens là, souffla sa mère en la tirant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Cela acheva la jeune qui se laissa aller pour pleurer quelques larmes crispées et silencieuses dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra encore plus fort tout en retenant difficilement ses propres larmes qui pointaient à leur tour le bout de leur nez. Elle serrait ses bras autour de Clarke tout en lui embrassant par moment ses cheveux blonds. Le parfum de sa mère était un mélange de jasmin et de lavande. Le nez de sa fille s'enivra de l'odeur comme pour être sûre de ne pas rêver cette étreinte improbable. Le cœur des deux femmes battaient à tout rompre alors que les ronces emprisonnant la douleur de leur deuil respectif se retiraient pour leur permettre de partager leur souffrance ensemble. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à se faire interrompre par le museau du poulain qui vint les renifler puis les mordiller pour jouer. Un rire échappa à Clarke alors qu'elle allait caresser le petit.

\- Oui, oui, je vais jouer un peu avec toi petit fou.

\- C'est celui à qui tu as donné un nom ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appelé Sugar.

\- C'est joli, sourit sa mère en allant tendre ses doigts au jeune cheval qui se mit à les lui lécher avant de faire le difficile devant l'absence de lait.

Les deux femmes sourirent, attendries. Clarke souffla :

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, à plus tard ?

Sa mère hocha la tête et lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de repartir vers l'infirmerie.

\- Maman ? L'appela soudain Clarke.

\- Oui ? Se tourna Abby.

\- On devrait parler de papa plus souvent…

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de la médecin qui acquiesça de nouveau avant de voir sa fille partir vers le gymnase.

* * *

\- Tu vas me dire qui t'as fait ce cocard ? S'agaça Anya en tenant deux petits boucliers de boxe dans ses mains sur lesquels frappait la grande brune.

\- Non, répondit simplement Lexa en enchaînant quelques coups vifs.

\- Si c'est Bellamy…

\- C'est pas Bellamy ! Je me le suis fait toute seule bordel ! Je me suis pris le coin de ma table de nuit. Lâche-moi un peu !

\- Surveille ton langage Lexa, la prévint l'éducatrice sportive.

La jeune grogna, elle était en sueur à force de s'entraîner. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur, aussi était-elle allée trouver la dernière personne qu'elle affectionnait vraiment. Elle grimaça quand sa côte blessée la fit souffrir et lâcha un léger gémissement de douleur avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

Anya lâcha un soupir agacé devant le silence de la jeune.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être retournée trois ans en arrière. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je me suis levée du mauvais pied, c'est tout. Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi ?

\- Non. Ta table de nuit à l'air plutôt sauvage en tout cas. En plus du cocard, elle a forcé ta bouche pour te rouler une pelle ? Une vraie violeuse en série, tu devrais peut-être porter plainte, ironisa l'adulte en lui montrant sa lèvre abîmée.

Lexa soupira bien qu'amusée :

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Moins que ta gueule de raton laveur borgne c'est sûr.

La jeune se retint de répondre vulgairement et leva les yeux au plafond en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez, va te prendre une douche. Je suis de repas de mon côté.

\- Oui, j'irais lire ensuite.

\- Bonne idée.

L'éducatrice donna un petit coup amical dans le dos qui vibra jusqu'aux côtes de la brune qui se retint bien de faire un bond de dix mètres. Dès que l'adulte fut hors de portée, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se plier en deux pour geindre :

\- Ouh putain de bordel… Anya t'as vraiment le chic sérieux… Hmmm…

Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la porte du gymnase s'était ouverte deux fois. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour se retrouver face à Clarke qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

\- Clarke ? Sursauta la brune en se redressant ce qui la fit grimacer un peu plus.

La jeune hocha la tête avec une petite moue.

\- Tu as l'air de souffrir, tu devrais peut-être aller voir ma mère ?

\- Non, c'est juste Anya qui m'a filé un coup amical mais elle a tapé là où ça fait mal… Ça va passer dans cinq minutes.

Le fait de parler de la douleur avait aidé à casser le malaise entre les deux. Un long silence passa avant que Lexa ne reprenne, l'air peinée :

\- Je croyais que… Tu ne voulais plus me voir… Qu'on était quitte.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça. J'étais en colère.

Le visage de la brune se baissa sur le sol du gymnase. Voir Clarke la remuait au plus profond d'elle bien qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse.

\- J'aimerais comprendre, souffla Clarke.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Répondit Lexa avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Tout : qu'est-ce qui te hante dans ton passé pour réveiller chez toi une telle jalousie et violence ? Je sais que tu as été abandonnée à la naissance mais ça n'explique pas tout, et puis c'est qui ce premier amour dont tu m'as parlé ? Tu t'es quand même tatoué le bras pour elle…

\- Si je te dis tout ça… Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ?

\- J'espère, grimaça la blonde moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

\- Et pour nous deux ?...

\- Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je comprends, acquiesça difficilement la brune. Écoute, je vais aller me doucher. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans la chambre et je te raconterais.

\- D'accord, merci.

La blonde la fixa encore quelques instants avant de repartir vers la sortie du gymnase. Lexa se retint de sourire bêtement, son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait tellement que Clarke revienne sur ses paroles… La voilà qui se pointait alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir. Elles étaient liées, le doute n'était plus possible pour elle.

* * *

Lincoln récupéra souplement le ballon de basket dans un saut puissant avant de le lancer et de marquer un panier qui le fit sourire. Gustus et Nyko grommelèrent un instant avant que l'un d'eux ne récupère la balle pour tenter de percer la défense de l'éducateur qui leur fit signe qu'il faisait une pause. Les deux jeunes continuèrent leur match amical en compagnie de Bellamy et John. Le grand métisse s'essuya le visage avec son t-shirt qu'il venait de retirer et alla chercher un grand verre de limonade dans la cuisine des éducateurs. Il croisa Marcus qui était étrangement élégant en ce début de soirée de weekend. Le quarantenaire portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et un jean qui semblait neuf avec des chaussures de ville. Il avait une barbe de deux jours qui lui donnait un charme indéniable.

\- Beau gosse Marcus, sourit Lincoln.

\- Merci, j'essaye d'être potable pour ce soir.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui, Abby a accepté de dîner avec moi.

\- Oh c'est super ça. Un dîner amical ou…

\- Ce sera à elle de décider, sourit l'homme.

\- Clarke est au courant ?

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas trop mal. Leur relation est plutôt compliquée.

\- Je pense qu'elle est assez mâture pour comprendre que sa mère a aussi envie de vivre en dehors de son travail, le rassura le sous directeur.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Lincoln le rappela :

\- Marcus…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure et ça m'a pas mal perturbé.

\- De qui ?

\- Une connaissance de fac qui a fait la formation avec moi.

\- Il cherche du travail ? L'équipe est complète malheureusement…

\- Non, en fait, il est tombé amoureux d'une de ses usagères et il pense que c'est la bonne personne.

\- Oula, grimaça le supérieur. Sa hiérarchie n'est pas au courant, j'imagine ?

\- Non, et il hésite à aller les voir. Tu penses qu'il devrait faire quoi ? C'est interdit ce genre de relations non ?

\- Lincoln, le métier d'éducateur est avant tout un métier humain. Nous sommes confrontés au quotidien à nos émotions et à celles des usagers en difficulté. Donc il est tout à fait normal un jour de pouvoir tomber sous le charme d'un des usagers que l'on accompagne chaque jour mais dans ces cas là, il faut se poser les bonnes questions et surtout se protéger avant tout.

\- C'est à dire ? Répondit le jeune homme un brin rassuré.

\- Est-ce que l'usagère est mineure par exemple ou bien a t-elle sa majorité ? Dans le dernier cas ce sera moins compliqué pour eux de s'assumer mais il devra quitter la structure pour leur bien commun. Ceci afin d'éviter le malaise dans l'équipe de professionnels mais aussi avec les usagers. Il lui serait difficile de conserver sa position éducative… Les rumeurs et la jalousie vont vite dans les institutions sociales et peuvent être blessantes.

\- Il m'a dit qu'elle était mineure.

\- Ils ont dépassé le stade éthique de la relation éducateur-usager ou non ?

\- Oui. Ils se sont embrassés et l'usagère voudrait plus, lui aussi.

\- D'un point de vue professionnel, je dirais à ton collègue de stopper les choses avant qu'il ne soit submergé par une vague d'ennuis ingérables. D'un point de vue humain, s'il l'aime vraiment d'un amour sincère, il devrait aller voir sa direction pour en discuter et tenter de trouver une solution qui conviendrait aux deux parties. Il y a tellement de législations à prendre en compte…

Lincoln hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour vérifier ses mails. Il sentit soudain la main de Marcus sur son épaule qui lui sourit doucement :

\- Tu peux donner mon numéro professionnel à ta connaissance si jamais il veut en discuter. Je l'aiderai avec plaisir.

\- C'est sympa de ta part Marcus, on a la chance d'avoir une direction aussi à l'écoute que toi et Thelonius ici. Je vais lui en parler. Bonne soirée à toi et Abby.

\- Je suis bon alors ? Sourit le brun en prenant une pose un peu plus avenante.

\- Si j'étais toi, je déferais un bouton de plus et je ferais ressortir légèrement ma chaîne, fit Lincoln en arrangeant la chemise de Marcus qui sourit. Voilà, parfait.

\- Merci, rit son supérieur, amusé. Je fais un peu plus jeune comme ça, le taquina t-il.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent amicalement la main avant que Kane ne sorte de la cuisine pour aller chercher la doctoresse.

* * *

Quand Lexa sortit de la douche, elle trouva Clarke assise sur son lit. Elle remonta rapidement sa serviette pour cacher son hématome à la côte mais la blonde ne le manqua pas et sauta du matelas pour descendre le tissu afin d'observer la blessure qui s'étendait sur une large zone.

\- Ça doit te faire mal…

\- Non, tant que je fais pas de mouvement brusque avec mon côté droit ça va, la rassura la brune en frissonnant légèrement alors que les doigts de son amante se posaient délicatement autour de la peau noircie.

\- Ma mère t'a donné de la pommade ? Elle m'en passait pour mes bleus sur l'intérieur des bras… Ça faisait son effet.

\- Oui, elle m'en a donné. Elle est sur la table de nuit.

\- Allonge-toi.

\- Non Clarke, t'es pas obligée…

\- Lexa, fit la blonde un brin agacée en claquant la langue.

La brune après une moue finit par rendre les armes et s'allonger sur le ventre. Clarke attrapa le tube de pommade tout en s'asseyant sur le côté pour faire glisser la serviette de bain afin de découvrir le côté mal en point. Elle appuya sur le tube avant de frotter la pommade entre ses mains pour ensuite aller l'appliquer avec une infinie douceur sur le grand bleu. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de survoler le dos tatoué de la brune qui lui aussi était couvert de bleus de différentes tailles. Elle sentit rapidement Lexa se détendre sous ses doigts et décida de continuer à la masser doucement avec de la pommade sur toutes les petites traces sombres qui changeraient de couleur au fil des jours.

\- C'est pas joli joli tout ça… Lui fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Ça disparaîtra vite, j'en ai vu d'autres…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je me battais souvent plus jeune, confia la brune.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me sentir vivante et montrer que j'étais forte.

\- Ton tatouage dans le dos… C'est pour montrer aussi que tu es forte ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Elle sentit les doigts de la blonde survoler le grand tatouage avant de s'arrêter sur le plus grand des cercles noirs.

\- Chaque cercle représente selon la taille qu'il a, la durée et l'importance que j'ai donnée aux familles qui m'ont accueillies quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Sept familles ?

\- Oui, petite, ça a été plutôt simple de me caser. Les couples qui veulent une petite fille ne sont pas rares mais ça finissait toujours par foirer… Je retournai finalement à la case départ : le foyer. J'étais pas une gamine facile apparemment. J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs.

\- Le plus gros représente quoi ?

\- C'est pour moi la meilleure famille dans laquelle je suis allée. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée.

Un silence se fit avant que Clarke ne demande bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse :

\- Ton premier amour ?

\- Oui… Elle s'appelait Costia. Elle était fille unique d'un couple de grands avocats. Ses parents étaient adorables et j'ai franchement cru que le destin me souriait enfin quand je suis arrivée dans leur immense et riche maison. Encore plus quand je me suis retrouvée face à elle. Costia était une fille très coquette mais très timide, presque effacée comparé à moi qui était très rentre dedans et plutôt rebelle. Elle était vraiment belle, d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans nom. Elle déprimait seule alors ses parents ont décidé de lui trouver une sœur. Ils étaient un peu trop âgés et pris par leur travail, alors ils ont eu recours à l'adoption et j'ai eu le ticket gagnant.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Clarke la gorge légèrement nouée devant la description que faisait Lexa.

\- Nous sommes très vite devenues proches, presque inséparables ce qui a ravi ses parents. Ils m'ont fait une place dans leur famille comme si j'étais leur vraie fille et ils parlaient même de m'adopter officiellement pour que je porte leur nom. J'étais très heureuse. Nous allions en cours ensemble et je la défendais des sales gamins qui osaient lui faire du mal ou la rendaient malheureuse. J'étais un peu son chevalier servant.

\- Son étoile gardienne, souffla la blonde avec difficulté.

\- Clarke je peux arrêter…

\- Non, non ! Continue, je veux savoir, tu m'as promis.

\- D'accord… Costia était très fragile, physiquement et mentalement. Elle était malade. Sclérose en plaques, dit difficilement Lexa. Une vraie saloperie, ça lui bousillait petit à petit son système nerveux et malgré tout l'argent et les soins du monde, rien n'était vraiment possible. Au fil des années elle commençait à perdre ses capacités à se mouvoir seule et elle déprimait beaucoup malgré ma présence auprès d'elle. Elle rêvait d'une vie heureuse avec un prince charmant à ses côtés, elle était très fleur bleue dans son genre, trop innocente, rit légèrement la brune à ce souvenir.

\- Le prince charmant c'était toi, en fait…

\- On peut dire ça… Je saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'étais en pleine découverte de ma sexualité et ma préférence pour les filles. Costia, elle se réfugiait dans ses bouquins à l'eau de rose… Elle me racontait tout ce qu'elle lisait et un jour elle a lu cette histoire où deux filles tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Elle m'a demandé si j'accepterais de l'embrasser car elle n'avait jamais eu de premier baiser et se doutait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais avec sa maladie.

Lexa se gratta légèrement la gorge, gênée de ne plus sentir les mains de Clarke la masser. Elle sentait venir le malaise. Comme si la blonde s'en était aperçue, elle recommença à masser la jeune.

\- On s'est embrassées… J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça pour ma sœur de cœur puisque les liens du sang ne nous réunissaient pas… J'ai aimé le baiser et elle aussi. On a commencé à se cacher de ses parents pour découvrir ce qu'était l'amour entre deux filles… Costia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que nous avions entamé une relation plus approfondie. Elle s'ouvrait de nouveau aux plaisirs de la vie et acceptait même de sortir malgré son fauteuil roulant qui avait fini par s'imposer entre nous après les béquilles.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle alors ? Si tu l'aimais tant…

\- Notre histoire a dérapé quand ses parents nous ont surprises alors qu'on…

\- Ah.

\- Ils étaient en voyage et ne devaient revenir que le lendemain donc nous ne nous attendions pas à être surprises. Ils l'ont très mal pris et m'ont sorti de la chambre de Costia qui ne pouvait pas se lever. Je l'ai entendu leur hurler de me laisser et moi j'ai essayé vainement de leur expliquer. Je les ai même suppliés mais ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre. Le lendemain, j'étais de retour au foyer… Cinq années à la poubelle en une poignée de secondes, termina difficilement Lexa alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Ils t'ont mis dehors parce que tu aimais leur fille ? Mais c'est horrible…

Clarke avait soudain envie de se serrer contre son amante. Elle devina que la position dans laquelle était la brune l'arrangeait car elle pouvait lui cacher son visage et par le même coup ses larmes, sa peine. Ces souvenirs semblaient remuer la brune au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Je me suis enfuie du foyer et je suis retournée là bas. Quand je me suis présentée, ils m'ont claqué la porte au nez et je pouvais voir Costia qui essayait tant bien que mal de me voir à travers les fenêtres mais les domestiques avaient leurs ordres et s'assuraient que nous n'ayons aucun contact visuel.

\- Monstres…

\- J'ai fini un soir par monter à son balcon alors que ses parents étaient partis en voyage et à la voir. Elle a réussi à venir ouvrir sa porte fenêtre et nous nous sommes retrouvées. Je lui ai proposé de s'enfuir avec moi, pour ne plus avoir d'adultes pour nous juger et nous commander. C'était stupide comme plan, nous n'étions que des gamines de 14 ans et elle était durement handicapée… Mais elle a dit oui. J'ai rempli un sac d'affaires et d'argent que planquaient ses parents et on a filé, difficilement mais sûrement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais en charge d'une jeune handicapée sans avoir la moindre idée d'où vous rendre ?

\- Oui, j'étais aveuglée par l'amour et la colère. Je l'ai entraîné avec moi. Ses parents ont averti la police, mais nous avons toujours réussi à leur filer entre les doigts. On ne se déplaçait jamais ensemble et on dormait dans des squats. On a passé deux ans à fuir.

\- Comment as-tu géré sa maladie ?

\- Il n'y a pas de traitement à proprement parler pour la sclérose en plaques, chaque porteur est unique. Elle aurait pu vivre cinquante ans comme dix ans, la maladie évolue différemment. Costia n'a pas eu de chance, la sienne a très vite évoluée et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Elle déprimait beaucoup et a commencé à me rejeter en me voyant me mouvoir et toujours inquiète pour elle. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de lui redonner goût à la vie mais… Elle n'y arrivait plus. Un jour je l'ai retrouvé avec une seringue dans le bras.

Clarke frissonna en imaginant la scène et souffla doucement :

\- Héroïne ?

\- Oui, comme on vivait dans un squat, elle a réussi à convaincre un junkie de lui en filer contre de l'argent. Elle voulait oublier sa douleur.

\- Ça a fonctionné ?

\- Oui, après son planage, elle était presque trop souriante. J'ai cru un instant avoir retrouvé la Costia d'avant. J'étais si heureuse que je ne me suis pas méfiée.

\- Elle en a voulu de nouveau…

Elle entendit Lexa avaler difficilement sa salive et serrer son oreiller alors qu'elle hochait la tête :

\- C'est devenu très vite ingérable… Elle a liquidé toutes les économies qu'on avait et elle passait ses journées à se shooter. J'avais trouvé un petit boulot dans un magasin de sport qui avait accepté de me payer au black pour quelques heures et dès que je rentrais je la trouvais défoncée. Un jour, je l'ai même surprise s'envoyant en l'air avec un mec qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ! Ça m'a brisé. Elle m'a supplié de rester, me disant qu'elle avait fait ça pour avoir sa dose du jour et qu'elle ne le referait plus, qu'elle arrêterait la drogue si je restais avec elle.

\- Tu es restée ?

\- Oui, je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. Elle était là en partie à cause de moi. Elle aurait très bien pu contacter ses parents et revivre sa vie de petite poupée fragile et dorlotée mais elle n'a jamais fait le moindre geste dans ce sens. Les jours ont continué à filer et je l'ai vu dépérir encore plus alors qu'elle s'essayait au sevrage : une vraie catastrophe. Elle n'était pas du tout en mesure de faire ça seule, Costia était bien trop fragile. Alors je lui ai parlé de l'emmener dans un centre de désintoxication…

\- Ses parents auraient été prévenus non ?

\- Oui, donc elle a rejeté ma proposition. J'ai commencé à dealer des médicaments pour l'aider avec des bandes locales. Ça l'a aidé les premiers jours mais elle est très vite devenue accro aussi et j'étais complètement perdue.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, souffla Clarke. Ils m'ont gavé de narcotiques à mon premier sevrage pour que ce soit moins dur mais le pire ça a été de me les retirer après… On te sèvre plusieurs fois, c'est à te rendre folle. J'avais envie de mourir.

\- Elle aussi… Un soir je l'ai surprise en train de supplier un dealer qui était de passage dans le squat. Il l'a repoussé et l'a frappé brutalement. « Pas de bif, pas de dose » il disait. Je lui ai sauté dessus, la bagarre a dégénéré dans une violence incontrôlable. Les flics ont du intervenir pour nous séparer et on m'a emmené au poste tandis que lui allait aux urgences. Je lui ai fracassé la mâchoire et quelques os au passage. J'étais une véritable furie. La police a remarqué que j'avais une fausse carte d'identité avec un faux nom et âge. Ils ont tout de suite appelé les services sociaux qui sont venus me chercher pour me remettre au foyer le temps de me trouver quelque chose de plus adapté devant ma violence excessive.

\- Le ranch…

\- Oui, ils m'ont collé au ranch et je n'ai plus revu Costia. J'ai bien tenté de fuguer mais Anya était non stop derrière moi, elle sentait venir chacun de mes mouvements. J'étais invivable avec elle et les autres, jeunes comme adultes. Je cassais tout ce que j'avais à ma portée et me battais dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Anya m'a poussé à bout jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule et lui balance toute la colère que j'avais en moi. Elle m'a proposé de chercher Costia. Ça nous a pris facilement un an avant de la retrouver… Dans un cimetière. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvés après que le squat ait été signalé et nettoyé. Anya a fait du forcing pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle…

\- J'ai peur de savoir, lui souffla Clarke piteuse.

\- Elle est partie… Avec des médicaments. Ses parents l'ont retrouvé un matin dans son lit sans vie avec des boîtes vides.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée… Elle avait l'air d'être une fille bien.

\- Elle l'était, confia la brune cette fois-ci tremblante.

Raconter tout ça l'avait beaucoup remué, elle cachait ses larmes dans son oreiller pour que son amante ne les voit pas mais elle sentit rapidement la main de la blonde sur sa joue mouillée.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça… Je comprends un peu mieux certaines de tes réactions maintenant… Le passé ne doit pas guider toutes tes réactions Lexa, Anya a sûrement dû te le dire… J'en suis le parfait exemple : à se laisser hanter par le passé, on en perd pied…

\- Oui je sais. Je suis différente de la Lexa de cette période.

\- Tu es forte et sûre de toi.

\- Pas avec toi Clarke… Tu m'effraies et me passionnes.

\- Je lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu.

\- Si on doit être ensemble, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me protéger à chaque seconde. Je ne suis pas Costia.

Lexa se releva brusquement, surprenant la blonde au passage qui laissa son regard échouer malgré elle sur la poitrine à présent découverte de la brune dont les yeux étaient humides et plein d'espoir.

\- Alors tu veux bien me pardonner et me refaire confiance ?

\- Seulement si tu promets de me laisser vivre comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une commandante sur mon dos, Anya me suffit. Je veux pouvoir avoir des amis, profiter d'une danse amicale avec d'autres gens ou même des activités avec eux sans avoir à être jugée et témoin d'une bagarre gratuite en mon nom, la prévint-elle durement.

\- Je promets de faire de gros efforts à ce sujet mais Clarke il va me falloir un peu de temps… Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est…

L'index de la blonde se posa sur les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Ne le dis pas, sourit-elle. Tu dois être maudite car après une fille handicapée physiquement sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as réussi à tomber sous le charme de la seule fille handicapée des sentiments qui existe dans ce foutu État de Californie…

\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, souffla Lexa confiante en posant son front contre celui de la jeune sans la lâcher du regard, soulagée. Je serais patiente.

La forêt dans l'océan, les deux jeunes restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant que la voix d'Indra ne brise leur petite bulle de bonheur, les appelant pour le dîner.

* * *

Raven se redressa lentement dans son lit pour ne pas réveiller Ontari qui dormait profondément dans le lit d'à côté. Elle regarda le réveil qui affichait trois heures du matin. Elle retira ses draps avant de caler son traversin dessous afin de couvrir sa fuite. Elle sortit de sous son lit son sac d'affaires avant de le caler sur son épaule. Le plus doucement possible, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de leur chambre pour passer à travers cette dernière non dans une souplesse des plus probantes. Elle se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment de vie commune. Ses pas étaient prudents sur les tuiles de la bâtisse qui la menaçaient d'une chute de plusieurs mètres si jamais elle glissait. Elle arriva finalement à la hauteur du grillage où des plantes grimpantes étaient enchevêtrées. Son pied chercha un premier appui avant d'en chercher un deuxième à mesure qu'elle descendait. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'escalade, elle se retrouva enfin au sol. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil si le bâtiment de vie des éducateurs était bien sans lumière et ce qu'elle vit la dérouta légèrement : par une fenêtre, elle trouva un peu de lumière avant de voir deux adultes en train de s'embrasser.

\- Non mais je rêve… Grogna t-elle. Marcus et Abby non d'un boulon de bordel de cul… Fais chier ! Clarke va pas le croire !

Elle s'administra une petite claque sur la joue en se grondant elle même.

\- Chut Reyes, rappelle-toi : pas de bruit. Tu te casses d'ici.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la vieille grange à pas aussi feutrés qu'elle le pouvait avant de soulever le drap de son moyen de transport. Elle jeta son sac d'affaires sur la place passager avant de monter et de mettre sa main sur la clé enfoncée dans le contact. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait l'impression de faire une énorme connerie à ce moment même. Une pensée pour Wick la décida finalement et elle tourna la clé pour faire grogner le moteur qui se mit en route sans difficulté. Elle glissa ses mains sur le volant avant d'enclencher la manette pour faire avancer le véhicule.

Rapidement, elle fut en dehors de la grange, roulant doucement pour ne réveiller personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de la mère de Clarke mais celle-ci était éteinte cette fois. Elle expira alors qu'elle passait sous l'arche du ranch. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour fixer son regard dans son rétroviseur intérieur puis son pied écrasa l'accélérateur tandis qu'elle s'engageait à toute vitesse sur le chemin poussiéreux menant à la route principale.

Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle s'attendait déjà aux sirènes de police l'attendant à la sortie du petit chemin mais il n'en fut rien : la route était vide et la nuit calme comme jamais. Elle tourna le bouton de la radio pour se sentir moins seule dans le véhicule. Comme pour la conforter dans son action, une vieille musique commença à lui faire tapoter ses doigts sur le volant tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait doucement sur son visage. Ses épaules se mirent à bouger en rythme avec la voix du chanteur tandis qu'elle se mettait à chanter à tue tête :

\- Oh but I'm just a soul who's intentions are good… Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood …! WOOUUUUUUHHH À MOI LA LIBERTÉ !

* * *

 **Libertéééé yeah (musique de Kill Bill en fond) /o/ Vole petite Raven ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois entendre un soupir de soulagement concernant le côté Clexa haha :P C'était limite, vous pouvez dire merci à Abby pour le coup ! J'espère que vous avez moins envie de lyncher Clarke maintenant xD Et je me doute que vous voulez faire plein de bisous et câlins à Lexa ! Son passé vous a plu ? :) L'imaginiez-vous autrement ?**

 **Je dois vous avouer quelque chose mes petit(e)s lecteurs/trices... Plus j'écris, plus je sens que la fin de la fiction arrive bientôt. Je pense que le 15ème chapitre sera le dernier... Au moment où je poste je travaille sur le 13ème chapitre et ça me semble inévitable au vu de ce qui attend nos petits délinquants préférés notamment une en particulier.**

 **Bon ce coup-ci, je vous dis à lundi (si c'est trop loin plaignez-vous à MagRd :P) et n'oubliez pas, soyez bavards ! Je veux tout savoir! Qui sait si j'aurais pas encore un peu d'avance à vous faire partager :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yooooop ! Le weekend est fini et on est lundi ! Le chapitre 13 est donc en ligne ! Un grand merci pour vos retours, follows et favs (vivi ça continue à monter tranquillement c'est trop kioul /o/). Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai posté samedi soir le one shot Un léger goût citronné dont je vous avais vaguement parlé sur un précédent chapitre. Si vous avez envie de rire un coup je pense qu'il est fait pour vous, c'est un Clexa que j'ai écrit en mode délire et roue libre saupoudré de mon humour pourri et déjanté ! ^^  
**_

 _ **Grand merci à doubi pour la relecture et encore félicitations à toi pour ton permis (oui je t'avais dit que je le ferais ;)) PS les gens : Cachez-vous si vous habitez la Normandie ! Pfuhuhuhu.**_

 _ **Pleins de choses dans ce chapitre ! Allez très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Mauvais timing**_

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à percer à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre et des voix se faisaient déjà entendre en ce dimanche matin depuis l'entrée du bâtiment de vie commune. Lexa somnolait paisiblement enchevêtrée avec un autre corps féminin. Elle avait senti Clarke la rejoindre très tôt ce matin après le passage de l'éducatrice de nuit dans les chambres : la blonde s'était simplement levée de son lit avant de venir la pousser légèrement et se caler contre son dos alors qu'elle dormait sur son côté gauche. Elle avait soupiré d'aise en sentant la jeune contre elle et avait simplement glissé une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle aimait beaucoup quand Clarke faisait ça, l'étreinte était douce et très agréable. Elle reconnut ce qui semblait être le bruit de moteur d'une voiture différente des pick-up du ranch avant d'entendre des pas rapides dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, elle était bien ici et n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle se tourna tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller la blonde bien qu'elle doutait en être capable : Clarke avait un sommeil de plomb. Allongée sur le dos, elle prit plaisir à observer la chevelure blonde et le visage serein et endormi contre sa poitrine. La vision lui tira un sourire, la jeune était vraiment magnifique endormie et Lexa se surprit à rêver plus tard d'avoir la chance de revivre ça dans son futur. Confortablement installée, elle se laissa prendre par l'envie d'en profiter encore un peu aussi ferma t-elle les yeux pour se rendormir, il était encore tôt. Le dimanche était le seul jour où les jeunes avaient le droit de faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Alors qu'elle somnolait tout en pensant, elle sentit Clarke bouger fébrilement contre elle. La jeune se mit ensuite à marmonner dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hm non… Non dégage j'dis… Veux pas…

Les yeux verts de la brune se rouvrirent en entendant les gémissements et elle sursauta légèrement en sentant Clarke lui administrer une petite claque sur l'épaule avant qu'elle n'emmène sa main sur sa mâchoire pour tenter de la repousser.

\- Hmnnn non ! Pas ça… Non…

\- Clarke ! L'appela Lexa en lui attrapant les mains. Clarke réveille-toi !

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, s'écartant soudainement de la brune qui retint une grimace de douleur devant ce mouvement brusque. Elle tenait toujours les mains de la jeune entre les siennes et commença à les caresser gentiment pour la tranquilliser :

\- T'as fait un mauvais rêve je crois, souffla t-elle doucement.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui c'est moi, sourit la brune.

\- J'ai…

\- Oui ça avait pas l'air agréable, viens là…

Clarke ne se fit pas prier pour aller se caler à nouveau contre son amante qui referma ses bras sur elle comme pour la protéger. Elle lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'était effrayant… Je crois que j'étais dans un squat…

\- Un squat ?

\- Oui, et il y avait cette fille couchée sur un matelas miteux… Je… crois que c'était Costia. J'ai pas vu son visage…

\- Costia ? Répéta doucement la brune.

\- Elle voulait me donner de l'héroïne… Mais je voulais pas… Après il y a eu ces mecs qui m'ont attrapé pour me tenir… Je voulais pas je le jure…

\- Hey hey Clarke, c'est rien, il s'est rien passé. C'était un mauvais rêve. Ça doit être un mélange de tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir…

Elle lui caressa la joue pour lui faire relever le visage :

\- Tu t'es bien défendu, j'aurais pas fait un pli devant toi, la taquina son amante.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis pris quelques coups, rit-elle.

\- Oh merde, pardon… Je suis désolée… Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non. C'est pas grave, au moins je sais que tu sais te défendre toute seule… Mon dieu que tu es belle le matin… Susurra t-elle le cœur battant en se décalant pour faire glisser la blonde sous elle.

Clarke sourit légèrement avant de se cacher le visage en croisant ses bras dessus,

\- Tu parles… Je dois ressembler à rien…

\- Tu es mon petit soleil du matin, princesse, lui confia la brune en commençant à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Elle entendit son amante soupirer d'aise et la sentit se cambrer sous elle ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Prendre la princesse comme petit déjeuner la tentait bien mais elle termina leur étreinte par un baiser un peu plus appuyé sur sa clavicule avant de se lever ce qui fit lâcher un soupir déçu à Clarke :

\- Tu vas où ?...

\- Je me lève, sourit-elle.

\- Tu as pas envie ?...

\- J'ai tout le temps envie de toi princesse, la rassura la brune.

\- Mais alors…

\- Il y a un peu trop d'agitation dans le bâtiment. Sans Octavia, je doute qu'on s'en sorte bien ma belle.

La moue qu'afficha la blonde fit ressortir son charmant petit grain de beauté ce qui fit fondre la brune. Elle secoua la tête, elle était vraiment accro à cette fille. Elle glissa ses doigts sur une des jambes nues pour remonter jusqu'à son shorty de nuit.

\- Allez viens princesse, on va petit-déjeuner.

\- Hm non ! Puisque je peux pas avoir de câlin, je préfère rester dans mon lit ! Répondit Clarke en se tournant pour se saisir de l'oreiller et s'enivrer de son odeur de menthe. Lexa sentait vraiment bon.

\- C'est mon lit hé, taquina la brune.

\- C'est le mien maintenant, grogna son amante en se tournant sur le ventre.

Elle sentit Lexa glisser son visage près du sien pour lui chuchoter doucement :

\- Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire…

\- Fais-le alors, la provoqua la blonde.

\- Hm, je ne suis pas sûre que l'idée de t'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche pour aller te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter soit autorisé dans le règlement, rit-elle.

Un frisson passa dans le dos de la blonde à cette pensée. Elle était excitée d'avance mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle sentit la brune se lever du matelas, elle se défit rapidement de l'oreiller pour ensuite supplier :

\- Lexaaa me laisse pas…

\- Viens, sourit la brune en se faisant un chignon rapide.

\- Hmmmm non, toi viens…

\- Je vais petit-déjeuner moi, après j'irais faire mon footing.

\- T'es pas drôle…

\- Et toi tu es trop gourmande princesse mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'adore ça.

Une nouvelle moue fit battre le cœur de la Woods qui envoya finalement un baiser volant pour ne pas se laisser séduire une nouvelle fois par le charme de la blonde. Elle ouvrit la porte avant de descendre les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se décida enfin à descendre vers les 11h30, elle sentit rapidement l'ambiance tendue du groupe. Les jeunes tiraient une tête de dix pieds de longs ou discutaient tout bas et les éducateurs semblaient fermés et paniqués. Elle vit plusieurs fois Anya faire des allers retours entre leur bâtiment et celui des éducateurs. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Octavia en larmes dans un des fauteuils tandis que Lexa était près d'elle et tentait de la consoler.

\- Hey… J'ai loupé un épisode ou bien ?… Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Raven a fugué, articula difficilement la brunette.

\- De quoi ?!

Clarke tombait des nues. Elle remarqua la petite moue attristée de Lexa qui avait amené sa main sur la joue de la cadette des Blake pour tenter de sécher ses larmes.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie… Elle m'a rien dit… Je comprends pas…

\- O', arrête de te rendre malheureuse, elle devait avoir ses raisons, tenta de l'apaiser la grande brune. Ils vont la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre tu vois, renifla la plus jeune.

La blonde s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour aller passer une main autour des épaules de la Blake qui éclata de nouveau en larmes avant de venir se serrer contre elle. Clarke fit une moue que Lexa lui rendit : voir leur amie dans cet état était plutôt difficile.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait comment elle a fait ?

\- Elle a réussi à… Démarrer le pick-up de la vielle grange…

\- Sacrée Raven… Tu te rends comptes O' ? Personne la croyait capable de réussir un tel exploit, tenta la blonde.

\- Raven est la meilleure mécano que je connaisse… Je doutais pas de ses capacités avec son caractère de battante. Elle serait capable de nous construire un bateau avec une pile, souffla tristement la sœur de Bellamy.

\- C'est pas faux, sourit-elle. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

Octavia fit non de la tête.

\- Il faut que tu manges.

\- Clarke a raison, insista Lexa.

\- J'ai pas faim… Mais dites, vous vous êtes réconciliées toutes les deux ? Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Oui, ça va mieux, la rassura Clarke.

\- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, soupira la brunette.

\- D'ailleurs, on aurait bien besoin des services de la compagnie Blake & armoires, la taquina la brune pour tenter de la faire rire.

La plaisanterie eut le mérite de faire rire sincèrement la jeune qui sauta au cou de Lexa qui en fut légèrement désarçonnée. Après une hésitation, elle serra ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune pour aller lui frotter doucement le dos :

\- Allez, allez, ça va aller. T'en fais pas ma belle.

Clarke observa avec intérêt la scène. Lexa avait réellement cet étrange pouvoir d'apaiser et de faire s'ouvrir les gens. Après quelques minutes, Octavia semblait un peu plus calme et elle accepta même d'avaler quelque chose en compagnie de la blonde tandis que Lexa filait à l'extérieur pour aller à la pêche aux infos auprès d'Anya.

* * *

Tous les membres de l'équipe éducative étaient assis autour de la table de réunion. Chacun affichait un visage soucieux devant la situation de crise. Raven Reyes était le sujet de la réunion d'urgence en ce début de déjeuner.

\- La police a été prévenue. Ils sont en train de transmettre le portrait à leurs patrouilles, indiqua Marcus emprunt à une grande inquiétude.

\- Il y a l'accueil de Maya Vie et Emori Kadri à faire, leur rappela Lincoln. Elles arrivent ce soir à 18h.

\- Merde… Ça m'est sorti de la tête ! S'exclama le sous-directeur. On ne peut pas les accueillir dans cette ambiance, ce serait très mauvais pour elles.

\- Malheureusement le centre qui les accueillait temporairement ne peut les garder plus longtemps. Ils ont eu deux demandes d'hébergement d'urgence et ont accepté en sachant que nous récupérions les deux filles aujourd'hui…

\- Bordel ! Hurla Kane en frappant des poings sur la table ce qui fit sursauter ses collègues.

\- Marcus, calme-toi, tenta Abby en se tournant vers lui pour aller poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Désolé… Je suis à cran.

\- On l'est tous, ne t'en fais pas Kane, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Raven fasse une fugue. Elle n'a vraiment rien laissé paraître, indiqua Anya.

Le sous-directeur soupira en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Thelonius qui était le plus calme de toute l'équipe, finit par prendre la parole :

\- Nous ne sommes pas à blâmer en intégralité malgré ce que vous pouvez tous croire. Raven Reyes était dans une bonne période : elle participait aux ateliers, montrait une joie de vivre et elle affichait de gros progrès face à sa jambe handicapée. Elle n'a pas fait ça de façon à dénoncer un appel au secours face à de la maltraitance ou un mal être. Si elle a agi ainsi c'est pour nous montrer qu'elle est prête à partir d'ici. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas cautionner un tel comportement isolé au risque de voir tous nos jeunes l'imiter au fil des jours. Il faut prendre cette situation comme un exemple, nous nous sommes installés dans nos habitudes de service et nous n'avons pas prêté attention aux risques présents au ranch bien qu'il soit isolé des grandes villes, il n'est pas impossible d'en partir avec un minimum d'organisation. Lexa Woods nous l'avait déjà démontré dans sa première année d'accueil lorsqu'elle a profité de l'occupation de chacun au sein des ateliers pour tenter une fugue.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, un sourire échappa à Anya : elle se rappelait très bien de l'ingéniosité de la brune cet après midi-ci. Lexa s'était arrangée pour être envoyée par un éducateur novice vers un autre pour transmettre une information et elle en avait profité pour filer discrètement. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son atelier que l'éducateur avait signalé l'absence de la jeune. Elle avait sauté au plus vite dans un véhicule pour filer sur la route menant à Tucson pour finalement tomber sur la brune qui marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la ville. En voyant sa démarche, elle avait tout de suite su que cette fille était une battante.

\- Bien, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à part attendre des nouvelles de la police. Bien sûr si l'un de vous repense à la moindre chose pouvant aider, le sergent Miller m'a informé qu'il se tenait à notre disposition. Notre rôle à présent est d'être auprès des jeunes afin de les apaiser et de préparer l'arrivée de ces deux nouvelles demoiselles. La chambre est prête donc ?

\- Oui, les jeunes ont bien travaillé, répondit Anya.

\- Très bien. Quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

Personne ne répondit ce qui fit fermer le cahier de réunion à Thelonius avec un « Nous avons terminé alors, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. ».

* * *

Raven coupa le moteur de son pick-up la gorge serrée et le cœur battant. Elle était exténuée après ces onze presque douze heures de route. Elle se rappelait de toutes les voitures de police qu'elle avait croisé pendant le trajet. À chaque fois, son cœur s'était arrêté l'espace d'une seconde et elle se disait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais pour finalement, passer totalement inaperçue. Qui irait soupçonner un tas de ferraille pareil après tout ? Maintenant, elle se retrouvait sur le parking du pénitencier où Wick était enfermé. Elle n'osait pas sortir de son véhicule. À l'heure qu'il était, le ranch avait dû faire les démarches nécessaires pour la retrouver et autant dire que se pointer devant un bâtiment rempli de gardiens de prison et de flics était loin d'être la meilleure idée pour passer inaperçue. Elle tapotait avec stress sur son volant : Wick était déjà peut-être sorti et elle arrivait trop tard. Elle secoua la tête : impossible, il aurait tout fait pour l'appeler si ça avait été le cas. Elle se laissa aller contre son fauteuil conducteur qu'elle baissa légèrement avant de sortir ses lunettes de soleil de son sac. Elle attendrait ici, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin sorte ou qu'on vienne la trouver.

C'est un bruit sec et insistant contre sa vite très légèrement ouverte qui la fit sursauter alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans le véhicule. Rapidement elle se releva se cognant au passage au plafond ce qui lui arracha une injure :

\- Aouh ! Putain de bordel de chiottes !

Ses yeux se fixèrent soudainement sur le volant et tout lui revint en mémoire : elle était garée devant le parking d'une prison et était sans doute recherchée pour fugue depuis plus de 24h maintenant. Sa montre affichait 8h35. Elle avait dormi une éternité ! Elle tourna très lentement le regard vers sa vitre, s'attendant déjà à devoir se jeter sur sa clé de contact pour filer le plus vite possible mais ce furent des yeux noisettes sincèrement amusés, étonnés et émus qui la fixaient : Kyle était posté devant sa foutue vitre, un vieux sac de sport sur son épaule. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes l'espace de quelques secondes et elle ouvrit brusquement la portière, tapant au passage le jeune homme qui lâcha un grognement amusé avant de réceptionner la belle latino entre ses bras musclés. Les deux jeunes étaient à présent par terre se serrant de toutes leurs forces.

\- T'es venue espèce de folle… Souffla le blond sincèrement ému en allant lui embrasser le haut du front.

\- C'est pas une vieille bagnole rouillée qui va m'arrêter tu le sais bien, sourit-elle en se redressant doucement.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à y croire : Raven était bien réelle, en chair et en os dans ses bras alors qu'il venait tout juste de passer cette maudite porte de sortie.

\- J'ai eu peur de t'avoir loupé, soupira la jeune en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

\- Je t'aurais appelé si j'étais sorti avant couillonne…

\- Ah ! Commence pas à m'insulter sale crétin hein ! Je crois pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui aurait fait ce que j'ai fait !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, rit-il. Ah putain je t'aime Raven Reyes. T'es la femme de ma vie.

La déclaration du grand blond fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur de la brune qui se redressa pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles de son comparse de courses illégales. Le baiser fut doux et timide au départ avant de devenir rapidement fiévreux et presque violent. Les mains de la brune étaient déjà en train de passer sous le t-shirt du jeune homme quand celui-ci l'arrêta avec douceur :

\- Écoute c'est pas que je me plaisais pas là bas mais je crois que se faire prendre pour exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique devant un centre de détention ce soit bon pour mon dossier, plaisanta t-il.

Raven sourit, sincèrement amusée avant de se lever avec lui pour lui indiquer de jeter ses affaires à l'arrière du pick-up pour ensuite le faire monter. Elle mit le contact et accéléra pour sortir tranquillement du parking visiteurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier hôtel bas de gamme qu'ils trouvèrent où Raven paya une chambre. La jeune alla rapidement profiter d'une bonne douche tandis que son petit ami allait chercher de quoi manger à la pizzeria la plus proche. Lorsqu'il revint, elle venait de sortir de la cabine et n'était vêtue que d'une simple serviette de bain appartenant à l'hôtel. Au vu de la couleur de celle-ci et la raideur, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter mais Raven s'en fichait. Elle sourit en voyant Wick la bouche à demi-ouverte devant son corps de femme épanouie.

\- J'ai pris une pizza au chorizo, je crois que c'est celle que tu préfères et j'ai aussi pris du Coca… Euh Raven ? Tu fais quoi là ? Articula difficilement le blond lorsque la brune vint le saisir par le col de son t-shirt pour l'attirer en arrière avec elle.

\- Tu la fermes vraiment donc jamais ? Sourit-elle de ses dents blanches avant de faire tomber la serviette par terre.

Les yeux noisette du blond se délectèrent de la nudité offerte de la part de son amante. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il sentait la brune lui enlever son t-shirt, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux blonds. Il finit par la suivre sur le lit tandis que Raven s'allongeait avec grâce dessus, le provoquant par sa position vulnérable. Il grimpa sur le matelas, commençant à déboutonner avec rapidité les boutons de son jean alors qu'il allait s'allonger sur elle pour lui murmurer :

\- Reyes, putain de bombe sexuelle…

La brune attrapa fermement son visage avant de basculer au dessus de lui pour le chevaucher. Elle donna des coups de bassin suggestifs qui firent sourire le blond.

\- T'as rien vu encore… Lui souffla t-elle en allant poser des baisers sur son torse nu et finement musclé, descendant très lentement vers la braguette du jeune homme qui bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Oh putain ! Souffla t-il en sentant les lèvres sur son boxer.

Il sourit : cette fille allait le tuer.

* * *

Emori Kadri et Maya Vie étaient arrivées comme prévu la veille dans une ambiance un peu plus seine que le matin. Elles étaient le contraire exacte l'une de l'autre. Emori était une jeune fille à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux sombres et mi longs, très sauvage au premier abord et peu loquace. Elle était porteuse d'une malformation de naissance à sa main gauche qu'elle tenait cachée sous un bandage tandis que Maya était blanche comme la mort et avait des cheveux courts et soyeux. Elle semblait timide et très angoissée mais cette angoisse la poussait à poser beaucoup de questions au sujet de l'hygiène. Elle portait au quotidien un petit masque blanc anti-pollution, des vêtements la recouvrant entièrement et des gants en tissu malgré la chaleur. Elle souffrait de mysophobie : une peur irrationnelle d'être en contact avec de la saleté ou d'être contaminée par des microbes et des parasites. Les autres jeunes ne cessaient de les observer avec curiosité ce qui avait valu à certains une bagarre gratuite avec la jeune étrangère qui se saisissait de la moindre ouverture pour faire preuve de violence.

Aucunes nouvelles de Raven n'avaient été données depuis 48h à présent et les éducateurs tentaient tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas saborder le travail éducatif qu'ils menaient auprès des autres jeunes. Chacun le vivait à sa manière comme un échec. Les jeunes eux, cachaient leurs émotions vis à vis de l'action de leur amie. Ils ne comprenaient pas et préféraient rester dans le silence plutôt que d'extérioriser leurs craintes et doutes. C'était un début de semaine plutôt noir pour le ranch qui d'habitude était joyeux, aussi les ateliers avaient été adaptés pour l'occasion : chaque jeune pouvait proposer ce qu'il souhaitait faire et chaque adulte s'arrangeait pour satisfaire l'ensemble du groupe au final.

Clarke et Lexa en profitèrent pour être ensemble afin de continuer la fresque en compagnie de Nyko et Lincoln qui avait proposé à Emori de participer puisque la jeune ne s'était inscrite à aucun des ateliers. La blonde était aux anges, équipée d'une casquette large pour se protéger du soleil en cet après-midi chaude. Elle expliqua rapidement à son amante comment elle voyait les choses pour l'avenir de la fresque et semblait vraiment passionnée et enthousiaste. Elle se tourna même vers Emori pour lui proposer de participer à la coloration :

\- Emori, est-ce que tu aimerais remplir cette partie ?

La brune avec son foulard beige sur les cheveux haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Je dois faire quoi au juste ?

\- Tu prends une bombe à peinture et tu remplis le motif que j'ai dessiné, c'est du remplissage grossier donc ne te prends pas la tête avec les coulures.

\- Hm.

Le regard de la jeune femme détailla un instant la blonde qui était couvée par un regard vert insistant. Elle comprit en un échange que la fille s'appelant Lexa était une sorte de chien de garde pour la jeune. Cela ne l'étonna pas, la blonde avait l'air d'être une poupée fragile, le genre de fille qu'elle détestait : parfaite en tout genre et dorlotée par papa et maman jusqu'à sa crise existentielle la faisant venir en centre de redressement. Elle sourit finement avant d'attendre que Clarke soit occupée pour taguer un gros « FUCK YOU » sur la fresque. Lincoln qui discutait avec l'artiste du matériel manquant sursauta en voyant l'insulte et hurla :

\- Emori ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Il s'approcha pour récupérer la bombe à peinture mais la jeune de manière très agile lui impulsa un jet de peinture rouge en plein dans le visage puis sur le corps ce qui fit grogner le jeune homme de douleur. Le produit lui brûlait les yeux et il tentait de ne pas se les frotter. Voir Lincoln si mal et son travail bousillé en l'espace de quelques secondes enragea Clarke qui alla se jeter sur la brune exotique qui sourit avant de lui infliger à son tour un jet de peinture sur sa poitrine pour la repousser ensuite souplement d'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la mit les fesses par terre.

\- Espèce de garce ! Articula en larmes la blonde en se relevant pour se jeter à nouveau sur elle mais Lexa s'était interposée entre les deux filles et foudroyait à présent du regard la nouvelle.

\- Touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore Clarke et je t'assure que tu pourras commencer à compter les dents qu'il te reste avec ta main handicapée gamine, la prévint-elle froidement tout en retenant d'une main son amante.

Emori afficha un sourire fier et indomptable. Elle ramena finalement son bras valide le long de son corps tandis que Lincoln marmonnait :

\- Va chez le directeur ! Tout de suite !

\- Lincoln, viens, je vais t'emmener voir Abby, lui souffla Nyko en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Vérifie qu'Emori va bien chez Thelonius ! Ça ne va pas se terminer sans sanction !

Les jeunes n'avaient jamais vu l'éducateur aussi fou de rage, lui qui était très doux dans n'importe quelle situation. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir et se laissa finalement guider par le jeune tandis qu'Emori défiait une nouvelle fois du regard Lexa qui bouillonnait d'une colère froide alors qu'elle sentait Clarke fébrile derrière elle. La nouvelle se contenta de lui offrir un pouce qui glissa sous sa gorge avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la direction qu'elle avait rapidement appris à connaître en l'espace de deux jours.

Clarke alla pour la poursuivre mais Lexa la retint sans grande difficulté :

\- Laisse-moi ! Cette garce mérite que je lui casse la gueule ! S'énerva t-elle.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Je vais lui fracasser sa tête et je vais lui faire bouffer sa main de mutante ! Dire que je lui ai dessiné un truc pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue !

La blonde était folle de rage et se débattait mais Lexa avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Foutus bras de boxeuse. Elle essayait de son autre main de faire lâcher les doigts fins de son poignet mais cela se révéla rapidement impossible tandis que le regard de l'aînée la fixait tranquillement. Ce fut finalement l'étreinte contre le corps de la belle brune qui finit par la calmer.

\- C'est bon… Calme-toi, ça va aller. On va nettoyer. Cette fille fait tout pour faire péter les plombs de tout le monde. Elle a compris que le ranch n'allait pas bien et elle en joue.

\- Elle a ruiné notre travail, soupira tristement la blonde en laissant couler quelques larmes contre le haut de la poitrine de son amante.

\- Elle n'a pas touché aux visages, sourit Lexa en la consolant doucement.

\- Raven me manque… Elle l'aurait remis à sa place cette garce.

\- Je sais oui. On est tous à cran depuis qu'elle est partie.

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de la blonde tout en remettant sa casquette retournée correctement, lui souriant :

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais super sexy avec une casquette ?

\- Non… Soupira Clarke.

\- Sacrilège ! Il faut que je me rattrape alors, lui confia la brune avec un clin d'œil.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Clarke poussa un petit cri surpris en sentant les bras de la brune la soulever et lui faire enlacer son bassin de ses jambes fines. Elle sentit son dos frotter contre le mur frais avant de soupirer sous les lèvres dans son cou.

\- Tu as une de ces forces ! S'étonna la blonde en riant.

\- Un entraînement quotidien avec Anya pendant trois ans, ça paye, sourit la brune en frottant son nez contre celui de sa vis-à vis.

\- Il faut faire attention à ta côte, l'avertit son amante.

\- Ma côte va bien, t'en fais pas…

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre, lui assura la brune avec un petit baiser sur le nez. Tu me fais un petit bisou hm ?

Les lèvres de Clarke s'ourlèrent finalement d'un sourire avant de se faire capturer par celles de la belle brune, douces et tentatrices. Ses bras enlacèrent sa nuque et d'un baiser en découla un autre, laissant les deux jeunes se bécoter tranquillement à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Le bruit d'une sirène de police fit sursauter la jeune au beau milieu de la nuit. Raven se redressa ce qui fit grogner son petit ami, elle tendait l'oreille comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas pour elle. Wick lui caressa doucement le dos pour la tranquilliser et la ramener près de lui. Lorsque la mécanicienne fut rallongée contre lui, il souffla :

\- Ton ranch là… Ils ne t'ont pas autorisé à venir me chercher hein ?

\- Aucune importance…

\- Bien sûr que si Raven. Des gens que tu apprécies s'inquiètent pour toi et tu es hyper stressée malgré ce que tu veux montrer. Tu sursautes dès que tu entends une sirène.

\- Ferme-la Wick, je suis pas stressée, grogna la brune.

\- Rav' tu devrais y retourner…

La jeune fille se redressa pour se lever du lit et commencer à se rhabiller, furieuse.

\- T'es vraiment trop con ! Tu sais ce que ça m'a coûté de venir te chercher ?! Ça m'a coûté ma place là bas ! Jamais ils me reprendront même si je me pointe ! J'ai pas respecté le règlement : j'ai fugué ! Je me suis foutue de leur gueule ! Je leur ai volé je ne sais combien de pièces de voiture en plus de me tirer avec leur pick-up à la retraite ! C'est pas le ranch qui va me récupérer si je reviens c'est une maison de redressement voir la police ! Je peux pas rentrer ! C'est fini ! Game Over !

\- Je te trouve un peu dure, ils sont pas censés être à l'écoute de leurs jeunes ? Tu dois pas être la première à fuguer…

Il vit la brune enfiler tant bien que mal son pantalon noir en sautillant :

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je me tire !

\- On est au beau milieu de la nuit ! Où tu veux aller ?

\- Je sais pas, je peux pas rester là ! C'est trop craignos un môtel ! Dans les films, c'est les premiers lieux que vérifient les flics !

Le blond la regarda silencieusement avant de se lever pour repasser son boxer et venir l'enlacer, la dépassant de plusieurs centimètres. Ses bras la serrèrent fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- On va trouver une solution Rav', fais-moi confiance.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre… Souffla t-elle difficilement.

\- Avec nos deux génies, on va trouver t'en fais pas.

\- Je veux plus être séparée de toi Wick.

\- Je sais… Moi non plus. Combien de temps il te restait à faire ?

\- Je sais plus… Thelonius m'avait parlé d'une affaire de quatre mois tout au plus… Le temps d'avoir ma majorité et d'être inscrite dans une formation qui me plaît ou de trouver un travail.

\- C'est rien quatre mois ma belle, sourit le blond.

\- Quatre mois ça te laisse largement le temps d'aller vadrouiller partout et promener ta sale petite queue d'ingénieur surdoué…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'aime que toi, rit-il. Je suis un mec fidèle, t'as oublié ? Plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sous une pompe.

\- C'est vrai que c'est chiant un chewing-gum sous une semelle… Concéda la brune avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un oncle qui a un garage à Los Angeles. Il m'a proposé d'aller bosser pour lui et m'a dit qu'il serait d'accord pour te rencontrer voir te proposer un poste aussi. Si on présente ce projet à tes éducs, ils seraient peut-être d'accord pour écourter ton séjour non ? Tu es quand même super mâture pour ton âge !

\- C'est pas la maturité qui compte avec la loi Wick… J'ai plus de tuteurs légaux vu que mes parents sont barrés je ne sais où depuis que j'ai huit ans. C'est les services sociaux mes tuteurs maintenant. Ils sont censés me protéger jusqu'à mes 21 ans.

\- Écoute… Est-ce que trois années à fuir ces maudites sirènes pendant les courses ne t'ont pas suffit ? Dis-moi non et je repartirais avec toi je te le jure mais tu peux aussi me dire oui et je te suivrais toujours peu importe où tu iras. Je te laisserais pas tomber Rav'. Oublie pas qu'à force de fuir tu as manqué d'en perdre une jambe…

\- Je sais… J'en ai marre de fuir. En fait, au départ ces boulets me soulaient mais j'ai fait des rencontres vraiment géniales là bas… J'ai appris à apprécier les vrais plaisirs de la vie. Je… Octavia t'adorerait…

Kyle fixa son regard dans le sien, lui souriant doucement :

\- Dis-le Raven.

\- Je… Je veux… Je vais retourner là bas pour finir correctement les choses. Je suis désolée… Souffla t-elle en sentant des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- D'accord… On va y retourner ensemble.

\- Tu ne risques rien ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé que je sache, c'est plutôt l'inverse…

\- T'es con, sourit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, la taquina t-il.

\- Ouais sale con… Soupira t-elle.

\- Que de délicatesse… ! Raven Reyes dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Embrasse-moi ducon au lieu de parler !

\- J'aime quand tu es autoritaire comme ça…

Raven lâcha un long soupir exaspéré avant d'attraper le visage du blond pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, bon dieu qu'il était chiant… Mais atrocement mignon, aussi…

* * *

\- Lexa, tu as du courrier ! L'appela Marcus depuis le bâtiment des éducateurs.

La grande brune qui paressait en compagnie de Clarke et Octavia sous un arbre du ranch pour se protéger du soleil de l'après-midi chaud de cette fin de semaine se redressa, arrachant sa tête des cuisses de la blonde à contre cœur. Son amante lui sourit gentiment pour l'encourager à aller chercher son courrier.

\- On ne bouge pas, la rassura t-elle.

\- Je me dépêche.

\- Oh oui, dépêche-toi avant que je te pique ta place, la taquina la brunette amusée.

Lexa lui fit une grimace vulgaire qui les fit toutes les trois rire.

\- Complètement accro à toi, chuchota la Blake à l'oreille de la fille d'Abby.

\- Je sais oui, sourit-elle.

\- Tu le gères bien ?

\- Ça va… Je me pose pas trop de questions disons et Lexa ne me bouscule pas. Elle est géniale de ce côté. Et toi avec Linc' ?

-C'est compliqué en ce moment… Il veut en parler à Marcus et Thelonius.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est fou !

\- Soit disant Marcus lui aurait dit qu'il était possible de vivre une histoire entre éducateur et usager au détour d'une conversation et Linc' veut faire les choses bien…

\- Waouh… Ça doit vraiment être fort entre vous deux…

\- Si je dois te décrire les orgasmes qu'il me donne sur une échelle de 1 à 10 je dirais…

\- O' ! S'offusqua Clarke très amusée.

\- 10 000 !

\- T'es pas possible… Sourit-elle. Vous allez où ?

\- Dans sa chambre quand il est en congé, il s'arrange pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans le bâtiment.

\- Oh c'est donc ça la véritable excuse des « entretiens d'orientation référent-référée » !

\- Oui, gloussa la brunette. C'est un super bon coup… J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie sérieux… Il est beau, adorable, prévenant, passionné, intéressant, sérieux…

\- Je sens que la liste va être longue… Soupira la blonde toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sentit une ombre se pencher près d'elles avant de reconnaître Lexa qui tenait une enveloppe assez épaisse entre ses mains. La brune se réinstalla près des deux filles, silencieuse.

\- Waouh, ça c'est de l'enveloppe ! Fit remarquer Octavia.

\- Ouais, sourit à moitié la brune semblant stressée.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? C'est qui ? Insista la brunette.

\- Ça vient de l'armée… J'ai envoyé mon dossier il y a quelques semaines.

\- Tu t'es inscrite à l'armée ? Souffla difficilement Clarke dont le cœur s'était serré à la pensée que Lexa allait partir et même risquer sa vie dans son futur, loin du ranch.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le meilleur chemin qui s'offre à moi après tout ça…

\- Ouvre la !

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être prise…

\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? Lui proposa la Blake. Je l'ai fait pour mon frère, il a reçu la sienne hier.

\- … Ah… Hm… Alors ?

\- Il est reçu ! Il doit partir la semaine prochaine pour des tests ! Je suis super contente pour lui !

Cette information sembla rassurer la brune. Si ce crétin de Blake était reçu alors pourquoi pas elle. Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui semblait songeuse. Elle amena sa main sur la sienne :

\- Tu l'ouvres avec moi ? Sourit-elle timidement.

\- Si tu veux, souffla la blonde.

Leurs deux mains se posèrent sur un coin de l'enveloppe qu'elles déchirèrent d'un mouvement commun. Lexa sortit ensuite l'épais tas de feuilles de son contenant pour balader ses yeux de gauche à droite dessus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement :

\- Je suis prise aussi ! Je pars dans une semaine pour les tests comme Bellamy !

\- Hey ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Octavia.

\- Il faut que je le dise à Anya ! Sourit la brune soulagée comme jamais.

\- Félicitations… Souffla son amante légèrement assommée par la nouvelle.

\- Merci les filles ! Je reviens !

Les yeux azurs de Clarke suivirent à contre cœur la silhouette de la brune partir en courant vers le gymnase où Anya encadrait un atelier de hip-hop. La voir si épanouie et heureuse la désorienta : Lexa n'était comme ça que lors de leurs ébats enflammés. Elle revoyait son doux sourire lorsqu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux après l'amour. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de voir la brune partir si vite : elle n'était pas prête à ça. Cette semaine était franchement merdique et elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides, elle les frotta frénétiquement pour faire partir ces foutues larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle savait que la brune allait partir et qu'il n'y avait rien de solide entre elles de toute façon.

\- Clarkie ? Ça va pas ? Souffla Octavia.

\- Si… Renifla doucement la blonde. Ça va merci…

\- C'est à cause de…

\- Rien, une poussière. Ça me pique les yeux ce sable pourri. T'en fais pas.

La cadette des Blake la regarda avec une petite moue, se doutant bien de quelque chose mais elle se retint d'en rajouter.

* * *

Un bouchon sauta, faisant rire et sourire les jeunes sur la fin du repas du soir. Marcus se leva parmi eux pour soulever son verre tandis que Lincoln et Pike les servaient avec le champagne sans alcool :

\- À Lexa et Bellamy ! Qui ont tous les deux été reçu à leur formation dans l'armée de terre américaine ! Félicitations à tous les deux, toute l'équipe est très fière de vous, sourit le sous-directeur.

\- Wouuuuhouuuh !

\- Bravoooo !

\- Faites péter le champ' !

D'autres cris et hurlements joyeux suivirent, faisant sourire les deux concernés pour qui cette petite fête improvisée était donnée. Pour l'occasion, Octavia avait masqué le reste de leur égratignures au visage avec minutie grâce à une séance maquillage. Quelques confettis furent lancés sur la table, faisant rire tout le monde. Anya semblait émue malgré son visage neutre et ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil à sa protégée tout en lui glissant une main amicale sur l'épaule, Pike faisait de même en donnant des petites claques dans le dos à Bellamy. L'humeur était à la fête malgré Emori qui semblait blasée à la table et Maya qui se refusait à toucher la nourriture de peur d'être contaminée par une quelconque bactérie. Clarke se joignit à la fête se forçant à sourire et cogner son verre contre ceux de ses camarades mais son cœur n'y était pas. Elle finit par se lever de table, prétextant aider à débarrasser pour échapper au regard de Lexa qui ne cessait de la fixer depuis le début du repas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et de lui détruire son plaisir. La brune avait l'air si heureuse… Elle aurait été la première des égoïstes à vouloir lui gâcher cette bonne nouvelle.

Tandis que tout le monde s'activait à ranger et nettoyer la table, les têtes se tournèrent vers un bruit de moteur inconnu venant de l'extérieur. Octavia pencha même la tête pour essayer de deviner qui était le visiteur, peut-être quelqu'un de perdu en ce début de soirée ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama t-elle en balançant les assiettes qu'elle portait dans les bras frêles de Maya qui manqua de faire une syncope devant toute cette saleté.

La Blake se jeta dehors pour atterrir dans les bras d'une mécanicienne bien connue. Raven la réceptionna avec difficulté, se cognant au passage dans la ferraille du vieux pick-up tandis que sa meilleure amie fondait en larmes dans ses bras. Derrière leur véhicule, une voiture de police dont les lumières bleues et rouges clignotaient régulièrement se gara.

\- Hey hey… Me revoilà… Sourit timidement Raven.

\- RAVEN ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes en sortant tour à tour devant les éducateurs qui affichaient une mine des plus surprises.

\- Reyes ! T'es revenue ! Cria Jasper.

\- Putain tu nous as manqué !

\- T'étais passée où bordel ?!

\- T'as vraiment réussi à démarrer ce tas de ferraille ?!

Les questions commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête tout comme les petites claques amicales contre ses bras. C'est un raclement de gorge gênée qui calma les jeunes tandis que Wick s'approchait de la mécanicienne avec un sourire .

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que tout ça c'est à cause de moi… Haha… Je suis Kyle Wick, enchanté, le petit-ami de Raven.

\- Reyes t'as un copain ?!

\- Ouais faut croire, fit d'un air horriblement gênée la brune.

\- Mlle Reyes, l'appela une voix autoritaire.

Thelonius la fixait de son regard d'acier de directeur ce qui fit retenir son souffle à la mécanicienne. Raven baissa les yeux en grimaçant. L'officier Miller s'avança pour aller saluer poliment le doyen tout en offrant un court résumé de ce que les deux jeunes lui avaient expliqué à lui et aux collègues qui les avaient arrêtés sur la route du retour.

\- Monsieur Jaha… Souffla t-elle finalement.

\- J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau avec Monsieur…

\- Wick Monsieur ! Kyle Wick ! Lui rappela le blond pas stressé pour un rond.

\- Bien, suivez-moi. Marcus ? Merci Sergent Miller de les avoir raccompagnés, rajouta t-il à l'intention de l'agent qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de remonter dans son véhicule.

\- Je t'accompagne, lui assura le sous-directeur en glissant sa coupe de champagne dans les mains d'Abby.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna sous les yeux curieux et enthousiastes des autres jeunes. L'ambiance si mauvaise en ce début de semaine s'était soudainement changée en ambiance électrique et pleine de folie, tellement que les jeunes prirent la liberté de mettre de la musique pour se mettre à danser dessus pour déchaîner leur joie. Les éducateurs devant cette démonstration enthousiaste fermèrent les yeux malgré l'heure et les laissèrent s'amuser.

\- Je peux t'emprunter Clarke ? Sourit Lexa en s'approchant d'Octavia qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du retour de sa meilleure amie et qui sautait comme une puce dans les bras de son autre amie.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais aller danser moi ! À tout à l'heure ! Il faut que je me défoule !

\- Tu viens ? Sourit la belle brune en tendant sa main à la blonde.

La jeune l'attrapa après une hésitation et la serra doucement tout en se laissant entraîner à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Lexa l'amena près des écuries, la faisant monter sur les bottes de foin qui avaient bien diminuées de taille au fil des jours. Elle s'installa en face de la blonde, lui souriant doucement.

\- Ça ne va pas, hein ?

\- Si. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as évité mon regard pendant tout le repas, lui sourit la brune.

\- C'était pas voulu, je t'assure…

\- Clarke, je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose… Dis-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas… C'est un jour important pour toi. Il faut garder ça comme c'est, insista la blonde.

Les mains de Lexa glissèrent sur les joues de la jeune avec douceur, prenant le temps de goûter au plaisir de découvrir son visage sous ses caresses. Son pouce épousa ses lèvres quelques secondes comme pour ancrer dans son esprit leur forme. Ses émeraudes brillaient d'un feu que seule Clarke savait éveiller chez elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de son amante.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste, mentit la jeune.

\- Moi non plus, lui sourit-elle.

\- L'armée c'est…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton départ soit avancé… Tu m'avais dit deux mois et demi et voilà que tu pars la semaine prochaine, lui confia finalement Clarke la gorge serrée.

\- C'est vrai. Je devais partir à la fin de l'été si je n'avais rien trouvé en terme de formation. C'est juste que l'armée nous demande de venir le plus tôt possible pour être sûr de notre choix… J'imagine.

Clarke hocha la tête. Voir son amante si vulnérable remua profondément Lexa mais elle devait se montrer forte pour toutes les deux, elle l'avait promis à Anya mais aussi à Clarke quand elles avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble la veille de la fugue de Raven.

\- Je ne suis pas encore partie Clarke…

\- Une semaine c'est court.

\- Une semaine peut être intense. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors souhaite-moi juste bonne chance.

\- Bonne chance, articula difficilement la blonde alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux bleus malgré elle.

\- Viens là, ma princesse, souffla Lexa en l'invitant à se caler entre ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le front et la bercer pour la calmer. Ça va aller ma belle… Ça va aller.

« Je t'aime » pensa t-elle tandis que ses lèvres se posaient une nouvelle fois sur la tempe tiède de la jeune. « Oui tout va bien aller car je t'aime princesse ».

* * *

 _ **Voili voilouuu ! Alors vous comprenez mieux pourquoi il n'y aura que 15 chapitres maintenant ? ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? Êtes-vous heureux pour Lexa, triste pour Clarke peut-être ? Avez-vous aimé le retour de Raven et ses moment avec Wick**_ _ ** _ **?**_ (J'adore ce mec dans la série perso, dommage qu'il ait disparu en S3 wtf...) J'attends impatiemment vos retours car vous êtes géniaux et c'est avec énormément de plaisir que je dévore vos commentaires ! **_

_**À jeudi !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heyy yop ! Voilà le chapitre 14 qui est l'avant dernier de cette fiction ! Si je ne me trompe pas c'est l'un des plus longs avec le chapitre 10 ^^ Le départ de Lexa est imminent, elle se fait solliciter de partout la pauvre ! Merci pour les retours, follows, et favs, vous gérez ! Si je devais choisir une chanson pour ce chapitre, ce serait Torn Appart de Bastille, elle correspond à l'état d'esprit de Clarke post-départ :)**_

 _ **Clexa9223 & **__**_**ClexHeda**_ : Merci pour vos commentaires ! Il y a de bonnes choses de prévues pas d'inquiétude... Enfin je crois ! :P Autrement, je ne veux pas spoiler mais il y a bien un épilogue de prévu :)  
**_

 _ **Merci particulièrement à JessDMN pour son aide sur les détails, je me prépare quand même pour les coups de fouet si j'ai fait des erreurs /o/ Aye !  
**_

 _ **Relecture by doubi comme d'hab! Y'a un peu de soleil pour les plus jeunes, protégez-vous 8)**_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Sans toi**_

Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent le temps de quelques secondes. Clarke lâcha un gémissement d'excitation tout en triturant le débardeur noir de son amante. Sa langue alla chercher celle de Lexa qui lui répondit dans un soupir mêlé tout en soulevant la petite jupe blanche des cuisses fines et légèrement bronzées pour aller caresser le tissu entre. La blonde glissa ses mains sur les hanches puis les fesses de la brune pour les sentir entre ses doigts, les malaxant, les pelotant de manière gourmande avant de rapprocher leurs deux bassins.

\- Mon dieu que tu es sexy avec ton treillis militaire… Souffla t-elle à bout de souffle. Tes fesses… J'en peux plus…

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire… Ta jupe me rend dingue depuis ce matin et me donne plein de mauvaises pensées, rit la brune contre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir Lex', la supplia t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque de désir tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient à vue d'œil.

\- J'en crève d'envie aussi…

La brune se laissa rapidement tomber à genoux devant la belle blonde pour glisser une de ses jambes sur son épaule afin de l'écarter suffisamment pour pouvoir agir. Elle descendit d'un mouvement sec le sous-vêtement trempé avant d'aller la fouiller avec appétit de sa langue en serrant ses mains sur ses fesses pour empêcher son bassin de lui échapper. Les doigts de Clarke s'agrippèrent sur les épaules de la grande brune tandis que sa bouche formait un « o » de plaisir avant de la laisser se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements aigus sous les assauts de son amante. Elle avait soudainement très chaud dans cette cabine et elle avait du mal à ne pas perdre tout contrôle devant les mouvements de langue précis de son amante. De haut en bas, de petits à grands cercles, de bas en haut, de grands à petits cercles… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentit soudain son orgasme arriver brusquement et attrapa un des vêtements à sa portée pour le mordre et pouvoir étouffer sa jouissance qui la laissa pantelante. Elle sentit Lexa lui embrasser son intimité puis ses cuisses avant de remonter à son visage avec un petit sourire fier.

\- Oh oui tu peux être fière… Souffla t-elle pantelante en allant lui voler un baiser pour retrouver son goût sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Mlle Griffin, c'est un honneur de vous servir, lui chuchota Lexa en réajustant sa jupe correctement après avoir remonté sa culotte. C'était délicieux.

Un sourire complice s'échangea avant que la voix d'Anya ne lance :

\- Lexa j'ai la taille que tu m'as demandée. Mais je pense sincèrement que ça va être trop grand, fit l'éducatrice en poussant le rideau légèrement pour tendre le pantalon à la jeune qui fit en sorte que Clarke ne puisse être vue.

\- Je te dis ça ! Je pense qu'il va me falloir plus de débardeurs, tu peux aller m'en chercher ?

\- Hm ouais, soupira t-elle.

Clarke se retint de rire alors qu'elle entendait l'adulte repartir vers les rayons en ronchonnant. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre après un dernier baiser furtif, elle se faufila en dehors de la cabine pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bellamy qui lui sourit.

\- Ah je vois que la princesse prend du bon temps pendant les essayages… La taquina le grand brun qui portait lui aussi une pile de vêtements du store militaire dans ses bras.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de glisser jusqu'à un fauteuil pour ensuite regarder Lexa sortir de la cabine avec son treillis de tout à l'heure. Elle s'en mordilla encore la lèvre tandis que Bellamy observait avec intérêt la silhouette parfaite de la belle brune. Lexa était vraiment à tomber par terre en treillis et en débardeur noir moulant. Les deux jeunes furent achevés lorsqu'elle glissa une casquette militaire vert kaki sur sa tête, laissant sa longue queue de cheval basse tomber derrière. Elle se tourna vers eux en ignorant bien évidemment le grand brun qui avait le souffle coupé alors que Clarke elle, avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas faire fumer tous les cerveaux des mecs de la caserne… Articula sans s'en rendre compte Bellamy.

\- C'est clair… bava presque Clarke.

Si les yeux étoilés de la blonde lui avaient fait très plaisir, la brune ignora froidement le brun, se contentant de lui dire :

\- C'est toi qui bientôt vas te faire fumer le cerveau par Anya si tu te bouges pas le cul. Tête de gland.

La réplique cinglante eut pour effet de déloger le Blake de sa rêverie et le faire entrer dans sa cabine avec ses vêtements.

\- Griffin, tu peux me rappeler à quoi tu sers ? À part te voir assise comme une godiche et regarder, t'es pas bien utile, maugréa Anya en revenant avec des débardeurs et t-shirts.

\- Je suis hm… Celle qui juge si la taille est bonne !

\- Mouais. Va donc lui chercher des rangers à sa taille alors. On te rejoint.

\- Ok, sourit la blonde en se levant enthousiaste en surjouant son mouvement pour que sa jupe se relève un peu trop.

Lexa ne manqua pas la provocation et fusilla du regard le vendeur près d'elle qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux des fesses de la jolie blonde. Elle en repéra d'autres alors que Clarke traçait son petit chemin entre les rayons.

\- Cherche pas vieux, elle est déjà prise, lui confia-elle mesquine avant de retourner dans sa cabine pour se changer et trier ses achats.

* * *

\- Hey, sourit Octavia en entrant dans le bureau des éducateurs pour y retrouver Lincoln.

\- Salut O', lui répondit-il avec le même sourire.

\- Tu voulais me voir référent ?... S'amusa t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi, dit-il, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

\- Euh... Ah ? Fit d'un air déçu la brunette.

\- C'est ta mère… Hm. Elle aimerait te parler… Je lui ai dit que je te demanderai avant… Rien ne t'y oblige Octavia, je sais que vous avez une relation compliquée.

\- Non passe-la moi ! Ordonna t-elle prestement en attrapant fébrilement le téléphone dans ses mains. Allô ?

\- Octavia… Bonjour ma chérie…

\- Maman ?

\- Oui c'est maman, mon amour. Que… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va plutôt bien… Et… Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? La dernière fois que j'ai eu de tes nouvelles tu entrais en cure de désintoxication…

\- Oui ma puce, je vais beaucoup mieux… J'ai fait un gros travail sur moi-même cette année tu sais… Je… Je suis tellement désolée pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire à Bel' et toi ma chérie… Désolée… Désolée… Sanglota la voix à l'autre bout.

\- Maman pleure-pas, souffla Octavia touchée. – On va bien t'en fais pas… Bellamy a même été reçu à l'armée tu sais, il est super fier…

\- Oh c'est magnifique ça… Tu le féliciteras de ma part… Enfin…

\- Il ne veut toujours pas te parler hein… Souffla sa fille avec une grimace.

\- Son éducateur Charles Pike m'a dit qu'il refusait mes appels oui… J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour lui maintenant qu'il a son chemin de tracé avec sa carrière mais toi O'… Je… Est-ce que tu aimerais venir habiter avec nous ?

\- Nous ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai rencontré un charmant homme lors des réunions de sevrage, il est adorable… On compte se marier… Il n'a pas d'enfants et il est très enthousiaste à l'idée de te rencontrer tu sais… Donc je me disais, maintenant que je vais mieux, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais entamer les démarches pour que tu reviennes à la maison… Avec nous. Tu voudrais ma chérie ?

\- Tu me demandes si je veux retourner vivre avec ma mère ? Maman ? Bien sûr que je veux ! Tu me manques ! Bel' peut dire ce qu'il veut je sais que tu n'as pas plongé par égoïsme. Quand papa est parti et que tu as perdu ton travail… Après c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile avec moi mais…

\- Oui ma chérie… Mais Bellamy a raison dans un sens… J'ai été une très mauvaise mère pour vous mais j'aimerais avoir une deuxième chance… Je me sens sincèrement prête.

\- Viens au ranch me voir ! Je te présenterai mes amis et tu pourras rencontrer l'équipe éducative ! Ils sont super, surtout mon éduc référent. Il s'appelle Lincoln et il a un super beau cul, lui confia t-elle.

Elle vit Lincoln lui afficher une face choquée et des gros yeux mécontents qui la firent sourire. Le rire de sa mère résonna comme une douce mélodie dans ses oreilles. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendue sa mère rire ainsi. Cela lui tira un sourire.

\- D'accord ma chérie, donc j'ai ton autorisation ? Je peux entamer les démarches ?

\- Oui maman tu peux ! Je vais en parler à Bellamy !

\- Très bien alors… Je t'embrasse et je te tiens au courant pour ma visite. Bisous ma chérie, je t'aime fort.

\- Moi aussi maman, souffla Octavia en raccrochant le téléphone avec un petit sourire ému.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme pour se serrer contre lui. Les bras musclés de Lincoln la serrèrent en retour :

\- Merci Linc'… Je sais que tu es pas innocent dans cette affaire hein ? Sourit-elle.

\- Disons que j'ai eu un appel d'une assistante sociale et de ça a découlé pas mal d'autres choses… Après tout le ranch est fait pour des délinquants et tu es loin d'en être une… Si tu es ici c'est du fait de l'accord entre Bellamy et son juge.

\- T'es génial…

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? La taquina t-il.

\- Grand couillon ! S'exclama t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Il lui rendit son tendre baiser avant de s'écarter en se grattant la gorge.

\- Pas ici, s'excusa t-il.

\- Hm hm !

* * *

Bellamy sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte derrière lui tandis qu'Octavia lui courait après :

\- Bellamy ! L'appela t-elle avant de s'arrêter en soupirant.

\- Je crois qu'il est en pétard, lui fit remarquer Raven en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Plus que Thelonius quand il t'a reçu dans son bureau l'autre soir ?

\- Hmmm… Égalité je crois, s'amusa la mécanicienne.

Raven avait été habillement défendu par Marcus et par Wick lors de son entretien avec Thelonius. Elle avait échappé de justesse au renvoi définitif du ranch ainsi qu'à sa dénonciation à la police pour ses différents délits. Il avait été conclu que la jeune avait agi par amour et que le fait d'être revenue d'elle-même lui offrait un demi-pardon bien qu'un autre dérapage de ce style ne serait pas toléré pour ses quatre derniers mois au sein du ranch. Elle se chargerait d'ailleurs d'accueillir et orienter les nouveaux jusqu'à son départ pour se faire pardonner par Thelonius afin de transmettre les valeurs de la structure. « Gnagnagna » pensa t-elle. Wick était reparti à Los Angeles en attendant la sortie de sa petite amie et se contentait de lui téléphoner régulièrement. Les adieux avaient été difficiles mais pas insurmontables.

\- Il a pas l'air content que maman veuille te récupérer visiblement…

\- Il a plus souffert que moi de cet abandon, j'étais un peu trop jeune quand les services sociaux nous ont trouvé et retiré à notre mère. Lui, il l'a connu avant qu'elle commence à sniffer tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez.

\- Hm… Ça va être compliqué de lui faire avaler la pilule alors qu'il part dans cinq jours.

\- Je confirme… Surtout qu'il a autre chose en tête en ce moment.

\- Ah bon quoi ?

\- Je peux rien dire, fit la brune en passant son pouce et son index joints sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment ça tu peux rien dire à ta meilleure amie Blake ?! Impossible !

\- Secret familial, si je le dis je me fais tuer direct !

\- Balance !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Nooonnn ! Hurla la Blake en se sauvant tout en se bouchant les oreilles pour échapper à son amie.

* * *

Le sourire de Lexa la faisait fondre comme glace au soleil. Clarke admirait la belle brune qui était allongée en face d'elle, enroulée dans le drap de leur petite cachette. Elle tendit ses lèvres pour aller quémander un baiser qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à obtenir de la part de son amante qui sourit encore plus contre ses lèvres.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Sourit la blonde curieuse devant ce sourire rayonnant.

\- Je pense à quelque chose de fort.

\- Dis-moi, s'enjoua la jeune.

La grande brune se redressa pour renverser Clarke sous elle pour la regarder de ses grands et magnifiques yeux verts. Elle glissa une caresse douce sur sa joue en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se pencha délicatement jusqu'aux lèvres rosées de son amante, allant y poser un baiser par mot :

\- Clarke. Ma princesse. Tu. Me. Rends. Heureuse. Comme. Jamais. Je. Ne. L'ai. Été.

Les baisers firent glousser la jeune fille qui sourit, allant voler un baiser langoureux à son amante.

\- Tu me donnes des frissons, rit-elle.

La forêt dans l'océan, les deux filles se délectèrent chacune du visage de l'autre une nouvelle fois avant que Lexa ne vienne de nouveau réclamer une étreinte chaude et passionnée à son amante qui frissonna de délice. Elle sentit les lèvres de la brune monter jusqu'à son oreille et comme si elle devinait les prochains mots, son cœur se mit à accélérer à en exploser.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla avec légèreté la belle brune au creux de son oreille.

Lexa eut le plaisir de voir les joues de Clarke s'empourprer à sa déclaration. Bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, son regard bleu le fit pour elle sans qu'elle en soit pleinement consciente. Elle sentit les doigts de la blonde glisser derrière sa nuque dans sa chevelure pour ensuite l'attirer au dessus d'elle pour une étreinte pleine de passion et d'amour.

* * *

Le ranch était agité entre la gestion des ateliers et la préparation du départ de Bellamy et Lexa. Les emplois du temps avaient une nouvelle fois été bouleversés. Il avait fallu se montrer rapide et stratégique pour ne rien oublier entre les dernières formalités administratives à remplir en urgence, les affaires à acheter en surplus du paquetage, le stress à gérer et tout le reste. Les autres jeunes étaient agités par ces départs, excités et tristes à la fois : voir un ami partir après plusieurs mois voir années ensemble restait difficile. Etonnamment, depuis la soirée sur les bottes de paille, Clarke vivait plutôt bien cette dernière semaine d'ébullition : elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Lexa pour lui faire vivre une semaine intense qui se reflétait en écho à leur relation. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour aller se câliner en secret et cela amusait beaucoup la blonde qui n'avait jamais vu Lexa aussi quémandeuse. C'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle discutait de l'affaire d'Octavia sur le canapé de la salle commune quand Anya appela :

\- Lexa, viens par là, s'il te plaît.

\- Euh oui Anya ? Répondit Lexa en sortant de la cuisine.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna la brune en s'approchant.

Plus d'une paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'adulte et la jeune qui attrapa précautionneusement le petit paquet que lui tendait sa référente éducative. Elle sourit, heureuse et surprise de l'attention. Lorsqu'elle déballa le cadeau, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

\- Un portable ?! Mais tu es dingue ! Ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé dans le règlement, mais j'y tenais. Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de ton avancée dans l'armée et puis comme ça je pourrais transmettre de tes nouvelles à tout le monde, sourit l'adulte. Tu as toujours été un modèle pour tous ici.

\- Waouh euh… Merci Anya, c'est vraiment super…

Lexa était vraiment émue, elle avait rarement reçu des cadeaux dans sa vie. Après un sourire, elle finit par enlacer l'éducatrice qui lui rendit son étreinte pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule n'entende :

\- Je suis très fière de toi Lexa. Merci pour ce que tu m'as offert.

La voix d'Anya s'était fait presque tremblante. Elle se gratta finalement la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant de dire tout haut :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va l'essayer, ces grands ânes en meurent d'envie à ta place !

Le regard de la belle brune se tourna vers les jeunes qui les observaient avec envie : un portable, le saint graal pour eux qui n'en avaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au ranch ! Ce genre d'appareil n'était pas toléré afin d'effectuer une réelle coupure avec le monde extérieur et leurs anciens problèmes. Lexa sourit avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé pour déballer son nouveau cadeau avec ses camarades qui étaient hystériques.

\- Oh punaise ! C'est pas de la daube !

\- Ouais, il fait tout regarde !

\- Une petite photo avant que j'aille le charger ? Proposa la brune souriante.

Les jeunes présents poussèrent un grand « oui ! » commun avant de se serrer sur le canapé. La jeune se glissa entre Clarke et Octavia pour ensuite tendre son bras devant elle et tenter de faire rentrer tout le monde sur le selfie. Un petit bruit se fit entendre avant que les jeunes ne réclament la photo pour la voir. Pour une fois, tous avaient le sourire, ce qui fit chaud au cœur à la brune. Elle les remercia poliment avant de monter dans sa chambre pour mettre le téléphone à recharger.

* * *

\- Lexa, je peux te parler ? Lança Bellamy alors que la brune montait pour prendre sa douche du soir.

Elle était exténuée et un peu stressée pour son départ de demain après-midi. Elle ne cessait d'être appelée dans tous les sens et ne rêvait que d'une chose : se laisser tomber dans son lit et serrer Clarke contre elle.

\- Tout de suite ? Grommela la concernée.

\- Ouais. S'il te plaît.

La brune fit une moue avant de suivre le jeune homme à l'extérieur, pas très motivée. Elle lui devait bien ça, il s'était tenu à carreaux depuis leur violente bagarre dans le gymnase et ils partiraient ensemble le lendemain. Autant tenter d'améliorer leur piètre relation : avoir une connaissance à ses côtés pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau avait un côté rassurant. Ils se retrouvèrent au fil de leurs pas près des écuries non loin des bottes de paille sur lesquelles elle et Clarke aimaient regarder les étoiles le soir.

\- Voilà… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'explique pour de bon, commença t-il.

\- Tout est clair de mon côté perso.

\- Pas du mien… J'ai rompu avec Echo. Tout à l'heure.

Lexa se paralysa à cette information et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout rompre avec Clarke avant son départ, ce serait horrible pour la blonde et pour elle aussi. Bien que d'un autre côté, ne pas mettre de point final à cette relation impossible avait quelque chose d'assez malsain. Non, elle n'en avait vraiment pas le courage. Elle devait reconnaître que Bellamy était plutôt couillu malgré le fait qu'il soit un gros connard au quotidien avec elle.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non, je m'entends bien avec elle mais je peux pas continuer à lui mentir.

\- Lui mentir ?

\- Si je me suis mis avec elle c'est pour attirer ton attention.

La Woods gonfla les joues, agacée, avant d'expirer longuement. À quoi jouait le brun ? Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Attirer son attention ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça encore ? Les mecs étaient vraiment plus compliqués que les filles.

\- Sympa pour elle. T'es vraiment un con.

\- Je sais et j'ai envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Et ben passe à autre chose qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je peux y aller maintenant ? Dit-elle en commençant à partir. Je suis pas psy.

\- Non, attends !

Son bras retint la jeune fille. Le regard des deux jeunes se confronta quelques secondes. Bellamy pesait le pour et le contre. Il finit par se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux avant de le repousser brutalement, se retenant de lui coller son poing dans la figure, furieuse.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Lui hurla t-elle en s'essuyant prestement les lèvres.

\- Désolé… Je sais que t'aimes les femmes mais fallait que je le fasse.

Lexa secoua la tête, sous le choc des dernières secondes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me harcèles putain ? Parce que ton ego surdimensionné est blessé de pas pouvoir me foutre dans ton lit ?!

\- Non ! C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?!

\- Tu me plais. Plus qu'aucune autre femme ne me plaît.

\- Et ben à moi non, donc oublie ça tout de suite.

\- Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Et ne fais pas tes yeux de chien battu Blake ! Putain non mais quel con !

Malgré sa colère, la brune était maintenant gênée et choquée de la révélation du brun. Son pied commença à taper machinalement contre une botte. Elle se savait appréciée par beaucoup de garçons mais elle avait toujours défendu son orientation sexuelle avec eux et tous avaient eu le respect de la laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté à un jeune homme ayant développé des sentiments pour elle et encore moins qui avait osé passer la limite qu'elle avait posé avec la gente masculine.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tournais autour de Clarke ? Pour me la prendre ?

\- Disons que… Elle a la chance d'être avec toi alors je me suis dit que je pourrais en apprendre un peu plus sur toi en me rapprochant d'elle…

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai manqué t'envoyer à l'hosto avec tes conneries ?! C'était pas moins compliqué de venir me dire ça avant bordel ? Je suis assez grande pour te recaler et t'expliquer poliment bon sang j'y crois pas… Expira t-elle. Tu m'as fait vivre un an d'enfer !

\- Désolé vraiment… C'est la première fois que je suis aussi amoureux d'une fille… J'étais paumé.

\- Ouais ben un conseil c'est pas en pourrissant la vie de celle que t'aimes que tu vas te faire apprécier ou le lui faire comprendre… J'ai franchement cru que tu pouvais juste pas m'encadrer.

\- J'ai compris oui.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est pas possible. Tu le sais hein ? S'inquiéta t-elle. Je suis pas attirée par les hommes et j'aime vraiment Clarke.

\- Oui, mais au moins c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Enfin.

\- C'est cool. Donc plus de harcèlement ?

\- Ouais. Je vais me concentrer sur mon avenir maintenant. Pour Octavia et pour moi aussi. Et puis on part demain après-midi pour l'armée, je voulais vraiment que les choses soient réglées entre nous car je veux qu'on reste potes.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Putain si j'avais su je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser plus tôt, même si c'était bof, enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser hein, rit la brune. Les lèvres des mecs sont tellement… Ah non rien que d'y penser je peux pas désolée. C'est vraiment pas comparable.

Le grand brun lui tendit finalement la main, le visage légèrement souriant bien qu'encore emprunt à sa tristesse. Il semblait tout de même soulagé.

\- On reste amis alors ?

Lexa regarda le Blake avec un léger sourire avant de poser sa main gauche sur son épaule puis de lui coller un coup de poing dans les abdominaux qui lui coupa légèrement la respiration. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun pour aller lui murmurer :

\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être ami avec une lesbienne toi, mais ok, p'tite tête. Si on se retrouve ensemble à l'armée, compte sur moi pour devenir ta supérieure et t'en faire baver.

\- Ça marche… Sourit-il amusé.

\- Au fait, c'est vraiment mou tout ça ! Tu me déçois Blake, lui lança t-elle en partant.

Cette semaine était complètement dingue.

* * *

Le minibus militaire était enfin là. Lexa et Bellamy ressemblaient plus à des cocottes en ébullition qu'à de jeunes recrues sérieuses tandis que le véhicule roulait sur le petit chemin de terre pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment de vie commune. Le moteur s'arrêta pour laisser descendre le supérieur en charge du ramassage. Celui-ci sourit à Pike en allant lui serrer la main :

\- Pike mon vieil ami ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Salut Caspian ! Ravi de te revoir. C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir accepté de venir chercher les jeunes directement au ranch. Tu nous enlèves une sacrée épine du pied car leurs copains voulaient tous les accompagner à Tucson, autant dire que c'était pas faisable. C'est toujours compliqué les départs chez nous.

\- Pas de quoi, la navette est faite pour ça. Donc c'est vous Lexa Woods et Bellamy Blake ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers les deux jeunes qui étaient en tenue militaire.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Oui mon Lieutenant, répondit Lexa qui avait repéré les décorations de son supérieur.

\- Je vois que la recrue Woods à l'œil. C'est bien ça. Allez, on va mettre vos sacs dans le coffre du bus. Profitez-en pour dire au revoir à vos camarades.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant comme pour se donner du courage. Séparément, ils s'avancèrent pour saluer une dernière fois les jeunes et les adultes du ranch. Lexa enlaça de manière fraternelle Gustus et Nyko, serra poliment la main d'Echo, Murphy et Ontari avec un sourire encourageant, se glissa ensuite vers Jasper et Monty qui ne lui laissèrent pas d'autre choix que d'un adieu par un câlin étouffant qui la fit rire avant d'arriver au fil des jeunes à Octavia et Raven qui firent de même avant de figer son regard dans celui de Clarke qui affichait un air vide et absent. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec douceur pour lui attraper la main et lui caresser gentiment :

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver Clarke, souffla t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de décrocher son regard du sien pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Elle glissa jusqu'à Maya qui lui fit un sourire timide ce qui amusa la brune :

\- Je te garantis que le ranch t'aidera Maya, fais leur confiance.

\- Merci Lexa… On ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais je te souhaite bonne chance.

L'aînée lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fixer son regard dans celui d'Emori qui la fixait toujours avec défi. La brune humidifia ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de la jeune rebelle après une poignée de mains virulente pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit… Touche ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois Clarke ou fais lui du mal et tu comprendras ce que veux dire le mot « souffrir » lorsqu'on se reverra.

La jeune avala difficilement sa salive devant l'avertissement et lui concéda un faible hochement de tête.

Lexa alla saluer poliment tout en remerciant une dernière fois les adultes de l'équipe avant de monter en première dans le bus tandis que Bellamy parlait à sa sœur :

\- Fais attention à toi d'accord ? Je sais que tu veux retourner vivre avec…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lincoln va veiller sur moi pour toi grand frère.

\- Oui, je lui fais confiance. Sois heureuse O'. Je te tiens au courant dès que je le peux, dit-il en lui embrassant plusieurs fois le front de manière affectueuse.

\- Je t'aime Bel', souffla Octavia les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

Il se détacha difficilement de sa cadette avant de suivre les pas de Lexa pour aller s'installer près d'elle dans la navette qui contenait déjà quelques jeunes du même âge qu'eux. Le lieutenant salua une dernière fois les adultes de l'équipe puis les jeunes d'un signe avant de remonter dans le petit bus pour donner l'indication au chauffeur de repartir. Le moteur grogna bruyamment et le bus entama une manœuvre rapide pour faire demi tour dans l'immense cour puis il s'engagea de nouveau sur le chemin de terre, soulevant une tempête de poussière derrière lui tandis que deux yeux bleus restaient fixées sur la vitre arrière du bus où Lexa et Bellamy leur faisaient des derniers signes d'au revoir.

Le cœur lourd, les jeunes et les adultes restèrent silencieux le temps de voir disparaître le bus de la propriété du ranch avant de sortir de leur léthargie pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Ça faisait vraiment quelque chose de se séparer de deux jeunes aussi importants que Bellamy et Lexa.

\- Clarke ? L'appela la voix de sa mère.

La blonde ne répondit pas, totalement figée sur place. Elle se sentait vide tout à coup. Vide, c'était le mot. Son cœur lui faisait mal et ses yeux étaient plus secs que la terre du ranch. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas couru derrière ce foutu bus ? Pourquoi avait-elle été incapable de dire les mots à Lexa alors qu'elle partait pour de bon ? Pourquoi…

\- Hey Clarke, ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, la secoua t-elle inquiète.

\- …

\- Viens, tu as dû attraper un coup de chaud, insista sa mère en la tirant vers le bâtiment de vie commune.

Sa fille la suivit comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, sans vie ni motivation. Elle se laissa allonger dans son lit avec un linge humide sur le front avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Sa gorge se serra après quelques secondes et elle se leva pour aller se coucher sur le lit de Lexa pour attraper son oreiller et le serrer entre ses bras tremblants, inspirant l'odeur mentholée de ce dernier. Ce fut comme se retrouver devant un immense barrage. Le silence puis un bruit sourd et violent comme une digue qui cède brutalement. Elle sentit enfin la douleur dans sa poitrine se délier de ses entraves pour aller atteindre ses yeux qui répondirent présents cette fois-ci. Bientôt, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle étouffa un sanglot dans l'oreiller. Elle était partie. Oui, Lexa était partie et elle ne lui avait même pas dit. Non, elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait été incapable de lui dire que elle aussi...

\- Je t'aime Lex', putain, reviens… Sanglota t-elle en s'effondrant.

* * *

La navette avait maintenant dépassé Tucson quand les doigts de la brune attrapèrent son téléphone portable dans sa poche de droite. Elle alluma l'écran pour sourire devant le fond d'écran : Clarke était de trois quart et lui embrassait la joue tandis qu'elle, de profil, affichait une moue heureuse et mi choquée. Elles s'étaient beaucoup amusées à prendre des photos avec Raven et Octavia avant le départ, l'appareil en était rempli.

\- Tu pourras m'en envoyer quelques unes quand je me serais acheté un portable ? Lui demanda Bellamy en la sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je peux regarder ?

La brune hocha la tête en lui prêtant son portable après l'avoir mis sur la galerie. Certaines firent sourire le grand brun, surtout celles où Octavia était. Après plusieurs minutes, il lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Merde désolé, je crois que j'ai été trop loin, je savais pas que c'était une vidéo… J'ai fait pause avant d'avoir tout vu.

\- Une vidéo ? J'ai pas fait de vidéos, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben Clarke s'en est chargée à ta place alors.

Lexa récupéra le téléphone pour chercher le dernier fichier enregistré : il y avait bien une vidéo d'une trentaine de secondes. Elle glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour bien entendre avant d'activer la lecture.

Il y eut des bruits de frottements désagréables puis elle vit le visage de Clarke encore à moitié endormie, celle-ci lâcha un petit rire :

\- Oh merde j'ai activé la vidéo… En fait je voulais juste te prendre en photo pendant que tu dormais…

L'objectif se tourna vers elle qui dormait à poings fermés pour une fois, contrairement à la blonde qui semblait s'être levée un peu plus tôt au vu de l'heure à laquelle avait été enregistré la vidéo : celle où son amante venait la rejoindre dans son lit une fois la tournée des chambres faite le matin par les éducateurs. La blonde tourna à nouveau la caméra vers son visage pour se filmer. Elle fit un petit sourire craquant en se mordillant les lèvres :

\- Bon ben… Voilà… Je vais pas tarder à venir t'embêter dans ton lit parce que je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'adore dormir dans tes bras…

Une nouvelle moue de la jeune arracha un sourire à la brune qui sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Son petit grain de beauté était absolument craquant.

\- Lexa je voulais te dire un truc… Hm… Je… Voilà je t'… Hm… Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta nouvelle vie… Bonne chance…

Le visage de Clarke la fixa encore quelques secondes avant qu'un gros bruit de frottement ne la fasse grimacer. La vidéo se coupa pour se remettre au début. Clarke avait manqué lui faire sa déclaration ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Son regard s'échoua sur la route qui filait rapidement sous la vitesse de la navette. Elle sentit la main de Bellamy sur son épaule et cela la fit sourire doucement malgré les battements rapides de son cœur et son portable serré contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

\- Clarke ! Fais gaffe ça coule ! La prévint Jasper en la secouant.

\- Ah ! Merde ! Merde ! S'exclama la blonde en sortant le chiffon de sa poche arrière pour empêcher la peinture de couler plus bas.

Elle grimaça devant la vilaine coulure qu'elle avait faite sur les traits du cheval de la fresque. Elle claqua la langue agacée avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur la cour du ranch pour lire l'inscription sur le camion qui s'y était garé il y a quelques heures.

\- Lincoln ?

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au juste ces types ?

\- Ils changent la literie. Thelonius a fait acheter des matelas plus aux normes ainsi que des couvertures, draps…

\- Des oreillers aussi ? S'inquiéta t-elle soudainement.

\- Euh oui, il me semble, pourquoi ?

\- Oh putain !

Lincoln n'eut pas le temps de la questionner plus que la blonde filait à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment de vie commune pour monter les escaliers et se retrouver nez à nez avec les déménageurs. Elle en bouscula un au passage pour constater que les deux lits de sa chambre étaient juste équipés d'un matelas neuf encore emballé.

\- HÉ ! S'exclama t-elle en voyant un jeune homme enfourner les oreillers dans un grand sac poubelle. C'est pas à vous !

\- Désolée p'tite demoiselle, tu en auras un nouveau t'inquiète pas ! Lui sourit-il.

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'en veux pas un nouveau ! Rends-moi mon oreiller ! Cria t-elle en sautant sur le sac.

\- Wah euh ! Mais elle est dingue cette fille ! Appelle un responsable merde !

Clarke se mit à sortir tous les oreillers du sac pour retrouver celui qui appartenait à Lexa. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le serra avec force dans ses bras : son odeur était encore là. Elle expira de soulagement. Ces sales enfoirés avaient voulu lui voler SON oreiller. La seule trace réelle du passage de la brune dans sa chambre.

\- Griffin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en dehors de ton atelier ? Gronda la voix d'Anya qui semblait plutôt agacée d'avoir été dérangé.

\- Ces voleurs voulaient pas me rendre cet oreiller. C'est mon oreiller.

\- Clarke, ils sont plus aux normes ces trucs. S'il y a un incendie tu prends feu avec.

\- J'm'en tape. Ils l'auront pas.

\- Clarke, rends-leur l'oreiller.

\- Non, s'entêta la blonde en serrant plus fort son précieux.

Anya la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de dire aux hommes :

\- Laissez-lui. Je vais m'arranger avec elle.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Viens par là Clarke, dit-elle en faisant entrer la blonde dans sa chambre pour fermer la porte. Écoute, je sais que Lexa te manque mais ce n'est pas en t'accrochant à un vieil oreiller usé que ça va être plus facile.

\- Lexa me manque pas, se défendit la jeune. C'est mon oreiller, point barre.

\- Le déni, première étape du deuil, soupira l'éducatrice.

\- Je fais pas mon deuil ! Elle est pas morte ! S'énerva Clarke.

Les mains de l'éducatrice se levèrent en signe d'excuse :

\- Mea Culpa, c'était pas la bonne formulation. Je sais qu'elle te manque, elle manque à tout le monde ici et c'est tout à fait normal. Cela allait faire trois ans qu'elle était ici et elle t'a beaucoup aidé mais il était temps qu'elle parte, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je dis pas le contraire… Souffla Clarke.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Tu as voulu changer de lit pour récupérer le sien, l'équipe n'a rien dit, ensuite tu as voulu monter le cheval qu'elle montait bien que tu n'ais pas le niveau, tu en as gagné une chute… Maintenant tu fais une crise pour un oreiller à moitié mort… C'est ridicule.

\- Pourquoi elle appelle pas ?... Soupira la blonde en serrant le polochon entre ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke… Elle n'a peut-être pas le temps ou bien pas le droit… Les formations à l'armée sont très strictes, tenta de la rassurer l'adulte.

\- Je suis inquiète pour elle. Si ça se trouve ils l'ont envoyé à la guerre et…

Anya ne put s'empêcher un léger rire.

\- Clarke, réveille-toi. Ils ne vont pas envoyer des jeunes recrues non formées à la guerre. Il y a toute une préparation avant. Je suis sûre que Lexa va bien ok ? Dès que j'aurais de ses nouvelles, je te le dirais. En attendant, tu peux garder l'oreiller mais je ne veux pas le voir sur ton lit après la nuit sinon il partira à la poubelle. C'est le dernier caprice que je t'accorde.

La blonde hocha faiblement la tête avant d'aller ranger le vieil oreiller dans un coin de son armoire. Elle soupira en entendant sortir Anya : elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'être loin d'une personne aimée pouvait être aussi douloureux. Elle aurait préféré rester une handicapée des émotions si c'était pour souffrir au quotidien comme ça.

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

Clarke soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme dans un des fauteuils de la salle de vie commune. Elle était à nouveau dans une mauvaise période. Elle ne faisait que ça : bonnes - mauvaises et mauvaises - bonnes périodes. L'équipe la comparait à une montagne russe ces derniers temps. Elle pouvait tout autant s'investir énormément dans un projet comme le rejeter totalement et rester perdue dans ses pensées sans adresser la parole à personne. Anya savait bien ce qu'avait la jeune mais elle se gardait bien de le transmettre à l'équipe, après tout c'est Lexa qui lui avait confié ce secret, aussi elle veillait à ce que Clarke ne se laisse pas trop aller non plus.

Le portable de l'éducatrice se mit à vibrer sur la table où elle écrivait un rapport d'observation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil peu intéressé avant de finalement attraper souplement le téléphone pour décrocher et s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

\- Allô Lexa ?

\- Salut Anya ! S'exclama la voix de la jeune.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien ? On s'inquiétait depuis le temps…

\- Je vais bien oui ! Ça se passe super bien oui, Bellamy et moi avons réussi tous les tests d'entrée. On part demain pour une nouvelle caserne ! Le rythme est fou !

\- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

\- En Virginie, la caserne de Fort Belvoir.

\- C'est super ça ! Tu n'en baves pas trop ?

\- Non ça va, je fais partie des meilleurs de la promo. En même temps, passer d'un entraînement avec toi à ça, c'est du gâteau pour moi, la taquina la brune.

\- Fais-moi passer pour une tyran, vas-y, j'adore ça, s'amusa l'éducatrice sportive.

\- Dis Anya… Est-ce que Clarke est dans le coin…?

L'éducatrice jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule : la blonde regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre comme un chat regarde l'extérieur dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu lui parles…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas très bien depuis que tu es partie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Elle est nostalgique, j'imagine. Il y a un mois, elle a presque agressé un pauvre déménageur pour récupérer ton oreiller qui devait partir à la poubelle. Tu lui manques.

\- Elle me manque aussi… Passe-la moi s'il te plaît Anya.

\- Lexa…

\- Bellamy voudrait parler à sa sœur aussi, Clarke va se poser des questions si je ne lui parle pas.

\- Bon ok. Clarke !

La jeune ne répondit que par un soupir.

\- Clarke, j'ai quelqu'un qui te réclame au téléphone.

\- J'm'en fous… Grogna la jeune. J'ai envie de parler à personne.

\- Tu vois, marmonna l'éducatrice.

\- Mets le haut parleur. Même pas à moi princesse ? Lança la voix de Lexa qui résonna dans la salle.

La voix fit frissonner la belle blonde qui eut du mal à vraiment réaliser si elle rêvait ou non. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, ses sens étaient en alerte et elle crut même se sentir des ailes pousser. Elle semblait soudain toute légère comme soulagée des poids qu'elle portait au quotidien depuis le départ de son amante. Elle se tourna vers l'adulte pour presque lui arracher le portable des mains avant de sortir en dehors du bâtiment pour que personne n'entende leur conversation. Elle retira le haut parleur avant de plaquer contre son oreille l'appareil :

\- Hey tu es toujours là princesse ?

\- Lexa, j'le crois pas, souffla t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Oui c'est bien moi haha… Désolée de pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant… C'est assez sportif et strict ici.

\- Plus qu'au ranch ? Sourit-elle.

\- Hmm je sais pas hein… Rit la brune.

\- Est-ce que tu peux activer la visio ?

\- La quoi ?

\- La caméra pour que je te vois.

\- Je sais pas comment on fait ça moi… Bellamy ! Tu sais comment on active la visio sur ce bordel ?

Après une discussion pleine d'insultes amicales, le visage de la belle brune apparut enfin à l'écran. Elle avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur le côté.

\- Tu me vois là ?

\- …

Clarke se retenait de pleurer. Revoir son visage était juste un réel bonheur mais tellement dur aussi.

\- T'es là princesse ?

\- Oui, oui, excuse-moi c'est que ça me fait bizarre de te revoir…

\- Salut Clarke ! S'exclama Bellamy en poussant Lexa qui lui fila un grand coup sur l'épaule avec un « Dégage ». Aïe ! Rit-il.

\- Hey Bellamy, rit doucement la blonde en voyant les deux jeunes se taper dessus. Ils n'avaient pas changé.

\- Je peux te dire que Lexa recale toutes les nanas qui essayent de la chauffer à la caserne ! Même si c'est interdit elle a beaucoup de succès !

\- Roh mais ferme là ! Fit la brune en le poussant en dehors du champ de vision. Il dit vraiment n'importe quoi. Alors ma belle, Anya m'a dit que ça n'allait pas trop en ce moment ?

\- Moyen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Une mauvaise période j'imagine.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre la visio toi aussi que je te vois ?

\- Je préfère pas…

\- D'acc, c'est pas grave. J'ai des belles photos de toi de toute façon, sourit la brune.

Le sourire fit frissonner la blonde qui serra l'appareil entre ses doigts. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot et sursauta quand elle sentit la main d'Octavia se poser sur son épaule. Elle lui donna le téléphone pour se sauver vers les écuries.

\- Hey salut vous deux, souffla Octavia.

\- O' ? Où est Clarke ?

\- Elle est partie…

\- Ah… Fit d'un air déçu Lexa. Bon, je te laisse avec Bellamy alors ! Ne me bouffe pas tout mon crédit toi hein ! Tu passes le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part O' ?

\- Avec plaisir Lex' !

\- T'inquiète ! Répondit Bellamy en récupérant le téléphone.

* * *

Un t-shirt sale atterri en plein dans la tête de Lexa qui fixait son téléphone portable. Elle était appuyée contre un casier des vestiaires de son unité de formation. Leur journée d'entraînement était terminée et son corps ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche. Elle fronça les sourcils en retirant le vêtement :

\- Blake t'es lourd sérieux, grogna t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui es lourde à fixer ton portable dès que t'en as l'occasion. Appelle-la si tu en as si envie.

\- Elle ne m'a quasiment pas parlé l'autre fois… Je crois pas qu'elle en ait envie.

Bellamy s'approcha de la belle brune qui n'était pas au top de sa forme depuis son appel pour le ranch.

\- Hey Woods, déconne-pas hein.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu l'aimes cette fille non ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime.

\- Ben alors, bouge-toi.

\- Facile à dire, on est en Virginie. On n'est pas prêt d'avoir une permission.

\- Je parle pas de ça. Je te dis qu'il ne faut pas que tu la laisses tomber.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de m'accrocher... Anya m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien depuis mon départ. J'ai peur d'empirer les choses en appelant régulièrement. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait… Et on ne s'est rien promis.

\- Mais elle t'aime non ?

\- J'aime le penser oui… Soupira t-elle.

\- Bon, en tout cas si tu ne l'appelles pas, viens au moins boire un coup avec nous dehors. Les gars veulent nous montrer un bar sympa du coin. Pour une fois qu'on a une petite perm'.

La brune secoua la tête.

\- Non c'est gentil mais je suis KO. Je vais aller lire un peu et je vais me coucher tôt.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lexa se hissait sur son lit à étage pour s'installer sur son matelas. Elle sortit un livre de son sac avant de le ranger pour l'échanger avec son portable qu'elle alluma la faisant sourire devant le fond d'écran. Clarke lui manquait et elle se demandait si c'était la même chose pour elle. Depuis leur brève conversation où la blonde s'était montrée plutôt fermée, elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur le fait qu'elle lui en voulait peut-être d'être partie, ceci au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son amante se fasse du mal en pensant à elle. Anya avait été sincère à ce sujet : Clarke n'allait pas bien et elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre que lui parler serait une bonne idée. Ses doigts l'amenèrent sur l'unique vidéo qu'elle avait. Elle glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour sourire doucement en entendant la voix ensommeillée de la jeune. Elle activa la répétition automatique pour ne pas avoir à relancer la vidéo puis elle se recroquevilla sur son matelas avec son téléphone posé devant elle. La décision qu'elle allait prendre la rendait triste comme jamais : elle donnerait le moins de nouvelles possible et quand elle appellerait, elle ne demanderait pas après la fille d'Abby. Peut-être était-il temps de la libérer comme Bellamy l'avait fait avant leur départ avec Echo. Quelques larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses émeraudes : bon sang, Clarke lui manquait tellement…

* * *

Clarke remuait mollement la pâte de son gâteau dans son plat. Elle n'avait aucune motivation aujourd'hui. Raven avait finit par partir elle aussi, tout comme Nyko et Gustus. Elle voyait malgré elle tous ses amis s'éloigner. Octavia n'allait pas tarder non plus à retourner vivre chez sa mère et Lincoln avait posé sa démission. Il avait fini par aller s'expliquer auprès de Marcus et Thelonius au sujet de sa liaison avec la jeune fille. Sa direction s'était faite compréhensive sur le sujet mais l'avait tout de même averti des risques encourus pour une telle relation. Tant qu'Octavia ne serait pas majeure, il risquait quelque chose. Bientôt, ils partiraient tous les deux pour Miami, là où la mère de la brune avait emménagé. Lincoln n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver un autre poste d'éducateur et un appartement là bas.

Au fil de ces départs, Clarke avait assisté à l'arrivée de nouveaux jeunes en difficulté et différents les uns des autres. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle semblait devenir à leurs yeux l'ancienne du groupe : celle qui avait réalisé cette immense fresque sur les murs du ranch racontant les difficultés et les rêves de douze jeunes venus ici. Anya voulait qu'elle soit leur modèle, mais elle avait clairement du mal selon les périodes. Elle pensait souvent à Lexa qui n'avait plus appelé depuis trois mois maintenant. La douleur avait fini par s'effacer lentement bien qu'elle existait toujours, son amour pour la jeune était toujours là. De ça elle avait retenu une leçon : elle ne s'était plus autorisée le moindre flirt avec un jeune bien qu'elle ait eu nombre de propositions. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur et la tête à ça. L'odeur de la brune avait fini par disparaître du vieil oreiller et elle n'avait plus rien à part quelques photos et ce dessin qu'elle avait fait d'elle le premier jour où elles s'étaient parlées.

\- Griffin, y'a plein de grumeaux dans ton plat, tu rêves ? La secoua Anya.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna t-elle en se penchant vers son plat pour regarder le contenu.

Elle remua encore un peu avant qu'Anya ne lui prenne le plat des mains :

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?

\- Je sais pas moi, je suis pas cuistot…

\- Hm. Attrape le fouet.

La blonde s'exécuta en grommelant :

\- Y'a pas de grumeaux j'te dis… Grmbl…

Quand elle se tourna, elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se prendre la main d'Anya sur le visage qui lui étala allégrement la pâte ratée.

\- Si ça c'est pas du grumeaux, fit l'éducatrice avec un sourire mi sérieux mi amusé.

Les lèvres crispées, Clarke rouvrit les yeux pour fusiller du regard sa référente. Elle lui fit une grimace avant de dire :

\- Ha ha. Très drôle Anya.

\- Comique est mon deuxième métier, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Ah bon, c'est pas cuistot ? Demanda la jeune en attrapant à son tour de la pâte pour l'étaler sur le visage de l'adulte.

Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas envie au départ, Clarke sentit une envie de rire monter en elle devant le visage tartiné de la plus terrible des éducatrices du ranch. Les deux femmes après un regard explosèrent de rire sous le regard choqué des jeunes. Seules elles avaient compris le but de la manœuvre : essayer de passer à autre chose.

* * *

 _ **Anya et Clarke sont très complices pour se soutenir après le départ de Lexa, elle leur manque beaucoup à toutes les deux... On essaye quand même de finir ce chapitre avec un petit sourire quand même ! Alors vous n'avez pas trop le cœur en miettes ça va ?**_ _ ** _ **Vous êtes d'accord avec le choix de Lexa ?**_ Vous allez réussir à tenir jusqu'au chapitre 15 ? :P D'ailleurs lundi c'est loin non ?... Enfin moi je dis ça parce que le 15 est déjà prêt haha ! Il y a peut-être moyen pour que je le sorte ce weekend plutôt que lundi mais je demande à être convaincue par les reviews donc lâchez-vous ! ;D  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yopp ! Dernière ligne droite pour ma première fiction sur les 100 ! Le chapitre 15 est là ! Il est en avance car vous le méritez avec vos reviews adorables sur le 14 (sauf celles par mp qui me menaçaient de diverses tortures si je le sortais pas samedi, mais c'était drôle xD). Vous gérez grave et je vois que vous êtes anxieux/(ses) donc je serais très sadique de ne pas vous le sortir avec de l'avance !  
**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de cette belle aventure à vos côtés, je me suis beaucoup amusée et ai pu faire connaissance par mp avec certaines d'entre vous ! Ça m'a redonné le goût à l'écriture en solitaire ^^ Je ne traîne pas plus, relecture by doubi. Bonne lecture :)  
**_

 _ **PS : Je vous conseille vraiment de mettre la musique que j'indique en fond sonore quand elle apparaîtra dans le texte ça donne encore plus de vie au texte je trouve et elle est juste parfaite :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15: Pas sans toi**_

\- Tu veux la voir ? Proposa Anya tandis qu'elle avait Lexa au téléphone.

\- Oh hm non… Ne la dérange pas. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était bien ces derniers temps, fit d'un air gêné la brune bien qu'elle cachait mal son envie d'entrapercevoir sa blonde.

\- Elle saura pas que je t'ai au bout du fil, t'inquiète pas. Elle est absorbée par le match de baseball.

\- Vous avez une télé qui fonctionne ?

\- Oui, la nouvelle éducatrice, Becca, est branchée nouvelles technologies. Va savoir comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à faire acheter une télévision et des ordinateurs.

\- Que de modernisation, se moqua la brune.

\- À qui le dis-tu, va les bouger maintenant ces grosses feignasses quand ils sont figés devant l'écran.

L'éducatrice s'avança pour se mettre dans un angle afin de faire voir Clarke qui avait la bouche pleine d'une part de pizza énorme.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que ta copine n'arrêtait pas de bouffer ces derniers jours. J'imagine que c'est le stress du départ.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle est ma copine depuis tout ce temps sans se parler… Mais je sais au moins qu'elle a de la marge, rit doucement la brune dans l'oreillette de l'adulte.

\- Hé la grosse, laisse-moi te prendre en photo, lança Anya en pointant son téléphone vers l'aînée des jeunes du ranch.

Clarke lui fit un geste vulgaire qui fit résonner le rire de Lexa à nouveau tandis que l'adulte lui balançait le premier stylo qui lui passait sous les doigts. La blonde se protégea et lui fit une grimace amusée.

\- Quel foutu caractère ! Soupira Anya en repartant vers la cuisine.

\- Donc ça y est, c'est le grand départ pour elle la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux et elle s'est inscrite dans une école d'arts. Elle aimerait pouvoir intervenir auprès de jeunes en difficulté en s'appuyant sur l'art. On a envoyé un dossier sur la fresque qu'elle a dessiné sur les murs du ranch, l'école a beaucoup aimé.

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est magnifique ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai proposé ? Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi cette année d'accepter l'idée que lui parler ne lui faisait pas du bien mais je pense vraiment que maintenant...

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé non…

\- Pense-y Lexa, ce serait vraiment sympa je pense.

\- Pour moi oui, pour elle…

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te tiens au courant. Ah merde, on m'appelle ! Salut Anya, à la prochaine.

\- A plus sale gosse. Et pas dans six mois hein !

* * *

Clarke ferma son armoire avec une pointe de nostalgie tandis que sa voisine de chambre la regardait avec un petit sourire en cette fin de matinée.

\- Ça va me manquer de plus t'avoir avec moi, lui confia une jeunette du nom de Trish.

\- Haha, je suis sûre qu'ils te trouveront une autre colocataire sympa va, la rassura la blonde.

\- Tu es heureuse de partir ?

\- Très, oui. Le ranch est un magnifique endroit mais je n'y ai plus ma place désormais. Mes différents problèmes sont résolus. Il est temps pour moi de suivre le chemin de mes amis et de vivre ma petite vie de jeune adulte.

\- Ça faisait combien de temps que tu y étais déjà ?

\- Un an et demi tout juste, sourit-elle en décrochant le dessin de Lexa et les photos de cette dernière.

\- Tu vas essayer de la retrouver ?

\- Qui ?

\- Cette Lexa Woods.

Le regard de Clarke se posa sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle glissa ses doigts dessus avec un petit sourire, le cœur battant. C'était une photo de Lexa en tenue militaire aux côtés de Bellamy qu'avait envoyé la brune au ranch pour donner des nouvelles. La blonde avait réussi à la récupérer grâce à Octavia et son talent pour la négociation.

\- J'aimerais bien oui, lui confia t-elle.

\- J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Anya parle d'elle comme si c'était le messie.

\- C'était un peu ça oui, rit-elle. Elle était très sérieuse d'extérieur mais vraiment la plus gentille, douce et sincère personne que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans ma vie… Elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Tu l'aimes non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Aux groupes de parole, tu parles souvent d'une personne gentille, douce et sincère qui t'a redonné le goût à l'amour et appris à refaire confiance.

\- C'est que tu es loin d'être bête, s'amusa la blonde. C'est juste que… C'est compliqué. Quand elle est partie, j'étais juste une grande maladroite niveau sentiments et je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire que je l'aimais avant son départ. Après je me suis comportée comme une imbécile quand elle a appelé… Grimaça t-elle.

\- Elle t'a rappelé ensuite ?

\- Elle appelait Anya mais n'a plus demandé à me parler. J'avais des nouvelles comme ça et quelques fois un mail où elle était très évasive. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir… Elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé et j'ai quand même fait passer mon égoïsme avant elle alors qu'elle m'a offert tellement de choses…

\- En même temps si c'est le messie…

La blague fit sourire la blonde et le rire des jeunes résonna dans la chambre jusqu'à se faire interrompre par un grand bruit. Clarke se leva pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouver face à Octavia qui lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Hellooo ! C'est Blake & armoires ! On m'a appelé pour un déménagement express !

\- O' ! S'exclama Clarke surprise en lui sautant dans les bras. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Tu ne m'as rien dit dans ton dernier mail !

\- Haha surprise, hé !

\- C'est génial ! Trish, je te présente Octavia, une très bonne amie à moi. Octavia, voici Trish, ma jeune voisine de chambre.

Les deux filles se saluèrent poliment avant que la Blake ne saute sur le lit de Clarke tout sourire :

\- Alors ça y est ! Tu te barres !

\- Oui ! Pas très loin, à l'école d'arts de San Francisco. Ma mère n'aurait pas supporté que je me sauve loin d'elle, sourit-elle. Deux heures d'avion et elle est là !

\- C'est génial ça ! Lincoln et moi on comptait revenir vers la Californie. On en a un peu marre de la Floride et on aimerait se rapprocher de Raven et Wick ! Si en plus tu es dans le coin ce sera encore plus cool !

\- C'est certain !

\- Bon allez, pas de temps à perdre, je t'aide à faire tes valises !

\- Tout est déjà prêt O', rit la blonde.

\- Ah ! Bon ben super ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons grignoter ! J'ai vu qu'ils t'avaient préparé un petit buffet et tout, la classe !

\- C'est les jeunes qui ont insisté, se plaignit faussement Clarke, gênée.

\- Ah ça y est, Mlle part alors c'est plus une jeune, se moqua Trish.

\- Mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Trish roh !

De nouveaux rires leur échappèrent. Les yeux de Clarke étaient brillants de bonheur. Cette journée promettait d'être sympathique. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte une fois installée dans son nouveau chez elle à San Francisco : chercher à reprendre contact avec Lexa au plus vite. Elle irait jusqu'en Virginie s'il le fallait. Sans les barrières du Ranch, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle avait toujours cette petite flamme d'espoir au fond de son cœur qui brûlait pour la belle soldate.

* * *

\- Où est Anya ? Questionna Clarke en se déplaçant dans la salle.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Atom, un jeune arrivé il y a six mois.

\- Pas vu, s'excusa Jasper qui lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à mettre les voiles.

\- Il me semble l'avoir vu partir vers la ville il y a deux heures, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une dernière course à faire ce matin, lui souffla sa mère en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue. - Ah ma petite fille est devenue grande…

\- Maman… S'amusa Clarke en secouant la tête.

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard complice : après leur conversation près des écuries et le départ de Lexa, elles avaient enfin réussi à se rapprocher et partager ce qu'elles s'étaient cachées des années durant. Abby était très fière de ce qu'était devenue Clarke aujourd'hui : une femme forte et déterminée à réussir et offrir du bonheur aux gens près d'elle à travers sa passion du dessin. Elle était très heureuse bien qu'elle devinait qu'il manquait une pièce au tableau de sa fille pour qu'il soit complet. Le sujet de Lexa avait toujours été compliqué à aborder bien qu'elle sentait que sa jolie blonde éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour la brune partie dans l'armée depuis un an et demi.

Une douce mélodie s'installa alors que Becca augmentait le son de la chaîne hi-fi depuis son téléphone portable pour diffuser « Sugar » du groupe Maroon Five. Clarke sembla apprécier le clin d'œil pour le nom qu'elle avait donné au poulain de Thelonius. Celui-ci avait bien grandi depuis sa naissance et était utilisé pour le travail à pied avec les jeunes. Elle laissa ses fines hanches se mouvoir avec Octavia après avoir attrapé une coupe de champagne sans alcool. Sa fine robe blanche voletait au fil de ses mouvements alors que les paroles résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle était souriante et très heureuse de partir dans cet état d'esprit. Bien sûr, quitter le ranch avait quelque chose de difficile mais elle se sentait prête à décoller de ses propres ailes comme l'avait fait son ancienne amante un an plus tôt.

\- Ah ! Anya arrive ! S'exclama Trish en se collant à la fenêtre.

\- Hm cool ! Sourit Clarke en buvant une nouvelle gorgée qui manqua de ne pas passer.

Elle rit en essuyant d'un doigt léger ses lèvres pour effectuer un petit mouvement de danse tandis que la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrait et laissait passer l'éducatrice.

\- À Clarke et sa réussite ! Sourit la sportive en attrapant une coupe qu'on lui tendit.

\- Merci Anya !

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? S'amusa Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur l'adulte qui ne tenait rien dans ses mains ni ne semblait cacher quelque chose dans ses poches.

\- Je suis désolée pour le retard de livraison, c'était assez compliqué niveau frais de port donc j'ai dû me déplacer moi même pour le récupérer au point relais, s'expliqua t-elle en avançant doucement pour dévoiler une personne derrière elle. Enfin, « la » récupérer plutôt.

Un grand silence se fit chez les jeunes tandis que le corps d'une grande jeune femme brune se révélait à eux : Lexa se tenait devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment habillée en treillis et veste militaire, son béret de soldat fixé sur ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Elle fixait Clarke d'un air gêné et très ému, ses yeux émeraude brillaient et menaçaient d'ouvrir les vannes.

Des murmures de tout genre se firent entendre derrière le dos de Clarke alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas : Lexa se tenait en chair et en os devant elle. Elle passa par une dizaine d'émotions différentes avant de pousser un hurlement de joie et de courir pour se jeter dans les bras de la belle brune qui la réceptionna sans mal afin de la serrer dans ses bras en riant et pleurant en même temps.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent un long moment à s'en étouffer, front contre front, nez contre nez avant que Clarke n'amène ses mains sur les joues de la brune pour redécouvrir son visage, toute émue qu'elle était. Ne se retenant pas plus, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de Lexa qui parut surprise mais qui ne refusa pas le baiser malgré le monde qui les fixait avec amusement et étonnement. Elle lui rendit un baiser des plus doux et amoureux.

\- Tu es revenue ! S'étrangla à moitié la blonde en l'embrassant de nouveau à répétition pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, des larmes sur les joues. Oh putain Lexa ! Tu es là ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

\- Je suis là princesse oui, sourit la brune le cœur battant. J'avais tellement peur que tu m'ais oublié après mon silence radio… Je suis tellement désolée, je ne suis qu'une imbécile… S'excusa t-elle penaude. Je ne pensais qu'à toi…

\- Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier ? On peut pas t'oublier. Lui confia t-elle à l'oreille. C'est moi qui suis une imbécile ! Je t'aime Lexa ! T'entends ?! Je t'aime ! Je ne te laisserai pas repartir sans moi cette fois !

Lexa se mordilla les lèvres de plaisir et de gêne à cette déclaration. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que ses joues rosissaient à vu d'œil. Elle jeta un regard vers Anya qui lui fit un grand signe agacé :

\- Ben embrasse la crétine ! T'en crèves d'envie depuis que tu t'es barrée ! Elle vient de te dire qu'elle t'aime ! Ce n'est pas la preuve que tu voulais ça peut-être ?

Cela fit rire tout le monde dans la salle bien que Thelonius ne semblait pas très à l'aise vis à vis de la tournure de la fête : Clarke n'était pas encore partie et étaler sa relation avec une ancienne du ranch au grand jour ne lui plaisait que moyennement mais il décida de fermer les yeux en sentant une petite pression contre son bras quand Becca se colla à lui avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'aime aussi princesse, lui souffla Lexa avant d'aller l'embrasser amoureusement tout en la serrant contre elle. Je t'aime à en crever… Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… Soupira t-elle dans son cou.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Clarke les yeux brillants en allant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Marcus glissa une main sur l'épaule d'Abby qui souriait en regardant sa fille, pas le moins surprise mais très émue :

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Bien sûr. Je l'ai su dès le moment où Clarke est venue me chercher pour me demander d'aider Lexa et Bellamy quand ils se sont battus en secret.

\- C'était si visible que ça ? Je dois être aveugle, se plaignit-il.

\- Seule une mère peut voir quand son enfant est amoureux Marcus, le rassura Abby en se tournant vers le sous directeur pour lui poser une bise légère sur la joue qui le laissa rêveur.

Des rires et des cris fusèrent de nouveau, sortant les deux filles de leur petite bulle de bonheur, les invitant à savourer un dernier moment en compagnie des habitants de ce vieux ranch d'Arizona.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Dix ans plus tard.

Sa main droite en tenait fermement une autre et son corps était emboité dans un semblable. Leurs mouvements étaient sensuels et énergiques. La jeune ferma les yeux en s'enivrant du parfum de sa mentor, des effluves de noix de coco à vous en faire tourner la tête.

\- Voilà comme ça ! Sourit Clarke en relâchant la pression. Des mouvements lents et puissants, secs et rapides. Ça donne de la profondeur à ton œuvre !

Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin de journée, début d'été pour Los Angeles. La blonde essuya son front humide avec un vieux chiffon qu'elle sortit de sa salopette-short toute tâchée et rafistolée tout en observant le travail mural. Elle regarda sa montre avant que la sonnerie du lycée ne signale la fin des cours. Elle salua ses apprentis artistes puis commença à ranger son matériel personnel dans sa sacoche. Elle sourit : elle était très pressée de rentrer chez elle. Ce soir, c'était leur soirée des anciens.

\- Professeur ?

Elle sursauta sans perdre son sourire devant l'adolescente qui l'avait interpelée:

\- Niylah, appelle moi Clarke, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas professeur, je suis art-thérapeute, rit-elle.

\- Pardon, Clarke…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? Demanda la belle blonde en regardant son téléphone rapidement.

\- Voilà, j'aime beaucoup vos cours et vous aussi… Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'aller voir la nouvelle exposition au Musée des Arts, avec moi. C'est ce weekend et j'ai deux entrées…

La demande sembla désarçonner Clarke qui se gratta nerveusement la joue, s'étalant dessus de la peinture au passage alors qu'elle comprenait où voulait en venir la jeune devant elle :

\- Oh hm… C'est adorable d'avoir pensé à moi Niylah vraiment mais ce weekend j'ai beaucoup de choses de prévues…

\- Dommage… Soupira l'élève d'un air déçu.

La main de l'adulte se posa doucement sur son épaule pour la consoler. Elle lui accorda aussi un sourire sincère :

\- Ça me touche beaucoup cette invitation tu sais mais le fantasme élève - professeur malgré que je n'en suis pas une ce n'est ni pour toi ni pour moi. J'ai une compagne que j'aime sincèrement depuis des années et un petit garçon maintenant. Tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui y aller qui comptera plus pour toi que moi.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

\- C'est ce qu'on se dit à ton âge Niylah mais tu es belle comme tout, tu trouveras forcément une jolie fille ou un beau garçon pour sortir avec toi et vivre ta passion pour l'art en plus d'une belle histoire.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison… Soupira l'adolescente avant de lui sourire timidement. Trouver quelqu'un aussi intéressant que vous va être compliqué.

\- Ça ne doit pas être impossible va. Oula, il faut vraiment que je file ! Je te dis à la prochaine fois ! Fit Clarke avec un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à marcher, presque courir en voyant l'heure sur sa montre.

Elle traversa le lycée à toute vitesse, saluant ses collègues et arrachant un joint des lèvres d'un élève au passage, avant de balancer sa sacoche puis sauter dans une vieille décapotable BMW blanche qui ne payait pas de mine d'extérieur mais qu'elle adorait sincèrement. Elle avait quelques pètes et rayures mais quand elle était tombée dessus au parc pour autos, elle l'avait tout de suite aimée. Elle démarra le moteur, passa un bras derrière le siège passager avant d'enclencher la marche arrière et filer vers la sortie du parking.

* * *

Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison, prenant garde de ne pas toucher la moto déjà stationnée au fond. Elle savait qu'elle était assez brute de décoffrage au volant, ça lui avait valu quelques PV ces dernières années. Elle sortit souplement du véhicule avant de monter les quelques marches du porche pour ensuite entrer dans sa maison. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle était en adoration devant cette maison, elle était lumineuse et ouverte avec un étage. Elle s'était personnellement occupée de la décoration. Une bonne odeur de cuisine vint lui titiller les narines et elle jeta négligemment ses converses dans l'entrée pour passer le salon et retrouver une belle brune habillée d'une robe noire très fine et fort plaisante pour les yeux. Celle-ci s'affairait sur des toasts qu'elle semblait saupoudrer de quelques herbes. Elle se glissa derrière elle, pour poser ses mains sur son ventre et caler son nez dans sa nuque, y posant un baiser tendre.

\- Bonsoir soleil de mes nuits, lune de mes jours… Souffla t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas piqué ça dans Game of Thrones ? Se moqua la grande brune en se tournant pour fixer son regard vert dans celui bleu de son amante.

\- T'es pas drôle, grimaça la blonde un brin vexée. J'essayais d'être romantique et tu me pètes tout mon délire pff…

\- Désolée princesse, ça reste mignon, sourit Lexa en allant poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de grimacer. Tu es pleine de peinture Clarke et tu n'es pas en avance. Va vite prendre ta douche.

Clarke afficha un regard blasé et une moue boudeuse à ce semi-ordre. Elle relâcha son étreinte et tourna les yeux vers les amuse-gueules qui avaient l'air drôlement bons et plus intéressants que les réprimandes de sa compagne. Sans plus de questions, elle amena ses doigts sur un mini feuilleté qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de soupirer de bonheur : un délice.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Lexa. Clarke ne commence pas à tout me manger ! J'ai fermé la salle de sport en avance pour pouvoir cuisiner tout ça !

\- Pardon roh, j'avais envie de goûter… J'adore toujours autant tes apéritifs.

\- Oui oui, ne te cherche pas d'excuses, sourit la brune flattée tout de même. Tu as pensé à me prendre des concombres frais ?

La blonde se tapa le front,

\- Mince… Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose !

\- T'es pas possible… Grommela sa compagne.

\- Je plaisante, je les ai posés sur la table du salon, la rassura Clarke. Je voulais t'embêter.

\- C'est pas drôle, tu me les donnes ?

\- Va les chercher toi plutôt, fit innocemment la blonde en adoration devant le caractère ronchon.

\- Pour que tu m'avales mes amuse-gueules ? Non, sourit finement Lexa.

\- Pff, c'est pas drôle. Tu me connais trop maintenant, bouda l'artiste en allant lui chercher ses concombres.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

\- Où est mon petit bout ?

\- Il dort, lui sourit la brune en lui désignant le baby-phone.

\- Oh mais c'est très intéressant ça…

Clarke se rapprocha sensuellement de la brune pour l'enlacer de nouveau et frotter avec légèreté son bassin contre elle ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

\- Tu es déchaînée aujourd'hui, rit-elle, sincèrement amusée.

\- Je suis affamée surtout et ma compagne est trop occupée pour prendre un peu soin de moi… Se plaignit faussement la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Tu m'as déjà fait arriver en retard ce matin…

\- Que veux-tu l'appétit sexuel post-grossesse…

\- On a adopté Aden, se moqua la brune.

\- Tu vas contre argumenter pendant combien de temps dis-moi ? Sourit la blonde en glissant ses doigts sous la robe d'été pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Clarke sérieusement, je n'ai pas le temps… Il me reste encore cette plaque à cuire et les concombres à éplucher et couper en…

L'index de la blonde se posa sur les lèvres de la brune pour la faire taire.

\- Chut. L'artiste a faim donc… Tu oserais me dire qu'une artiste a plus d'appétit sexuel qu'une sportive ? J'aurais peut-être dû accepter cette invitation avec cette jeune fille… Soupira t-elle innocemment.

\- Quelle invitation ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un fantasme pour les jeunes que j'encadre… J'ai eu une mignonne invitation pour visiter la dernière expo de Los Angeles et le lit bien chaud d'une élève très mignonne. Si j'avais su…

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de me rendre jalouse par hasard ? Demanda sa compagne avec une moue blasée.

\- Moi ? Te rendre jalouse ? Jamais voyons ! S'exclama Clarke d'un air faussement choqué.

Le regard de la brune devint un peu plus sombre l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne passe une main sur les fesses de sa compagne. Elle avança ses lèvres pour aller lui souffler :

\- Je vais te montrer pourquoi tu as bien fait de refuser cette invitation.

\- Ah ! Sourit Clarke toute excitée. J'aurais le droit à la commandante ?

Lexa la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, curieuse.

\- Le petit jeu auquel on a joué la semaine dernière…

\- Celui où tu joues la recrue et où je fais la supérieure ?...

\- Oui celui-là, rit la blonde. Tu es super excitante.

\- On verra, sourit la brune en allant l'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou. Va prendre ta douche, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Ça me va !

La Woods eut le plaisir de voir détaler la blonde vers leur chambre à toute allure. Elle secoua la tête non sans un sourire. Depuis qu'elle était avec Clarke, elle avait enfin l'impression que le vent avait tourné au niveau du destin. Elle était heureuse et totalement comblée. Elle termina d'enfourner son dernier plat dans le four, réglant la cuisson de ce dernier pour une vingtaine de minutes. Elle s'avança ensuite dans la maison pour trouver sur la poignée de porte de leur chambre sa vieille veste militaire. Cela la fit rire doucement. Elle retira le vêtement de son cintre pour enfiler la veste qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa robe d'été. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'entrer dans la pièce où tous les vêtements de Clarke étaient éparpillés au sol. Elle posa le baby-phone sur la commode avant d'attendre. L'auteure du crime ne tarda pas à sortir de la douche attenante, complètement trempée et seulement recouverte d'une serviette très légère.

\- Commandante ! La salua t-elle avec un sourire mal contenu.

\- On ne salue pas à l'intérieur et c'est Capitaine Woods. Ne savez-vous donc pas lire les grades, soldat Griffin ?

\- Mes excuses Capitaine… Fit la blonde piteuse.

Lexa se retint de rire devant la comédie de sa compagne, c'est qu'elle jouait vraiment bien le jeu. Elle se gratta la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Expliquez-moi… Qu'est-ce que signifie ce foutoir ?

\- Oh hm… J'avais chaud, minauda la blonde en s'approchant.

\- Si tous les soldats qui ont chaud font comme vous, à quoi ressemblerait la caserne ?!

\- Un vrai foutoir Capitaine…

\- Que va t-on bien pouvoir faire de vous… Soldat Griffin, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

\- Le choix de quoi ?

Le corps de Clarke était devant la brune et ses yeux bleus la fixaient de cet air innocent qu'elle arrivait toujours à prendre malgré son âge adulte. Elle commençait à mal cacher son excitation : elle se mordillait les lèvres et se frottait les jambes. Ces mimiques eurent leur effet sur Lexa bien qu'elle réussit à le cacher.

\- Il va falloir que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières soldat.

La suggestion fit craquer la blonde qui laissa tomber sa serviette par terre pour aller enlacer la nuque de la brune avec force et lui voler un baiser langoureux, offrant au passage la vision de son corps nu et encore trempé.

\- Punaise j'en peux plus, rit-elle. Tu es trop sexy.

Les yeux de Lexa s'étaient teintés d'une lueur sauvage à cette vision et elle passa ses mains sous les cuisses de sa compagne pour la soulever et aller s'allonger avec elle sur le matelas. Leurs deux corps se frôlèrent tandis que leurs lèvres venaient se chercher avec passion. Clarke fit redresser Lexa pour lui enlever la veste avant de faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe qui en tombant laissèrent les magnifiques seins de la brune à sa vue. Elle passa au dessus pour s'asseoir à cheval sur elle, commençant à les embrasser, amoureuse et affamée, les englobant de ses lèvres, les léchant ou les suçotant pour arracher des soupirs à son amante qui se cambra contre elle sous le plaisir. La brune glissa une main le long des côtes nues, venant poser ses lèvres contre l'épaule droite de la blonde qu'elle mordilla et suçota tout en glissant une main à l'entrejambe de son amante. Elle continua de poser un chapelet de baiser le long de son bras, accentuant le bruit pour les exciter d'avantage.

\- Si mouillée… Souffla t-elle la voix rauque en effleurant la toison pour taquiner le bourgeon de plaisir de ses doigts.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes… Capitaine, répondit Clarke les pupilles dilatées en tressautant légèrement sous les caresses.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier pour pousser la blonde de ses cuisses et la faire atterrir sur le dos en diagonale du lit. Elle la fit tourner sur le ventre pour se plaquer sur elle, s'emboîtant avec elle après avoir retiré sa robe. Elle commença à onduler le bassin contre ses fesses ce qui arracha un gémissement envieux à Clarke. Ses doigts vinrent palper ses seins avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur chaque pointe d'os de sa colonne vertébrale, allant y poser un baiser doux, mouillé et sensuel dessus. Quand elle arriva aux reins, elle sentit son amante frissonner et se tortiller, aussi sortit-elle sa langue pour tracer dessus des arabesques pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses et aller les embrasser, les malaxer et les mordiller. Elle sentait sa compagne en ébullition, elle ne cessait de se tortiller et de l'inviter avec des mouvements de fesses suggestifs à venir la prendre. Avec un sourire, elle amena un doigt puis deux en sentant la facilité avec laquelle elle glissait dans son sexe. Cela l'excita encore plus et elle commença à onduler rapidement du bassin contre les fesses, faisant profiter à Clarke de son humidité à elle tout en la faisant sienne à répétition. Les mouvements arrachèrent à la blonde des gémissements de plaisir non retenus ce qui fit sourire la brune au dessus d'elle qui sentait son bas ventre se remplir de cette torride tempête intérieure qui n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner. La voix rauque de la blonde finit par gémir à travers ses autres petits cris de plaisir :

\- Han… Lex'… Je vais… Je veux t'embrasser… Hmm c'est bon…

À cette supplication, la brune retira son poids l'espace de quelques secondes pour que son amante se tourne et vienne s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle sentit les lèvres tremblantes et les baisers coupés de spasmes et gémissements contre sa bouche alors que Clarke se rapprochait de son orgasme au fil de ses fouilles amoureuses en elle. Elle adorait la regarder venir contre elle, la voir résister, se mordiller les lèvres était très excitant. Les jambes de la blonde enlacèrent le bassin de la brune avec force pour la sentir encore plus près d'elle, faisant s'embrasser leurs intimités ensemble. La langue de Lexa vint caresser celle de son amante qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, lui murmurant la voix rauque alors que leurs frottements la rendaient tout aussi dingue :

\- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça hein… ? Dis-le… Ordonna t-elle d'une voix sexy.

\- Hm… Oh oui… Aaah… Plus loin… Aaaahh… J'en peux plus… Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Plus loin hein…? Souffla t-elle en amenant ses doigts un peu plus profond.

\- Hnn… Oui… Oh je veux… Tellement bon… Aahh…

Lexa sourit en sentant le bassin de son amante s'incliner de façon à ce que ses doigts aillent plus loin encore. Elle alla récupérer sa bouche pour un dernier baiser alors qu'elle glissait à nouveau en elle, la libérant en même temps qu'elle de cette chose si mystérieuse et délicieuse qu'était l'orgasme. Leurs deux corps tremblèrent à l'unisson alors qu'elles criaient leur plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre, les laissant pantelantes et enchevêtrées l'une sur l'autre. Leur rythme cardiaque commença à redescendre alors qu'elles se mangeaient amoureusement du regard. Clarke glissa une main sur la joue de la brune qui la regardait les yeux pétillants, lui souriant :

\- Tu es le meilleur coup de toute la planète, c'est une certitude.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire sa compagne qui embrassa doucement sa main câline.

\- Même après dix ans de vie commune ?...

\- Je crois que c'est de mieux en mieux au fil des années… C'est comme un bon vin, plus il vieillit, mieux c'est. Lui confia t-elle.

Elles se regardèrent en silence tout sourire : elles en avaient traversé des aventures depuis la sortie de Clarke du ranch. La soldat avait dû retourner rapidement à sa caserne après leurs retrouvailles. Six ans à se contenter de courtes permissions et à s'inquiéter l'une pour l'autre sans cesse, sans compter les autres femmes et hommes gravitant autour de la blonde durant ses absences. Lexa avait très vite pris du galon lui faisant gagner les décorations de Capitaine ce qui l'avait longuement fait hésiter à abandonner sa carrière militaire. Tout comme elle l'avait été au ranch, elle était devenue un modèle pour son unité avec qui elle était partie plusieurs fois à l'étranger pour en revenir avec les honneurs mais aussi une balle perdue qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie lors de sa dernière mission. Voir Clarke aussi inquiète et frôler la mort de si près l'avait décidé et sa démission avait suivi dès lors qu'elle ait mis un pas dehors, au grand dam de ses supérieurs. Le destin avait été clément avec elle une fois, il ne le serait pas deux et elle souhaitait vivre avant tout auprès de Clarke.

Comme si la blonde pensait à ça aussi, elle sentit ses doigts glisser sur sa cicatrice à l'abdomen. Elle sourit doucement en allant embrasser le front de sa compagne.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle cherchait à se reconvertir, le hasard avait fait qu'elle était tombée sur Gustus qui cherchait à monter une affaire de sport sur Los Angeles. Les deux s'étaient associés avec leurs fonds communs pour acheter un petit gymnase où ils donnaient à présent des cours de boxe et de capoeira. L'affaire tournait bien et leur assurait une bonne hygiène de vie en plus du salaire de Clarke qui vadrouillait un peu partout pour transmettre son savoir d'art-thérapeute auprès de différents publics.

Puis elle avait rencontré Aden… Un weekend où elle était en congé, Clarke l'avait emmené faire du bénévolat dans un foyer où de jeunes enfants étaient recueillis le temps de leur trouver une bonne famille d'accueil. Sa compagne venait égayer leur journée en leur proposant des ateliers de peinture. C'est là que la brune avait repéré ce petit blond aux yeux verts se tenant à l'écart des autres qui pataugeaient dans la peinture. Il lui rappelait son passé en foyer lorsqu'elle était méfiante et sauvage. Ça n'avait pas loupé, Aden s'était montré assez réticent à l'idée de la laisser approcher mais la brune s'était accrochée et renseignée auprès des animateurs du foyer pour mieux le cerner. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion après son travail ou lorsque Clarke était absente, elle allait voir le petit garçon qui allait sur ses deux ans pour jouer avec lui et faire connaissance. Aden lui avait petit à petit accordé sa confiance avant de se faire placer dans une famille. Lexa avait été très heureuse pour lui bien qu'un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le revoir, aussi, lorsque Clarke lui avait indiqué que l'adoption du petit blond s'était mal passée et qu'il était de retour au foyer, elle avait décidé de lui parler de l'idée de le prendre avec elles. La maison était assez grande pour trois et elles avaient largement les moyens de rendre heureux le petit garçon sans compter qu'aucune ne voulait vraiment porter un enfant sans pour autant oublier l'idée de devenir mères un jour. Elles avaient fini par se mettre d'accord au sujet de l'adoption d'Aden et avaient entamé les démarches nécessaires. Deux petits mois plus tard, le garçon arrivait chez elles pour une période d'essai. Aden allait maintenant sur ses trois ans, un an était passé et tout allait pour le mieux.

La sonnerie du four la sortit de sa rêverie et elle sursauta en se levant pour enfiler rapidement sa robe.

\- Merde !

Voir la brune si impliquée dans sa cuisine fit rire la blonde qui se laissa retomber sur le lit. Lexa l'avait épuisé mais ça avait été si bon… Après un moment, elle se décida à se lever et aller choisir une robe d'été dans ses placards. Elle en sortit une blanche rayée bleu marine. Elle savait que Lexa l'adorait car elle lui rappelait leur première fois à la fête foraine. Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler et décida de rester pieds nus même si elle savait que ça ne plairait pas à la brune avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier en entendant un petit chouinement grognon. Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit en passant la porte de la chambre d'Aden qui était debout accroché aux rebords de son berceau.

\- Salut beau gosse…Lui souffla la blonde.

Le petit lui fit un grand sourire avant de tendre ses bras vers elle pour qu'elle le porte. Clarke s'exécuta pour ensuite aller poser plusieurs baisers tendres sur les joues rebondies du garçon qui rit. Leur attention à tous les deux fut attirée quand un bruit de sonnette traversa la maison : leurs invités étaient là. Une invitation orale de la part de Lexa les fit entrer seuls, aussi des voix bien connues envahirent rapidement les pièces du bas.

* * *

Tous adultes qu'ils étaient à présent, les différents couples discutaient joyeusement autour de la table de jardin tout en grignotant les apéritifs que Lexa avait préparés. Octavia et Lincoln filaient le parfait amour et parlaient d'avoir un enfant, Raven et Wick n'avaient pas changés, toujours en train de se chamailler à propos de voitures, Bellamy était en couple avec une magnifique soldate du nom de Luna qu'il avait rencontré durant son service dans la marine, Jasper et Maya venaient de se fiancer, Murphy avait réussi à dompter la sauvage Emori bien qu'il semblait assez soumis tandis que Gustus lui était un éternel célibataire. Tous n'avaient pas pu venir mais ils avaient presque tous gardé contact.

Clarke détailla le visage de ses amis avec nostalgie, ils avaient bien changé depuis dix ans. Chacun avait tracé son bonhomme de chemin en construisant quelque chose de solide après leur passage au ranch. Aden ne cessait de passer de bras en bras mais il préférait vraiment être avec Raven.

\- Comment peut-il préférer ta nature brute à ma douceur ? Se plaignit Octavia.

\- Cherche pas ma vieille, c'est le style ! Tatie Raven lui apprendra à draguer des jolies filles au volant de super bolides !

\- C'est peut-être qu'il sent que tu es prête à devenir maman toi aussi, suggéra Wick.

\- Si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle, lui fit remarquer sa compagne avec un regard blasé.

\- Je sais que je fais des blagues nulles selon mademoiselle mais c'était très sérieux.

\- Un marmot de toi ? Pour qu'il hérite de ta langue bien pendue ? Plutôt me faire écraser par une voiture, se moqua la mécanicienne. Non ! Non ! Mon petit filleul me suffit !

\- Ton filleul ? S'amusa Lexa.

Toutes leurs amies s'étaient battues bec et ongles pour devenir la marraine du garçon mais Lexa avait gentiment demandé à Clarke que ce soit Anya. Le geste avait beaucoup ému leur ancienne éducatrice qui avait bien entendu accepté. Elle venait leur rendre visite dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

\- Oui bon je suis sa deuxième marraine quoi !

\- Non c'est moi ! S'exclama Octavia en lui prenant Aden des bras qui promenait son regard vert entre les deux filles.

Leur dispute semblait beaucoup l'amuser et cela fit rire Clarke :

\- Mon dieu mon loulou, à peine trois ans et déjà des filles qui se bagarrent pour toi !

\- Il a aussi du succès à la crèche, sourit Lexa très fière.

\- Eh bah… Un vrai tombeur, s'amusa Bellamy en posant une main sur le ventre de sa petite amie. – Dites les filles, si jamais ça vous intéresse, il y a un poste de marraine qui ne va pas tarder à être dispo…

La phrase du grand brun fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui tandis que les joues de Luna commençaient à rosir et qu'elle le frappait gentiment.

\- Tu es enceinte Luna ? S'exclama sa belle sœur.

\- Oui, de quatre mois ! Répondit son frère très fier.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- On voulait être sûrs que tout aille bien.

\- Félicitations !

\- Ouais super nouvelle ça !

\- Génial ! Bravo tous les deux !

Les félicitations, les anecdotes du passé et autres petites plaisanteries suivirent jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne tape très légèrement contre son verre de vin en fin de soirée. Elle glissa une main dans celle de Lexa qui la regarda d'un regard complice avant de dire :

\- Avant d'aller danser et s'amuser dans la piscine… J'aimerais porter un toast… Au Ranch et à toute l'équipe qui a participé à faire de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Les différents amis hochèrent la tête avant de lever leurs verres et de s'exclamer tout sourire :

\- Au Ranch !

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, nous y sommes ! The Ranch est terminé...et a passé la barre des 10 000 vues waouh ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une dernière review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre 15 et son épilogue :D Ce que vous imaginez pour nos deux belles et pour les autres dans le futur!  
**_

 _ **Vous avez été assez nombreux/ses à me demander si j'avais autre chose de prévu après The Ranch... Et bien oui ! Surveillez mon profil dans les prochains jours, il y a comme une odeur de Sicile dans mes fichiers d'écriture en ce moment ;D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me mp ceux ou celles qui en ont envie, ce sera avec plaisir que j'échangerai avec vous sur The Ranch et d'autres sujets ! Maintenant je file sur Passenger Side ! Plein de bisous à vous tous et toutes !  
**_


End file.
